Okami Vegeta
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: An ancient evil has returned. Now earths only hope is a saiyan, a saiyan who's mother was the Great God Amaterasu. Along with a poncle named Issun and the help from his friends, Vegeta travels the land in search of his mothers ancient power. Complete!
1. Prolougue

I don't own the charactures of the game Okami or the cartoon Dragonball Z. This story however is very close to that of the game with some differences. I have modified Vegeta, the main characture, however into a faster and more powerful form. Artwork of the story can be found on my account at DeviantArt. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prolougue

Long, long ago. . .  
A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets. To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and eight heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast. When the night of the sacrifice drew near. . . A mysterious man appeared outside the village. This man, his body muscular and glinted brilliant off the sun, was dubbed Shiranui. The man kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the man to be a familiar of Orochi. One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior, Nagi, attempted many times to challenge the man. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements. Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden. Nagi, harboring a secret love for her, was enraged by this sign. Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved. The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood before the entrance. . . A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon eight thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night. . . But Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch. At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the man appeared. As if to protect Nagi, he stood his ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the man emitted a golden energy field that shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the man that dwelled outside the village. Baring fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying fangs for battle. The two struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness. Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames. As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening. . . A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the man. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However. . . Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, skin dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With his last ounce of strength, the majestic man gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope. Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms he leapt ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner. Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the man into his arms and returned to Kamiki. When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the man's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful moan. . . . . . Then closed his eyes and drifted off as if into slumber. Peace had at last returned to Kamiki. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the man within it. Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagerss all looked forward to an age of endless peace. . . However, this is not the end of the story. . . There is more to this tale than most people know. 100 years have passed since Nagi and Shiranui's heroic exploits. It happened so quickly that no one in the village even took notice. . . . . . Not even the Earth's two strongest fighters.


	2. Sakuya’s Plea for Help: Act 1, Part 1

Sakuya's Plea for Help

Goku: "I'm telling you Vegeta you look just like Shiranui."

Vegeta: "I . . I still can't see it Kakarot."

Goku and Vegeta, the two strongest fighters in the universe, were at the shrine of Shiranui. The two saiyans where there with their families and friends for a day of celebration. It was the eve of Nagi and Shiranui's battle against Orochi 100 years ago and ironically it was also the day Vegeta first came to Earth 14 years ago. Goku looked up at the sacred tree Konohana with a calm and excited look in his eyes.

Goku: "It's hard to imagine that it's been nearly 100 years since that battle AND . . ."

Vegeta: "I'm not in the mood Kakarot."

Goku looked at Vegeta in surprise but it quickly went back to being calm. He knew Vegeta didn't mind the celebration for Nagi and Shiranui's battle against Orochi, but he didn't like the one for him. As a child, Vegeta was treated as a slave to the tyrant Frieza and when Vegeta first arrived on Earth he still was. Plus the celebration always made him realize that he has always been number 2. Goku was the best fighter in the universe and Vegeta has excepted that, but no matter what everyone, even his family look to Goku when things got bad. Vegeta just wished that for once he could be the hero, especially to his family.

Bulma: "Vegeta . . . Goku time to eat."

Vegeta looked down the hill and began to walk down, followed by Goku. When they reached the picnic, Goku brought up a very good question.

Goku: "Hey where's Piccolo?"

Yamcha: "Believe it or not Goku, I think he has a girlfriend."

Everyone froze. They couldn't believe their ears, when in fact it was true. Piccolo was seeing an earthling by the name of Riverdance, a young black haired girl with blue eyes and blind in one of them.

Krillin: "Now THAT is a surprise."

Meanwhile, At the Moon Cave, trouble was brewing. A man was walking up to the sword Tsukuyomi.

"Is this the legendary sword? Is this Tsukuyomi, the sword that banished the dreaded Orochi?"

The man reached out and tried to pull the sword out.

"No... it couldn't be. It's just a legend... Nothing but a fairy tale!"

He pulled the sword and it came out. Eight dark shadows appeared and took form. The man dropped the sword and tried to run but fell and was now starring into Orochi's eyes.

"O, he who seeks power... He who has broken my bonds... Speak the words 'I wish darkness unto the world.' Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power."

The man did not and Orochi gave a roar. A horrible tragedy suddenly swept over the land. However, there was one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse. The tiny settlment of Kamiki enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree. It is here that the real story begins. Back at the shrine, Goku and his friends found themselves surrounded by rocks and darkness. All of a sudden they where still, they had been turned into statues. One rock came toward them but was stopped just in time by the Wood Sprite Sakuya.

Sakuya: "How troublesome! This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom."

She turned to look at Vegeta's statue.

Sakuya: "What has transpired to bring about such calamity? We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world."

Sakuya turned back and summoned a divine instrument.

Sakuya: "Vegeta, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!"

The divine instrument latched on to the statue's back. As soon as the instrument latched on to the statue, it came to life. Crimson markings appeared around his eyes. A white tail, as bright as the stars themselves, appeared behind Vegeta.

Vegeta: "What . . What happened?"

Sakuya: "Vegeta... Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country... But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use your powers to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm."

Vegeta: "What are you talking about, I have been here this whole time and what about my friends."

Suddenly Sakuya started to shake.

Sakuya: "...Hm? Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my robe?"

Sakuya started to laugh. As she did a little figure jumped out, a Poncle.

Sakuya: "Phew! What on earth? You again?"

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy for a little thing, you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more interesting, that's all."

Sakuya: "Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?"

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun!"

Issun then threw a scroll out and it landed on Vegeta's face. It was a painting of Sakuya.

Issun: "Well, whaddya think? Even cuter than the real thing, no?"

Issun then bounced his way over to Vegeta and jumped onto his nose.

Issun: "You look kinda familiar... Got it! you look jut like that statue of Shiranui!"

Vegeta got angry at having a Poncle on his nose and quickly grabbed Issun in his mouth, but he then spit him out. Issun got angry and drew out his sword Denkomaru out. But suddenly another roar came. Issun, scared out of his wits hopped on Vegeta's nose again.

Sakuya: "I've used all the power I have to protected Kamiki. The villagers lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn!"

Sakuya left Vegeta and Issun in front of the sacred tree. A light began to shine from within it. He didn't know why but Vegeta rushed into the light and came out to another world.

Issun: "Where are we? It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled. Boy, you really look so helpless. You sure you're gonna be OK?"

Vegeta: "What's that suppose to mean and if you're going to stay on me then find a better place then my nose."

It was then that Vegeta noticed that things seemed taller. He looked down and saw that he was on all fours. As he continued to look on he noticed that he had a tail again too.

Vegeta: "What is going on?"

Issun: "Cmon, lets go."

Vegeta walked across a bridge, turned a corner and found a wall in his way. On top of the rock wall was a treasure chest.

Issun: "Whoa, whoa, hold on there! Get a load of that! That chest looks mighty tempting. Let's go check it out. Getting up that high outta be a piece of cake."

Vegeta: "And HOW do I do that, I'm a fighter not a climber."

Issun: "Jump onto the wall and jump again to do a wall jump."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and jumped. He jumped again and landed on the top.

Issun: "I knew ya could do it. They say 'Good luck is found in high places'. So keep your eyes peeled. We don't wanna miss any treasure!"

Vegeta rammed the chest and obtained a small healing herb. Continuing on they came across a broken bridge.

Issun: "Looks like the bridge is out. This shouldn't be so hard, um... Vegeta was it?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Issun: "Listen, Vegeta... Ever heard of the 'spirits of the brush'?"

Vegeta: "Only in stories."

Issun: "Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain... A picture's worth a thousand words, right?"

All of a sudden, a blank scroll rolled in front of their eyes. But then, it no longer was blank, Vegeta thought he was seeing things. The scroll had a picture of the damaged bridge on it. Issun then started to brush over the hole and without warning, the bridge was repaired.

Vegeta: "What . . ."

Issun: "Nice, huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but... God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!?"

Vegeta heard every word. He wanted to see at least one more of these brush powers. But he knew that was very unlikely. They came to a river with a rock next to it. The rock had the name of the river. 'River of the Heavens' it said.

Issun: "The River of the Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river? But I sure don't see anything like that around here. It couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?"

Issun was right. Vegeta looked to the left but there was no river, just a puddle.

Vegeta: "Maybe we can see the river up there."

Vegeta looked to the top of a hill that seemed to overlook the area. When they reached the top, the stars began to twinkle.

Issun: "Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages."

Vegeta: "I've never SEEN the stars like this. Just to let you know, I'm older then I look."

Issun: "Hey, look! Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me?"

Indeed they were. As far as Vegeta could see they seemed to shape a dragon.

Issun: "Hmm... There's one missing... Guess I'll just have to draw the missing star!"

The scroll appeared again. Issun drew a dot were the star would be but nothing happened.

Issun: "... ... Bah... Looks like I'm just not ready to draw missing stars. I sure spent a heck of a lotta time practicing that."

Issun just mumbled. Vegeta looked back at the sky and something just came over him. The scroll appeared and, using his tail, drew a dot. A star appeared. Suddenly the stars erupted and the dragon, Yomigami came forth.

Yomigami: "Ah... Why, if it isn't mother Amaterasu. I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could again meet. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques. Your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust."


	3. Cave of Nagi: Act 1, Part 2

Like I said before, I do not own any of the charactures except for the saboron Val, the saiyan Coge, the power of animal transformations for Vegeta, and my form of Amaterasu. Riverdance is the characture from a friend of mine on DeviantART. A saboron is a cross between a Lion and a sabor tooth cat. Sabor + Lion - li Saboron. Coge is Vegeta's evil, older brother. I gave Vegeta the power the ability to transform into animals and the connection between Amaterasu and Vegeta will be explained a little later in the story. Coge will only be mentioned in the story, he will never be seen for he has disappeared for a few years. Vegeta will only use his animal transformation power once and won't use it again in the story. I am working as hard as I can to make this story interesting but this is my first REALLY long story so bare with me and please forgive me for any grammer or spelling errors, but I have a harder time learning some things then others.

* * *

Cave of Nagi 

Issun: "Wow! That was Yomigami, the god of Rejuvenation! Wait... So you have the power of Rejuvenation now!? Can you really use it to restore the River of the Heavens?"

Vegeta: "I don't know?"

Issun: "That would mean you were as good with a brush as yours truly! Nah... It couldn't be true. Who else could master this incredible god technique!?"

On their way down, they can to the river again.

Issun: "Wonder if drawing some stardust would get the river flowing again? Nah... It's one thing to fix a bridge, but fixing a starry river? There's no way you could pull off a stunt like that!"

Vegeta just looked at the river and wondered. Walking up to it he saw an island at the other end. Somehow, he had to get over there. He didn't know if it was curiosity or instinct, but he had to get over there. Then he wondered if he really COULD use that Rejuvenation power. Vegeta cleared his mind and concentrated on the scroll. Suddenly it came up! A bit surprised and confused, Vegeta just looked at it. Then he dabbed his tail in the ink and smeared it on the scroll. Instantly, the river became whole again.

Issun: "Whoa! A river of stardust! So this really must be the River of the Heavens. But what I really wanna know is who the heck drew the darn thing!"

Vegeta didn"t answer but just simply jumped into the river. It felt like water, he was getting wet like he would in water, but what was strange is that he could swim with ease. He was never a strong swimmer, Vegeta has even asked Goku for some pointers. Reaching land, Vegeta haled himself out. Yep, it was like water. After he shock off must of the water, what caught Vegeta's eye immediately was a treasure chest in front of a large portal. He coursed his own curiosity, for it has gotten him into trouble hundreds of times before. Ramming the chest with his head again, he obtained an Astral Pouch.

Issun: "Look what you found, spiky! This Astral Pouch here's amazing. It can swallow up lots of food. Then when it's full, it can revive its owner if he or she dies! Let's start feeding it with whatever food we can find around here."

They walked through the portal and came out into another area, this time with trees and real water. Vegeta spotted a rock path that went up the mountain and decided to fallow it but slowly. Vegeta was still in shock about what was happening, and why did the god, Yomigami, call him Amaterasu? At the end of the trail were stone steps and allot of them. It was strange, Vegeta was used to hearing more sounds around him, but the only sound was the river running. A leaf landed on his nose, waking him from his trance. He blow the leaf off and started up the steps. When they finally reached the top, Vegeta suddenly realized that hid head hurt, probably from ramming the chests.

Vegeta: "Ow, I really should find another way the open those chests."

Issun: "Hey, watch where you put that hand of yours. You nearly crushed me rubbing your head."

Vegeta ignored Issun and looked around. Now all he could hear was the waterfall. A stone path led up to more steps, witch lead into a cave. Vegeta knew where he was. Goku had told him stories about this place and he had always wanted to see it. Vegeta eagerly ran up the steps and into the cave. But his excitement was brought to an end when the entrance closed be hide him from pillars. Then Vegeta saw the statue.

Issun: "Is this... Is this the legendary shrine? We must be in the Cave of Nagi! The legendary hero Nagi is enshrined here! He vanquished evil 100 years ago with the help of the man, Shiranui! First the River of Heavens and now this place... Where the heck are we, spiky?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME 'SPIKY'!!!"

Issun: "Boy, this place is a wreck. See? the sword's in really bad shape."

Vegeta: "Did you hear me?"

Issun: "The gods sure didn't do much to protect this place."

Vegeta: "I give up."

Vegeta walked over to the edge of the rock wall. He summoned the scroll and drew a line where the sword was suppose to be. Just like that the sword was fixed and Vegeta was quite pleased with himself.

Issun: "That really WAS your brushwork all this time! How'd you get so good? Exactly who are you, anyway?"

Before Vegeta could answer, a constellation appeared.

Issun: "Hey, there's another constellation! This one looks like a..."

Like before, Vegeta drew a star in the missing spot. Suddenly the stars erupted and the rat, Tachigami, came forth.

Tachigami: "Well, well, well... If it isn't mother Amaterasu. It's been a long time. But with all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to ancient heroes. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil."

Tachigami disappeared and Vegeta obtained the Power Slash technique.

Issun: "Hey, that was the god, Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique. Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers... Then you're just like that Shiranui! You know, the man who fought and died alongside the great Nagi. When Shiranui died, the man's power was split into the 13 brush gods. This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like the legend. Well, anyway, I've never seen this Power Slash technique myself. How 'bout showing your stuff off on that boulder over there? Lemme see you slice it in half by drawing a single line! I won't believe it till I see it!"

Vegeta summoned the scroll and drew a line across the boulder and just like that, it was cut in half.


	4. Outside Kamiki: Act 1, Part 3

Outside Kamiki

Issun: "Wow! I didn't think you had it in ya, spiky!"

Vegeta just sighed. The one thing he hated the most was being called 'spiky'.

Issun: "Im not even in the same league as you! Guess I really overestimated myself."

There was a long pause . . . then.

Issun: "Hey, spiky... Er... I mean, Vegeta... I've made up my mind! If you're Shiranui reborn, then that means you can master all 13 techniques, right?"

Vegeta: "I guess."

Issun: "In that case, I think I'll tag along until I'm as good as you! Lucky you!"

Vegeta muttered "Yeah, lucky me." under his breath. Issun then jumped into Vegeta tall black hair. He shock himself in hopes of getting rid of Issun, but it was no use.

Issun: "Heh heh... It's no use tryin' to change my mind. There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision!"

Vegeta felt as if he was going to cry.

Issun: "But enough about me! Now that you've mastered the Power Slash, you can cut down that thing Sakuya was talking about. Let's go back and give it a shot!"

Vegeta pulled himself together and began to run back. He cut down the pillars and ran down the steps. Before Vegeta even got to the bridge they were attacked.

Issun: "What the!? Where'd they come from!? Ah, whatever. Draw first, ask questions later, right?"

Vegeta: "Nope, this is where my fists are used!"

But Vegeta looked down at his hands and remembered.

Vegeta: "Oh yeah. Their my feet right now."

Issun: "You know that Divine Instrument you have on your back? Well, you can use its power against them!"

Vegeta: "Know we're talkin'!"

Vegeta swung the Divine Instrument at one of the two Green Imps. It was knock over easily.

Issun: "OK Vegeta. When you attack and knock an opponent off guard, he turns black and white. It's then that you should REALLY hit him hard!"

Vegeta swung the Divine Instrument with more power and the Imp was defeated. It didn't take Vegeta long to defeat the other one as well. He didn't stop to celebrate however. Vegeta ran as fast as he could back the way he came. When they were nearly at the portal, they were attacked again. Vegeta wanted to test something though. Instead of hammering the Imps with his Divine Instrument, he used the Power Slash move. It worked, they were defeated easily.

Vegeta: "Ha I haven't had the Power Slash for more then a minute and it's already my favorite technique."

Continuing on, Vegeta ran through the portal. Coming back to the river he jumped in and swam across. He got out and ran over the bridge and leaped down the wall. He ran over the bridge and out of the first portal, back to where they started. It was the same situation as it was before. The earth was in turmoil. But Vegeta calmly walked up to his son and wife's statues, then to Goku's.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... Hang on. I'll get this place back to normal."

Vegeta turned to the tree Konohana. He didn't see any thing strange. Then he remembered that he was to cut down a fruit. Looking up, Vegeta sees it. No wonder he had to obtain the Power Slash to cut it down, it was huge. Not wanting to waste any time, Vegeta summoned the scroll and drew a line right on the fruit. It was easily cut and it fell to the ground. When it hit, an energy of some kind swooped over the area. Bringing life back to the land. Kamiki was restored... or so they thought.

Issun: "Wow! The village's been restored! Sakuya came through big time! She really was protecting the village! But I sure wish I coulda spent some more time in her kimono, If ya know what I mean! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Vegeta just sighed in disgust. He had more respect for women then Issun. Bulma has made sure of that!

Issun: "But seriously, with monsters runnin' around and all... the village could still be in danger. Let's go see how they're all doing down there."

Vegeta ran down the steps to the tree and headed for the village. Along the way they came across a statue of a man with a flute.

Issun: "What in the world? I don't remember there being a statue here... Well, whatever. Let's go talk to the city folk!"

It was strange, Vegeta could have sworn that there was a man that looked just like the statue in that exact spot when he came up here with his family...

Vegeta: "HUH... Bulma! Trunks!"

Vegeta almost forgot about them. Forget the village he thought, and so he ran as fast as he could back up the mountain steps. Along the way he noticed that the sky was dark. That was strange, it was almost noon. When he got back to the top he saw only statues.

Issun: "Hey, there's a statue here, too... It's like everyone in the village or around it have turned into stone or something..."

Suddenly a roar was heard, but not just any roar. It was the same one that Vegeta and Issun had heard earlier, but this time, it sent shivers down Vegeta's spine.

Issun: "Not again!? That's not one of those smaller monsters that're lurking about. A roar like that's gotta belong to somethin' much bigger. Let's hurry up and find somebody with a pulse around here!"

Vegeta didn't complain there. So sticking to the original plan he headed for the village. Entering the village he noticed that it was still and quiet. A small boy caught his eye and Vegeta went over to look at him. He was a statue.

Issun: "No good. This one's not movin'. Everyone here was perfectly fine just a few hours ago! There's definitely something strange goin' on around here. The village is back, but what's up with the dark sky? Maybe it's dark outside the village too!? Let's find some high ground so we can take a look!"

Vegeta knew just the place. A other day, Goku took him to a wooden viewing platform that over looked the sacred tree Konohana. It was situated on a mountain near the village and the path was nearby. A few minutes later...

Vegeta: "Gasp!!! Now... huff I know why... huff Kakarot said... huff huff to pace yourself! huff!"

Vegeta was out of breath, his muscles hurt and he didn't know why. Normally, he could run up this mountain no sweat, in fact he did just that when he first came up here to meet Goku so why was he out of breath this time? Was it his body posture that was doing it? He was after all, on all fours. In fact how could he even walk like this? Surely his legs would be longer then his arms. Not to mention that it would put allot of strain on his spine, but it wasn't. How was he able to look strait ahead? His neck couldn't have enough room to do this! Even more strange was his hands. How could he walk on his hands as if they were really his feet? He felt nothing, no pain, no agony, nothing. Or was it whatever had done all of this that made him ache? These were just a few of the questions that raced through his mind. Finally, after catching his breath, Vegeta ran out to the end of the platform. Nothing. That's all he could see passed Konohana, nothing.

Issun: "This is bad... The sun's not even shining. It's as black as night as far as the eye can see. And not a single person can move a muscle... Is it some kind of curse? Did a monster do this? It's not gonna stay like this forever, is it?"

Vegeta wanted to know that himself.

Issun: "If only the sun were out to light our way... If you could draw a circle in the sky, we'd have ourselves a sun! But I guess that'd be impossible even for someone like you. Maybe we better seek out another brush god for help. Of course, if you had that kind of power from the start, that'd be a different story..."

What happened next was a surprise even to Vegeta. Something came over him. He just had this urge to draw a circle and bring the sun out. Without even knowing noticing the scroll came up. When he noticed, he drew a circle... and the sun reappeared.

Issun: "Wh-wh-what the!? Hm... Come to think of it, Tachigami and Yomigami both called you Amaterasu! That's the name of the sun god! So, if your name is Vegeta, then how come you had the Sunrise technique from the start. With this technique, you could even turn night into day... Wow! You're no run-of-the-mill man, that's for sure!"

Vegeta: "Saiyan."

Issun: "What?"

Vegeta: "I'm a saiyan, the prince of all saiyans actually."

Issun: "What's a saiyan?"

Vegeta: "I-it's a type of alien that looks very much like earthlings, but we've evolved into warriors. Saiyans love to fight, we can fly, lift just about anything with ease, punch and kick with deadly force, and even use energy waves. Each time we recover from a fight we get stronger. Kakarot is also a saiyan and our most powerful form is called Super Saiyan."

Issun: "So basically, you can do just about anything. Wow!"

Vegeta just nodded.

Issun: "Anyway, the flowing brush is like music from the heavens. That's a line from one of my grandfather's poems. He felt a skilled artist was like a musician of shape and color. Since you're such a great artist yourself, why don't we name your brushwork after that poem of his? It's called Celestial Brush! After all, your brush did bring out the sun! Well, Vegeta... Let's get back to the village! We gotta see if everybody are back to normal now."

Vegeta: "Ok, but first I want to check on my friends and family."

"Hm? Who are you!?"

Before Vegeta could even turn around to see his friends an old man came up. He bounced an orange on his head, held a cane and had a long white beard. It was the village elder Mr. Orange.

Mr. Orange: "A four legged man!? Not the one who fought that terrible creature with Nagi!? You couldn't possibly be the legendary Shiranui! No it can't be... That story is over 100 year old. Still, you look a lot like the statue os Shiranui. On the other hand, you don't look quite as smart..."

Suddenly Vegeta started to growl.

Mr. Orange: "Wh-wh-whoa! No need to growl like that. Can't you take a joke?"

That wasn't it. Something else had caught Vegeta's attention. Green Imps, three of them! An eery chill was in the air. They were looking to attack!

Mr. Orange: "Hm? What's this sudden chill down my spine?"

Issun: "Here they come, Vegeta... Those are the monsters that've been plaguing these lands. They sneak into villages and cause all sorts of trouble! Step aside, Spiky! This is a job for my trusty sword, Denkomaru!"

But Issun never got a chance to weld Denkomaru. Instead, Vegeta lunges forth, grabs Mr. Orange and uses him to knock the three Imps out. Vegeta then tosses Mr. Orange somewhere and jumps into battle. It was a little harder fighting three Imps, but using the same method as before Vegeta prevailed.


	5. Who Is Amaterasu: Act 1, Part 4

The relationship between Vegeta and Amaterasu is here.

* * *

Who Is Amaterasu

Vegeta's victory over the Imps had a surprising affect to the land. With the defeat of the Imps, a nearby spring comes back to life and flows once again along with the flowers and wildlife in the area to return. When the spring was back to normal, Vegeta was awarded with Praise, witch increased his strength almost immediately.

Issun: "Wow! You really get aggressive when you're mad, don't ya?"

Vegeta: "Oh yeah, just ask any one who REALLY know me."

Issun: "Hey, you got yourself some Praise. And look! See how that dried-up spring began flowing again? That's because ridding an area of monsters restores the god's power to the land. People call it Divine Intervention. The more you restore the land to it's natural beauty, the more Praise you'll get. It's the source of your power. Boy, there's sure been a lotta monsters around lately. And that Mr. Orange you tossed around up on the sacred deck... Looks like he thinks you're a regular man. I have a feeling we're in for an epic adventure! This should be fun, Spiky!"

Vegeta ran down the hill with easy. The strange feeling in the air was gone. Upon reaching the bottom, he finds Mr. Orange.

Mr. Orange: "Ah... Great Shiranui... Oh no..."

He was out, there was no question about it.

"Vegeta... Hey Vegeta!"

A faint cry was calling Vegeta. He looks up and sees Goku coming down from Konohana. Behind him were the others. The second Goku reached Vegeta, he noticed all of the changes Vegeta has had on him.

Goku: "Wow. Vegeta, what happened to you? You look different."

Vegeta didn't know where to start. But before he could, two of the others took notice of Vegeta's new appearance and gasped. One was Master Roshi, Goku's old teacher and the other was Vegeta's childhood friend Val. Val was a Saboron, a kind of lion and sabor cross species that lived on Planet Vegeta. Royal saiyans are given a saboron companion when they are born. Val even though she was only 12 years old, was the most educated and strongest saboron so they were pair off immanently. Since then, they could always count on each other for help.

Val: "It.. It can't be!"

Roshi: "Vegeta... What happened to you!?"

Vegeta: "I... I don't know, one minute I'm with all of you and the next I'm like this."

That was when Issun spoke out.

Issun: "Hey. What's goin' on here?"

Val: "A PONCLE!?"

Vegeta: "Issun hush!"

Issun: "Give me a good reason to."

Vegeta gave him a reason alright. He swung his head and snatched Issun in his jaws. Goku did not like that.

Goku: "VEGETA! SPIT HIM OUT!"

But before Goku could do anything, Val swiped her massive paw across Vegeta's face causing him to spit Issun out. Issun was upset that Vegeta nearly ate him again but Roshi stopped him. Vegeta, rubbing his right check, was completely shocked. What made Val so angry, he thought. The others were also wandering what was going on. Val had never acted like this before.

Vegeta: "W-why did you..."

Val: "WHERE DID YOU GET THE DIVINE RETRIBUTION?"

Vegeta had no idea what the saboron was talking about. What Divine Retribution? Then... it hit him. She was talking about the weapon on his back. Val was becoming impatient and snarled at him, trying to get an answer.

Vegeta: "From the Wood Sprite Sakuya."

Roshi: "Huh... Sakuya!?"

There was a long pause. Roshi and Val looked at each other with concerned looks. Goku and the others looked on in curiosity. They all wanted to know what was going on with their friend. By this point, Issun was free from Roshi and back on Vegeta's head... Or more accurately, his widows peak. Vegeta couldn't wait any longer. Those two obviously knew something about what was happening to him.

Vegeta: "VAL... OLD MAN!"

Roshi and Val turned to Vegeta. The look on their faces said it. They did know what was happening.

Roshi: "Now I know why you look like her."

Vegeta: "Her?"

Roshi nodded and when Vegeta looked at Val, she was silent.

Roshi: "I am probably only one of a very few people who know this. But Shiranui, the one who helped Nagi defeat the evil 100 years ago was actually a woman."

Vegeta, Issun and the others but Val were shocked. But then Val added to it.

Val: "She was not just a woman, but an earth raised... saiyan. And she was no ordinary saiyan. She had rear powers, powers that caught the interest of a certain saiyan. When she was discovered by the saiyan, she was already considered as a hero then a god."

Roshi: "But she came back to fight the evil monster Orochi after many years."

Vegeta was listening to every word, but he was getting frustrated at the mention of 'she'. He wanted to know her name... Her real name.

Vegeta: "Yeah that's all fine but what is her name?"

Val had a look that showed, she was afraid. The others fell silent.

Vegeta: "What is it?"

Val: "Exactly what I feared."

A long and silent pause was followed. Then...

Val: "Her real name was Okami Amaterasu. On earth... She is known as the sun god, but on Planet Vegeta..."

Everyone leaned in, waiting for her to continue.

Val: "She was the queen of saiyans."

The others attention went strait to Vegeta, who was in complete shock. Okami Amaterasu was Vegeta's mother. But Vegeta never knew his mother, all he could get out of his father about her was when she left. It was in fact around the very time that 'Shiranui' arrived on earth to fight Orochi.

Issun: "So that's why Tachigami and Yomigami both called Vegeta Amaterasu. They thought he was their old friend."

Val: "Vegeta... Amaterasu gave you the ability to control her powers, witch were the 13 powers of the gods that are scattered all over the land. Before we were statues, I sensed that Orochi had been released. Everything that has happened right now and is happening... This is what Orochi has done."

Goku: "But who released Orochi?"

Val: "I don't know. But when he was released, Sakuya knowing all of this as well, must have thought that the time was right for Vegeta to find his mothers lost powers."

Tien: "Vegeta the hero?! Some please shoot me."

Gohan: "Tien. Will you shut up."

Val turned back to Vegeta who was still in shock. But he was able to regain himself.

Vegeta: "Why me? And why now?"

Val took a deep breath before explaining.

Val: "There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger. And your time Vegeta has come."

Vegeta: "I-I can't Val . . . I JUST learned what I am."

Val: "You can Vegeta, you can. You are not just a Saiyan... but a very special creature. You've given me hope again, and now it is time for you to give hope to all of them and that will come in time, but right now you must fight."

Vegeta: "How?"

A more determined look entered her eyes. Vegeta had seen that look once before. It appeared whenever intense and dangerous training was about to happen. Goku and Bulma knew that look as well and they were both worried, and yet they were all ready to support Vegeta in any way possible. Val has never been wrong before when it came knowing who was earths... last hope.

Val: "Come with me. I have something for you."

Val walked off to a dojo with Vegeta right behind her.

Val: "You can come along if you and others want Goku. But I must ask that you do everything in your power, not to get in the way."

Goku nodded, and with the others behind him they followed their friends to the dojo Val led them to a large empty room that she used for training. Goku and the others stopped and stood at the side, while Val and Vegeta walked to the middle.

Val: "It is time that you unleashed the true power within you."


	6. The Adventure Truly Begins: Act 1 part 5

Sorry for the long wait. School is murder.

* * *

The Adventure Truly Begins

After several hours of training, Vegeta emerges out of the dojo stronger and faster then when he went in. He squinted his eyes. After being in the dojo for so long the bright light of the sun stung his eyes.

Issun: "You might want to take Val's advice and master those new moves of ours before we start explorin' outside Kamiki."

Vegeta: "You think I don't know that."

Val had taught 3 new techniques to Vegeta. Fleetfoot, witch makes Vegeta spin 360 degrees in any direction out of harm's way. Hardhead, witch enables Vegeta to ram objects with greater strength and less damage to himself. Finally there was Digging Champ, witch would allow Vegeta to dig in tough terrain.

Val: "Now remember Vegeta, these techniques are not to be abused and we're all counting on you."

Those words, 'we're all counting on you'. He never dreamt those words would be said to him. Before he could reply, Goku came up.

Goku: "Val, maybe I should go with Vegeta. Remember, he hasn't really seen the world yet."

Val: "No Goku. This is something Vegeta has to do alone. Besides, he has that Poncle."

Issun: "The name's Issun!"

Vegeta: "Down Issun."

Goku: "I had a feeling you'd say that Val."

Goku walked up to Vegeta and knelt down. He then pulled out a bead necklace.

Goku: "Here Vegeta, this may help you out. These beads hold a special power that will increase your own strength and lessen any damage you take. It helped me out when I was young and judging by what is happening around here you'll need it."

Vegeta didn't know what to say as Goku slipped the necklace around his neck.

Val: "Alright Vegeta. It's time for your adventure to begin. Start by exploring and help anyone in Kamiki."

Vegeta's adventure has begun. As he began to walk down, he took a look at Mr. Orange. He was still out of it. Vegeta ran down the rock path and into Kamiki, taking note of dead trees all along the path. Entering Kamiki, he first came across a garden with a lady standing in the middle. She was known as Mushi's Mama.

Mushi's Mama: "I've had just about enough of this! I don't know if it's stray dogs or monsters or what, but someone keeps messin' up my crops! Going around diggin' holes... It makes me mad! If I catch you diggin' around here, you'll get a good thumpin'!"

Vegeta gulped and walked off. He didn't want to get her mad if he could help it. Next to the garden was a boy and a dog. The boy's name was Mushi and the dog was Hayabusa. Goku and the others had reached the bottom of the rock path when they saw Vegeta digging in the garden and avoiding Mushi's Mama. Goku just laughed at Vegeta's antics.

Goku: "It's a good thing Val isn't here. She'd go nuts."

Apparently Mushi challenged Vegeta to try and beat Hayabusa's record of nine turnips. What made Vegeta accept the challenge, Goku will never know. Mushi's Mama was chasing Vegeta and he was using his Celestial Brush to paint over her to stop her for a short time. He finally dug up the Oddly Shaped Turnip and he gave it to Mushi.

Mushi: "Hey! That's... that's... The Oddly Shaped Turnip Hayabusa and I've been looking for! That means... You've broken Hayabusa's record by digging up all 10 Turnips! Gosh darn it! ... ... Fine... You're the better digger... Anyway, it actually feels good to have a new goal to aim for."

Vegeta was then awarded with Praise. Not far from them was a old lady who looked upset. It was Mrs. Orange.

Mrs. Orange: "A four legged man! Now that's a rare sight. Well, you'd better be careful, dear. Lately, some monsters have been attacking the villagers."

Issun: "Do you even know who you're talking to, gramma? This here is Vegeta, Shiranui reborn! We have it covered. These monsters are history!"

Vegeta: "What do you mean by 'we'. I'm doing all the work."

Mrs. Orange: "Well, if it isn't Issun! And riding on a man, are we? This one certainly resembles Shiranui, especially the nose. Hmm... Well, I'd better get back to my work. mumble mumble."

Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up her mumbling. She was angry that her drying pole was gone. Vegeta brought up the Celestial Brush and drew a horizontal line between the two upright poles near the dock. Just like that, a new drying pole was there.

Mrs. Orange: "A new drying pole!? Oh my! Where did that come from!? The gods must have answered my prayers. How wonderful! Time to dry the laundry."

Soon the laundry was hanging on the drying pole.

Mrs. Orange: "Well, I'm glad I was able to hang my laundry, but... The sun seems to be so far away these days. Maybe it doesn't like all those monsters that are lurking about? If only it would shine closer, my laundry would dry in a second."

Once again, Vegeta looked up at the sky and drew a circle. The sun appeared once again.

Mrs. Orange: "My word! The sun has suddenly drawn so close... My laundry will be bone dry in no time. First my pole, and now this? Will the miracles never cease? Maybe I ought to make some Cherry Cakes to offer to the sun. Come back tonight if you want some, too, Snowball. No one makes better Cherry Cakes. They're mouth-watering good!"

Vegeta made a note of that. The only thing he and Goku truly had in common were big appetites. While running to a rice field, he noticed all of the dead trees. Something was affecting them badly. In the rice field was a young lady named Kushi, the Sake Brewer. The second Vegeta walked up to her, she run up and rubbed him lovingly. This really shocked Vegeta.

Kushi: 'Well, what a fine looking man! What's your name? Mine's Kushi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vegeta: "Vegeta?"

Kushi: "That's a mean name for someone so innocent. I know, how about Snowy."

Goku was at the fence and gave a muffled laugh. Even though Val said to him not to help Vegeta, she never said don't fallow him at all. So Goku is following Vegeta around the village. Vegeta heard Goku and looked at him. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta staring at him. He was annoyed.

Issun: "Working in the fields again, are ya?"

Kushi: "Issun! Are you and Snowy together?"

Goku: That didn't come out right!

Kushi: "This is where I grow the rice for making my sake, you know. But I have to manage the harvest all on my own. It's hard work. Maybe I should have Susano give me a hand again this year. Oh, listen to me blabbering on! I just can't help chatting to you!"

Goku laughed and Vegeta looked at him again.

Issun: "Why, Vegeta, I think you found a friend here! You'll meet many people who want to talk to you like this. You should talk to them two or even three times. They might have valuable information sometimes! They may just be muttering to themselves, but it pays to listen!"

Kushi had gone back to work at this point and when Vegeta walked up to her again, she rubbed him again.

Kushi: "Susano's a neighbor of mine. He's a little unusual, but... He goes around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder. He's always practicing with it. They say he's a direct descendant of our legendary hero, Nagi. And he loves his sake, too. He often pops around here to buy it."

This Susano guy sounded interesting to Vegeta. But he didn't know where he was. Vegeta looked at Goku and Goku looked around him. He was checking to see if Val was around and she wasn't. Goku then looked back at Vegeta and then turned his head to a bridge. Goku moved his eyes from Vegeta to a house across the bridge. Vegeta was still confused. Then he realized what Goku was doing. Goku was giving him a hint. Vegeta jumped over the fence and looked at Goku. Then he whispered to him.

Vegeta: "Be careful Kakarot, Val can get really nasty when someone disobeys her. But thanks for the hint, by the way, how do you know were this Susano guy lives?"

Goku: "I've been here before."

That would make sence the prince thought. Vegeta ran over the bridge and over to the house while Goku staid on the otherside of the creek. As he got closer, a snouring sound grew louder and louder. It was loud enough to drive anyone insane.

Issun: "Sheesh... He's always snoring like a bear. This is the home of the two-bit, middle-aged warrior, Susano. He goes around claming to be a descendant of Nagi. He's famous around here for his lineage, but he's awfully lazy and too off-the-wall to be a descendant of a legendary hero."

From what Issun said, this guy was just like Hercule! Vegeta had to see this. Going inside, he discovered that the snouring was REALLY loud and that it was giving him a headace. A large object, some kind of stone, cought his eye... And the snouring was even louder from it. Vegeta rammed it and a door to the basement was under it.


	7. Susano: Act 1 part 6

Susano

Vegeta: "And I thought Kakarot was loud yeesh."

In the basement, there laid Susano. He was lying on what appeared to be a giant stump with rocks around it. Jumping off the platform, Vegeta landed next to Susano.

Susano: "Zzzzzz...I... am the... greatest..."

Vegeta: "This guy is even more pathetic then Hercule."

Instead of gently shacking Susano awake, Vegeta rammed him.

Susano: "grunt Zzzzzz..."

Issun: "If that didn't wake him, nothing will. Let's just leave him for a while and find somthin' else to do."

Leaving Susano, Vegeta runs back up the stairs and out of the hut. Giving out a sigh, the prince wonders what to do next.

Vegeta: "Hey Issun, what do you think we should do?"

Issun: "I don't know."

Nothing came into Vegeta's mind either. Suddenly they heard whistling. Looking up, Vegeta saw that it was Goku who was whistling at them.

Vegeta: "Kakarot?"

Without saying a word, Goku pointed the the top of the hill. At the top of the hill Vegeta saw a giant boulder, witch was strange because it was blocking the only way in and out of Kamiki village. That's why Kakarot was pointing to the top Vegeta thought to himself. Realizing that this was something only a saiyan could handle, Vegeta ran to the top. Upon reaching the top however, he noticed a man trying to push the boulder. It was a traveling merchant.

Merchant: "Heave! Heave! This is weird! My mind really wants to shift this rock, but my body won't cooperate. It's like I'm made of lead! Could this be a case of demonic possession? I sure hope not!"

A chill suddenly came down Vegeta's spine, but he just smiled. He knew what was coming. In the corner of his eye he saw an Imp with a lute, a type of guitar, appear. Two more Imps appeared but they were the least of the saiyans worries. This new Imp was using it's lute as a shield against Vegeta's attacks. Realizing that attacking the front wasn't doing him any good, Vegeta jumped over the Imp and slashed from the back. That was the end of that Imp and the others were easily dealt with. With the demons gone the land on the hill was restored to it's former beauty and Vegeta was rewarded with more praise.

Issun: "Whoa, Vegeta! You suddenly started glowing! That means your Divine Attributes can be enhanced!"

Vegeta: "Hmmm, I'll have to ask Val how I can do that."

Issun: "Oh, I almost forgot! We better check in on that dude!"

Turning around, Vegeta walked back to the merchant who was looking a lot better.

Merchant: "Ah... I feel as light as a feather now! Sadly, that doesn't make it any easier to shift this boulder. Who went and blocked the only path out of here anyway? There's no way I can get back to the city now. Say, can you go and fetch Susano. They say he's the descendant of the legendary hero, Nagi. If anyone can do something about this rock, it's him."

Issun: "That's strange. This boulder wasn't here before."

Vegeta: "Let me try."

The merchant stepped aside and Vegeta stood up on his back legs. He still didn't beleive that Susano was that great. Vegeta started to push the boulder as hard as he could, but something wasn't right. He could lift a boulder ten times the size of this one with ease before today. So why was he having so much trouble with this smaller one now. Then Krillin appeared.

Krillin: "Vegeta. Val forgot to mention that the demonic energy that is in the land is zapping all of your strength."

Vegeta: "huff huff Oh that would explain so much."

Vegeta collapsed from exhaustion.

Vegeta: "She could have told me that sooner."

Krillin: "Roshi told me to tell you, as long as there is an ounce of demonic energy in the land your powers won't return."

Issun: "So how can he get his powers back."

Krillin: "That Roshi and Val didn't know. But they did say to talk to Piccolo. He might know."

Vegeta: "And where would he be?"

Krillin: "At the Lookout."

Vegeta looked at Krillin with a blank look on his face. Krillin had forgotten that Vegeta has only been at the Lookout once and he got there by following Goku through the air. Before Vegeta could say anything, Goku ran up to them.

Issun: "Man you sure want to help spiky here."

Goku: "Because he's my friend. Krillin, Vegeta doesn't know where the Lookout is. He's only been there once."

Krillin: "So how is he going to get there?"

Goku: "Why don't you lead him there. I talked with Val and she said that would be best and before you ask, yes 18 agreed."

Krillin: "Ok. As soon as a the boulder is dealt with I'll take him there."

Goku: "Vegeta. Sad to say, you have to get Susano up."

Vegeta ground as he leaned his head back. Great. The only way they could move forward is by getting Susano up. After recovering his breath, Vegeta headed back to Susano's hut. Back in the basement, Susano was snoring just as loud as before. Trying again, Vegeta rams him.

Susano: "What the!? Huh...?"


	8. Bring The Sake To Susano: Act 1 part 7

Bring The Sake To Susano

Finally, after seemed like forever, Susano gets up.

Susano: "Ah... I feel so well rested! I planned to meditate underground but fell fast asleep!"

Vegeta: "PST."

Susano: "Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with Susano, the greatest warrior ever?"

Vegeta was, by this point, doing everything in his power to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Susano: "Well, Shorty, I'm not looking for apprentices. Leave me be. How dare a mangy short stack like you interrupt my meditation!"

That pissed off Vegeta.

Issun: "Get a load of this guy. All brawn and no brains. Quit messin' around and come with us!"

Susano: "Hm? You snuck in here again!? Quit bugging me you... you... bug!"

Issun: "I told you, don't call me a bug! C'mon, Vegeta. We're taking him with us!"

Vegeta smiled devilishly at Susano. He had been wanting to do this for a while.

Susano: "What do you think you're doing?"

Vegeta grabbed Susano with his teeth and flung him onto his back.

Susano: "Put me down this instant! What will the neighbors think?"

Vegeta didn't listen to a word Susano said. He was more interested in getting Susano to the boulder while having some fun with him at the same time. Susano held on tightly as Vegeta started running up the stairs and out of his hut. Back at the boulder, Krillin and Goku waited with the merchant for Vegeta and Issun to come back with Susano, and Krillin just happened to look down the hill.

Krillin: "Hey. Here comes Vegeta."

Goku: "With Susano no dought."

Reaching the hill, Vegeta thought a little pay back was in order with Susano. Vegeta jumped as high in the air as he could with Susano on his back and through him off. Landing with a loud thud, Susano became more agitated.

Susano: "Why you mangy..."

Vegeta: "That's what you get for calling me 'a mangy short stack'."

Goku covered his face with his hand. Vegeta was at it again he thought. Anyone who knew Vegeta knew that the prince had a temperament and could easily be annoyed, enough to where it has gotten Vegeta into some serious trouble before. It was due to Vegeta's harsh past. Losing his father and all but 4 of the saiyan race at the age of 5 by the hands Frieza, Vegeta was enslaved to do Frieza's dirty work without ever knowing what it felt like to have friends and a family. That is until he met Goku who spared his life after a fierce battle... that was nearly 14 years ago. After regaining all of the feeling is his butt, Susano stood up and faced Vegeta and Issun with anger in his eyes.

Susano: "You brought me all the way here just to test yourself against me? Then prepare to taste the wrath of my trusty blade, Tohenboku!"

Vegeta looked at the sword on Susano's back.

Vegeta: Yeah right. His sword is made of wood. Worst it could do is give me a splinter.

The merchant suddenly pulled out a big, flat umbrella.

Merchant: "H-Hold on a minute! You're the legendary Susano?"

Susano: "Yep! None other than Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Susano: "And by the way, never interrupt warriors engaged in battle!"

Krillin: "There is no battle between you and Vegeta."

Susano glared at Krillin who paid no attention.

Merchant: "But I've got a favor to ask you. this huge boulder blocking the path is really getting in my way. Can't you do something about it?"

Susano: "What? ... ..."

Merchant: "Come on! Please! I mean, you are Nagi's descendent, aren't you? Surely one stone's no match for your mighty skills... right?"

Susano: "Hm... It is certainly not beyond my ability."

Krillin leaned over to Goku and spoke softly to him.

Krillin: "You wanna bet."

Goku just snickered.

Merchant: "Really? Great! OK, then! No time like the present. Go for it!"

Susano: "Wait! A boulder of this size is not very easy even for me."

Vegeta: (Whispering) "A boulder of ANY size wouldn't be easy for you."

Susano: "This will require my utmost focus to magnify the power of my sword. I shall retire to the training grounds to make preparations. Wait for my return."

Susano left them there, running back to his hut. Issun was not convinced that he was going to train, and neither was Vegeta.

Issun: "Hm... I wonder... I've never seen the guy train seriously... ever."

That was enough for Vegeta, he headed back to Susano's hut. When they checked the back Issun and Vegeta saw Susano just sitting on the ground, drinking.

Issun: "Pathetic."

Vegeta: " take it back, this guy is a hundred times worse then Hercule."

Vegeta walked up to Susano with a look of not being impressed on his face.

Susano: "I know I told that merchant I could help, but a boulder of that size? I don't care if I'm of a legendary bloodline, it's just too big! Hm?"

He looked at his jug with disappointment.

Susano: "Oh on! I can't believe I've run out of sake at a time like this!"

Vegeta: "Sake? Ugh!"

Vegeta couldn't stand sake. To him, it had a smell that always made him sick. The stuff was just too powerful even for him.

Susano: "This won't do one bit. That's it for today. I'll just have to train tomorrow."

What a problem. Without Sake, Susano won't train and if he won't train then our soon-to-be-heros can't leave Kamiki. Walking out on the bridge with his head down, Vegeta stood up and leaned on the rails. He stared at the water and watched the leaves on it float by. He was deep in thought. Where in the world was he going to find sake in a village of this size. He closed his eyes as he listened to the waterfall in the background and Kushi's singing.

Vegeta: "Hmph Kushi... gasp THAT'S IT!"

Vegeta hits the rail fit his fist. He just remembered! Kushi makes home made sake. Vegeta ran strait to Kushi who was still in her rice field, hoping she had some already made.

Kushi: "Oh, hello there. I've got a bit of a problem, you know. I have to polish rice in the mill house before I can use it. But the mill's broken. A wicked monster broke it the other day. It's hopeless trying to make good sake without clean rice."

Issun: "Wow, that's too bad."

Kushi: "I should never have let that monster try my new Thunder Brew. A broken mill and flattened crops. That's all the thanks I get."

Issun: "Don't go giving monsters sake! They're bad enough sober! Sheesh... What was she thinking? Anyway, I guess this is a matter of fixing something that's broken. Sounds like something you could handle with your brush, Vegeta."

Vegeta knew what Issun was saying. He turned around and trotted over to the large building next to the rice field. Behind it, stood the broken waterwheel. A good chunk of the top was gone, but it was nothing the saiyan couldn't handle. He brought up the scroll and brushed the top of the wheel. Just like that, the wheel was working again. Kushi walked over to the wheel and was happy to see it working again.

Kushi: "What's this!? The mill's been mended! Who on earth did that? I'd completely given up on the idea of making my sake. But now I can get on with polishing the rice. Well! No time like the present! I better get started."

Kushi went inside the mill and Vegeta followed her. Inside, it was loud and noisy.

Kushi: "You're interested in how to brew sake, are you, Snowy?"

Vegeta: "Not really."

Kushi: "Oh, I'll tell you what. Hee hee. You can have the leftover stock from the store, but I made it myself! It's called Vista of the Gods! Oh, but are you even old enough to drink, Snowy?"

Vegeta: "I'm 44."

Kushi gave Vegeta the sake. He picked up the blue jug with his teeth and ran out of the mill. Back over the bridge and back to Susano, Vegeta ran with the sake clinched in his jaws. Susano smelled the sake right away.


	9. Onto Shinshu Field: Act 1 part 8

Onto Shinshu Field

Susano: "Hm? Hold it right there! That smell... Is that Kushi's famous home-brewed sake?"

Vegeta: (With the jug still in his mouth) "Yesh. Pleash take it."

Vegeta gladly handed over the jug to Susano.

Susano: "S-S-Shorty, my friend! Did you bring me some of Kushi's sake? Oh, what a glorious day! Ah... Good ol' sake! A man without drink is like a warrior without his trusty sword! In fact, it is said that Nagi himself relied on the power of sake in his battle with the dreaded Orochi."

Vegeta: (Under his breath)"That I'd have to see for myself."

Issun: "Yeah really."

Susano: "It's all so clear now! Let the training begin!"

Vegeta: "Finally."

Susano: "I'll just try a bit of my usual routine."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew Susano wasn't going to cut these scarecrows that were all around him, so he decided he would 'help' out alittle.

Susano: "OK, here I come!"

Susano drew out his sword and lunged at the first scarecrow. Quickly, Vegeta drew a line across the scarecrow and cut it in two. Susano then lunged at the next one and Vegeta once again cut it in two. Then Susano turned to a small boulder next to him.

Susano: "Feast your eyes on this! Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!!!"

Vegeta drew a line quickly across the rock and to his surprise it was cut in two. Susano was also surprised as well.

Susano: "Huh!?"

Without warning, Susano ran passed Vegeta screaming. It was obvious that he was heading to the boulder so Vegeta followed him quickly. Krillin and Goku noticed that Susano had stopped near the boulder.

Goku: "What in the world is he doing?"

Krillin: "If I had to guess. I'd say he was embarrassing himself."

Susano: "Susano-Style... Exploding Implosion!"

Vegeta came up hill just in time to see Susano lung at the boulder. Goku and Krillin watched as Vegeta quickly brought up the scroll and drew a line over the boulder. In front of their eyes the boulder was cleaved in two.

Merchant: "Th-Th-That's amazing! You sliced that huge rock clean in half! You really are something!"

Goku: "Yeah I'll say!"

Goku heard Vegeta clear his throat at him. Looking down, he saw that Vegeta had his 'what did you say' face.

Goku: (Whispering) "I'm playing along."

Issun also got into the act.

Issun: "Wow! I didn't think ya could do it, pops!"

Susano: "... ... Me either... Err... I mean, of course I could! After all, I am Susano, the greatest warrior ever!"

Vegeta: (Whispering to Goku) "I'd rather take Hercule over this guy."

Goku only nodded in agreement.

Krillin: (Whispering to both of the saiyans) "I'd even take the Ginyu Force over this guy. They were dumb but not as much as this guy."

Goku and Vegeta nodded in agreement with Krillin.

Merchant: "You weren't just showing off when you said you're Nagi's descendant! Someone like you'd have no trouble fighting monsters off, huh?"

At the mention of monsters, Vegeta noticed Susano was starting to sweat. The prince raised an eyebrow and grinned. Susano wasn't as tough as he alleged himself to be.

Merchant: "Well anyway, thanks a lot. Now I can start doing business again."

The merchant then just walked off.

Susano: "Did you say, m-m-monsters? Oh, uh... Of course, no problem. This is a job for the most skilled warrior in all of Nippon! Yes! I shall rid these lands of their vile presence! Just sit back and watch the great Susano work his magic!"

With that, Susano ran off laughing leaving Vegeta and Issun there with Goku and Krillin. Krillin took a look at Vegeta and nearly lost himself in laughter. Vegeta could not believe Susano's stupidity and his face was showing it.

Issun: "He shouldn't get all puffed up. He's nothing without us. Think he'll be OK? The monsters outside the village are nasty."

"Ah... Glorious Vegeta..."

Vegeta heard Sakuya talking and turned around to see her come forth from leaves.

Sakuya: "What a pleasure to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe. When you cleaved the boulder into two, my heart skipped a beat. To see your skills with the brush is to be witness to great art."

Vegeta: "Humph, finally! I'm getting all of the credit since I did ALL THE WORK."

Vegeta stared at Goku and Krillin who were smiling apologetically at their angry friend.

Issun: "Yeah? So do we get a reward or something, lady?"

Sakuya: "I hardly think your participation had any impact, little bug."

Issun: "It's Issun! Issun, Issun, Issun! Stop calling me a bug! I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again!"

Sakuya: "My word!"

Issun: "Aw relax, lady. Spiky here's more comfy anyway."

Vegeta: "STOP CALLING ME SPIKY!"

Issun: "Let's get back to that reward thing you were talking about. C'mon, Geta. Put your big paw like hand up or something... Go on, shake!"

Vegeta sighed, Geta was better then Spiky he thought. But still, he had to teach Issun a lesson. When Issun saw Vegeta lifting up his right hand, he thought the saiyan was going to shake. But he found out he was wrong when Vegeta slammed his hand on him.

Sakuya: "I must apologize. I would like to reward you, but I'm afraid I haven't the power. I can barely muster enough strength to make a flower bloom. Though my body stands firmly here within the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide, protecting remote areas outside. These parts of me are known as Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength. The recent evil is eroding the Guardian Saplings... If this continues, I will wilt away as well, and my powers will vanish. Worse yet, the dark power grows stronger with each passing day. Life as we know it will be consumed utterly in no time."

Issun: "Aw, man... This is gettin' heavy."

Sakuya: "Great and powerful Okami Vegeta! Could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them? I have grown tired... I haven't even the strength to speak now. I hope that my request has not fallen on deaf ears..."

Vegeta: "No it hasn't. I'll see to it that the Guardian Saplings are restored."

Sakuya: "Thank you Vegeta... May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!"

And with that, Sakuya disappeared.

Issun: "Bah... I'm always itchin' for a good fight, but... I sure don't wanna poke my nose into this mess!"

Issun began to leave but Vegeta ran in front of him.

Vegeta: "Didn't you say that you wanted to get all of my mothers brush skills hmmm?"

Issun got mad at Vegeta. The saiyan had a smart-mouthed smile on his face. Vegeta was using Issun's desire for his mothers old powers to get him to stay. Without giving Issun a chance to mouth back, Vegeta picked him up and dropped the Poncle onto his widows peak.

Vegeta: "Krillin. Aren't you going to show me the way to the Lookout?"

Krillin: "Oh yeah."

As Krillin walked over to him, Vegeta knelt down so Krillin could climb on his back.

Vegeta: "Don't worry Issun. With with me as a god and all... What could possibly go wrong?"

Issun: "Good point."

Goku: "Boy.. You're sure fired up Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I know. For some reason, I feel as if I've been waiting for this day all my life!"

Goku laughed along side Krillin, Issun and Vegeta.

Goku: "Well, good luck Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded in response. He started to walk, in order to adjust to Krillin's weight, and then he picked up speed. The prince ran passed the merchant, following the same path that Susano had taken only a minute before.

Vegeta: "Alright! First stop, Shinshu Field."


	10. Hana Valley's Secrets: Act 1 part 9

I'm going to try and get Act 1 done before New Years Day. If I don't set this goal I fear I'll never get this story done.

* * *

Hana Valley's Secrets

After what seemed like forever, Vegeta finally reached the end of the canyon and the start of Shinshu Field.

Vegeta: "Finally... What the?"

Krillin, Vegeta and Issun were in shock. Most of Shinshu Field was covered in a dark, demonic energy.

Issun: "Huh? You probably know this already, Geta, but... This here is Shinshu Field, the most beautiful field in Nippon. At least it's supposed to be..."

Krillin: "Yeah. Remember Vegeta, we passed through here when we were coming to the village."

Vegeta: "I'm sure it didn't look like this."

Issun: "But ever since that incident, I've been getting a bad vibe. We better watch where we're going."

Vegeta: "Right. OK Krillin, witch way to the Lookout?"

Krillin: "Head to your left. It's in the very back of Hana Valley. But...uh."

Vegeta: "I don't like the sound of that."

Krillin: "It won't be easy to get up to the Lookout, and there's still Korin's Tower."

Vegeta: "Who?"

Krillin: "Korin. He's a cat that lives in a tower that the Lookout is connected too. If you stop at his place, he'll make you answer all sorts of strange riddles."

Vegeta: "Good to know."

Vegeta headed to his left. Half way to the valley, he noticed a giant tree behind a shrine. He stopped and trotted up to the shrine.

Issun: "Geta, that's a Guardian Sapling! It's supposed to be a place for travelers to rest and recuperate, but just look at it! It looks like it could fall over at any moment! This place is definitely cursed from the looks of it! Places where evil has taken hold, luring monsters from far and wide, are known as cursed zones. But I've never seen one this big."

Krillin: "It's withered all the plant life in the area, even that big tree!"

Issun: "It'd take a monster with powers beyond even a god to do this! ... ... That tree's an offshoot of Sakuya. It protects nature in the area."

Krillin: "So maybe the natural beauty here would return if we revived it..."

Issun: "But how the heck could we do that, anyway?"

Vegeta: "Ah guys. Can we continue?"

Issun: "Sure thing, just stay clear of those floating scrolls until we get to this Lookout place."

Vegeta left the Guardian Sapling and continued to Hana Valley. Near the entrance of a large cave was a hut and a man chopping wood. Vegeta, being the 'driver', decided to stop and see if this man saw anything strange.

Vegeta: "Uh excuse me?"

Nameless Man: "What just happened!?"

Vegeta: "Excuse me?"

Nameless Man: "I was out here chopping wood and communing with nature as usual, when I heard a loud rumbling like an earthquake from the lake. Then a huge gust of wind blew up out of nowhere. I don't know what happened next, but when I came to, it was like this. My art workshop was just across the stream there, but it up and vanished when this cursed zone appeared. The earth must be angry. All I want is to live with nature in peace, man. But now I can't."

Vegeta just stood there. This guy was stranger then the cursed zones. Vegeta shook his head to snap himself out of his trance.

Vegeta: "OK."

Nameless Man: "I noticed a figure running from the lake toward Kamiki. Whoever it was, man, I hope mother earth kept them safe."

Vegeta left the man to his chopping and headed into the cave. Once inside however, they met a strange and depressing sight. The entire place was covered in darkness and the river looked like it was made of dirty oil.

Krillin: "This is disgusting huh Vegeta... ... Vegeta?"

Vegeta wasn't listening to Krillin. He was more interested in what was playing music at the entrance of a tunnel just above them. Walking up the path, Vegeta found 5 green Imps in front of him. He had to think about this. There was no way he could get past them without one of them seeing him and this was a larger number than what he has encountered before so it would be risky to fight them. Looking back at the Imps he saw that they were all acting sluggish. Vegeta knew of only a few things that made the body move sluggishly. Too many hits to the head, sleepiness, exhaustion, alcohol and drugs and Vegeta had a good idea of witch one it was. Vegeta lifted his head and smelled the air.

Vegeta: Figures. Sake.

Since the Imps were drunk, they would be slightly easier to fight. It was still risky but he choose to take the risk.

Vegeta: "Krillin, you can either hold on or get off."

Krillin: "I'm gettin' off.'

Krillin slid off Vegeta's back and ran down to the bottom of the hill. Once he could no longer see Krillin out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta launched his attack. He easily dealt with an Imp that had its back to him and another that was next to it. The other 3 attacked at all once from above. That was a mistake. Vegeta charged his weapon and unleashed it into the air, cutting the Imps at once. Now that all of the Imps were gone, Vegeta looked around to see what was going to be restored. To his left he saw a small island in the middle of the water restored but then it disappeared.

Issun: "Huh? We got rid of the monsters, so why did gods' power disappear? Guess the curse on the gods of these lands must be really strong. They can't intervene till we do something about this stagnant air."

Having seen the island appear and then disappear, Krillin ran back up the hill to rejoin Vegeta and Issun.

Vegeta: "Hey Krillin. I just thought of something."

Krillin: "What?"

Vegeta groaned in discomfort as he felt Krillin climb back on.

Vegeta: "How am I going to get to the Lookout? There is no way I climb all the way up the pole."

Krillin: "Oh. Good point uh... ...Um... Well? How about I fly to the top while you wait on the ground, and I'll bring Piccolo down with me."

Vegeta: "Sounds good to me."

Turning his body around, Vegeta ran through the tunnel and started up a hill when some movement caught his eye. He slid to a stop and found himself staring at a tree. A moving tree.

Issun: "Hey, check out that tree! It's moving! Better be careful, Geta..."

Suddenly, the tree started to spin. It stopped and threw a giant piece of fruit at them. Without any time to spare, Vegeta used Power Slash on the fruit and sent it flying back. It hit the tree and it became dizzy.

Issun: "Geta! Did you just do what I think you did!? Did you use Power Slash to hit the tree's fruit right back at it?"

Vegeta: "Yes. You just saw it."

Issun: "Heh heh... It's wearing taste of its own medicine! Let's pass on by this creepy old tree while we can!"

Vegeta agreed with Issun. The saiyan quickly ran passed the tree, only to encounter another one. Vegeta didn't even stop. He kept running so the tree's fruit didn't even come near him. Vegeta ran onto a bridge and then off of it. Following the path, he came across yet another moving tree. He tried to run passed it but, with another non-moving tree next to it, Vegeta had to get close to the tree and the tree slammed its fruit onto his back legs so hard that Vegeta yelled in pain. He managed to get passed the tree, but stopped as the saiyan then found himself in great pain.

Krillin: "Vegeta! Are you alright!?"

Vegeta: "Yeah I think so."

Vegeta tried to walk, but his left back leg collapsed under him. Krillin knew that Vegeta could not hold his weight with that leg now, so he slid off the saiyan's back.

Issun: "I don't think you should move with that leg, Geta."

Vegeta: "What am I going to do then?"

Krillin had an idea though. The Lookout wasn't that far.

Krillin: "Vegeta listen. The Lookout isn't that far from here. I can go get both Piccolo and Dende and bring them both back here. Dende can heal you and you can ask Piccolo on how to regain your normal strength."

Vegeta: "That would work, if it wasn't for that boulder blocking the way out."

Krillin looked to where Vegeta pointed and saw that the tunnel was indeed blocked. Then out of nowhere, two green Imps appeared and played their flutes. The ground began to rumble and out from under it came another Imp. But this one was bigger, it had a drum and it was yellow.

Vegeta: "That's just great! What a time to have a broken leg!"

Issun: "You can still attack with the Power Slash!"

Krillin: "That'll take too long!"

Vegeta: "Krillin! Hold my leg up and let me put my weight on you! Those things will attack me anyway but I can use this weapon while lying on the ground!"

Krillin: "I get it."

Krillin ran over to Vegeta's left side and held his leg up. He dropped to his knees so that it would be less painful to hold on as Vegeta put some of his weight on it. Sure enough, the Imps came strait at them. The green Imps were easy, but Vegeta had to work with the yellow one. But eventually it too was defeated. Behind them, a carving on the wall light up and curse markings disappeared. Vegeta limped over to the boulder and found Susano pushing against it.


	11. Riverdance: Act 1 part 10

Riverdance

Susano: "Hm? What's all that racket? Oh, it's you, pest! What're you doing here?"

Vegeta: "I could ask you that very same question."

Susano: "Go home! I already told you I'm not looking for apprentices. Anyway, Hana Valley is no place for a pest like you. Beyond this point lies my secret training ground. It's the perfect place to hide -"

Did he hear that right? Vegeta thought he heard the word hide.

Susano: "Er... I mean, to train! (cough) Now scoot! Be off with ya!"

Krillin: "Pleasant isn't he."

Vegeta: "Krillin. Help me over to that wall."

Vegeta limped over to the wall carving with Krillin's help. It was massive.

Issun: "Wow... Check out that wall painting. It's said that a crystal sphere that makes trees grow is enshrined somewhere around here. Based on this painting here, I'd say the rumor must be true. Still, something's not right. Don't you think there's something missing from this painting?"

Indeed there was. There was a large empty space at the top of the painting. It looked as if...

Vegeta: "Hold on. Let's see if this will work."

Vegeta drew a circle in the missing part of the painting and the sun appeared. Then the sun merged into the painting and the ground began to shake. The boulder exploded and more dirty water sprang forth.

Susano: "What in heaven's name!? How did that happen? Well, now I can hide -"

Vegeta: Yep. I was right. He said hide.

Susano: "(cough) Er... I mean, now I can go train!"

Susano ran off, further into Hana Valley. Vegeta sighed.

Vegeta: "He is pathetic."

Krillin: "Ok Vegeta. You wait here and I'll get Piccolo and Dende."

Vegeta: "If you help me I can limp there."

Krillin: "No. There is a ledge just ahead. You'd need to jump to get up there."

Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to wait but it looked like he had no choice. Krillin left Vegeta and Issun alone as he went to the Lookout. The minutes passed by as the saiyan waited for him to return. All the while he ignored the Poncle's ranting. After about 10 minutes, Vegeta sensed Krillin's energy signal along with Piccolo's and Dende's. But he also felt a fourth signal, a female one. Krillin and the Nameks appeared in front of Vegeta as he struggled to stand.

Dende: "Hold on Vegeta. I'll have that leg fixed in no time."

Piccolo: "So what is it that you want to know Vegeta?"

Before Vegeta could answer, Dende finish healing the saiyans broken leg. Vegeta stood up and shifted his weight to his leg. It held up, it was heal.

Vegeta: "Thanks Dende."

Vegeta turned back to Piccolo.

Vegeta: "I'm sure you already know what's happening."

Piccolo: "Of course."

Vegeta: "Do you you know how I can regain your normal strength, since this demonic power has weakened me?"

Piccolo: "I do. What you need to do is destroy all of the devil gates you find throughout the land and restore all of the Guardian Saplings as well. Also restore as many cursed trees, four-leaf clovers, flower patches and any other cursed vegetation you find back to their former glory. Doing so will push back the demonic power that holds the lands. With each bit of the lands natural beauty restored you'll find your strength return."

Vegeta: "But why did I lose my strength in the first place, and how do I restore the Guardian Saplings."

"It's because you're a god."

Vegeta thought he was hearing things. He looked behind Piccolo and saw a young black haired girl with blue eyes and that she was blind in one of them.

Piccolo: "Krillin, Vegeta I want you to meet Riverdance."

Krillin: "Oh so this is your girlfriend."

Piccolo growled at Krillin and Vegeta kept his distance form the two. They could fight just as much as he and Goku could, so it was wise to stay out of their way. While Piccolo and Krillin argued, Vegeta turned to Riverdance.

Vegeta: ⌠What did you mean?"

Riverdance: "A gods' power derives from the power of the land. The weaker the curse on the land is, the stronger a gods' power will be."

Vegeta: "So how will I restore the Guardian Saplings?"

Riverdance: ⌠You'll need the power of Sakigami. You might be able to find her further on ahead."

Vegeta: "How do you know all of this?"

Riverdance: "For some reason, ever since a saiyan named Coge blinded me in this eye and gave me this scar I could feel, see, and hear things that almost nobody could."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gulped nervously. He didn't know if he should say that he was sorry for what happened or if he should stay quiet. After all, Coge was Vegeta's older brother.

Riverdance: "And I know that he was your brother, Vegeta."

Vegeta, not wanting to stay and let Riverdance harm him, lowered his head and slicked off. Krillin stayed behind with Piccolo, Dende and Riverdance while Vegeta and Issun moved on ahead. The saiyan came across a ledge not far from them. He jumped onto a ledge and jumped again, landing at the top. He ran on and stopped when he entered a large opening. In the middle, there was a twitching sapling and behind it was a ledge carved out with a little clean water in it. Next to it were two tall stones with red swirls painted on them.

Issun: "What a strange place. Is this really the secret training ground Susano mentioned?"

Vegeta: "Don't think so."

Issun: "Speaking of which, where'd pops go, anyway?"

Vegeta: "Don't know, don't care."

Vegeta walked into the cave's opening and saw another cave entrance. But this one was blocked with tree pillars. These were not a problem. Vegeta drew a line and used Power Slash, witch cut them easily. Following the path, Vegeta came to well lit room. Inside was Susano and he was angry about something.

Susano: "Rawrrrr!"

Issun: "What now!?"

Susano: "You... You foul beast! How did you get in here!?"

Issun: "Foul beast?"

The only thing that was in the chamber with them was a green crystal and a sleeping bear with a leaf on his head.

Vegeta: "That's no foul beast."

Susano: "You have some nerve sneaking into my private training ground. Now you shall get a taste of my new secret technique!"

Issun: "Your "foul beast" looks like an ordinary sleepy bear to me, pop."

Susano: "Enough talk! My blade thirsts for battle! Here goes nothing! Susano - Style SUSANO!!!"


	12. Restoring Hana Valley: Act 1 part 11

Restoring Hana Valley

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. This was deja vu. Susano lunged at the first fire pillar.

Susano: "SU!"

Quickly, Vegeta drew a line across the fire pillar and cut it in two.

Susano: "SA!"

Susano then lunged at the next one and Vegeta once again cut it in two.

Susano: "NO!"

He lunged for the last one and Vegeta cut that one as well.

Susano: "SUSANO!"

Then Susano turned to the bear.

Susano: "Now for Susano - Style... Exploding Implosion!!!"

Vegeta held back as much power as he could and slashed at the bear to his great distaste. The bear only felt a slap and woke up surprised. When the leaf landed back on its head, the bear rubbed his eye, groaned and fell off of the crystal.

Susano: "Hm? Aha ha ha ha ha ha! That'll teach you, you foolish beast! You're no match for my new secret technique!"

Issun and Vegeta: "... ..."

Vegeta walked up to Susano and tilted his head. Susano looked away form the bear and saw Vegeta looking at him.

Susano: cough cough "Um... Um... Rest in peace, foul beast. The great warrior Susano condemns the offense, not the offender. Anyway, there are other monsters I must deal with! (Running off) Aha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Vegeta watched on with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted. That was his usual confused/stunned look. He didn't even notice Issun had hopped off of him.

Vegeta: "And this guys ancestor was a hero?"

Issun: "That's what I've been saying for years. Look at this! This crystal sphere is filled with leaves."

Issun hopped back onto Vegeta when the saiyan came up. Vegeta placed his hand on the sphere and looked at it closely.

Issun: "Is this sphere used in a ritual for a good harvest or something? Hey, didn't that wall painting have a sphere-like object in it?"

Vegeta thought back to the wall painting. It did have a sphere in it. He stood up on his back feet and began to roll the crystal ball out. Finally, Vegeta rolled the sphere into the cave opening. Now all Vegeta had to do was get it up to the ledge with the water, witch meant he had to roll this sphere up a small sloped path. So he rolled the sphere to the edge and carefully began to roll it up the path. It was slow going but he finally got it to the top and into the water. The second the crystal hit the water, it was raised up by a water spout.

Issun: "Wow, someone had a lotta time on their hands to think all this up. So this WAS that sphere in that wall painting! I bet this sphere here is magic or something!"

Behind them was a waterfall and the sky above it. Vegeta drew a circle on it where the sky was and the sun appeared before them. The light hit the sphere and a dazzling green ray shot forth from the crystal and hit the tiny tree in the center. Before their very eyes the tree grew and grew into a giant tree. Some plants sprang forth with it as well.

Issun: "Hey, is this a Guardian Sapling!? It's all withered like the others."

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and a starry beam of light shined on Vegeta.

Issun: "What the!? Who turned out the lights? Oh... It's another constellation, Geta!"

Vegeta looked up and indeed saw a constellation. It had three stars and two was missing. Eager to meet this god, Vegeta replaced the two stars and the constellation was complete. The god spun around and around with a golden instrument in its hands and stopped in front of Vegeta. It was one of the three flora gods Sakigami, god of Bloom.

Sakigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirate of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Greensprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely."

Sakigami disappeared and vegeta obtained the power of Bloom.

Issun: "That was Sakigami, one of the gods of flora! Apparently, the Bloom brush technique can make flowers blossom simply by drawing a circle on a withered tree. Hey! Maybe it'll make the withered Guardian Saplings blossom, too!"

Seeing what Issun was getting at, Vegeta smiled with his usual confidence and called the scroll up. He drew a circle on the withered Guardian Sapling and the tree sprang to life with cherry blossoms. Suddenly, the land around the tree sprang fourth and traveled all over Hana Valley. The beauty of the land returned. Hana Valley was restored. The Guardian Sapling rewarded Vegeta by giving him praise and the saiyan prince felt more of his strength return.

Issun: "Wow! Look at how everything grew back so quick! Sakuya wasn't kidding about the power of the Guardian Saplings! So this is what Hana Valley's supposed to look like... Seems Sakuya's Guardian Sapling has lifted the evil curse. I'm not sure how weak the gods have become recently... But it must've taken some wickedly strong power to suppress this magnificent Guardian Sapling."

Vegeta: "I'll say!"

Issun: "Even if you are Shiranui reborn..."

Vegeta: "Oh! Not this again!"

Issun: "We might be up against more than we bargained for! Hey, Geta! What about that withered Guardian Sapling outside!? I bet you could revive it like you did this one! And by bringing that Guardian Sapling back to life, we might be able to lift the curse there, too!"

Vegeta: "And my strength."

Issun: "What are we waiting for? Leap before you think, right!?"

Vegeta headed back the way he came. He followed the clean water as it flowed back to where he last saw Piccolo, Dende, Riverdance and Krillin. However, when Vegeta got back to them...

Piccolo: "VEGETA LOOK OUT!!!"

The same Imps that had attacked him when his leg was broken were back. But this time Vegeta could move around. He took care of the big yellow Imp first since it was stronger than the other ones. Then Vegeta attacked the green Imps and defeated them easily. When the battle was over, the area sprang back to life. This time however some animals, pigs, appeared with the flowers as well and Vegeta gained a small amount of praise. The saiyan grinned as he walked over to Piccolo.

Vegeta: "Say what now, Piccolo?"

Piccolo: "Why am I not surprised."

Something however caught Vegeta's attention. It was actually someone that wasn't there.

Vegeta: "Where's Dende and that woman?"

Krillin: "They went back to the Lookout and Piccolo and I stayed here to wait for you. We wanted to make sure you were ok."

Vegeta: "Well I am. And you were right Piccolo. When I restored that Guardian Sapling, some of my strength returned."

Piccolo: "Good to know. You better hurry and restore the other one just outside the valley."

Vegeta: "Good point. Krillin when you head back to Kakarot and the others, could you tell Val about how bad the curse is?"

Krillin: "Will do."

Vegeta ran off. He didn't go far when he came up to the very tree that broke his leg.

Issun: "That creepy tree just won't give up. I've got an idea, Geta! Maybe you could hit its fruit right back at it! And while it's stunned, you could use Bloom to rid it of evil."

The tree started to spin. It soon released its fruit at Vegeta, but the saiyan used Power Slash on the fruit and launched it back at it. While the tree was stunned, Vegeta used Bloom on it and the tree was restored back to normal. He walked up to it and tapped it while smiling.

Vegeta: "That was pay back for braking my leg."

Feeling avenged, Vegeta left the tree and traveled back to the bridge. However, there was a cursed patch of grass in front of it.

Issun: "Whoa, Geta, hold on! Hana Valley looks so much better now, but... What about this gloomy patch of grass? You can use the power of Bloom to fill it in. Just fill it with your brush, and Bloom will take care of it!"

Vegeta called the scroll up and covered the cursed patch with ink. When he was done, the grass came back to life. Vegeta crossed the bridge and headed back, taking care of the two cursed trees along the way and restoring the normal withered trees as well. When Vegeta got to the bottom of the hill, he found the drunken Imps again. With more of his strength restored to him, Vegeta defeated them in no time. This time, the area that failed to return before did return to normal.


	13. Waiting For Nightfall: Act 1 part 12

Waiting For Nightfall

Hana Valley was now restored to its former beauty. All of the trees were back to normal and every trace of the curse was gone. Now Vegeta headed to Shinshu Field.

Issun: "OK! That's a new brush technique in the bag! OK, let's get going!"

Vegeta headed strait for the Guardian Sapling. When he arrived at the sacred tree, the saiyan called fourth the scroll again. Again he drew a circle on the tree and it sprang to life with cherry blossoms just like the one in Hana Valley. The land around the tree sprang fourth and traveled all over the land of Shinshu Field. The curse lifted, the water became clear, the wildlife returned and the plants grew back. A warm breeze blew across the air. Shinshu Field was restored.

Issun: "Wow! That nasty cursed zone is completely gone! The plants animals are back! And just feel that fresh breeze! Now that's what I call Great Divine Intervention! If you keep on dispelling the evil curse like this, I bet the gods of nature will lend you their powers!"

Vegeta: "Isn't that kind of happening now?"

Suddenly, Vegeta noticed something was happening with Konohana. The tree glowed with a dazzling green light. It shot up into the sky and the top sprouted with leaves.

Issun: "Hey, that's... That's Sakuya's tree, isn't it? Maybe she perked up 'cause you revived a Guardian Sapling? Well, we can stop by and see her later."

Vegeta: "Why?"

Issun: "I mean, we're kinda on a roll here. How about we take a look around Shinshu Field first? You've been gone 100 years, right?"

Vegeta: "No!"

Issun: "Even so! A good run around the place will do ya good! It will help ya get used to your four legged form here."

It was a tough choice. Vegeta could go back to Kamiki Village and restore Konohana and then come back to Shinshu Field. But he might not have enough of his strength back to restore the powerful sacred tree and may need another brush god that could be hidden somewhere in Shinshu Field to help. Not to mention the demons that dwelled around here that were zapping his strength in the first place. The saiyan decided that it would better to be safe than sorry and choose to explore Shinshu Field first. Vegeta ran back to the Nameless Man's hut to start there and work his way to the other side of Shinshu Field.

Nameless Man: "I keep getting a faint whiff of blossoms from the cave recently. A feeling of peace is like washing over my soul here, man."

Vegeta: "Ok? his thoughts This guy is really strange."

As Vegeta left the hut and crossed the bridge, he spotted a strange gate on the other side.

Issun: "Whoa!? What's up with this old gate? I don't like the looks of it... It's just teeming with evil power. I can feel it! Still, you being a god and all, we can't just ignore it."

Vegeta: "It's making me feel sick and weak, we better get rid of it."

Issun: "Whaddaya think, my saiyan friend? We going through it, or what?"

Vegeta: "We have no choice. If we don't get rid of it, I won't get my full strength back."

Vegeta ran through the gate. Two Red Imps and a Green Imp appeared. Vegeta attacked the Green Imp first but discovered something. It appeared that any Imps who were in these gates were stronger than the ones outside them. When Vegeta defeated the first Imp another one took it's place. But Vegeta defeated them, counting 6 in all. With the gate gone, a large workshop appeared. It had to be the Nameless Man's workshop.

Issun: "So that's it. Those things are gateways to monster lairs! I've heard of such gates before. They're called Devil Gates."

Vegeta: "These must be the same Devil Gates Piccolo told us about."

Issun: "Those monsters got a lotta nerve building things like that! Let's tear 'em down wherever we find 'em!"

After exploring the workshop, Vegeta followed a path near a rock wall. Along side the path, Vegeta spotted a man who looked to be in pain. The saiyan decided to see if he might need any help.

Vegeta: "You ok?"

Ida: "Ow, ow, ow! What's goin' on!? Ida of the Dangan Express never trips up! I've fallen and I can't get up! Must be a curse... I don't have time for fallin' over! People are waitin' for mail. Those monsters must have set some kind of trap for me as a joke. Darn it! I knew I should have bought a Traveler's Charm!"

Vegeta: Traveler's Charm? Wait, I have one.

Vegeta pulled out the Traveler's Charm he had on him. He held it out to offer to Ida.

Vegeta: "Here. I don't need it."

Ida took the charm from Vegeta and right away he as back to normal.

Ida: "Oh! Yes! I feel so light! My body feels as light as a feather! Thanks, man! You saved me. Can't hang about. Gotta catch up on my deliveries!"

In a flash, Ida ran off to continue with his deliveries. To Vegeta's surprise, Ida was already on the main bridge in just a few seconds. Once again, the saiyan prince found himself in complete shock.

Vegeta: "That guy could give me a run for my money."

Issun: "What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "There's a reason Kakarot and I work well together. He's the strongest while I'm the fastest. I've beaten cheetah's more times then I can count."

Still following the dirt path, Vegeta found himself at a cross. To his left was a stairway that led down to a hut and to his right was a bridge. Vegeta decided to explore the hut first, so he went down the long wooden stairway. The saiyan was careful not to miss any dead/cursed trees along the way and each time a tree was restored, he felt a tiny bit of his power return to him. It was a good thing too. When Vegeta got within only a few strides away from the hut he was attacked by a new kind of enemy. It was a fish called 'Dead Fish' which was the transformed spirit of a woman who threw herself into the sea. It used it's large fins as though they were wings. This demon was more on the defensive then on the offensive but Vegeta found a way past it's defenses. He was grabbed by the fish and it was when he used his teeth to make the demon let go of it's grip that Vegeta discovered his fangs were longer. After the fight, Vegeta went to the waters edge to take a look.

Vegeta: Yep these are fangs alright, and they're almost as long as Piccolo's.

After looking at his new weapons, the saiyan walked up to the hut. There was a sign on the door that read ⌠Sleeping like a log. Come back at night."

Issun: "You read the message. Guess we'll just have to come back tonight."

Vegeta: "Actually I have a better idea Issun. Why don't we stay here and get some rest as in sleep."

Vegeta didn't give Issun a chance to reply. The saiyan laid down on the ground and yawned . Soon after Vegeta yawned, Issun must have fallin into the trance as well. Issun laid back and fell asleep right on Vegeta widows peak.

Vegeta: "Humph."

The saiyan laid his head down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	14. Return To Kamiki Village: Act 1 part 13

Return To Kamiki Village

"Hey! Cmon Geta! Get up!"

Vegeta moaned and groaned as his heavy eyes opened. Who in the world was yelling at him to get up he wondered. The saiyans blurry gaze focused onto the Poncle who was bouncing on his nose.

Vegeta: "Oh what is it Issun?"

Issun: "Do you always have this much trouble waking up? C'mon it's night time!"

Vegeta's half closed eyes snapped open in a flash and he jumped to his feet. The saiyan stretched his muscles and cracked his neck and shoulders. He stomped his left hind leg to get the feeling back into it as Issun hopped back on his head. Once he was ready, Vegeta walked into the hut. Inside there were fireworks all over the place. This brought back a bad memory for Vegeta.

**Flashback**

Hercule: "Hey Vegeta. Ever seen a firecracker before?"

Vegeta: "No. What's a firecracker?"

Hercule held out a small red stick with a wick like string at the top to Vegeta, and it was lit. Being that Vegeta had never seen a firecracker up until now he didn't know what was going to happen and took it, trying to be polite.

Vegeta: "So, do I do something with it or.."

Before Vegeta could finish, the firecracker exploded in his hand. The saiyan prince yelled out in pain and clutched his injured hand against his chest. Everyone laughed, everyone but Val and Goku that is who ran to Vegeta's side quickly. Goku didn't know who had tricked Vegeta, but when he looked up angrily at his friends and all of them but Hercule stopped laughing, he had a good hunch.

Goku: "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Val: "Talk about a sick joke."

Goku took Vegeta to Dende to heal his hand but Vegeta never forgot the pain.

**End Flashback**

Carefully, Vegeta walked to the man that sat in the back of the hut.

"No, no, no! That can't be right... It shouldn't be doing that... No, no, no! I checked and double-checked my formula!"

Vegeta listened as he ranted on about something. It seemed that he stuck in a loop.

"No, no, no!"

Issun: "Hey! You there, got a minute?"

"...Hm? Whoa! What's this little wisp doing here?"

Issun: "Hey, who you callin' a wisp! I'm Issun the Wandering Artist!"

"Well, well, well. You're a little ball of fire, aren't you?"

The man hopped up and stood up strait as he introduced himself.

Tama: "I'm Tama. Tama, the Flaming Pyrotechnist! That's what they call me. Listen up, you two. I'm just about to set off a hum-dinger of a doozy. Take a look at the formula I posted on the wall there."

Vegeta looked at the drawing on the wall. A large circle with a line drawn at the 2 o'clock position and 7 smaller circles inside the larger one was hanging up.

Tama: "My whole career as a pyrotechnist has led to that formula, friends. It's for a little firework I've dubbed the Midnight Wonder Boy! There's only one problem... Even though I know the formula is sound, it's not working right yet. I know! Listen, sir. You've got good eyes. Fiery eyes... Smoldering eyes... Maybe your red-hot glare is just what I need to set this off! Feast your eyes on the greatest display the world has ever seen! Hold onto your hats, kids. Here I go! The brightest constellation in the sky - the Midnight Wonder Boy!"

Vegeta gulped as Tama started. The pyrotechnist swirled his arms around and around. He stopped and threw many small fireworks into the cauldron in the center of the hut. Tama slammed a metal pipe on the cauldrons side and ducked. Without even realizing it, Vegeta drew a circle around the cauldron and then a line at the 2 o'clock position. When he was finished, a giant firework emerged. It started to shake.

Issun: "Ah... Geta! We better head outside!"

Vegeta didn't hesitate and he ran outside. With no time to spare, the firework shot out of the chimney and exploded in the night sky. What emerged was a beautiful sight. A beetle, a deer and a butterfly flashed in the sky. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the sight of the sky.

Issun: "Holy smokes! That Tama may have a few screws loose but boy, can he deliver!"

Then a familiar heavenly light shined through the fireworks.

Issun: "Hm? That light again... Oh it's another constellation, Geta!"

Vegeta couldn't believe it! He found yet another one of his mothers lost powers. Five stars glowed with pride as though they were eagerly awaiting for two more stars to join them. Vegeta dabbed the ink on the spots of the missing stars and the constellation was complete. The god rolled on a cherry bomb with four piglets holding lighted sticks following it and passed Vegeta. It stopped and one of the piglets rammed into the bomb and the fuse was lit. The boar-like god puffed it's snout at the fuse and the light blew out. The god and the piglets turned around to face Vegeta. It was the god of explosives, Bakugami.

Bakugami: " Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Too often, it is easy to forget that which we cannot see. Hidden away, I had lost track of you. But now my soul is at ease. I, Bakugami, god of explosive force, lend my power to your cause. Use the Cherry Bomb to lay waste to foes and obstacles alike!"

All of a sudden. The fire that the piglets held burst up. Bakugami panicked and rolled off with the piglets following him. The bomb exploded and Bakugami's symbol rolled to Vegeta. Vegeta had obtained the Cherry Bomb technique.

Issun: "Hey, did another brush technique just come back to you!? That was Bakugami, the god of explosions. His technique is called Cherry Bomb. Tama's enthusiasm must've awakened the god's power in you! Well, what're ya waitin' for? Let's give that Cherry Bomb a try!"

Vegeta: "Give me a place."

Issun: "What about that cracked wall over there? Why don't you try a Cherry Bomb on it? But be careful... gulp"

Like he did in Tama's hut, Vegeta drew a circle on the glowing crack and then a line crossing it. A bomb appeared next to the crack. Vegeta watched as the fuse got shorter and shorter until the bomb exploded. A hole opened up where the crack once was.

Issun: "Whoa, look at that hole! It blasted that cracked wall to smithereens! That Cherry Bomb is one destructive technique! I mean, just think what it could do to monsters! It's gonna be tricky handling something that powerful! But I bet you'll be using it all the time once you master it!"

Vegeta: Don't count on it.

Vegeta's ears were still ringing from before as he looked inside the hole. He saw nothing of interest inside so he left and headed back up the stairs. Vegeta reached the top and crossed the bridge. He followed the path to the southeast, taking care of any Devil Gates he finds. He saw a shrine standing out in Lake Harami. Running down the path, Vegeta passes the shrine and follows the long path of land. Day light broke as the saiyan continued on the path. The sky grew dark all of a sudden witch was strange to Vegeta since the sun had just come up. He looked up and saw a swirling dark cloud over top an island.

Issun: "Huh? We passed under the shrine gate and followed the narrow path... So where the heck's the Moon Cave? It should be right here! Hey, what's with that big ol' mountain over there? Since when did that appear in the middle of Lake Harami? They say the Moon Cave is where Nagi slew the legendary beast. But that huge mountain is way too big for the Moon Cave I remember. I mean, just look at it. It's massive!"

Vegeta continued to follow the path. As he got closer and closer, the air got colder and the evil power got stronger. The trees and land were all dead. Just by looking at them, Vegeta could tell that he could do nothing now. So the saiyan trotted up the steps, only to find a purple energy barrier. Vegeta had about a quarter of his normal strength back so he figured he'd try and brake the barrier down. However, he found out the hard way that the barrier was impenetrable.

Issun: "Youch! What the heck!? There's some kinda barrier here! Never seen one so powerful before. We'd be better off staying away from this thing!"

Vegeta knew that there was nothing he could do here now, so he headed back to Shinshu Field. Vegeta climbed back up the hill and went to his left. The saiyan came up to a port. To his right was a sign that read "Agata Forest Port."

Issun: "The ferry between Shinshu Field and Agata Forest docks here. The ferry used to run frequently, but it's been out of service ever since the water level dropped."

Vegeta: "Well don't ask me to swim. I'm not a strong swimmer."

Issun: "Well, Geta... I think we've seen about all there is to see here in Shinshu Field. Maybe it's time we checked in on Sakuya back in Kamiki Village."

Shinshu Field was now fully restored. All of the trees were blooming, all of the Devil Gates were gone and there was no trace of evil anywhere. So Vegeta went on his way back to Kamiki Village. He wanted to see Kakarot anyway. When Vegeta got into Kamiki, he noticed that the village seemed to be full of activity.

Issun: "Wow, what's all this!? The village's just bustling with activity! Wonder what's goin' on?"

In the distance, Vegeta spotted a tall man in orange close to the bridge. He knew who it was instantly and ran to him.

Vegeta: "Kakarot!"

Goku heard Vegeta shout his saiyan name and turned to his fast approaching friend.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta! Glad to see your leg's ok!"

Vegeta: "Wha...?"

Goku: "Krillin."

Vegeta: "Ah. So what's going on here?"

Goku: "Uh I really don't know why don't you talk to uh ha ha Komuso, the hopping helmet guy over there."

On the over side of the bridge there was Komuso who whore a helmet. He was indeed hopping around. As Vegeta began to walk over to Komuso, Goku stopped him.

Goku: "Uh I should let you know Vegeta. Val is pissed."

Vegeta: "When is she not?"

Goku: "Seriously Vegeta. She heard about you digging up Mushi's Mama's garden to find that Oddly Shaped Turnip. So she is well to put it bluntly madder than hell right know."

Issun: "Well Geta can't stay away from her if he doesn't know where she is."

Goku: "Well 'Geta' is better than 'Spiky'. She's with the others under Konohana."

Vegeta sighed in relief. As long as he stayed away from Val, the saboron won't come after him. As Vegeta walked over to Komuso, he spotted a dead tree next to him. Vegeta drew a circle on the tree and it burst back into life. Komuso looked on in surprise and then hopped around in joy.


	15. The Konohana Shuffle: Act 1 part 14

The next chapter coming up is the last chapter of Act 1. Finally!

* * *

The Konohana Shuffle

Komuso: "Ah ha ha! What a joy to see life returning to the land! Just 14 more to go... We will be blessed with a miracle when all the trees are in bloom!"

Vegeta: "So I just have to restore all of the trees here in the village huh... humph simple."

Now the only problem for Vegeta is to find the 14 remaining trees. He found the first one easily. It was close to Susano's house and Goku was standing under it. Vegeta drew a circle on the scroll and Goku watched in amazement as the tree came back to life right in front of his eyes.

Goku: "Wow Vegeta! That was incredible!"

With no other trees on his side of the river, Vegeta crossed the bridge. To the right of the bridge was a dead tree and the prince quickly restored it. Vegeta could see one next to Mrs. Orange.

Vegeta: "Hmmm... I wonder."

Calling up the scroll, Vegeta was going to see if he could restore the tree from a distance. Without moving from where he was, the saiyan drew a circle on the scroll. His idea worked and he was able to restore the tree at a distance.

Vegeta: "This is good to know."

Vegeta looked around. He spotted a tree next to Kushi's rice field and ran to it. He restored it quickly and traveled on to find the remaining 10. There was one next to Kushi's house, one next to Mr. and Mrs. Orange's house and four along the path up the hill.

Issun: "Only 4 more to go!"

Vegeta: "And I think I know where they are."

With that, Vegeta headed for the sacred deck and he was right. The last four were around the spring and Vegeta restored them. Now all 15 trees were back to normal. In the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Mr. Orange on the deck acting strange. Ever so curious, Vegeta walked up the deck and joined Mr. Orange. Before he asked Mr. Orange what was going on, he looked down at the base of Konohana. Goku was right. Vegeta saw Val yelling her head off at Hercule, she was pissed. Down below Mika, Val's 2 year old daughter, was watching her mother yell at Hercule with the others. She was used to it. Mika looked away for a moment and saw Vegeta on the deck at the top of the hill.

Mika: "Mom, look it's Uncle Vegeta!"

At that moment, everyone's attention turned to the sacred deck as Mika pointed to it. Even Val turned her attention to the deck.

Goten: "Trunks what is your dad doing up their?"

Trunks: "How am I suppose to know Goten!"

Back at the deck, Vegeta noticed that the others had spotted him and pulled his head back from over the edge. Turning his attention back to Mr. Orange, Vegeta was about to ask the old man on what was going on.

Mr. Orange: "At last... At last, the answer to all my prayers!"

Vegeta: "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Orange: "All the village's trees have sprung back to life! It is time to harness the power that dwells within the good earth. Yes! It is time for the Konohana Shuffle! I shall summon back the spirit of the divine tree Konohana!"

Mr. Orange then pulled out a jug that said "Sake of Valor" and held it up high.

Mr. Orange: "But first, I must break my vow of temperance. I shall gingerly sip this sake, and soon we shall see blossoms!"

Mr. Orange then drank the sake. He drank and drank. When he was finished, Mr. Orange tossed the jug aside.

Mr. Orange: "Oh, yes. Yes! YES!!!"

Suddenly, the orange on his head grew huge. Vegeta looked at the sight in disbelief and started to get nervous. The one thing he couldn't get his eyes off of was that giant orange.

Issun: "Hey gramps, you OK? You got a real weird look in your eyes!"

Mr. Orange turned around and looked at Vegeta and Issun in excitement. Vegeta couldn't help but become uncomfortable.

Mr. Orange: "Spiky! Issun! What you're about to see is the stuff of legends!"

As Mr. Orange talked to Vegeta, his breath swarmed the poor saiyans sensitive sense of smell. A saiyans senses were as sharp as that of a dogs. But Vegeta found out the hard way that his sense of smell was even stronger right now. His eyes started to get dizzy and he felt sick to his stomach.

Vegeta: "I feel I'm going to be sick."

Vegeta turned his head to the side and exhaled in disgust.

Mr. Orange: "Behold, the secret of secrets! I give you... the Konohana Shuffle!"

Issun: "Hey Geta... I think you should get the scroll ready."

Recovering from the Mr. Oranges bad breath, Vegeta summoned the scroll out and got ready to help the old man out. Mr. Orange started to dance. Every time he stopped, a portion of Konohana burst back to life. Mr. Orange managed to get five of Konohana's buds to blossom on his own, but then a bud didn't open immediately. That was Vegeta's cue. He drew a circle on the first bud and it burst open. Closer to the top was another bud that didn't open immediately so Vegeta drew a circle on that one as well. He repeated this at least two more times and each time Vegeta tried not to laugh at the old man. Finally, Mr. Orange started the last of his dance. At the very top of Konohana was the last bud. Vegeta once again drew a circle on the bud as Mr. Orange finished his dance. At long last, Konohana and Kamiki Village were restored. Vegeta walked up to Mr. Orange only to find that he was exhausted. Suddenly, a pink glowing light shined on Konohana. Then a person appeared in its place. It was Sakuya, and she was still alive.

Sakuya: "Ah... Great Vegeta."

Issun: "S-Sakuya!? You"re alive!? And you... Um... look very nice!"

Sakuya: "Little bug friend... I see you are full of spunk as always. I also owe this elderly gentleman my deepest thanks. What bravery! Mere words cannot express the depth of my gratitude."

Vegeta had only taken his eyes off of Sakuya to look at Mr. Orange for a few seconds. When he looked back up, he jumped in surprise and fright. Sakuya had come down from Konohana and she was now wearing an outfit that barely covered her.

Sakuya: "Thanks to you all, I have been restored and re-energized!"

With wide eyes transfixed on Sakuya, Vegeta began to sweat nervously.

Issun: gulp

Sakuya: "Of course, the one who deserves my thanks and respect the most is none other than the glorious god Vegeta! Praise be to you!"

Sakuya leaned down with a giggle and awarded an extremely red Vegeta with more Praise. It was more than a little though, because Vegeta felt his power and strength shoot up.

Sakuya: "I cannot guarantee that it will mean salvation for all of Nippon, but if you restore the Guardian Saplings spread about the land, you too will benefit from the power that results. I will remain in Kamiki, praying for your mission's success. How I look forward to gazing upon you again! May the fresh scent of flowers protect you always!"

With that, Sakuya left and returned to Konohana in a shower of cherry blossom peddles. Right after Sakuya left, the sky grew dark and another golden ray of the familiar, heavenly light shined down on Vegeta.

Issun: "Aw, man... What now?"

Vegeta looked up above Konohana. Another constellation had appeared. This time there were three stars and two missing. Vegeta filled in the missing stars and the constellation was complete. The god jumped around with a golden instrument in its hands and stopped in front of Vegeta. It was the second of the three flora gods Hasugami, god of Water Lily. Next to Hasugami was the first flora god, Sakigami.

Hasugami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Long have I hidden myself here among the nature of Kamiki. But the time has come for I, Hasugami, proud member of the Hanagami trio of flora gods, to reveal myself. May my power be of assistance on your grave quest."

Hasugami left with Sakigami and Vegeta gained the Water Lily brushstroke.

Issun: "Holy smokes! That was Hasugami! With the Water Lily power, you can create lily pads on water! You can use them to cross any body of water! Let's try it out! C'mon! This way, Geta!"

Issun hopped off to go to the river down below. Vegeta didn't waste any time following him down the mountain path. Soon they both arrived at the river, eager to test Vegeta's new power out.

Issun: "Let's make our own bridge! Why don't you create some lily pads here? Make 'em like stepping stones all the way to the other side of river. The Water Lily brush technique creates lily pads on water. All ya gotta do is draw on the water! C'mon, spiky! Lemme see ya work wonders with that brush of yours!"

Eagerly, Vegeta drew a circle on the water and a large lily pad appeared.

Issun: "Yes, that's it!"

Vegeta couldn't wait to use this power more often, but he had to make sure it would hold his weight. So the saiyan jumped onto the lily pad and surprisingly, it held up just fine. Vegeta smiled since now he wouldn't have to swim unless need-be.

Issun: "Hey, hey! Wipe that smirk off your face, spiky! At least we don't have to worry about getting wet anymore! I know! Now that you have this new power, let's use it to travel a bit further outta the village! Remember the waterway leading to the forest that I told ya about? Our little Sakuya is back to her old peppy self, but... There are still lots of Guardian Saplings that haven't blossomed!"

"Ooooohhhhhhh Vegeta."

Vegeta: gulp "Uh oh!"

Vegeta knew that voice and it's tone. Nervously and shaking, he turned around on the lily pad to look strait into the black eyes of an angry Saboron.

Val: "What's this I hear about you digging up gardens?"

Vegeta gave a smile that meant he knew that he was in trouble at his childhood friend. Goku had joined the others as they watched on, waiting for Vegeta to say something. Val snorted, a sign that she was getting impatient as she waited for Vegeta to reply to her. Through his teeth and at a whisper, Vegeta said to Issun "Hold on" before he jumped to the other side of the river and bolted for Shinshu Field.

Val: "VEGETA! GET BACK HERE!"

Goku and his friends cheered Vegeta on as Val ran across the bridge to chase after him. Vegeta had a good head start on Val, who had finally entered Shinshu Field just as Vegeta was drawing circles on the water which was the only way to Agata Forest. The lily pads appeared one after another and made a clear path into the cave. Val finally found the dock and found Vegeta standing on a lily pad looking at her with a smile.

Vegeta: "Sorry Val. But I'd like to keep my neck for now."

Val watched as Vegeta continued to go further and further into the cave. The Saboron smile as she shook her head.

Val: "After all these years, I still can't figure you out Vegeta."


	16. The Fight With Waka: Act 1 part 15

Sorry guys. This won't be the last chapter of Act 1. I had forgotten about the fight with Waka. Again, my bad.

* * *

The Fight With Waka

Further on back in the cave, Vegeta finally reached the end of the water and came to a ledge. He jumped to the top and came across a rock wall that was cracked. Using the Cherry Bomb technique, Vegeta was able to blow a hole in the wall and continue on to Agata Forest. Agata Forest was almost covered by the curse.

Issun: "The cursed zone expanded into the forest!? I thought evil would shun areas with so much grass and trees. It must really be some curse, the way it's changed the forest..."

Vegeta followed the path down the hill. Down on ground level, Vegeta spotted a cave and decided to take a look. Inside the cave was house with a large animal skull on the roof.

Issun: "Huh? What's a house doing here in this cave? How could anyone live here with that cursed zone spreading around?"

Vegeta: "Well... Why don't we find out."

Going around the pond that was inside the cave, Vegeta headed for the house. When Vegeta walked in, he immediately noticed a woman behind a desk in the back. Slowly, he walked up to the woman, who had on a hat with deer antlers sticking out of it.

Madame Fawn: "Ha ha ha... You've come, white tailed man. And you look troubled. You may call me Madame Fawn. I read bones to see the future. I knew you would come. I saw it in a vision. It looks like the world outside is in great chaos. This is not to say that it was not predestined to happen. However, this year is special... This is the 100th year since Nagi and Shiranui's adventure. You saw the enormous cursed area on your way here, did you not? Land rendered barren... All who approach tainted by darkness... Only one creature possesses the power to control this... Orochi! Even so, the rate at which it spreads... Incredible... The curse can only be lifted by restoring the Guardian Saplings. Perhaps you will encounter one hidden here in Agata Forest. That's enough idle talk for now! I'm trying to run a business here. Like I told you... I am a fortune teller. The bones reveal all. If you have money, I can tell your future, sir. Interested?"

Vegeta looked down in thought. He didn't think that this fortune telling thing was real, but he did know that it was sometimes a good idea to now what the future my hold. He knew this from experience, since a few years ago a young man came from 20 years in the future to warn and help the Z Fighters about an android attack from one of Goku's old enemies. The young man was in fact Vegeta's own son, Trunks, who he had not seen since an android named Cell was killed. In front of the desk was a sign that read "Fortune telling fee: 500 yen". Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and thought 'what the heck?' Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a small brown bag that Goku had given him after they used the Senzu Beans that it once held. He untied the string and pulled out 500 yen.

Issun: "How did you get all that money!?"

Vegeta: "Easy... When your married to the president of Capsule Corp."

Vegeta put the bag away and handed the money to Madame Fawn.

Madame Fawn: "Aha! Then let us listen to what the bones have to say, friend. Waaaaaaaaaaah! It's coming to me! I can see it! In the dense and leafy forest... Inside a cave sealed by rock... A part of the wood sprite waits to be revived. It waits for a holy bomb to break the cracked rock! I can't tell you any more for now. You'll have to seek out clues yourself. Ha ha ha..."

Vegeta thanked Madame Fawn and headed for the door.

Issun: "And the meaning of that was..."

Vegeta: "The Guardian Sapling is behind a cracked rock wall. We just need to look around for one."

Vegeta was inches away from the door when Madame Fawn suddenly stopped him.

Madame Fawn: "Wait! The bones are saying something else about you! You are to soon meet 5 friends. 3 are new and one of white and cream will be seen... The last one is of which who's future you know... And will soon hold. Now go forth on your journey my friend."

Vegeta stared at Madame Fawn in confusion. What did she mean? He decided to leave before she could say anything else that made no sense. Exiting the cave, Vegeta heard the sound was a water fall close by. Following his the sound, he indeed came to a water fall. Behind the water fall was a cave and Madame Fawn did say to look for a cave, so Vegeta went inside. Further inside the cave he came to a cracked rock wall.

Vegeta: "It would seem that the fortune teller was right."

Issun: "No kindin'."

Since Madame Fawn said a 'holy bomb', Vegeta used the Cherry Bomb on the wall which blew a hole in the wall. Inside was a Guardian Sapling. The saiyan drew a circle around the tree and it burst back into life. The Guardian Saplings power swept through the cursed zone and lifted its hold on the forest. Agata Forest was now restored. With the tree rived and the forest back, some of Vegeta's strength also returned.

Issun: "Wow, Geta! You look even stronger now! I'll bet that over half of your old strength is back!"

Vegeta: "No but it is close to the half way point. However, what that woman said still bugs me. "You are to soon meet 5 friends. 3 are new and one of white and cream will be seen... The last one is of which who's future you know... And will soon hold." That doesn't make much sense."

Issun: "Well I've never believed in that stuff. Let's look around the forest before we move on."

Upon leaving the cave and jumping onto a patch of land in the water, Vegeta heard a flute. He looked all around but could not pinpoint where it was coming from. Then the saiyan looked up and saw a man with a flute standing on the top of a tree.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! Bonjour!"

Vegeta: "Bon what?"

Tao Master Waka was a strange person. He whore pink and purple outfit with a long flowing cape like thing attached to a hat the resembled an eagles head. He carried a sword and walked around on tall wooden sandals.

Issun: "What's up with that guy?"

Waka: "That crimson shading and Divine Instrument on your back... You look kinda weird, but I reckon you pack a punch, baby."

Issun: "Hey! Think you're so special way up there, huh? Get down here and talk face to - Wait, did he say crimson shading? Can he see Geta's true form!?"

Waka leapt from the tree and softly landed on top of the water. Vegeta tilted his head in wonder and amazement. Suddenly, Waka held up his flute in front of him. It shrank in length and then he slid his handout and a bright ray of light followed it. Vegeta shuck his head to snap himself out of his trance and growled. He knew what was going on. A fight was about to occur.

Issun: "Hey! He drew a sword!"

Waka: "Oui! This is how I get my point across, pun intended... The moment the cursed zone started spreading across Nippon, I saw the shadowy figure that removed the sacred sword Tsukuyomi flee into Kamiki Village and seal the entrance with a huge rock. You guys know anything about that?"

Vegeta: "Does it look like we know."

Waka pointed his sword at Vegeta. He was right about there being a fight soon. Vegeta prepared himself, because he had a feeling that this fight was going to be tougher then the ones with the Imps.

Issun: "This guy gives me the creeps. Better keep your eye on him! Huh? Geta, you getting all worked up again!?"

Waka: "Magnifigue! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now you shall get an earful of my beloved sword! Behold, Pillow Talk!"

Waka slashed his sword around, then he pulled out his other one. After he slashed the air with them both, he stood in a fighting stance with his second sword in front of him and his first one behind him.

Waka: "Let's rock, baby!"

Vegeta: "Bring it!"

The fight had begone. Waka hovered around and attacked from a distance, only coming in close to unleash a more powerful attack. Vegeta however was in a bad place to fight. There were plenty of small islands on the lake, but they had a car sized length of water between each of them and Vegeta was not a strong of fast swimmer. So he had no choice but to stay on the small patch of land he was on and do what he can to dodge Waka's attacks. Waka lunged at him with his swords and at that very instant, Vegeta swung his Divine Instrument over his head and in front of him. Waka's attack was blocked and the saiyan quickly used the Power Slash on him while Waka was close. The fight continued on for several more minutes as Vegeta didn't have any long ranged weapons and he couldn't fight the way he was to. Finally, the finishing blow was struck and Waka was defeated... or so Vegeta thought. Waka was backing off.

Waka: "It's been quite some time since I've tasted your mother Amaterasu's power, Vegeta."

Vegeta: huff huff huff "What!?"

Waka: "That's enough for now."

Issun: "Too late now! You're the one who picked the fight! Hey, wait! You know this guy, Geta?"

Vegeta: "You knew my mother?"

Waka returned his second sword to its staff and returned his first back to its flute form.

Waka: "Heh heh heh heh. Well... That WAS pretty tactless. Excuse-moi, baby. You see, I was looking into that cursed zone that struck this area. It consumed all in its path, even the light of the sun. It is the curse of Orochi, the legendary 8-headed serpent!"

Issun: "O-Orochi?"

There was a long silence. Only the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves was heard.

Waka: "Do not utter that name without reason. That alone could curse the weak of mind. Orochi was slain 100 years ago by Nagi and Shiranui, and its evil spirit was sealed away in the Moon Cave, which I guarded. You know, the cave in the middle of the lake on Shinshu Field. But someone has gone and freed Orochi by removing Tsukuyomi. The beast's evil has caused a cursed zone to cover these lands. I never thought the sacred sword could be so easily removed. Whoever did it waited till I was back in the capital. It seems things are afoot that even I did not prophesize!"

Waka had turned around while he was talking. When he turned back, he was stunned to see Vegeta half asleep on the ground.

Issun: "We're way ahead of you, pretty boy! We've been busy dispelling the curse left and right."

Issun rammed Vegeta's neck to wake him up. Vegeta looked at Issun, groaned and went back to his nap.

Issun: "That Orochi's gonna be mincemeat when we're through with it!"

Waka: "So, you're the ones who've revived the trees in this area... But a lot of time's passed since Orochi's return. You'd better pick up the pace, ma cherie."

Issun: "What!?"

Unbelievably, Vegeta was still sleeping.

Waka: "I'm sorry to say, our battle just now was a big disappointment. You're nothing like Amaterasu, Vegeta."

Issun: "That's enough! Now tell me about that shadowy figure you saw fleeing to Kamiki! How do we know it wasn't you!?"

Waka: "Relax, my little bouncing friend. Oh, I almost forgot! I have a little prophecy for you. I can see into the future, you know."

Waka began to spin around again and stopped at another pose with his hand stretched out.

Waka: "I foresee a log and big thrills! You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes! Anyway, I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done. Au revoir, baby."

The cape on Waka's helmet began to flapped and he jumped into the air. He flew high in the sky and disappeared behind the mountain and into Shinshu Field.

Issun: "What a freak! Who the heck does he think he is!"

Issun turned to Vegeta and bounced up and down on his head.

Issun: "Hey, wake up, Geta! We got work to do!"

Vegeta woke up and stood up. He shock his head and looked around.

Vegeta: yawn "So where is that Waka guy and what did he say?"

Issun: "He said you are nothing like your mother!"

Vegeta: growl "What!?"

Issun: "And he said that he foresaw a 'log and big thrills'!?"

Vegeta: "What a freak."

And with that, Vegeta leapt to the next island and the next. He finally reaches a larger island with a stone to the far left. The rock read "Deep Abyss".


	17. Road to Tsuta Ruins: Act 1 part 16

Road to Tsuta Ruins

Issun: "This is the famous Deep Abyss of Agata Forest."

Vegeta: "I'm still not swimming."

Suddenly, Vegeta heard whining. Next to him was a boy with a rabbit skin on his head and a fishing pole in his hands.

Kokari: "Oh, poor Ume... I wonder if he's OK... Oh, hello there, sir. You all alone, too?"

Vegeta: "Uh?"

Kokari: "I'm Kokari. Pleased to meet you."

Vegeta's gaze wonders to the fishing pole in Kokari's hand.

Kokari: "What, this? This is my fishing pole. Actually, there's no fishing line or hook on it right now. But there's a reason for that... My dog Ume and I were exploring a secret place the other day... An ancient building known as the Tsuta Ruins. We'd never been able to get into the ruins until we found a key deep in the forest. But when we went in, we heard a horrible roar from deep within. I didn't waste any time getting out of there! I locked the entrance to the ruins and hightailed it home. I thought Ume had followed me, but he was nowhere to be found! I bet he's trapped back at those ruins! He must be crying, all scared and alone..."

Issun: "If you know where he is, then why don't you go rescue him? This is no time to be fishing!"

Kokari: "Yes, well there's a reason for that. You see, on my way home from the ruins, I fell near the water's edge and in went the key! I've tried my hardest to fish it back out, but... I've lost all my line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA!!!"

Kokari then started to cry and continued on.

Kokari: "I've tried my hardest to fish out the key to the ruins, but... I've lost all my line and hooks! All I have now is this pole! WAAAAAA!!!"

Kokari continued to cry and cry.

Issun: "Man, this kid's a crybaby... Give 'em a good headbutt, Geta! Maybe that'll straighten him out!"

Seeing as it really was the only to get the kid to stop crying, Vegeta rammed his head against the boy's.

Kokari: "OUCH!"

Issun: "Now cut that out! There's nothing I hate more than a crybaby! You were the one who left your dog in those dangerous ruins. So you gotta do whatever it takes to get the key and go help him!"

Kokari: "B-B-But..."

Issun: "Listen here, kid... Fishin's all about attitude. Attitude! There's nothing you can't catch with the right attitude! Fish, babes, or whatever. It all can be yours! Go ahead! Act like you're having fun. We'll watch."

Kokari: "Ok."

Kokari turned around and took a deep breath. While he summoned his nerve, Vegeta had a pretty good idea that he wasn't going to watch.

Vegeta: (Whispering)"We're not going to watch are we."

Issun: "Nope."

This was going to be new for Vegeta. Whenever Goku took Vegeta camping, to try and get his friend to loosen up and have fun, Vegeta would watch Goku dive into the water and come back up with a fish five times Vegeta's size and weight. At one time, Goku managed to get Vegeta to try. Unfortunately, that was the day they both discovered that Vegeta wasn't a strong swimmer. But there was one thing that was different about this time then the times with Goku, aside from the pole. When he was with Goku, Vegeta could at least SEE the bottom of the lake, pond or river.

Issun: "Boy, this murky water sure gives me the creeps."

Kokari: "People call it Deep Abyss because they can't see the bottom. But that's not why these waters are famous. Legend has it a humongous fish swallowed the moon reflected on the surface of the water. No one knows if the legend is true... But to this day, the moon never rises here in Agata Forest."

Vegeta: groan "Why do I feel that I'm going to be the one who finds out if that legend is true or not?"

Issun: "Give the fairytales a rest, will ya kid? They're so gloomy. Think more positive. Have fun, fun! OK, Geta... Let's use that Celestial Brush of yours to help him out. There should be some fishing line on his pole, but there's not... Well, just make some by drawing a line from the pole to a fish!"

Vegeta pulled up the scroll. He could see the fish in the water easily. Drawing a line from the tip of Kokari's pole, Vegeta stopped at a fish. Just like that, the fish was hooked.

Kokari: "Whoa, did I actually get a bite!?"

Issun: "Careful now, kid! Don't pull with all your might. You'll just wear yourself out. Just reel in nice and slow!"

Kokari did what Issun advised. Slowly, he tugged the pole and the fish got closer tug by tug. When the fish was close enough, Kokari tugged the pole back sharply and the fish jumped into the air. Vegeta drew a line on the fish and used the Power Slash to finish it off. The first fish was a Crawfish. They repeated their first method and ended up with a Goby for the second try. When Vegeta pulled up his scroll again, he saw a giant shadow in the water. This was not going to be easy. Vegeta hooked the fish to Kokari's pole and he began to tug. The saiyan clamped his teeth together on a bit of the boys shirt in order to hold him down. Kokari tugged and tugged, again and again. Finally, the fish jumped and Vegeta quickly used the Power Slash on it. Kokari gave one last tug and out came a Giant Salmon. The fish flapped on the solid ground as they looked on in amazement.

Kokari: "Wow, that's a big one!"

Vegeta: "No kidding."

Kokari: "Hm?"

The salmon started to act strange. It looked like it was trying to spit something out and sure enough, it did. It spat out tear drop shaped object onto the ground and Kokari began to jump with joy.

Kokari: "Hey! Th-That's the Ruins Key! It popped right outta the mouth of that big ol' fish! Now I can go save Ume over at the ruins. I'm gonna go all the way in this time! No running away for me now!"

But Kokari's plans were short lived as Vegeta snatched the key up in his mouth and started to walk away. When he saw Vegeta leaving with the key, Kokari got mad.

Kokari: "Hey, give that back!"

Vegeta: "Not happening."

Issun: "Heh heh, good move, Geta! We can't have the kid getting hurt on your watch! Well whadda we waitin' for! We got a lost dog to find in Tsuta Ruins!"

Vegeta could see a rock wall with carving on it to his left, so he assumed it was the entrance ruins. Along the way to the ruins, he took care of any Devil Gates or cursed plants he found. Upon reaching the ruins, the key in Vegeta's mouth disappeared. It reappeared on the ruins wall in a carved out symbol that matched its shape. The earth trembled as the rocky doors opened. He couldn't see anything, all Vegeta could see was darkness. He was sure Issun didn't hear it, but Vegeta heard a strange bark like roar that came from deep inside the ruins.

Issun: "Well, let's go look for that kid's dog. I'm actually hoping we might find something more. Nobody's entered these ruins for ages, right? Just think about it..."

Vegeta: "Oh no."

Issun: "There could be a fabulous treasure hoard hidden in here! Heh heh heh... But enough talk. Let's start looking!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Issun's hope for treasure and went inside.


	18. Tsuta Ruins: Act 1 part 17

If you've read my other story, **_A Second Prince_**, then you'd now that Sunrise is my own original character. He eats nothing but fruits, fish and some times bugs. This chapter is longer because I want to have the next chapter to be the last of Act 1.

* * *

Tsuta Ruins

Vegeta started to have regrets. The ruins were dark, damp, and full of an evil energy. A massive stone man stood in the middle of the water in front of Vegeta. But the water wasn't water, it was purple and looked dangerous.

Issun: "That's a pretty oddly shaped statue. Look at all that moss. Must've been here for ages. And what's up with that weird water? I don't think you wanna go jumping in there, spiky."

Vegeta: "Don't even ask me to draw a few lily pads Issun! I'm not going near that, it doesn't feel safe."

Vegeta backed away fro the water. There was no way he was going near it until it was normal. On the far right of the ruins there was a door. While trying to stay as far away from the water as he could, and dealing with the cursed living trees as well, Vegeta reached the door which opened up. Inside there was clear water and no sign of any danger. Since the water here was crystal clear, Vegeta stopped to take a quick drink. All of a sudden he heard the same sound he did before. This time Vegeta could tell that it wasn't a dog but it was an animal. After quenching his thirst, the saiyan moved on. Up ledges, through rocks, behind doors. The path just seemed to go on and on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vegeta got some action. A large purple bud laid in his path... And it was moving. It jumped up into the air and spun around, arms, legs and a head burst out and landed on the ground. It was a Bud Ogre. Vegeta didn't give the beast any time to attack first as he lunged forward and slashed at it fiercely. After a great deal of attacks, the Bud Ogre fell to the ground and turned grey.

Issun: "OK! Now look for a chance to use your Celestial Brush! Still, this thing's sure got a tough bud! Wonder if you could open its bud before you attacked it?"

Seeing an opening, Vegeta used the Bloom technique to open the bud revealing a blue orb inside. With all his might, the saiyan attacked the orb as fast as he could go, not knowing how long the beast would stay like this. Luckily, Vegeta dealt the final bow to the Bud Ogre just as it started to recover. With the beast gone, Vegeta looked around to see what would happen since all of his victories over the demons had something happen to the land. At the corner of his right eye, Vegeta saw the large stone sphere at the top of a small hill he past only moments ago transform into a crystal. Going back to the crystal, Vegeta rolled it down the hill. He leaned over the crystal to locate where it went and saw a pressure switch in front of him. Rolling the crystal onto the switch, a door opened to Vegeta's left. The next area was almost covered in shallow water and the only way to move on was to find a way up on top of a very tall ledge. But before he could figure out what to do, Vegeta felt the earth shake. Suddenly, the roof of the cave burst open and not one but two Bud Ogres came in. Vegeta knew that dealing with these two was going to be difficult since the last one alone was tough. Repeating the same method as before, Vegeta focused his attention on one of the Bud Ogres which ended in success. With one Bud Ogre down, the saiyan turned his attention to the second one. There was only one problem that was facing him with this one... Getting it out of the air.

Vegeta: "If I knew how to double jump this would be a little easier."

So Vegeta turned to another option. Out of all the many things Goku had taught him after their victory with Majin Buu a year ago, there was one that made a lot of sense to Vegeta: Make do with what ya got. Hoping it would work, the prince used the Power Slash technique on the Bud Ogre... With a positive result. The beast fell out of the air and the saiyan wasted no time in attacking it. In a matter of minutes, the battle was over with Vegeta once again the victor. With the defeat of the Bud Ogres, a log laying next to the high ledge grew four mushrooms.

Vegeta: "Hey, Issun. Is it just me or am I cutting it close with these new demons?"

Issun: "Its not just you, Geta. These monsters are really tough! That can only mean one thing..."

Vegeta: "That we have a big and bad ass monster in here somewhere... Great, just what I need!"

Issun: "Consider yourself lucky that you filled the Astral Pouch a while back."

Knowing that Issun was right, Vegeta didn't reply. Instead he went over to investigate the log. Now that he was closer, the prince noticed that the mushrooms were pretty large, even for fungi.

Issun: "Wow! Get a load of the size of these mushrooms! I kinda feel sorry for 'em, though. It's so gloomy here. I bet a little sunshine is all it would take to perk 'em up."

While looking at the mushrooms, Vegeta saw his shadow. At first he couldn't understand way since they were in the ruins, but he suddenly remembered the hole in the roof that the Bud Ogres had made. For no real reason, he drew a circle on the scroll to make a sun... He was just wondering what would happen if he did. With the sun shining down on them, the mushrooms suddenly grew and grew tall. In fact they were tall enough to get Vegeta to the top of the ledge. Vegeta couldn't believe his luck. With the fungi creating a path, the saiyan prince reached the upper level of Tsuta Ruins and moved on. After walking though a narrow tunnel and though a door, Vegeta encountered another narrow rock path that curved counter-clockwise on the wall... High above the purple water and it was very brittle. Vegeta walked on, taking extreme care of where he put his feet. A quarter of the way out however, Issun stopped Vegeta.

Issun: "V-Vegeta... Hold on a sec. My nose's felt all itchy since those huge mushrooms back there."

The saiyans eyes widened with fear. He had a very good idea of what was about to happen.

Issun: "Ah... Ah... Ah-choo! Dang it!"

Vegeta's fear was realized. The pathway behind him cracked and fell to the water below. Seconds later he felt his feet sinking as the pathway crumbed under him. Vegeta bolted for the door at the end, barely staying ahead of the falling rocks. After a terrifying few seconds, the saiyan reached the door and ran through it. However, Vegeta wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell over a ledge. It was a long fall to the ground below, long enough to kill any human. But it wouldn't kill a saiyan. Vegeta crashed to the ground on his side, hitting his head in the process. He felt dizzy and confused as he started to loss consciousness. The last thing he saw were 4 pairs of legs, three sets of them in dark blue sandals and one set was white with claws, before all went black.

**Several Minutes Later...**

"Is he OK, Sasuke?"

"Who knows, Naruto? That was a nasty fall!"

"He's still breathing, so he's alive."

"Vegeta... Hey, Vegeta! Wake up!"

Vegeta felt himself coming too. As he slowly opened his eyes, four faces once filled with worry and fear now looked at the prince with relief. Vegeta groaned and rubbed the right side of his head, feeling the small bump his fall left behind, as he sat up.

Issun: "Watch where you're going next time, Geta! You don't know how lucky you are!"

Vegeta only looked at Issun who was on the ground in front of him. Vegeta was still waking up, but he was conscious enough to know that Issun was just fine. Drawing his attention away from his Poncle companion as he hops back on his head, the prince gazed around him to look for the owners of those voices he heard. He stopped his gaze at three young boys standing together, all of them looking to be the same age, maybe around 12 to 13. One was a red head with sky blue eyes with black outlining around them. On his forehead was the word 'love' written in Japanese and blood, and he carried a giant gourd on his back. The one next to him was a spiky blonde with blue eyes and 3 lines on each cheek. The boys orange outfit reminded Vegeta of Goku's. The last boy was brunet with black eyes similar to his own. His hair stood up in the back and hung down on each side of his eyes. Vegeta didn't recognize these three... But the fourth one wasn't even human. It was a white Velociraptor with cream colored streaks on its legs and across its back from nose to tail. The saiyans senses snapped back to him all at once when he looked at the raptor closely. This one, Vegeta did recognize.

Vegeta: "Sunrise!"

Sunrise: "Glad to see you're still with us!"

Issun: "You KNOW this raptor!?"

Vegeta: "Yes, and before you ask Issun. No he doesn't eat meat, closest thing to meat he eats is fish. So Sunrise, who are they and why are you here?"

Sunrise: "The red is Gaara, the blonde is Naruto and the brunet is Sasuke. I've already told them about you and we are trapped in here because of that."

Sunrise pointed to a hole in the wall. Vegeta got to his feet and walked over to the hole. A white wall with arms and a lantern on a pole.

Blockhead: "Ga-ha! I am Blockhead! I guard this place so that all shall pass!"

Vegeta: "If all can pass then why are you guarding this place?"

Blockhead: "Er, wait... Make that, none shall pass! Do you think you can penetrate my air-tight defense?"

Vegeta: "I've bitten threw metal before, rock doesn't seem hard."

Blockhead: "Ha! Impossible! Nothing can harm this body of mine! Of course, there ARE those weak points of mine. A clean blow there would slay me in an instant! But I wouldn't be foolish enough to expose such a weakness! Now be on your way! None shall not pass!"

Sunrise: "He's way we can't leave. I'd been trying to get him to move but he just wouldn't. Then I heard the door of the ruins open and tried to get their attention."

Vegeta: "So that was you making those sounds! Do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

Sunrise: "Oops... Ha ha ha! Listen, Vegeta. Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto are all from a different world and I'm trying to get them home. Do you know of anyway to do that?"

Vegeta: "No. But Bulma might. Ask her."

Gaara: "We could if we could leave."

Vegeta looked at Gaara. His dark eyes stared at Vegeta with a lifeless look in them that made the saiyans skin crawl. Vegeta turned back to Blockhead and examined it. Having a brainstorm, Vegeta backed up and stood ready to lung forward. He was right in the middle of a lung when Naruto broke his concentration.

Naruto: "Hey is it true that your an alien and a prince?"

Vegeta: (Trying to control his anger) "Yes... it is."

Naruto: "That's cool!"

Naruto continued to talk on and on. He, Sasuke, and Gaara couldn't see it but Sunrise and Issun could see that Vegeta was quickly loosing his temper until finally, he snapped.

Vegeta: "WOULD YOU BE QUIET!"

Naruto shut up right then and there as he jumped up in fear. Sasuke just shuck his head and sighed.

Sasuke: "What a looser."

With it quiet at last, Vegeta turned his attention back to Blockhead. He lunged forward and slammed into it. At that second, the world went grey. Two points on Blockhead glowed and quickly disappeared as the world returned to normal. Vegeta pulled up the scroll and doted the same spots the glow came from. He was good with puzzles and riddles where as Goku wasn't. In fact Vegeta would sometimes play a game with Goku that involved them both. Bulma's parents had a huge garden maze inside Capsule Corp. and Vegeta would sometimes hide in the maze while Goku looked for him. When Vegeta finished with the doting, Blockhead cracked.

Blockhead: "Huh!? Were my weak points so obvious? I have failed, but let it be known I died a warrior's death."

Blockhead started to shake and then he exploded. The path was clear. Suddenly a series of logs appeared, connecting the upper ledges to the one Vegeta fell off of. In the middle of the room a key like arrow appeared. Before he continued on, Vegeta told Sunrise where to find Bulma. The white raptor soon left with Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto right behind him while they waved good bye.

Issun: "Hey, something just hit me! Didn't Madame Fawn say you would meet 5 friends, 3 of them would be new and one that was white and cream!?"

Vegeta became surprised. Madame Fawn DID say that. Remembering what he was suppose to be doing, the saiyan turned back to the arrow.

Issun: "This looks like an Exorcising Arrow for driving away evil. Hm... But its tip is shaped like a key... In any case, I do sense its divine power for driving away evil."

Vegeta picked up the arrow in his mouth. Leaping from ledge to ledge and crossing log and log, Vegeta finally reached the top. Taking a quick look down, Vegeta discovered that he was lucky to be able to walk away from a fall like that with only a bump and not any other damage. He rubbed his head again, and it was still sore. Walking to the other end, Vegeta saw the strangest lock he had ever seen. It had one big eye and mouth. When Vegeta took a step toward the lock, it exuded pure terror when it saw the arrow in Vegeta's mouth. The saiyan took one more step forward and the arrow launched forward. It dug itself into the eye of the lock and turned as though it were unlocking it. The locks tung fell out and it exploded. Moving on through the ruins, Vegeta stopped at a broken bridge. He used the Rejuvenation technique to rebuild the bridge. He continued on none stop. Vegeta was trying his hardest to make up for the time he lost when he blacked out. The next room he came to had not one but 3 Devil Gates inside. Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself before he entered the first Devil Gate.


	19. Spider Queen: Act 1 part 18

This is the end of Act 1!

* * *

Spider Queen

One by one Vegeta defeated the Devil Gates. With them gone another log appeared with more mushrooms. The situation was similar with the one earlier. Vegeta drew a circle in the open sky and the sun appeared. The mushrooms grew like the first ones and like before, Vegeta jumped on them to reach the upper level. Staying close to the wall, the prince ran along the path. He arrived at a waterfall and an unusual seen. Five fountains ran along the side of the second waterfall as the one above it ran with clean water.

Vegeta: "So these are responsible for that creepy water."

One by one Vegeta destroyed the fountains. With the fountains gone, the poisoned water was no more. Through out the ruins the water returned back to its normal state and Vegeta was rewarded with more Praise along with more of his strength returning.

Issun: "Looks like the poison that was polluting this water has completely cleared up! Now it looks like a great place for a swim! There's even a waterfall! I bet it'd be loads of fun to go straight down it!"

Vegeta: Clears throat

Issun: "Ah... What I mean was a playful dog like Ume might do that. I-I haven't forgotten about what we're looking for. Have you? And, of course, heh heh heh... I haven't given up on hunting down some treasure, either!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He rubbed the bump on his head again, it wasn't swelling but it wasn't shrinking either.

Issun: "Maybe we should stop by and have your friend, Goku, look at that bump."

Vegeta: "If it gets worse we will. But then again..."

Issun: "What are you thinking, Geta?"

Vegeta: "The cold water might do the trick."

Issun: "I thought you couldn't swim?"

Vegeta: "I said I wasn't a STRONG swimmer, but I CAN swim."

Before Issun could reply, Vegeta jumped off the ledge along side the water fall. The saiyan plunged into the cold water and came up with a gasp. He let the current take him to another, much bigger, water fall and dove over it as well, taking them back to the place where they began. The cold water felt soothing against the bump on Vegeta's head. As they headed to the entrance of the ruins, Issun discovered that when Vegeta said he wasn't a strong swimmer he meant that Vegeta couldn't move very fast and that he could just barely keep his head above the water. Small islands, each separated by water, acted like giant stepping stones from the shore to the base of the statue. The prince climbed out of the water and onto the last one, near the base of the statue. After catching his breath, Vegeta went into the cave that led inside the statue. Inside there was a number of stones, that looked to be once statues themselves, behind a thick vine that grew and twirled upward. On the top was a large bud. Vegeta tried to use the Bloom technique on it, but nothing happened. He spotted three patches around the vine that were held by evil. Maybe that was why. One by one the prince restored the grass and fountains around them when, finally, there was no trace of evil anywhere. When the last one was restored, the bud suddenly burst open. The darkness of the ruins disappeared when a light from above shined down on the saiyan.

Issun: "Hey, look! That light... There's a constellation here, too!?"

There were three stars and two missing. Vegeta filled in the missing stars and the constellation was complete. The god slammed it's cymbals together, tossed them into the air and jumped down as he twirled again and again until he landed on the ground. Sakigami and Hasugami reappeared behind their brother as one of the cymbals landed in its hand. When the other didn't land, it looked up and ran off as it fallowed the cymbal. Every time Vegeta met another god, they both would be high above the air with only the mountains in sight. The god disappeared behind a mountain and sounded like it had caught the last cymbal. Sakigami and Hasugami both pointed to their brother Tsutagami, god of Vine and last of the flora gods, as Vegeta looked on in embarrassment.

Tsutagami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... I, Tsutagami, the last in the triumvirate of Hanagami flora gods, have humbly awaited your glorious return for 100 years. May the fresh spring growth bloom from your snow white form. Bring new life to the land that suffers under evil."

Tsutagami left with Sakigami and Hasugami and Vegeta obtained the Vine brushstroke.

Issun: "That was Tsutagami, the third and final god of flora! He's the god that can make vines do his bidding! One folktale tells how Tsutagami used that power to tie vines to his body so that he could fly through the air. Hey, that's a Konohana Blossom, the flower of the gods over there! Try making a vine sprout right out of it!"

Without saying a word Vegeta drew a line from the bud to himself. A vine suddenly grabbed hold of him and yanked him to the flower, where he stood in silence.

Issun: "Perfect! Wow, it sure is handy to have a god around! You can draw out vines when the Konohana Blossom is open. Let's look around and see if any others are blooming! ... ... Hey what's wrong, Geta?"

Vegeta: "I'm still thinking about what Tsutagami said, you know 'snow white form'. What was he talking about?"

Issun: "I don't know? Was your mother white or something?"

Vegeta: "I have no idea. I was a baby when she died. I... I never saw her. But that brings up another question. Can't these gods see that I'M NOT AMATERASU!?"

Vegeta just stood there, looking into the sky, for a few moments as the echo of his voice died down in the ruins.

Issun: "Calm down, Geta! Yelling at the top of your lungs won't find us the answer to that!"

Vegeta: chuckles "Maybe not, but it did find us another blossom."

Issun took a look up and saw that Vegeta was right. More Konohana Blossoms were heading to the top of the statue. With great enjoyment, Vegeta used the vines to hop from one bud to the next and in no time reached the top. The saiyan walked out and onto a giant vine which was rapped around the statue. After following the vine to the end, the prince used his new power to reach the very top of the statue. At the top were four blossoms and four hooks on what seemed to be a lid. One by one Vegeta attached the hooks to the vines and the top was yanked off. An evil energy seemed to surround Vegeta as he dropped into the statue. Once inside, he followed a long corridor and with each stride the evil energy got thicker until the saiyan reached the door.

Issun: "We really gonna go in there?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Issun: "Really? Are you serious? I'm getting a real bad vibe here. What's beyond this door? You sure we're ready? Maybe we should go back outside."

Vegeta clears his throat while glaring at Issun. It was obvious that he wasn't afraid.

Issun: "Alright then! Let's go for it! Leap first, think later!"

Vegeta ran inside with no hesitation. The path was dark and covered in spider webs. The prince looked around as he stopped on the ledge, or so he thought. Vegeta suddenly realized that he was floating in mid air. He fell to the ground below and landed on his back. Issun landed on Vegeta's stomach and then rolled off.

Issun: "Owww! Nice going, spiky! I keep telling ya not to space out like that!"

Suddenly something in the dark moved. Vegeta looked to see what it was, but he saw nothing.

Issun: "Hey, something moved. Whoa..."

Issun hopped over to giant flower in the center of the area.

Issun: "Check out this big ol' flower. We just might've stumbled onto something here!"

Issun jumped onto the flower and started to look around from the top of it. But something didn't feel right to Vegeta as he got up and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Vegeta: "Issun..."

Issun: "Flowers like this are usually just packed with treasure!"

Looking down into the flower, Issun saw a dog sleeping.

Issun: "Hey, is that a dog down there?"

Vegeta was sure that the dog was Ume, but something wasn't right.

Vegeta: "Somethings not right. That was too easy."

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind Issun.

Vegeta: "Issun! Look out!"

The saiyan charged in and snatched Issun off of the flower with his mouth. The shadow spat out a purple energy ball toward an air born Vegeta. Thinking quickly, Vegeta threw his head and shoulders back while he threw his back legs forward in the air. He felt a sting as the energy ball tapped the tip of his tail and then landed on the ground, growling.

Issun: "Hey, lemme go, vegetable breath! I'm all covered with your slobber again!"

They watched as the flower closed and a numerous amount of shadowy figures lifted themselves up behind it.

Issun: "Check out that shadow! I see 8 - Wait, it couldn't be...!?"

One of the eight shadows suddenly slammed into the ground. They weren't heads, they were legs.

"Are you that human that has been sniffing about? I will not allow you to ruin my master's triumphant return!"

The dense black fog cleared and the demon spun around in the air. It landed back on the ground hard and stared right at Vegeta. It was the giant Spider Queen. Vegeta sat down and yawned allowing Issun to escape from his jaws.

Spider Queen: "Sticking your nose where it does not belong will get you killed. Speak your last words, fool!"

The Spider Queen approached the saiyan, stopping only a few feet from him. She was nearly 50 times his size, but all Vegeta did was grunt at the monster as though to insult her.

Spider Queen: "How dare you! Dog is not usually on my menu, but I shall make you an exception!"

Vegeta looked at her in confusion. Why did she call him a dog? It was when the stinging on his tail left, that he realized that she must have mistaken him for a dog by the tail.

Issun: "Whaddya talking about!? I saw that dog you gobbled up! And besides, this ain't no dog or human! This here is a god!"

Spider Queen: "Well now! The beast can speak! Very well, then! I shall send you back to where you came from! This shall not hurt a bit. Stand still for just a moment..."

Webs came out of the Spider Queen's mouth and slashed at Vegeta. However, Vegeta had jumped clear of the attack and glared at the spider.

Vegeta: "I really hate spiders."

All of the fighting experience from over the years told Vegeta in his gut that traditional attacks won't harm something this large. So the saiyan ran as fast as he could around the Spider Queen to look for a weakness. As he did so, several Konohana Blossoms appeared above them and that gave Vegeta an idea. Before she had spun around, Vegeta noticed that the Spider Queen had hooks on the tips of the so called peddles of her bud. He stopped and let the Spider Queen unleash her attack before dodging out of the way. Since it took her time to face him, Vegeta used that opportunity to attach two vines to her. The vines pulled the Spider Queen down and opened her bud. Inside were eight eyeballs and knowing how vulnerable the eyes are, Vegeta attacked those. He had to slash at each one twice before it was destroyed. The prince had destroyed four of the eight when the Spider Queen regained consciousness and attacked him again. This time, she not only used her web but the energy balls from before. But being small was an advantage for Vegeta since he was quicker and more agile then the Spider Queen who quickly dodged the attack again. It didn't take him long to attach more vines to her and bring her down again. Vegeta slashed at the last eyeballs and the painful scream that filled the room told him it was over. And thus, Vegeta was able to traverse the vine-covered ruins and defeat the devious Spider Queen lurking within. The ugly arachnid's body had been turned into a beautiful blossom and a feeling of tranquility reigned throughout the ruins. Inside the hearty blossom was discovered a tiny and defenseless dog, presumably consumed by the fearsome Queen. Just when everything had begun to settle down... Snarling Beast, a weapon long sealed away by the Spider Queen's magic, appeared before Vegeta's eyes.

Issun: "The Spider Queen was hiding a sacred weapon! Tricky old bag! Hmm... Maybe we'll get more weapons if we defeat some other monsters! Anyway, I can't wait to see what this one does! Look at that, Geta! The dog's just sleeping! Wonder if this is Ume. You know, the dog that kid was looking for. Let's bring him back once he wakes up. But first... How about a good victory howl? It might even wake him up!"

Vegeta grinned in agreement with Issun. Our hero threw his head to the side with a snarl. Then he threw his head back and howled into the sky.

End Act 1...


	20. Log Fun: Act 2 part 1

Act 2 is finaly underway.

* * *

Log Fun

It didn't take Vegeta long to exit Tsuta Ruins with Ume safely clenched between his teeth. Ironically just as Vegeta is leaving the dark ruins and entering the bright sunlight, Kokari runs up who was still mad and it was obvious that he didn't see Ume right away.

Kokari: "Bad mister! Gimme back my key! I gotta go save Ume, quick!"

Vegeta: "Stop fussing and open your eyes."

Kokari: "Huh!?"

Vegeta stopped right in front of Kokari and held Ume. Kokari shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he looked into his dogs black eyes.

Kokari: "Ume!? Is that you!? Are you OK!? You're not hurt, are you? It must've been so scary all alone."

Getting tired of the taste of dog fur in his mouth, Vegeta tossed the dog into the air and spat out the fur in his mouth. Ume landed on the grass and jumped up right away. But then, he started to growl at Kokari. Kokari was surprised and scared at the same time.

Kokari: "What's wrong, Ume?"

Issun: "About your dog, kid... He was deep within the ruins and he didn't seem to wanna leave."

Vegeta: "I agree."

Kokari: "Really? How come, Ume? You mad at me for running away without you?"

Issun: "Ya got it all wrong, kid. You only THINK you left your dog behind. Truth is, he decided to stay at the ruins himself."

Kokari: "He did?"

Vegeta: "Oh yes."

Kokari: "But why?"

Issun: "Maybe he was trying to set an example by showing you how anyone, even a dog, could have an adventure."

Kokari: "... ..."

Vegeta: "A very special friend of mine once told me that you can't hide and expect to become what you want to be, you have to work for it. If you want to be a man, then you need to start taking some risks and learn from your mistakes. One day, you'll have to prove your a man. But if you keep running away from adventures, then you won't know how."

Kokari: "... ..."

Issun: "Look at it this way - There's not much separating a boy from a man. They grow up before you know it and accomplish great things."

Kokari: "... ... I see... So, I guess you knew everything, Ume. Like how my dad told me to go fix the bridge destroyed by the storm. And how I tried to get out of it because I was scared of failing."

Vegeta: "If you fail, then try again. That's all any of us can really do, to keep trying until we succeed."

Kokari: "But your fearless adventure has changed me. You've given me the courage to stop shirking responsibility!"

At that point, Ume was waging his tail. He reached under his scarf and in his mouth, he pulled out a long red pole.

Kokari: "My dad's fishing pole! I lost that in the forest some time ago! Did you sniff it out in those ruins? All by yourself? Well, I'm gonna fix that bridge all by myself! Boy, is dad gonna be surprised!"

Kokari ran off toward the bridge with Ume right behind him.

Vegeta: "Maybe I should've said taking some risks but ones that won't kill you!"

Issun: "We better follow him."

Vegeta: "Let's first look around some more."

So Vegeta left the ruins behind and started to explore the parts of Agata Forest he hadn't examined yet. While he was at Madame Fawns house, he had wondered where the water inside the cave had come from and that was the first thing he wanted to look at. Just outside of the cave, the saiyan found a path that led up a hill. Jogging up the steep path, Vegeta discovered a spring at the top. A sign said 'Hitoshio Spring'. The water seemed to be coming out of a giant old tree which was hollow at the base. The prince drew two lily pads on the water and went inside. There was dead grass all over, so he used the Bloom technique to restore the grass and left after he was sure he restore the whole area. After exploring the spring, Vegeta decided to head toward the bridge and help Kokari out. He stopped just at the start of the fenced path and turned around to take one last glance at Agata Forest. The saiyan prince did, after all, want to be sure he had restored all that he could. Before he turned back however, Vegeta sensed a familiar energy signal. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. It was a low signal so he just assumed that it was just Goku doing a bit of training back at Kamiki Village and pressed on. When he got to the bridge, the saiyan saw that the river had indeed destroyed the bridge and was moving fast. At the edge was Kokari and Ume.

Kokari: "Hey!"

Kokari tossed his father's pole as though he were fishing and hooked the rope to the other side.

Kokari: "I lassoed the rope to the other side. Look!"

Susano: "Hey, you there! Get that rope out of my way!"

They weren't hearing things. Coming down the raging river on a giant runaway log was Susano.

Issun: "Huh? Susano? What's going on?"

Susano: "My new secret technique - Imploding Barrel, Flying Monkeys - was a flop. I ended up being washed downstream on this tree trunk!"

Vegeta: "Uh oh!"

Issun: "Here he comes! Hold onto that fishing pole, kid!"

As Susano drew closer and closer, Vegeta grabbed Kokari and held onto him as tight as he could while pulling back. He rammed his feet into the ground and buried them deep into the earth. Then the prince dug his fingers into the dirt, doing whatever he could to hold on tight. But it became more and more obvious to Issun that it wasn't going to help at all.

Issun: "No wait, let go of it!"

Issun hopped back to Vegeta and desperately tried to get him and Kokari to let go.

Issun: "No you guys, I said let go!!!"

But it was too late. Susano's log crashed into the rope. Vegeta's hands and feet dug into the earth as he, Issun and Kokari were launched into the air. Kokari landed on Susano's sword and he immediately latched on. Vegeta grabbed Kokari by his outfit once again with his teeth and Issun grabbed his tail. Now Susano, Kokari, Vegeta and Issun were all holding onto the runaway log with all their strength. But Vegeta knew it was only a matter of time before one of them got tired or when they reached the end of the river and he had a feeling that there was a waterfall at the end. He looked into the sky as he kicked the raging water to try and keep Issun above it. He was so used to having Goku rescue him from times like these. But Goku wasn't going to come. Vegeta was on his own.

Vegeta: "Issun! Is there anything I can do!?"

Issun: "Geta, use your Celestial Brush, quick!"

There were three hook-like branches on both sides of the log and Konohana Blossoms passed by on the banks quickly. Vegeta had to work fast and time everything perfectly. When a Konohana Blossom appeared on the left, the saiyan quickly drew a line from the flower to a branch. The vine latched on and Vegeta looked for another flower. A flower appeared on the right and again he attached a vine to a branch. After some frightful minutes, Vegeta only had one more branch to go, but he could hear the waterfall getting closer. They were nearly out of time. This was it. Vegeta knew that if he failed to tie this last branch to a vine, it was all over. A Konohana Blossom appeared to his right. Not wasting any time, the prince drew a line from the flower to the branch and not a moment too soon. The log flew off of the waterfall, but it was sent flying high in the sky by the vines and back to the bridge. Back at Kamiki Village, Goku and the others heard the dyeing echo of Kokari's scream.

Puar: "What was that?"

Oolong: "Maybe Vegeta's scaring a kid somewhere, hah hah hah."

Goku: "Sick Oolong. Sick."

Goku looked back to the direction of the scream. He was worried.

Goku: "I wonder how Vegeta's doing?"

Back at the bridge, Kokari, Issun and Vegeta landed right in front of Ume. Though his legs were trembling and his head was dizzy, Vegeta sat up and shook his head. Seconds later the log slammed into the banks on both sides, instantly creating a new bridge and frightening Vegeta out of his wits. The prince fell back onto the ground and stayed there. Issun however was just fine and so was Kokari.

Issun: "Phew... I though we were goners. But it all worked out. Just look at that new bridge!"

Kokari: "Did I do that?"

Issun: "Heh heh, that's right! It was all you, kid! I don't know what was eating you, but... You'll never get anywhere in life running from adventure! You should thank your doggie for teaching you that! And Geta here will say the same thing... If he ever gets out of this daze, heh heh."

Kokari: "I couldn't have done it without you, Ume. Thanks!"

Ume and Kokari hugged one another. Suddenly, Issun heard some groaning behind him and found that Vegeta was coming out of his daze.

Vegeta: "That was too close!"

When Vegeta sat up again, the sight that greeted him was that of Kokari and Ume hugging.

Vegeta: "Now I've seen everything."

Issun: "Hey, where'd pops go? I'm sure it'd take more than that to kill the guy. He's bound to pop up somewhere again!"

Vegeta: "Hey, Issun! What's beyond the bridge?"

Issun: "That would be Taka Pass. It's one of the biggest fields in Nippon and a popular place to see travelers. It's also the place before the main bridge into Ryoshima Coast. From there you can get to Sei-An City which is where the Imperial Palace is. Taka Pass is also rumored to hold the famous Sasa Sanctuary, a hotel run by sparrows. The pass will also take you to Kusa Village."

Vegeta scratched his head in confusion. There was no way he could remember all of that.

Issun: "Why do ya ask?"

Vegeta: "Well, I was thinking that maybe we'd stop by Kamiki Village and see Kakarot."

Issun: "That bump still bothering you?"

Vegeta: "No. Not anymore. I want to see if Kakarot might know how to double jump and give me some practice with this new weapon. Plus I want to see if those three boys that were Sunrise can be sent home."

Issun: "Good idea. Let's go!"

Leaving Kokari and Ume to their celebrating, Vegeta turned around and started back to Kamiki Village. But just as he was out of sight of Kokari and Ume, he was startled by a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Father?!"


	21. Trunks: Act 2 part 2

Trunks

"Father!?"

Vegeta thought he was hearing things. He was sure he heard a familiar voice.

Vegeta: "It can't be!?"

The saiyan turned around slowly to find a young man behind him, one he knew and knew well. The young man was slightly taller then Vegeta but not as muscular, and he was in his early 20's. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with a blue jacket, with the Capsule Corp logo on the left sleeve. He wore dark gold boots with black pants and a brown belt. His eyes were blue and black and his hair was a lavender color like his son Trunks'. On his back was a sword in it's case. The young man was smiling at Vegeta who couldn't seem to hold back his own smile.

Vegeta: "Well I'll be. It's been a while, hasn't it Trunks."

Vegeta was not confused. The young man was Trunks, from an alternate future and the same one who helped him and the others out during the whole android fiasco. Issun was confused but he did not say anything for fear that Vegeta would try and eat him again. Trunks walked up to his father while Vegeta just stood there. In the world where this Trunks was from, Vegeta, Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters were all dead. This Trunks never knew his father so every time he came back to the past in his time machine, he would be happy to see Vegeta. Trunks fell to his knees and hugged his four-legged father. Vegeta was stunned when he heard that Trunks crying. There was only one thing that could cause this, something must have happened in his world.

Vegeta: "Trunks what happened?"

Trunks let go of his father and wiped his eyes of there tears. Vegeta was right, something had happened in his time. He thought it best to move them to a more private and quiet place then next to the raging river. Trunks followed Vegeta to the Hitoshio Spring above Madame Fawn's cave. After a few minutes, Trunks had calmed down and was ready to talk.

Future Trunks: "Father, Mom sent me back to the past because she's dying."

Vegeta: "What?"

Future Trunks: "She didn't want me to stay there in the future since she thinks I'm still not really ready to be on my own yet. So she sent me here to live with you until I'm more than ready to live on my own."

Vegeta: "I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. I'd be more than willing to let you stay with me but I've got a bit of a crisis of my own right now."

Vegeta told Trunks everything on what was going on and what Vegeta needed to do. It became clear to Trunks that his father was on a very dangerous quest. But he then realized that his father said something that was surprising to him.

Future Trunks: "Wait Father. Did you say that Goku's alive?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Trunks looked at his father in confusion.

Vegeta: "You don't want to know."

Trunks took his Father's word. There were some things he knew he didn't want to find out. Trunks looked up when he heard someone speak to him. It was Issun, and he had hopped off of Vegeta.

Issun: "That's a story even I don't know."

Future Trunks: "Wha'...Who?"

Vegeta: "Don't pay attention to him."

Trunks watched as Vegeta snapped his jaws closed around Issun.

Future Trunks: "Father!?"

Vegeta: (Muffled) "Give him a sec'."

Sure enough, Vegeta felt a pull on his tung and spat Issun out.

Issun: "What was that for!?"

Vegeta: "To remind you where you stand. If you want to stay with me Issun, remember who is stronger. As for you Trunks, I better take you to your mother in Kamiki Village."

Vegeta stood up and began to walk off to the tunnel which led to Shinshu Field. However Trunks stopped him.

Future Trunks: "Wait Father please!"

Trunks ran in front of his father. To Vegeta's surprise, Trunks was standing on all fours as well.

Vegeta: "When did...?"

Future Trunks: "I don't know. After I came back in time, I felt strange. Then when I got out of the time machine I landed like this."

Issun: "This must be a sign Geta."

Vegeta growled at Issun.

Future Trunks: "Father please, let me come with you! I can help you, I'll do whatever you want me to! I can fight along side you, look!"

Trunks reached for his sword and pulled it out. The last time Vegeta had seen that sword, it was busted but now it was fixed.

Future Trunks: "I fixed my sword and it's stronger than before! Plus I'm stronger too! Please! I can help, I want to help! I'll do anything you ask of me Dad, please let me come with you!"

Vegeta could see that there was no way he could change this Trunks' mind. Even if he took him to Kamiki there was a very, very strong chance that he would follow Vegeta anyway. The saiyan prince sighed as Trunks put his sword away. Even though he didn't look like he did, Vegeta loved his son very much. Both the present time one and this one from the future. He knew Trunks would be in grave danger if he came along, but if Vegeta told him to stay at Kamiki he knew this Trunks wouldn't stay and he would follow Vegeta from a distance where it could be too late for Vegeta to save him if he were attacked. No matter what Vegeta choose, Trunks would be in danger. He looked up at his son who was patiently waiting for his father to reply. Vegeta made his choice.

Vegeta: (sigh) "Only if you stay very close."

Issun: "WHAT!?"

Trunks could not believe what he had heard. Vegeta watched as he jumped around and yelled in excitement. If there was one thing Vegeta was sure of that Trunks had inherited from him, it was his stubbornness and love of adventures.

Vegeta: "Come on Trunks, I want to visit Kakarot before night fall."

Future Trunks: "Right."

Trunks ran down the path and caught up with Vegeta. As the future version of his son walked behind him, Vegeta sighed. How was he going to explain this to Goku. Bulma was going to be hard. The kid Trunks, even harder. Val... He didn't even want to go there.

Vegeta: "You know Trunks, we'll have to come up with a nickname for you or something. For when you're around your younger self, otherwise I'm going to get one hell of a headache."

Future Trunks: "Good point. Um... How about... Briefs?"

Vegeta: "Don't think so."

Future Trunks: "Mika?"

Vegeta: "Val has a daughter now... named Mika."

Future Trunks: "Trunk?"

Vegeta: "Too close to 'Trunks'."

Issun: "How about Geta?"

Vegeta: "Don't go there Issun."

Issun laughed at Vegeta's expression. All the while, Trunks thought of a nickname. Then he thought of one that really got a reaction out of his father. But not in a good way.

Future Trunks: "How about Coge?"

Vegeta: "NO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!"

Vegeta stood dead in his tracks and Trunks froze in his. The look on his fathers face was one he'd never seen from him. A look of fear. Trunks didn't know why his father reacted like that to the name Coge, but it was clear that something happened to Vegeta that involved that name.

Vegeta: "Please. Don't say that name again."

Future Trunks: "Yes sir."

At that moment, something on Vegeta caught Trunks' eye as his father started to move off. A scar on his chest. A big one and of reasonable depth. The scar wasn't there the last time he had seen his father, which was nearly 8 years ago. So Trunks figured that sometime in those 8 years, his father acquired that scar. He didn't want Vegeta to get upset again so Trunks figured he'd ask Goku, Gohan or the others what happened. As they walked through Shinshu Field, father and son decided that Radar was a good nickname seeing as Trunks was going to be just that. A radar to Vegeta. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vegeta, Trunks and Issun arrived at Kamiki Village. By the time they entered the village, night had already taken the sky.

Future Trunks: "Sorry father. You said you wanted to be here before night fall. I guess I slowed you down."

Vegeta: "Don't beat yourself up about it. At least we're not in Shinshu Field right now."

Future Trunks: "Who names these places anyway?"

Vegeta: "I have no idea."

Issun: "Don't ask me."

Vegeta: "I'm not and keep your voices down! The last thing I want is for the whole village to be mad at me!"

Issun and Trunks hushed up right away. Looking around, Vegeta saw no point in looking for Goku right now so he laid down and went to sleep. Trunks laid down next to his father and went to sleep as well.

**7 Hours Later...**

Vegeta groaned as the sun shined on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, only to get a rude wake up call.

Mika: "Hi Uncle Vegeta!"

The saiyans head shot up in surprise. Trunks woke up when he heard his father startle.

Vegeta: "Mika... Please don't scare me like that."

Mika: "Sorry, heh heh."

Vegeta: "Is Kakarot up?"

Suddenly, an angry shout was heard. Vegeta recognized it instantly. It was Goku.

Mika: "What do you think?"

Vegeta looked at the little Saboron cub and then laughed.

Vegeta: "Oh you are definitely Val's daughter."

The little brown Saboron laughed at her uncles comment. Mika said good bye and ran down to the river where her mom was. Even after growing up with Val, Vegeta was still fascinated with the Saboron species. Both genders grew black manes that told their age. The only way one could tell male and female apart were their coloring. Val was gold while Mika was brown but they both had silver on the bellies, muzzles and paws. Males, like Mika's father Roki, had gold bellies, muzzles and paws. It was when Trunks spoke that broke him out of his trance and made him remember that he had a problem.

Future Trunks: "So that's Val's daughter. She's pretty cute, considering her mother is Val who has just as hot of a temper as you Father."

Vegeta: "And she's just as smart and feisty as her mother too. Now I want you to stay right next to me as we walk past her. That means you'll need to literally do what I do. I don't want to have to explain what you're doing here if I can help it. Lately Val's been more agitated then normal and I have no idea why. Got it 'Radar'?"

Future Trunks: "Got it 'Vegeta'."

Trunks walked next to Vegeta and copied his movement. As they neared the bridge, Vegeta almost jumped when Val shouted at him from the river.

Val: "You'll find Goku at the Konohana lookout deck."

Vegeta nodded to let her know he heard her. As they crossed the bridge, Trunks walked a little ahead of his father so he continued to stay out of Val's line on sight. Vegeta was impressed. Mushi's Mama had planted more turnips. Kushi was still hard at work in her fields. Mushi and Hayabusa were still playing and Mrs. Orange was still doing her laundry. There was no sign of Komuso anywhere as Vegeta and Trunks continued up to the Konohana lookout deck. As both father and son made it to the top of the stone stairway, they were greeted by an unusual scene. All of the saiyans friends and his family stood in a crowd, looking at something. In front of the crowd, Goku's voice could be heard very clearly.

Future Trunks: "Wonder what's going on?"

Vegeta: "One way to find out."

Vegeta walked up to the crowd and scanned them to find someone who had a good view of what was going on in front of them. Finally, he found someone who could fill him in.

Vegeta: "Oolong."

Oolong was a talking pig who was also one of Goku's first friends. The pig glanced behind him to find Vegeta and the Future Trunks standing there, looking confused.

Oolong: "Oh hey Vegeta... Trunks."

Future Trunks: "Uh my nickname is Radar. For when I'm around... You know."

Oolong: "Oh... I get ya."

Vegeta: "What's going on here?"

Oolong: "You're not going to believe this Vegeta, but Hercule finally did it."

Vegeta: "Did what?"

Just then Puar, the flying and talking cat friend of Yamcha, noticed Vegeta and Trunks as well. She and Oolong were the only ones aware that Vegeta and Future Trunks were standing right behind them.

Puar: "It's been awhile Trunks."

Oolong: "Quiet Puar! Call him Radar when OUR Trunks is around."

Puar: "Good idea. You won't believe what's going on, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I've heard, so what DID Satan do to Kakarot?"

Oolong: "Its not what Hercule did TO Goku, its what Hercule and these three boys that Sunrise brought did!"

Puar: "And Sunrise has yet to tell us why he brought them here."

Vegeta: "Would these 3 boys names happen to be Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara?"

Puar: "Yeah! How did you know?"

Vegeta: "Eeew... Uh... Sunrise bringing them here... was my doing. They're from a different world so I thought that maybe Bulma could help them. Ha ha uh... But I honestly didn't expect this."

Oolong: "Well you were right about Bulma being able to help them. She already made a machine and sent them home. But while she was building the machine, Naruto and Sasuke got into a 'I-Can-Do-This-Better-Then-You' argument with Hercule. Their yelling annoyed Gaara and he attacked them with some kind of special sand! The three of them dodged the sand and Hercule tried to throw his strongest punch at all three of them. Only he missed and hit Goku's face dead center. The fighting had made Goku angry, but when Hercule hit him... Well lets just say I've never seen Goku this mad before!"

Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other. Their timing couldn't have been more perfect since Vegeta was the only one strong enough to be of any real challenge to Goku, and gutsy enough too.

Vegeta: "Issun, you might want to relocate yourself somewhere other then my head."

Issun: "Back ok?"

Vegeta: "Perfect."

Issun hopped down from Vegeta's head and onto his back. The saiyan backed up a few steps and crouched down the front half of his body. He snarled with pleasure and smiled mischievously. It became obvious to Trunks what his father was up to and gave him plenty of room.

Vegeta: "Well I need to ask Kakarot about a few things anyway so let me through."

Oolong: "Thank goodness."

Puar: "Hey everybody, clear a path!"

Everyone turned around and very quickly moved aside. Goku and Hercule were both unaware of any of this.

Goku: "Do you think you can go one day without telling any of your lies!?"

Hercule: "Do you think you can go one day without bossing me around!?"

Before either of them could continue on, Goku caught sight of Vegeta in the corner of his eye at the last second. The saiyan prince had charged at his friend and lunged at Goku's arm with his teeth. Goku didn't have time to dodge before the other saiyans teeth clamped down on his arm. Throwing all of his weight to one side, Vegeta brought Goku to the ground. What happened next took everyone by surprise... Especially Vegeta.


	22. Goku vs Vegeta: Act 2 part 3

Goku vs. Vegeta

Vegeta had his mouth clamped tightly around Goku's arm. This was not the first time he had to do something like this to calm Goku down. He usually acted like this when he got annoyed from any one of his friends fighting with each other, and it was understandable. But lately, Goku had been acting out more often and each time he was getting more and more aggressive. This was now the third time in four weeks that Vegeta had to literally throw all of his weight around. Most of the others couldn't see it but Vegeta, Val, Krillin, Gohan, and Roshi could. Something was wrong with Goku and it had to be solved before things got out of control. Which is what almost happened.

Vegeta: "Kakarot calm down!"

Goku: "Let go of me!"

Vegeta: "I will when you control yourself!"

Issun: "Ya need to calm down, Goku! Or you'll hurt your friends!"

Goku: "Get off!"

Kid Trunks: "Dad, look out!"

Trunks' warning came too late. Without warning, Goku's free hand grabbed Vegeta's neck and began to squeeze. The prince tried to push his friends hand off with his own hand, but he couldn't get a firm grip. Suddenly, he became aware that he couldn't breath. It was dangerous, but Vegeta had no choice. He had to let go. Goku yelled out in pain when Vegeta released his arm and dug his teeth into his other arm. Normally, Goku would have snapped out of this aggressive trance whenever Vegeta did something like this. But today was different. His grip on the princes throat did not end, even though Vegeta's teeth were now drawing blood. Desperate to make Goku release his hold, Vegeta released Goku's arm and snapped his teeth just inches away from Goku's face. Goku released Vegeta's neck and quickly got to his feet. Even as he was gasping Vegeta stood his ground, ready to defend himself. It was deja vu all over again, just like 14 years ago. Goku stood in his usual fighting stance while Vegeta hunched his shoulders up. The prince snarled as he bared his blood covered teeth like a wolf. He was hoping that Goku would snap out of it before they even take a swipe at one-another, like so many times before. But when Goku began to charge up an energy blast, it was clear that it wasn't going to happen. He was so deep in thought the he didn't notice the once happy-go-lucky saiyan release his attack. All Vegeta could do was stand there and brace himself for the hit. The blast hit the princes forehead. Engulfed in a blanket of smoke and dust, Vegeta disappeared from everyone's sight. Everyone stood speechless and horrified as Goku chuckled.

Future Trunks: "Goku!?"

Sunrise: "What have you done?"

But Goku did not reply. Instead, he held up his hand again and charged another blast. He aimed for the center of the smoke and fired before anyone could stop him. However, the blast was deflected into the air as the smoke began to thin. Goku stood there, eyes wide from surprise and disbelief, as Vegeta stood on his back legs and raised himself high while swinging his upper body from one side to the center. When his front legs touched the ground, the saiyan prince took a step forward and unleashed a mighty roar. From the day he was born, Vegeta posset a very rare but fascinating ability. Whenever he wanted to, he could transform his body into the form of 7 different animals which also gave him the ability to roar like an animal. Each one symbolizes a part of his personality. His Horse form, the symbol of his speed and fiery spirit. His Wolf form, the symbol of his loyalty. His Lion form, the symbol of his pride. His Dolphin form, the symbol of his intelligence and intellect. His Compsognathus form, or 'Compy' as Vegeta calls it, the symbol of his stealth. His Spinosaurus form, or 'Spino' as Vegeta calls it, the symbol of his power and brute strength. His Velociraptor form, or 'Raptor' as Vegeta calls it, the symbol of his agility and swiftness. Vegeta could call their power fourth at any time and control them with ease. However, there was one form that even he didn't know he had until just recently. A Gorgonops. It had been an unknown form because he would unknowingly transform into it when his life was in extreme danger or when in extreme rage and would attack anyone or anything. Vegeta had no memory of what happened afterwards, until Gohan and his father told him after a harsh battle... Vegeta prayed that he won't be pushed that far. That roar was the last warning to Goku and to snap him out of this trance, but with no results. Goku hurled himself through the air and toward the prince at an amazing speed. After another roar Vegeta also charged forward, running as fast as he could. It didn't take them long to close the gap. Goku was prepared to strike with his fist, but was instead thrown across the air and into the rocks when the saiyan prince head-butted him. Vegeta expected Goku to recover quickly but he didn't expect for him to use the Instant Transmission technique to disappear. As the world grew quiet, the prince looked around slowly. Goku could reappear anywhere using this technique and couldn't be sensed until it was nearly too late. Suddenly Goku jumped out of nowhere and landed right on Vegeta back. The prince roared in pain as he felt a punch on one side and fingernails dig into his skin on the other. Everyone backed away and down at the river, Val and Mika heard the roar. Val instantly knew what that meant. A deadly fight had begun! Goku shifted his attacks to the other hand each time as he punched or clawed at the other saiyan. Vegeta swung his back legs from side to side as he snapped his jaws wherever he felt Goku's hand. Goku swung under the prince and tried to get back on top of him, feeling Vegeta's teeth slam shut just inches away from his foot. However, he was unsuccessful in getting where he wanted and hung from the other saiyans side. With a roar, Vegeta pushed Goku off and turned to face him. He snapped his jaws inches away from him but Goku slammed Vegeta's head into the ground and hopped right back on. The second he could move his head again, Vegeta quickly turned around and snapped at his side. His teeth finally clamped down on a leg and he pulled Goku right off. The two saiyans stared at each other but kept moving around. After a brief stand off, Goku lunged out but was slammed to the ground. Vegeta snapped his jaws at the other saiyan, who only dodged them, and once again threw Goku off of his back when he felt the weight. The prince pinned the other saiyan on the ground with his hand but then had his face pushed away. Goku used his entire weight to knock the prince over on his side. As Vegeta's teeth closed on Goku's arm again he realized that he was in a dangerous situation. His rage was building and his life was in danger. He could feel the burning energy rising. Vegeta didn't want to but he had no choice. He knew that if he transformed into a Gorgonops, everyone was at risk. Goku shifted to his back again and began to hit him attempting to free his arm. Now was Vegeta's chance. He had to end it now! He roared and hurled his body backwards as his roar filled the sky. Their bodies both slammed into the ground with great force. Seconds later, Vegeta hauled himself to his feet while Goku moaned. When his eyes opened, Goku found Vegeta blocking the sunlight and looking down at him. He couldn't understand why he was on the ground and looking up at Vegeta who was breathing as though he had just been in a fight. Then Goku suddenly realized that he was in a lot of pain. It all came back to him. Vegeta had been in a fight... With him! When he brought his hand up to his forehead, he noticed the blood coming out of Vegeta's bite mark.

Goku: "Vegeta, what happened?"

Vegeta: "What happened!? What happened!? You nearly KILLED me that's what happened!"

Goku: "I what!?"

Issun: "You and Hercule were yelling at each other and when Geta here tried to stop you, you went nuts!"

Goku: "I... I did?"

Future Trunks: "Yes!"

Goku turned around. He wasn't seeing things. The Trunks from the future really was standing right behind him. Behind them, the others all looked speechless... except for the ones who didn't know this Trunks.

Goten: "Hey Trunks, that guy looks just like you only bigger."

Kid Trunks: "Mom, who is he?"

Bulma was going to answer her son but Vegeta snapped his fingers to get her attention. She looked up and saw the future Trunks holding one finger up to his mouth. She had no trouble understanding him.

Bulma: "I... I can't tell you dear."

Kid Trunks: "Why not?"

Tien: "We'll tell you when you're older."

Both of the boys groaned. They weren't the most patient of the group. All attention turned back to Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Issun. It was obvious to Vegeta that Goku didn't understand why they made Bulma stay quiet about this Trunks' identity.

Goku: "Hey! It's great to see you again Tr..."

Goku was cut short when Vegeta quickly covered his mouth. His head was pulled back to face Vegeta, who swiped his free hand to one side in front of his throat. Goku understood what Vegeta was trying to tell him and nodded in response. As soon as Goku nodded, Vegeta removed his hand away from his mouth. Issun then hopped off of Vegeta and onto Goku, to whisper in his ear.

Issun: "Call him Radar."

Goku: "Why?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot..."

Goku looked up at Vegeta. The prince kept darting his eyes to someone. Following the path, Goku turned around and spotted Kid Trunks. Now he knew.

Goku: "Oh. So Vegeta why did you come back?"

Vegeta: "I'll tell you after we make sure you won't act up again."

Goku: "It was that bad?"

Vegeta: "Did you not hear me, Kakarot? I said you nearly KILLED me!"

Goku: "It is that bad."

"It's more then bad."

All eyes turned to Val as she and Mika arrived at the scene.

Val: "We have a problem."

Yamcha: "What kind of problem?"

Val: "How many times has Goku been aggressive to us?"

Ox King: "Not counting this one, 8."

Val: "Vegeta, your the one who fights Goku each time he acts up right?"

Vegeta: "You know that Val because you're the one who makes me. Today was the first time I did this by my own actions."

Val: "Vegeta. Out of those 8 times, how many were like today?"

Vegeta: "I see what you're getting at. Today was the first time I had to actually fight Kakarot."

Val: "Right. Issun, have the monsters in this land been acting up more then usual for the past month?"

Issun: "More then that, they'd started to kill people who wonder around at night. And they normally don't!"

Krillin: "I get it. The monsters and Goku started to act up at the same time and while I was guiding Vegeta to the Lookout, the monsters literally attacked us!"

ChiChi: "And Goku just now attacked Vegeta."

Videl: "And all of this started right after Orochi's revival!"

Bulma: "This is more then just a coincidence."

"It's too close to be one."

To everyones surprise, Piccolo, Dende and Riverdance arrived. It was unusual for both Piccolo and Dende to visit everyone except at friendly gatherings or times of crisis, and since this wasn't a friendly gathering the money was on crisis.

Krillin: "Ah you brought your girlfriend, huh Piccolo."

Piccolo: "THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

Krillin: "OK ok calm down Piccolo, I was only joking around!"

Vegeta: "What were you saying Piccolo?"

Piccolo: "I'm saying that this is no coincidence. Think about it. Goku and the monsters started acting up last month. A month later Orochi returned which was 2 days ago. The minute Vegeta started this quest, the monsters started to attack him and him only. And just now was Goku's first time getting aggressive to us since Orochi's return and look what happened."

Yamcha: "So basically if Vegeta defeats Orochi then Goku will no longer act this way!"

Piccolo: "Exactly."

Issun: "You here that Geta!?"

Vegeta: "Yeah yeah, chock up another one on my list."

Indeed it wasn't something he wanted to hear. Vegeta not only had to find his mothers remaining brush powers, restore all of Nippon, get his own powers back, somehow learn the truth about his own past, but now he HAD to defeat Orochi to end Goku's outbursts which was something he was hoping to avoid until he was stronger. That wasn't going to happen now. Vegeta helped Goku up and decided to get moving.

Vegeta: "Issun, Radar, lets get moving."

Goku: "Vegeta wait!"

When the prince turned around, he found a strange smile on Goku's face.

Goku: "Were you trying to beat me?"

Vegeta: "No why?"

As Goku laughed at Vegeta's response his smile grew bigger. He looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up halfway while scratching the side of his face with one finger.

Goku: "Uh Vegeta, maybe you shouldn't try to beat me the next time we have a sparring match."

The prince stared at his friend with a confused look. What did he mean? Still confused, Vegeta started to walk off. But he had only taken 3 steps before it hit him like a punch to a skull. In complete shock, he whirled his head around and stared at Goku who nodded his head the second the princes gaze fell on him.

Issun: "Hurry up Geta!"

Vegeta's trance was broken at that second and he looked at Issun who was hopping up and down on Trunks' head.

Vegeta: "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up."

With a shrug, Trunks and Issun headed down the steps. Vegeta turned around again and smiled at Goku. Then he turned back and ran down the steps. It was a new feeling for him and it wasn't what he expected but never the less he couldn't hide that smile. Nobody else seemed to have realized it but Goku. It was a classical 'Goku vs. Vegeta' match. But this match was different this time. This time... Vegeta won.


	23. Vegeta vs Waka 2: Act 2 part 4

Vegeta vs. Waka 2

By the time Vegeta had caught up with Trunks and Issun, they were already entering Shinshu Field. After his Poncle friend returned to his head, the saiyan prince urged Trunks to go faster as they continued on the dirt path.

Future Trunks: "Dad, why are we in a rush?"

Vegeta: "Because I have a feeling the Waka guy is up to something right now."

Future Trunks: "Who?"

Issun: "You'll know him if we see him."

In just a few short minutes, the trio were at the newly made bridge. Carefully, Vegeta climbed on and walked across with Trunks not far behind. After a few shaky moments, both father and son were delighted to feel firm dirt under them. Before Vegeta started moving again, Issun took the time to ask him a question that had been bugging him.

Issun: "Hey Geta, didn't you want to ask Goku if he knew how to double jump?"

Vegeta: "I can ask him later but right now we need to get a move on, before that cursed zone gets any worse."

Issun: "Good point."

And with that, Vegeta, Trunks and Issun headed for Taka Pass. Upon arriving, the trio found a terrible sight. Taka Pass was known for its large trees and cool clear streams, but all there was now was a large gap of grass and a cursed zone as far as Vegeta's eyes could see.

Issun: "So, Taka Pass has been cursed, too... I bet we'll find a withered Guardian Sapling around here."

Before they moved into the open landscape, Vegeta found something new. Normally there were no people outside the cursed zone, but the saiyan found two in front of a tea shop and one of them seemed upset.

Tea Master: "Oh! What's going to become of me now?"

Vegeta: "What's the matter with you?"

Tea Master: "That confounded cursed zone is causing all sorts of trouble. And my most precious tool of the trade has gone missing, too. I just don't know how I'm going to make a living anymore."

Future Trunks: "He seems to be doing just fine... Ow!"

Of course being his father, Vegeta was quick to discipline his son by hitting his elbow into Trunks' arm.

Tea Master: "No doubt this is the work of those mischievous moles. I bet they're the ones who stole from me! And on top of that, I have to put up with that awful cursed zone!"

Future Trunks: (whispering to Vegeta)"Stole what?"

Vegeta: (whispering back to Trunks) "Now thats a good question."

Seeing that the Tea Master had no more to say, Vegeta and his group turned to the customer next to him.

Tea Customer: "I wonder what's become of Kusa Village now... It's up on Mount Kamiji where the big windmill is. I heard some terrifying growls coming from the shrine there. And I ran down the mountain as fast as my legs would carry me! Then I realized that this area was all cursed too. I never imagined that monsters would come anywhere near us. It looks like the end of the world is finally here."

Vegeta: "It looks like you were right about the monsters, Issun."

Issun: "Ya can trust me, heh heh."

Vegeta leaned over to Trunks and covered the side of his mouth while he whispered in his sons ear.

Vegeta: "I don't."

Trunks just snickered. They continued up the road and stopped at a signpost on their left. It said: "To the famous tree, Cherry Breeze".

Issun: "Tree, huh? I wonder if it's one of those saplings..."

However there was a massive amount of rocks blocking the tunnel. There was only one thing that could have done this damage, a rockslide.

Future Trunks: "That must have been one mean rockslide! How are we going to get to the tree now?"

Issun: "Just stand back and let Geta here work his magic."

Once Trunks was a safe distance away, Vegeta called up the scroll and drew a circle in front of a crack on one of the rocks. The second the circle was complete, he drew a line at the 2 o'clock position and the Cherry Bomb technique was used. The bomb blew up, shattering all of the rocks. When Vegeta turned around, he couldn't help but grin at his son's amazed and shocked expression.

Vegeta: "That's only one of many."

Future Trunks: "I've defiantly missed a few things."

Vegeta just chuckled and ran into the cave with Trunks close behind. The tunnel ended at a ramp way with two sparkling pools on each side. Trunks wasn't paying attention to his father and ran right into him.

Future Trunks: "Father, what's going on? Why did you stop?"

Vegeta didn't answer him but instead kept his gaze high above them. Suddenly, Trunks heard a flute play. He looked around but found no one. He then realized that Vegeta was already looking at him.

"Hark! The call of the heavens, the earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods' gift to man is here! Bonjour!"

Issun: "You again!?"

Waka: "Long time no see! Did you enjoy the little log adventure I prophesized?"

Issun: "Why you...! Were you behind that near disaster?"

Vegeta leaned down and started to growl. It dawned on Trunks that this must have been that Waka guy his father mentioned earlier.

Waka: "Moi? Of course not! I just had a fleeting glimpse of your future. You see, I have the power to see that which is yet to come. Even if it were something you'd rather not know..."

Issun: "The half-baked prophet's at it again... If you're so great, then how come ya didn't predict Orochi's return?"

Vegeta stopped growling and cocked his head to the side. Waka didn't answer.

Issun: "Heh heh. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Waka: "... ... Excusez-moi? You say something, my little bouncing friend?"

Issun: "That's it!"

In rage, Issun drew out his sword.

Waka: "By the way, I saw your battle with the spider lady. A rather clumsy attempt, I must say. How could a washed up old saiyan like you possibly expect to save the world? Ridiculous!"

Issun: "What!? You were spying on our battle?"

Trunks pulled out his sword, ready to fight for his fathers honor.

Future Trunks: "I don't know what you're talking about... But I won't let you insult my father!"

Issun: "And it never crossed your mind that you could help out?"

Waka: "Enough talk! There's only one way to settle this."

Suddenly, Waka held up his flute in front of him and drew his sword. Vegeta bared his teeth and snarled. He knew what was coming and this time he was ready.

Waka: "Just go for it!"

Future Trunks: "I'm ready father!"

Vegeta: "Don't interfere boy, this is my battle!"

Trunks lowered his weapon in respect for his father. Vegeta leaped into battle. The fight was just like the first one except Waka was a bit faster then before. It wasn't a problem for Vegeta however. He was used to fighting with speed and this time he had plenty of solid ground to move on. Waka lunged at him with his swords and at that very instant, Vegeta swung his Divine Instrument over his head and in front of him. Waka's attack was blocked and the saiyan quickly used the Power Slash on him while Waka was close. The prophet again lunged at him like the first time they fought but the prince leaped out of his way.

Vegeta: "You won't fool me so easily this time!"

Just when Vegeta thought he had him, Waka tried something new. He threw his swords at Vegeta! The saiyan dodged the first set. When the second set came, he ducked down at the last second. Then, he quickly lunged up and snatched one of the swords with his teeth. Vegeta held onto it, waiting for the perfect moment. Waka may have let his guard down for only a few second, but that was all the saiyan needed. Vegeta spun around once and tossed the sword right back at Waka right at the moment where it would have gained the most speed. That was the finishing blow and Waka seemed to have been defeated... But Vegeta didn't fall for it. Waka was backing off, just like he thought.

Waka: pant pant "Not bad, ma cherie."

Issun: "Whaddya mean, not bad? You're all outta breath! Whaddya want, anyway?"

Waka: "Oh, I almost forgot! I had a question for you. Have you been to Lake Harami over on Shinshu Field yet? In the middle stands the Moon Cave where Orochi's spirit was trapped. A barrier has blocked the entrance ever since Tsukuyomi was removed. That means Orochi must still be in there."

Vegeta: "So that's what that was."

Waka: "Ah, so you've seen it. I want to get through the barrier and enter the cave... But I'll need the Serpent Crystal in order to do that. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find it, would you?"

Vegeta: "No, and if we did do you think we'd tell YOU!?"

Issun: "Why d'ya have to pull out your sword just to ask that? And why d'ya wanna visit Orochi's lair, anyway?"

Waka: "So then, you do not know? Tres bien. Hmmm... So, that big windmill... mumble mumble At any rate, I shall just have to find it myself. But before I bid you adieu, I have a little prophecy for you."

Once again, Waka started to dance around as he told his prophecy.

Waka: "I foresee a DOG-gone difficult quest... Au revoir, baby!"

And with that, Waka left the stunned saiyan again.

Vegeta: "OOOWWW, I REALLY HATE THAT GUY!"

Issun: "Hey, Geta! Let's try and beat Waka to that Serpent Crystal! I can't help feeling he's up to no good. Plus we just might find a new Celestial Brush technique, too!"

Vegeta: "I'm going to take a wild guess Issun and say that you don't know what that Serpent Crystal is or where we'll find it."

Issun: "You'd guess right, Geta."

Vegeta: "Oh for the love of..."

Future Trunks: "Now I remember!"

Vegeta: "Remember what?"

Future Trunks: "I knew I'd heard about an item called the Serpent Crystal from somewhere before."

Issun: "Well start talking!"

Future Trunks: "The Serpent Crystal is a powerful gem that can absorb the energy of any barrier. That's all I know, but I do know where we can find it, father."

Vegeta smiled and then looked around to see if Waka was around. But luckily, Waka was long gone.

Vegeta: "Where?"

Even though there was no one around, Trunks felt it would be better to be safe then sorry. So he lend over to whisper to his father and Issun.

Future Trunks: "Remember when that guy said 'big windmill'? Well if this timeline's environment's still the same as mine then behind that big windmill is shrine called Gale Shrine. The Serpent Crystal should be deep inside that shrine."

Vegeta: "Issun, know of anyplace called Gale Shrine?"

Issun: "Yes! If it's the same shrine, then we'll find it in Kusa Village... And that's not far from here!"

Vegeta: "Alright! Here's the plan. First we'll restore as much of Taka Pass as we can, then we'll head to Kusa Village."

Future Trunks: "Sounds good to me!"

Issun: "Me too. So lets get going!"

And thus the trio headed up the walkway, with Vegeta in front. At the top of the walkway was yet another long cave tunnel. When they reached the end, the two saiyans and Poncle recognized where they were. They were standing on the ledge high above the entrance to Taka Pass. Vegeta looked down at his feet and discovered at dirt path. The prince thought back to the sign that said: "To the famous tree, Cherry Breeze". Since it was famous, it made sense that there would be a path. It made even more sense to follow the path if Cherry Breeze really was a Guardian Sapling. So Vegeta's small group of one pure blooded saiyan, one half saiyan/earthling, and one Poncle stayed on the path. Along the way, the prince restored 3 trees next to the path. However, it became apparent that the cursed zone had done it's damage when they stopped at a bridge missing a number of its planks.

Future Trunks: "Let me guess, father. You have a brush technique that'll fix this."

Vegeta: "It was my first."

It had been a while since Vegeta needed to use the Rejuvenation technique. Calling the scroll, he wasted no time in filling in the missing planks. Within seconds, the bride was complete and it soon had Vegeta and his son crossing it. On the other side was the tree Cherry Breeze and sure enough, it was a Guardian Sapling. Once again, the saiyan prince called the scroll and drew a circle around the tree. In no time it bloomed like its siblings and unleashed its healing power across the area. The cursed zone was pushed back and the land came alive. Bamboo forests ross up, streams shined elegantly, trees soared into the air, flowers brightened the land with color, and the wildlife returned. Taka Pass had been restored.


	24. Moley The Molster: Act 2 Part 5

Moley The Molster

As before, Vegeta received Praise for returning Taka Pass to its natural state.

Issun: "Taka Pass is back to normal now! Without the cursed zone, it'll be easier to find brush techniques! But first, that big windmill has really piqued my interest. Didn't that half-baked prophet mumble something about it?"

Vegeta: "Trunks. Does that look like the windmill you told us about?"

Future Trunks: "I really can't tell from here, but it does look like the same one."

Issun: "Aw, whatever. It's not going anywhere, anyhow. Let's take a good look around Taka Pass, OK? I'm a bit worried about the people who live around here."

Vegeta: (whispering to Trunks) "Didn't I already cover this?"

Trunks only nodded. And so the saiyan prince crossed back over the bridge with Trunks right behind him. Vegeta didn't know it but this Trunks was just over thrilled that he was helping out his father, since he grew up without the one from his time. Once on the other side of the bridge, Trunks stopped Vegeta.

Future Trunks: "Hey father, I know a short cut to get down there."

Vegeta: "Oh really and what would I have to do?"

Vegeta had a good idea at what Trunks meant by 'short cut'. Trunks looked toward the edge of the cliff and then back at his father with a smile.

Future Trunks: "Mom and Gohan have always told me that you were a good jumper. Just how good are you?"

Issun: "Oh no no no no! Don't even think about it, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Too late!"

Before Issun could stop him, Vegeta bolt toward the edge of the cliff at full speed. The saiyan prince leapt over the fence and was soon falling to the ground. Within seconds, his feet met the ground and his body shuck from the impact. Seconds later, Trunks joined him.

Issun: "Don't ya ever do that again!"

Vegeta: "Get used to it, Issun. Otherwise this will be a long journey."

Near by was a Devil Gate and like before, the prince entered it. 2 Dead Fish appeared and one of them attacked him instantly. The prince used the Power Slash technique to bring both of the demons to the earth. He then used Power Slash again to cut the demons in half, defeating them both. Once they were gone a Bud Ogre sprang up. Before the Bud Ogre hit the ground, the saiyan was already attacking it. When it did landed, it turned grey. Vegeta then used his Bloom technique on it's bud to open it. Once open, the saiyan used the Cherry Bomb technique which dealt the finishing blow. With the Devil Gate gone, a small bamboo forest reappeared around the saiyan and his son.

Future Trunks: "Hey father. Let me deal with the next Devil Gate, please."

Vegeta: "Fine. Now lets move."

With hope that Vegeta would keep his word, Trunks followed the prince west. It didn't take long for them to encounter another obstacle. Only this time, they were... Moles?

Moley: "Hey, hey, hey! Stop right there! How dare you walk around our turf without permission!?"

Vegeta: "Where does it say that this land is YOURS!?"

Moley: "I won't let you get away with it! I'm Moley of the Molsters!"

Moley was a big molster with a blue scarf and purple hat. His gang of four molsters were small and whore red.

Moley: "All of the territory beneath Taka Pass is under our control. We can't just allow people to come wandering in as they please. How are we supposed to relax with intruders like you around?"

Future Trunks: "You were doing fine till now."

Moley: "I'll have to get you to leave some of that behind to make up for it."

Vegeta: "Leave what behind?"

Moley: "You know what I mean. That gold-colored thing used in shops!"

Issun: "Huh? Oh, I get it... You're just a pack of thieves extorting money. Well, pigs'll fly before you shake us down! We should teach you a lesson!"

Vegeta: "You mean we WILL teach you a lesson!"

Future Trunks: "Count me in, father!"

Moley: "Huh huh huh. You've got some nerve. Fine! If that's the way you want it. You'll regret this!"

Vegeta: "Try me!"

Moley: "Come on, men! Molsters! The special dust cloud formation!"

All five molsters leaped into the air and landed back in the holes and dug down. Dust clouds shot up as they moved under the earth to a new hole. There were six holes and Vegeta needed to tackle Moley. The dust clouds would lead to another hole but somehow the molster that came up wasn't the same one that Vegeta was following. It would have been hard alone, but Trunks was there to help. Moley always appeared at the hole opposite of Vegeta and he would dive back down before the saiyan could get near him. So the saiyan prince stayed where he was while Trunks went to the opposite side. As planed, Moley appeared in the hole opposite of Vegeta and trunks tackled him.

Moley: "Hurgh! It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me! If you want to fight, let's fight properly!"

Once again, all five molsters leaped into the air and landed back in the holes. This time, they were moving faster and Moley appeared in the hole opposite of Trunks so Vegeta took over for Trunks. The young man stood at one hole and, sure enough, Moley appeared opposite of him only this time Vegeta tackled him.

Moley: "Gurgh! Trying to pick a fight, are you? Then try this on for size!"

All five molsters leaped into the air again and landed back in the holes. Now they were moving faster and Moley started appearing in random holes. But Vegeta was no fool. He kicked at the hole behind him with his back legs and landed it on Moley.

Moley: "Yurgh! I don't understand it! How do you manage to stand up to our special dust cloud trick?"

Issun: "Heh heh. Had enough of hard-headed Geta? That'll teach ya. Don't mess with the gods, fur face! Crime doesn't pay, remember that! I expect you guys to stay on the straight and narrow now!"

Moley: "... ... I don't know the difference between right and wrong. It's just that... Well, I was lonely."

Vegeta: (Whispering) "Here we go."

Moley: "No matter how long I wait down here, no one comes to see me. That's why I behaved the way I did. I just wanted to get your attention, that's all. Please, sir! Will you be my friend? I promise I'll behave myself from now on. Honest! You're just what I need, mister. If you stay, I won't have to be lonely anymore!"

Issun: "Um... This is just getting stranger by the minute."

Vegeta: "Oh yeah."

Moley: (sob) "I know I shouldn't show my feelings like this. I'll go back underground now and shed my tears in private. I suppose it's goodbye, then. Come back and visit soon, won't you?"

And before Vegeta could say anything, Moley and the molsters dove back in the ground. Out of nowhere, a cup shot out of the hole.

Future Trunks: "That has to be the Tea Master's teacup!"

Vegeta: "Well then, lets return it."

Vegeta picked up the Teacup and headed for the Tea Master. At the tea shop, the Tea Master was happy.

Tea Master: "There was an awful cursed zone here before, but it's gone now! It should be business as usual again. But those mischievous moles took my most precious of belongings. I can't possibly get on with any work without it."

Vegeta: "Would this be it?"

The saiyan pulled out the teacup and showed it to the Tea Master.

Tea Master: "Hey! That's my precious Teacup, isn't it!? Did you snatch it back from those meddlesome moles for me?"

Vegeta handed over the Teacup to the Tea Master.

Tea Master: "Thank you! This is my good luck charm for doing good business. Well, one good deed deserves another. Here..."The Tea Master gave Vegeta a Golden Mushroom.

Tea Master: "What do you think? It's pretty impressive, eh? A customer of mine gave it to me as payment a while back. It's got such a divine air. I had no idea what to do with it. It's your now anyway. Do with it what you will!"

Thanking the Tea Master, Vegeta and Trunks left to explore more of Taka Pass.


	25. Kusa Village: Act 2 Part 6

Kusa Village

In the middle of Taka Pass, there was a dug-out with an old, depressing house. The sign outside read: 'The Cutters' House. Strangers not welcome!'

Future Trunks: "Should we?"

Vegeta: "Yeah. As a 'god' I should help people out and they may need help."

So the saiyans entered the property. The house was really old and gloomy. In front of it was an elderly woman. As Vegeta approached the old woman, she spotted him and held out a cutting knife. It was the horrible Mrs. Cutter!

Mrs. Cutter: "Hah! I was just looking for something tasty to put in my pot. You'll do nicely, young man. You should keep us going until my husband catches us a big beast."

Vegeta: "Wait a minute!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Cutter came at Vegeta with her knife. When she swung it, the prince dodged it. He ran back to the entrance where Trunks was staying at.

Future Trunks: "Sorry dad. I wanted to wait till you made sure it was safe. This place gives me the creeps."

Vegeta: "Good instincts, son. I thought old folks were nice, but she came at me with a knife!"

Future Trunks: "While you were down there, I heard a rumor from some travelers that a sparrow girl has gone missing. Think we should look around that house for her?"

Vegeta: "Yeah but let's stay out of sight."

So the saiyan prince led his small group back down to the house. They hugged the wall to avoid Mrs. Cutter's sight and headed for the house. They examined the house, keeping well out of Mrs. Cutter's sight. They first stopped at a well.

Issun: "Blech! What a disgusting well! I GUARANTEE you this water'll give ya the runs, even if you're a god!"

Vegeta: "No argument there. Yuck."

Future Trunks: "Me too."

Walking behind the house in order to stay out of Mr. Cutter's sight, they stopped at what appeared to be a pillar but it was so badly rotten.

Issun: "What a dilapidated old house. Its rotten pillars are collapsing. I bet we can get on top of the house by climbing up this one."

Vegeta: "I'd rather not for now. I don't see any signs of a sparrow around here, so lets get out of here before that old lady sees us."

No one argued. They quickly left the Cutters house and looked around for more Devil Gates. They found one by a dried up spring and entered it. A Bud Ogre appeared and Vegeta, keeping his word, stayed back to give support while Trunks stepped up to battle. Remembering what his father did against the last one, Trunks used his fits and feet to attack the Bud Ogre. The demon quickly turned grey and Vegeta used the Bloom technique on it's bud to open it. Once open, Trunks attacked by combining his strength and his sword. In seconds, Bud Ogre was defeated. Then a yellow Imp appeared with a giant drum of sorts and dug itself under ground. This was an Imp Vegeta had only seen once in Tsuta Ruins. It was a tricky opponent since you could only attack it when it came up to attack.

Vegeta: "Trunks, watch the moving earth! It'll tell you where it is! Once it comes up to attack, attack it as hard and fast as you can!"

Future Trunks: "Got it!"

Trunks watched the ground carefully. When it was in front of him, the Imp sprang up. The second it did, Trunks unleashed as much power as he could in his attacks. After 5 hits, the yellow Imp was defeated. With the defeat of the yellow Imp, the Devil Gate disappeared and the spring came to life with fresh, clean water. It also glowed at the middle. Trunks had won that battle by himself with only his father assisting in the parts he couldn't do. Vegeta was actually impressed with how well Trunks did. The last time he saw this Trunks fight, he just fought. Now the boy was using his head.

Issun: "Impressive, Trunks! It's safe to assume you really are Geta's son!"

Even though he was impressed, Vegeta wasn't going to show it until Trunks faced a more challenging demon, and Trunks knew that. Getting back to the task at hand, Vegeta read the sign next to the spring. It said: 'Mermaid Spring.'

Issun: "See that light? This is a special place known as a Mermaid Spring. There's a wonderful legend about beautiful Mermaids appearing here! They say there are other Mermaid Springs throughout the land! You should visit them wherever they may be!"

Leaving the spring, Vegeta and Trunks headed up the path to Kusa Village. At the top of the hill, there was an evil breeze coming down from the village. Kusa Village was over run with an evil atmosphere. As he got closer to the village, Vegeta began to feel strange.

Issun: "Yikes! What's this creepy evil atmosphere in this village!? There's no cursed zone here, but I definitely sense evil."

Vegeta summoned the scroll and tried to draw a circle in the sky to make the sun appear. But the ink disappeared as he tried.

Issun: "No go, Geta. Your Celestial Brush ain't gonna work in evil power this strong."

Upon entering the village, Vegeta discovered why he felt strange. The evil atmosphere had sucked all of the ink he had with his Celestial Brush, witch turned out to be to source of his god powers. Without the ink, his Divine Instrument disappeared as well as his crimson markings. Now he was just his normal self... Only still on all fours.

Vegeta: "Good thing I have a fair amount of my normal strength back or I'd be helpless."

Wanting to find out where the evil was coming from, the saiyans and the Poncle explored the village. As they searched behind an Inn, who should they find sleeping... Or trying to sleep but non-other then Susano.

Susano: "Uh... Ah... No, no... Not that... By the gods, I vow to... (mumble) You won't ever... (mumble mumble)"

Issun: "Hm? It's Susano! He's one tenacious dude. Wonder what he's doing here. I bet he's having a nightmare about getting beat up by monsters. He seems rather frantic. It'd be funny if it weren't so sad..."

Suddenly, Susano hopped up on his feet.

Susano: "That dream again! Is there no escape!? I thought by coming to the village -"

Issun: "Hey there, pops! Floundering around in your dreams, too? Must be nice to be able to nap in the middle of the day like that. Greatest warrior ever, my foot!"

Future Trunks: "You know him?"

Vegeta: "Unfortunately."

Susano: "Hm!? Spiky? And little bug!? Oh, uh... cough cough Here to disturb my meditation again? Even in my dreams, I'm hard at work devising strategies for defeating that crimson something or other. I came here to pray for victory at the Gale Shrine, but... Lo and behold, that crimson something or other occupies the shrine! Well, with my invincible sword, there's no need to pray, but... Mankind's fate rests with me. I must be fully prepared. First, I must sit here and come up with a well thought-out plan."

Susano then laid down.

Susano: "Hm... Now where was I..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Issun: "Plan? Yeah, right! That's just your excuse to sleep!"

Leaving Susano to his 'meditation', Vegeta continued down the path behind the Inn.

Future Trunks: "Am I invisible here or something?"

Vegeta: "Be thankful. I hate it when he calls me 'Spiky'. But that crimson thing's got me interested."

Further on down, they met an old man waring a giant bamboo on his back. His name was Mr. Bamboo.

Mr. Bamboo: (sigh) "What a pickle I'm in... Hm? Oh, what a strong young man. I'm in a pickle right now, young one. I'm a craftsman and I work with bamboo as you can see. But I can't get any to work on right now. Oh, I shouldn't burden you with my problems, young man..."

Issun: "Boy, that must be some big pickle if you're confiding in a stranger!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Hello there, little sprite. Here to listen to an old man ramble? I always gathered bamboo over in Sasa Sanctuary in Taka Pass. But I haven't been able to get in there lately. The Sparrow Clan suddenly closed the entrance to Sasa Sanctuary. Oh, how I do wish I could craft my bamboo ware... I'm an old man and it's all I have left. To make matters worse, the festival's just around the corner. I usually sell my work there, but I'm running out of time."

Issun: "Aw... It ain't the end of the world, gramps! What've we got ourselves mixed up in now, Geta?"

Seeing that there was no one else past Mr. Bamboo, Vegeta headed back up the path. Next to the Inn was another path that led upward. So the saiyan followed it. He crossed a bridge and caught eye of a small palace further ahead. As they went to the palace, Vegeta spotted a young woman lying on the ground in front of it. Eight stone spheres circled her back with symbols on each. It was Princess Fuse... And she appeared to be in trouble.

Princess Fuse: "Oh, this is most unfortunate. I have been possessed in a momentary lapse in vigilance! And I was trying so hard to defend this village... Now it shall be reduced to a horrid cursed zone. Alas, my strength... it wanes. All is lost..."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared around her. It was a blue Imp and it jumped into the air. It spread out it's arms and legs and used a cape to fly around. Trunks stood in front of Princess Fuse to protect her from attack as Vegeta began to battle the blue Imp as well as two green Imps. Since he couldn't use his Celestial Brush or Divine Instrument, the saiyan had to use his old fashion weapons. Using as much power as he could, the prince bared his teeth and slashed at one of the green Imps. In two hits it was finished so Vegeta repeated the same attack against the second green Imp, witch was easily defeated. Now he had the flying one to deal with. If he could use his powers to fly like in the battles of his past, it would have been child's play to finish off this Imp. He couldn't fly right now, but he could still jump to an abnormal hight. Leaping towards to Imp, Vegeta knocked it down to the ground and then landed on it with a powerful kick. The Imp was defeated and Princess Fuse was freed. The evil atmosphere disappeared and with that, Vegeta's godly powers returned.

Princess Fuse: "Hm!? Have I been freed from the evil curse? You have saved me, but I do not know how."

Issun: "What the heck happened, sweetness?"

Princess Fuse: "Oh... Are you familiar with my family, the Satomi House? No... I can see now that you are not. Still, you may be of great service to me yet. Will you not listen to what I have to say?"

Issun: "You just keep talkin' pretty lady. Issun's listening!"

Princess Fuse: "Oh, thank you! I am Princess Fuse, priestess of the Gale Shrine. The Gale Shrine stands atop Mount Kamiji. Kazegami, the god of wind, is enshrined there."

When he heard the words 'Kazegami, the god of wind', Vegeta instantly paid more attention. He was sure that Kazegami was another brush god.

Princess Fuse: "The wind blowing down from there keeps the monsters away. Known as the Divine Wind, it is venerated as our protector. However, it suddenly stopped blowing one day. And that has allowed the monsters to sneak into our village. Even I, the last remaining priestess here, was nearly slain. That horrible monster is behind all of this!"

Vegeta: "Horrible monster?"

Princess Fuse: "Will you hear the rest of my story?"

Vegeta: "Go on."

Princess Fuse: "There is only one explanation for why the Divine Wind stopped. It is that horrible monster, Crimson Helm! The beast now dwells within the Gale Shrine. The monsters in this area have all been under Crimson Helm's control ever since he appeared in Taka Pass 100 years ago. My people, the Satomi House, keepers of the Gale Shrine, have been battling the beast and his minions ever since... But last year, the fiends attacked and killed the head priest while he was weakened by sickness, and the Gale Shrine fell into their hands."

Issun: "I remember hearing that story. It was big news in these parts."

Princess Fuse: "If only I could vanquish Crimson Helm and free the Gale Shrine... But I am no match for the evil barrier that now bars entry. There is only one hope now. Only the warriors who serve the Satomi House can right this wrong!"

Future Trunks: "Warriors?"

Princess Fuse: "Our last remaining hope for defeating Crimson Helm is... the Satomi Canine Warriors! The Satomi Canine Warriors have protected the shrine and served the Satomi House for ages, but alas... They are now scattered throughout Nippon. If we could bring them together again, they could break the barrier and retake the shrine."

Issun: "Really!? Then why don't ya just summon those puppies on back?"

Princess Fuse: "I have already tried... But I have yet to receive any word of their coming. I sense their presence nearby, but have yet to find them. What if they were attacked and injured, or even worse... I beg you, would you please find out their whereabouts? You find this useful..."

Out of nowhere, a strange object appeared and circled Vegeta. It was the Canine Tracker.

Princess Fuse: "I sense 5 of the Satomi Canine Warriors here in this village. They're a temperamental bunch and don't take kindly to strangers, but they should return to me once they see the Canine Tracker. The Canine Tracker will guide you in their direction. Please use it, along with your strength, to find them!"

Issun: "Leave it to us, sweetness! We'll get 'em all back without a scratch! Can't wait to see how she thanks us, Geta! Heh heh heh..."

Vegeta: "Oh brother. Trunks..."

Future Trunks: "Yeah father."

Vegeta: "I want you to stay here with Princess Fuse until I come back. Someone should stay here in case monsters attack again."

Future Trunks: "Right!"

With Trunks protecting Princess Fuse, Vegeta left to find the 5 Satomi Canine Warriors that were somewhere in the village.


	26. The Satomi Canine Warriors: Act 2 Part 7

The Satomi Canine Warriors

Following the Canine Tracker, Vegeta began his search for the Satomi Canine Warriors. Crossing back over the bridge, the Canine Tracker began to spin fast and it gave out a slight purple glow. It pointed to a wooden walkway up above. Next to it was a Konohana Blossom, so the saiyan prince used the Vein technique to get him up there. Once up on the walkway, Vegeta followed the Canine Tracker to a cave. Inside was a dog waring a scarf and the Canine Tracker was spinning around at a great speed and it floated next to the dog.

Issun: "What's a dog doing here? Hm? I think he's trying to say something! Let me listen carefully. I can understand some animals... It's wagging its tail! Bet it's that Canine Tracker you got there! Hm? What's that?"

Ko: "Give me some food, I'm hungry."

Issun: "Sheesh... We just met and it's begging for food!? What terrible manners!"

Vegeta knew dogs liked meat and he had some from ramming into pots and chests. He gave the dog some food. After it ate, he was rewarded with some praise.

Ko: "I am full... My master, Princess Fuse, has summoned me. However, I didn't want to go straight home."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!? That means this dog's one of the Satomi Canine Warriors!"

It was the Satomi Canine Warrior Ko, meaning Wisdom.

Vegeta: "That would explain why they're called Satomi CANINE Warriors."

Ko: "Now that my stomach is full, I will return to my master."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Ko ran off, back to Princess Fuse.

Issun: "The way Princess Fuse talked about them, I thought they were human. You think these fleabags are gonna be any help?"

Vegeta: "Who knows. Oh and Issun, I can understand all animals easily."

Issun: "What!? How!?"

Vegeta: "Remember how I said I can turn into animals. Well because of that, I can understand animals quite easily."

Issun: "You are just full of surprises."

That was one Satomi Canine Warrior down, four to go. The saiyan once again followed the Canine Tracker. It led out of the cave and to the front of the village. The Canine Tracker began to spin fast and it gave out a slight green glow. It pointed to a garden where a little girl was watering the plants. A dead patch was next to her and the Canine Tracker was spinning around at a great speed and it floating above the dead area, so Vegeta used the Bloom technique. The dead patch was no more as flowers replaced them. There was also a dog waring a scarf.

Issun: "What's a dog doing here? It's wagging its tail, too! Bet it's that Canine Tracker you have! Hm? What's that?"

Shin: "Give me some food, I'm hungry."

Issun: "Sheesh... Why do these fleabags think we're gonna feed them?"

Vegeta once again gave the dog some food and again, he was rewarded with praise.

Shin: "I am full..."

It was the Satomi Canine Warrior Shin, meaning Faith.

Shin: "Now that my stomach is full, I will return to my master."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Shin ran off, back to Princess Fuse.

Issun: "Can you believe these guys!?"

That was two Satomi Canine Warrior down, three to go. The saiyan once again followed the Canine Tracker. It led down the path to where they met Mr. Bamboo. The Canine Tracker began to spin fast and it gave out a slight pink glow. It pointed past Mr. Bamboo and to his house. Then it pointed to a giant bamboo next to the house which had a glow coming from it. Using the Power Slash technique, Vegeta cut the bamboo in half. Inside was a dog waring a scarf.

Issun: "What's a dog doing here? It's wagging its tail, too! Bet it's that Canine Tracker you have! Hm? What's that?"

Chi: "Give me some food, I'm hungry."

Issun: "Sheesh... Why do these fleabags think we're gonna feed them?"

Vegeta once again gave the dog some food and again, he was rewarded with praise.

Chi: "I am full..."

It was the Satomi Canine Warrior Chi, meaning Knowledge.

Chi: "Now that my stomach is full, I will return to my master."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Chi ran off, back to Princess Fuse.

Issun: "Can you believe these guys!?"

Vegeta: "Hey, I'd rather fight on a full stomach myself. Helps me concentrate and gives me energy."

That was three Satomi Canine Warrior down, two to go. The saiyan once again followed the Canine Tracker. It led back up the path and pointed to a ledge half way up. The Canine Tracker began to spin fast and it gave out a slight yellow glow. On the ledge, it pointed to a crack in the rock wall. Using the Cherry Bomb technique, Vegeta blasted his way in. Inside was a dog waring a scarf.

Issun: "What's a dog doing here? It's wagging its tail, too! Bet it's that Canine Tracker you have! Hm? What's that?"

Rei: "Give me some food, I'm hungry."

Issun: "Sheesh... Why do these fleabags think we're gonna feed them?"

Vegeta once again gave the dog some food and again, he was rewarded with praise.

Rei: "I am full..."

It was the Satomi Canine Warrior Rei, meaning Honor.

Rei: "Now that my stomach is full, I will return to my master."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Rei ran off, back to Princess Fuse.

Issun: "Can you believe these guys!? Hey, Geta, how many of these Canine Warriors does this make? Maybe we should go talk to Princess Fuse now."

That was four Satomi Canine Warrior down, one to go. The saiyan headed back to Princess Fuse. As he headed for the palace, the Canine Tracker began to spin fast and it gave out a slight golden red glow. When he reached the palace, Vegeta found a dog waring a scarf in his way, growling. It was a bigger dog then the others and covered in scars as well as an eye missing.

Issun: "Hey, Geta. That fleabag's giving you the evil eye. I think it noticed that Canine Tracker ya got there. Hm? What's that?"

Tei: "My master, Princess Fuse, has summoned me. But first, I wish to try out the skills I've honed on my journey."

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Tei: "Princess Fuse forbids me to join in fruitless battles, but I want you to prove your right to bear the Canine Tracker!"

Issun: "Why you-! You've got a lotta nerve picking a fight with us! Well, bring it on, ya fleabag! Right, Geta?"

Vegeta: "I've yet to turn down a fight! Bring it!"

Issun: "Yep, there was only one right answer! I dunno who this fleabag thinks he is, but he's in for a surprise!"

The battle between Vegeta and the Satomi Canine Warrior Tei, meaning Brotherhood began. Tei charged forward and Vegeta used his Divine Instrument to block the attack. Tei then howled in the sky and the orb on his scarf glowed. Vegeta jumped out of the way when Tei lunged forward, snapping his jaws with impressive speed. The saiyan landed behind Tei and attacked while his back was turned. With just six hits, Tei falls to the ground defeated.

Tei: "A worthy opponent, I see. Let us fight where we have more room!"

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!? Sounds like fun! This we'll be playing for keeps!"

Vegeta: "Indeed!"

Issun: "Bring it on, fleabag. You're gonna wish you went straight back to Princess Fuse when we're done with ya! Hey wait, if he's been summoned by the princess, then... Maybe this is another one of the Satomi Canine Warriors!"

Vegeta: "Why am I not surprised."

Tei: "I am done toying with you. Now you shall feel the wrath of the Satomi Power Orb!"

Issun: "Satomi Power Orb? Bah! Bring it on, dog breath. We ain't afraid!"

Princess Fuse: "Oh, Tei!?"

Behind Tei was Princess Fuse and the other four Satomi Canine Warriors. Trunks rejoined his father while Tei ran to Princess Fuse with his tail waging.

Princess Fuse: "I thought I heard something out here. You two aren't fighting, are you?"

Future Trunks: "Are you?"

Vegeta just gave Trunks a look that said 'What do you think?'

Issun: "Huh? Fighting? Oh, ah, of course not. Just some friendly wrestling. Look, not a scratch on either of us."

Princess Fuse: "... ... Well, at least now we have 5 of the Satomi Power Orbs."

Suddenly, Princess Fuse got mad and the dogs lowered their heads in same.

Princess Fuse: "But you've been naughty doggies! Why did you not come home immediately when I summoned you!?"

Issun: "Hey, Princess, what's with those Satomi Power Orbs?"

Princess Fuse: "Each Satomi Canine Warrior bears an orb of a different virtue. The Satomi Power Orbs are the Satomi House's greatest treasure. I need the orbs' power to break Crimson Helm's barrier. But the Canine Warrior never listen when I summon them back! And 3 of them have yet to be accounted for! I fear something may have happened to them. But there is no one I could send out to help them... ... ..."

Issun: "Hey, what's with that look, lady? ... ... OK, OK, I get the hint. We'll find the rest of 'em, too! After all, I said we'd get 'em all back without a scratch!"

Princess Fuse: "Wonderful! I'll be forever grateful! You have the Canine Tracker. They shall return here once you have shown it to them. That is, if they have not been injured, or even worse... Please, hurry. We must get the Power Orbs and break the barrier!!"

With a groan, Vegeta began hitting his head against a tree.

Future Trunks: "Dad! Why are you doing this!"

Vegeta: "Because I'm going to go insane if the last three want to be fed like the first 4!"

Future Trunks: "Well could you please stop that! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Vegeta: (under his breath) "That may not be a bad idea. (normal) Ok, let's get going."


	27. The Problems Continue: Act 2 Part 8

The Problems Continue

Before leaving the village, Vegeta wanted to see the Gale Shrine. So he led his son up the path to the shrine. Inside, was a rock door with a barrier which glowed crimson. But as they got closer, they saw... a ghost?

Future Trunks: "Now I've seen everything."

Vegeta: "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

Issun: "Hey, what's with this guy? I can see right through him!"

Yatsu: "Hm? Who are you? How is it you can see me?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks and with a grin said "I'd like to know that myself." Trunks nodded.

Yatsu: "I am Yatsu, the earthbound spirit who haunts this area. Long has it been since any have ventured this way."

It was the Earthbound Spirit of Yatsu.

Yatsu: "My eyes have failed me. I can no longer see. In their stead, my inner eye can judge a person's true form. You appear to be a maiden most fair."

Vegeta: "A WHAT!?"

At that instant, Trunks broke out laughing uncontrollably.

Yatsu: "What could possibly bring you to the Gale shrine? You must leave this place, for it is no longer a shrine of the gods. It is now cursed and under the control of a horrible creature. This is no place for a fair maiden such as you."

Vegeta: "To bad you're already dead."

The saiyan prince growled at the spirit while his son tried to muffle his laughing by covering his mouth.

Issun: "Fair maiden? He talking about you, Geta!? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Aha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Yatsu: "What's this? It appears the maiden is accompanied by a little booger. Is the village to meet its end at last?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn. He broke out laughing at Issun's reaction to what Yatsu called him and so did Trunks.

Issun: "Little booger!? He better not be talking about me!"

Vegeta: (still laughing) "Doesn't feel good being laughed at, huh Issun!?"

Future Trunks: "Father, I... I can't breath!!"

After a few moments, the two saiyans finally got themselves under control again and focused on learning more about the situation.

Future Trunks: "Tell us more about what's going on."

Yatsu: "Mount Kamiji is the sacred mountain overlooking Taka Pass. It is the source of the Divine Wind, which once blew down onto the village, keeping the monsters at bay. But the wind stopped the day Crimson Helm took over the shrine. The village is vulnerable to monsters without the Divine Wind. But the Divine Wind was not our only loss..."

Vegeta: "What do you mean?"

Yatsu: "This shrine is home to the Serpent Crystal. It is said to have the power to lift the 8-headed serpent's curse."

Issun: "Serpent Crystal? Wait... That's what that two-bit prophet's looking for!"

Yatsu: "Of course, nobody knows if it truly has such power. Nonetheless, the Gale Shrine is under Crimson Helm's control."

Now that he knew what they were going to get into, Vegeta turned around and headed for the village.

Future Trunks: "Do you think that Serpent Crystal has the power to break this Orochi's curse?"

Vegeta: "If that Waka guy is after it then it does."

The prince's walk slowly began to increase. It wasn't long before he started cantering.

Vegeta: "Come on, let's hurry and find those last 3 Satomi Canine Warriors."

Within minutes, they were leaving the village behind and off to Taka Pass. As they traveled down the hill, Vegeta wanted to know something.

Vegeta: "Issun, where's that Sasa Sanctuary? We haven't been there and I'm sure we may find a Canine Warrior there."

Issun: "Its entrance is hidden but it's past the bridge next to the Cutters place. Look for a gate and go under it."

So the saiyan returned to the Cutters place and crossed the bridge next to it. To the right was a tall gate that stood before a boulder. Doing what Issun said, Vegeta and Trunks went under the gate. The boulder miraculously disappeared before their eyes, revealing a path. Deeper inside, they stopped at a tall sign reading "Bamboo Village Sasa Sanctuary".

Issun: "Geta, isn't this the place that Mr. Bamboo mentioned? He said he couldn't get any bamboo to make his bamboo ware."

Future Trunks: "Wonder why?"

Vegeta: "Only one way to find out."

Following the path in front of them, they came to the front of a giant building. It had to be the Sasa Sanctuary Inn that they've heard of.

Future Trunks: "Wonder why the doors are closed?"

Vegeta: "Lets find out."

Vegeta walked up to the doors and proceeded to knock on them when someone shouted at him.

Underling 1: "Hey, hey, hey! *chirp* Hey, you! Spiky! Hippy! What are you doing in Sasa Sanctuary?"

Shocked, Vegeta looked around. Backing up to his son, he found the source of the noise. High above the doors, were two sparrows.

Underling 2: "Skipping in here with that innocent look on your face... You have a lot of nerve for a human!"

Underling 1: "You know this is the turf of the Sparrow Clan, right? We can't just let you turn around and leave! Oh, no!"

Underling 2: "We'll tan your hide and send you packing!"

Vegeta: "Try it and we'll see who tans who's hide!"

Underling 2: "Boss! Let this cocky kid have it!"

Vegeta broke out laughing. He found it funny that they tell their boss to do the work they said they'd do. But as Vegeta laughed, the window between the two sparrows began to rotate. On the other side was a giant sparrow and when he saw it, the saiyan prince stopped laughing.

Vegeta: "Wow. Now that's a BIG bird."

Underling 2: "Hey, spiky! D'you even know who this is? This is the mighty leader of the Sparrow Clan."

Future Trunks: "Smooth dad."

Vegeta: "Watch it boy."

Underling 2: "That's right, the Great Jamba!"

The giant sparrow was the one and only Big Daddy Jamba.

Underling 1: "OK, boss! Take it away! He's all yours!"

Jamba: "... *chirp*."

Vegeta: "Oh! The big silent type! Haven't seen one of those since Android 16."

Trunks only nodded with a smile.

Underling 2: "Uh-oh!"

Underling 1: "The boss is... seriously angry!"

Future Trunks and Vegeta: "He is?"

Issun: "What the heck is going on here?"

Underling 2: "Listen up, spiky! The boss's precious daughter's been kidnapped. And he's MAD!"

Future Trunks: "Who could blame him?"

Underling 1: "We're doing everything we can to find her. We've searched all over. No one's getting through that gate until she's safe and sound. So go on! OFF with you!"

Jamba disappeared back inside. It was clear they weren't getting in. Turning to his son, Vegeta spoke the words Trunks wanted to say too.

Vegeta: "I really, I mean more then really... HATE those birds!"


	28. The Battle For Chun: Act 2 Part 9

The Battle For Chun

Issun: "Huh? They're not gonna let us in? And what was that about their boss's daughter being kidnapped?"

Future Trunks: "Wait, dad... Didn't someone back at Kusa Village mention that the Cutters ordered a bird cage from Mr. Bamboo?"

Vegeta: "Yes they did and it wouldn't surprise me. If that old woman had the guts to attack me, someone who is twice her size, then she wouldn't think twice about trying to eat a young sparrow girl. Let's head back to the Cutters house."

Issun: "Good place to start looking."

Returning to the Cutters house, Vegeta, Trunks and Issun came across the dreadful Mr. Cutter.

Mr. Cutter: "Hurgh!? Ga ha ha! What a tasty-looking person you are! First that Sparrow and now a human! This is going to be quite a feast! Well then... Come on, boy. It's dinner time!"

Vegeta: "Uh-oh!"

Mr. Cutter came straight at them but Vegeta quickly moved out of his way, and ran back up the hill.

Issun: "Hey Vegeta. Did you see Mrs. Cutter? I'll bet she's ready to cook that Sparrow girl! Lets sneak in the house and rescue her."

Vegeta: "You'd better stay here, Trunks. It'll be easier to get in that house if its just me."

Future Trunks: "Alright, just be careful dad."

Leaving Trunks at the top of the hill, Vegeta headed back down the hill. Trying very hard to avoid Mr. Cutter's sight, Vegeta crept passed him and entered the house. When inside he heard a sound.

Vegeta: "*whisper* Sounds like metal on metal."

He saw Mrs. Cutter and with great care, walked up to her. Vegeta was the first to see that she was sharpening her large knife.

Mrs. Cutter: "Hey! What are you doing back here again, boy? You've got some nerve, coming into people's houses like this. You wouldn't even make a decent snack, you scrawny imbecile. My husband's caught a tasty beast for us to feast on, anyway. When it's finally stopped tweeting, we can dig in. Heh-heh-heh! I can hardly wait! I wonder if there'll be a moon again tonight. Moonlight can be a real nuisance for us, you know. It seems to give us strange powers and make us show our true colors. So it makes it hard to keep up a pretense of normal life. And we get so hungry on nights like that, too. Heh-heh-heh!"

Hearing all that he needed Vegeta ran out of the house, passed Mr. Cutter and ran back up the hill where he joined Trunks again.

Vegeta: "Did you hear that?"

Issun: "Yeah, looks like we have ta wait for nightfall to rescue the sparrow girl."

Future Trunks: "Can't we just go in there and save the sparrow girl now?"

Vegeta: "If you want to loose your head be my guest, me... I'd like to keep mine so I'm staying RIGHT HERE until nightfall."

Seeing there was no way of changing his fathers mind, Trunks sat at the top of the hill with Vegeta and Issun. Hours went by and it slowly got dark. Finally, nightfall arrived. Leaving Trunks behind, Vegeta walked down the hill once again and into the house. Thankfully, none of the Cutter's where outside. Mrs. Cutter was still sharpening her knife and Mr. Cutter was a sleep. In the middle of the room, the moonlight was shining through the hole he had made earlier.

Issun: "The moon's shining through a hole in the roof! The light of the full moon sure looks eerie in here. Monsters can't control themselves when exposed to such light."

That gave Vegeta an idea, but he had to be sure so he carefully walked up to Mrs. Cutter.

Mrs. Cutter: "The moon's very bright again tonight, isn't it? Moonlight can be a real nuisance for us, you know. It seems to give us strange powers and make us show our true colors. So it makes it hard to keep up a pretense of normal life. And we get so hungry on nights like that, too. Heh-heh-heh!"

He was right. With his teeth, he latched onto Mrs. Cutter and dragged her to the moon lit hole.

Mrs. Cutter: "Aaaargh! You saw me! You saw me!"

Issun: "Wh-where'd that shadow come from!? It ain't human, whatever it is!"

Mrs. Cutter: "So you saw me... Now I'm going to kill you! I'm going to eat you all up!"

Issun: "Bring it on, ya spooks! Come out and fight!"

Outside, Mr. and Mrs. Cutter transformed into Crow Tengu's, creatures comprised of the soul of a dead swordsman and a crow.

Vegeta: "Hang on Issun. I've never fought two FLYING demons at once before so this could get rough."

Future Trunks: "Father!"

Vegeta: "Stay up there!"

However for the first time ever, Trunks disobeyed his father. The demons came at Vegeta. The first came strait at him but the second one ambushed the saiyan from above. When the second Crow Tengu was but inches away, it was suddenly attacked by Trunks. With one Crow Tengu fighting his son, Vegeta attacked the other. With the 'Divine Retribution', he slashed at it. But it held up it's sword. Quickly, Vegeta used the Power Slash technique. The slash created an opening, and not one to miss a chance, Vegeta attacked again. One demon was down and one left. Vegeta watched Trunks battle the Crow Tengu, tired from his own. Both of them clashed their swords together with equal power behind each blow. But just like his father, Trunks was fast. In the blink of an eye Trunks' sword slashed the Crow Tengu, cutting it in half. Both demons where now gone and both saiyans did not come out without injury. Trunks had a bruised arm and shoulder from when he stopped the second Crow Tengu's attack on his father. Vegeta had a cut on his forehead and a bloody nose. Father and son rejoined each other, but Vegeta wasn't happy that Trunks had disobeyed him.

Vegeta: "I'm grateful for the help. But when I give you an order... YOU'D BETTER FOLLOW IT!"

Future Trunks: "But father I..."

Vegeta: "No there's no 'but' about it! I'm your father, you do what I say!"

Trunks shock his head in and stared back at his father in disbelief. The saiyan prince looked at Trunks for a few seconds... And then he realized it.

Vegeta: "Did I just say that?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah."

The words "I'm your father" are words that Vegeta had never said to this Trunks before. It was a new feeling for Trunks. The crate that was on Mrs. Cutter's back suddenly appeared and out came a sparrow. It was Chun.

Chun: "*chirp* Oh, it was so awful being locked away by those monsters! It feels wonderful to be free again. Thanks so much, mister. Here, let me hug you."

Chun ran over and gave Vegeta a hug which he didn't mind . . . much. After that, Chun gave Trunks a hug.

Chun: "My name is Chun, precious flower of the Sparrow Inn!"

Issun: "Is this the girl the boss of the Sparrow Inn was looking for?"

Chun: "I'd better get home otherwise Pop will be worried about me."

Vegeta: "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

Chun: "But..."

Vegeta: "There it is."

Future Trunks: "There's always a 'but'."

Chun: "If I go alone, those monsters might catch me again. Would you come with me back to Sasa Sanctuary, mister?"

Issun: "Bah, this brat's a handful. Oh well, let's hang with her for a bit."

Chun: "... ... Stuuupid!"

Issun: "Why you little...!"

Vegeta: "Down."

Chun: "Come on, mister. Let's go!"

Chun flew off with Vegeta close behind and Trunks followed his father, much to Issun's displeasure. Back up the hill, over the bridge, under the shrine post and into the passage way. At the front of the Inn, Issun stopped Vegeta.

Issun: "Vegeta, isn't this the place that Mr. Bamboo mentioned? He said he couldn't get any bamboo to make his bamboo ware."

Ignoring Issun, Vegeta ran up to the door and was about to yell when one of the Underlings stopped him.

Underling 1: "Hey, hey, hey! *chirp* Hey, you! Spiky! Hippy! What are you doing in Sasa Sanctuary?"

Underling 2: "The whole Sparrow Tribe is on high alert at the moment. No one gets through this gate until the boss's daughter's found. Huh? Ch-Chun!?"

Chun: "Hi! I'm back!"

Underling 1: "Chun! Are you... OK?"

Underling 2: "Boss! Boss! She's back! Chun's back!"

The boss of the Sparrow Clan, Jamba come out once again.

Chun: "Pop! Pop!"

Chun flew up to her father and began bouncing on him.

Chun: "I'm sorry, Pop! I won't go out on my own again."

Jamba: "... *chirp*"

Underling 1: "Uh-oh!"

Underling 2: "The boss is... delighted!"

Issun: "You sure about that?"

Vegeta: "Shhhhh."

Chun: "These men saved me, Pop. You'll give them something to thank them, won't you?"

Jamba: "... *chirp chirp*"

Jamba lifted his wings and the gate to the Sparrow Inn was opened.

Underling 1: "The boss has accepted you. You're lucky."

Underling 2: "OK, then! You'd better come inside!"

Chun and Jamba then disappeared behind the wall. Vegeta walked in and saw the whole Sparrow clan hard at work. In the center of the room was a large stair case.

Vegeta: "I hope the food here is as good as they say it is. I'm starved. Why, I'm as hungry as Kakarot and that is hungry."

Future Trunks: "I can second that."


	29. Roasting Sparrow: Act 2 Part 10

Roasting Sparrow

Issun: "You are a bottomless pitt!"

Vegeta: "What!? How!?"

Issun: "You've been snacking on all of the edible food we come across in the wild! How can you still be hungry?!"

Future Trunks: "I think saiyans like dad, Gohan, Goten, Goku and me expend a lot of energy on even the basic of movements. Maybe that's why we eat so much."

Vegeta: "Even I don't really know. I was too busy being a slave to Frieza for school when I was young. But enough of this nonsense, lets see if Jamba wants to speak to us."

Issun: "If he speaks at all."

Future Trunks and Vegeta: "Issun!"

With that, Vegeta's group headed up the stairs where there was an elevator at the top. Once they were inside, the elevator started up and stopped at the third floor. There Jamba, both Underlings and Chun waited at the end of the room. The rest of the room had 5 chests on each side lined up.

Underling 2: "We've been waiting for you!"

Underling 1: "You did a great job finding Chun. We wanna thank you, too."

Chun: "When I told Pop about everything you did, he was really surprised. Weren't you, Pop?"

Jamba: "... ... *chirp*."

Underling 2: "Uh-oh!"

Underling 1: "The boss is... very impressed with you!"

Issun: "... ..."

Chun: "We want to give you everything in these as a reward! You can rest at the inn down below. And the hot spring behind the inn is great for relaxing!"

Vegeta: "Ah... Thanks. (Under his breath) But I already had a bath."

Vegeta turned to the 10 chests. Using the Power Slash technique, he opened the chests in no time. Inside them were recovery items, charms and treasures. The prince held onto all of them for later, thinking he'd probably need some money that he could get by selling some of them later. Vegeta then led them to the elevator and headed down. After exploring the rooms and getting something to eat, the saiyan headed for the hot spring. The hot spring was outside and night had settled over them. The air was cool. But they were at a hot spring. Vegeta should have been feeling warmth from the hot spring, not the cold air of night.

Vegeta: "Should this entire area be warm?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah. So why is it cold?"

Walking out to where the water was suppose to be, they came across an obviously distraught Bath Attendant who was holding two sticks that were lit.

Vegeta: "Hey."

Bath Attendant: "E-Excuse me! Wait a minute, please! This is Sasa Bathhouse, Sparrow Inn's famous natural hot spring. But I'm afraid the water's run out. We're closed at the moment."

Issun: "Whaddya mean there's no hot water? This is a hot spring, ain't it?"

Bath Attendant: "It happened the other day. There was a sort of earthquake. I thought I heard a monster roar. Then the water just stopped flowing all of a sudden."

Issun: "Earthquake and a monster roar? Wonder if it was that disturbance where everything went black?"

Bath Attendant: "Ever since then I've been praying for the water to return. But it's not showing any signs of springing up again. Never before in the history of Sasa Bathhouse has this happened! I'm so sorry you've come all this way only to be disappointed. I blame myself! I must beat myself with my own fried drumsticks!"

The sparrow then held the flaming sticks to his head and began to cook himself.

Issun: "Hey, cut that out! We hate taking baths anyway!"

Bath Attendant: "Please! Start again! I've prayed and prayed and prayed, but the water still won't flow. This is it! The end of Sasa Bathhouse! It's dried up now! What would my ancestors think? Beating myself with my own fried drumsticks will be a fitting end!"

And the sparrow continued frying his head with the flaming sticks.

Future Trunks: "Cut it out!"

Issun: "I already told ya! We don't take baths! Right, Geta!?"

Vegeta: "Says you! I take 'em when I need 'em!"

Their conversation was soon interrupted.

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh, the smell of this bamboo sure brings back memories. The bamboo from Sasa Sanctuary smells like no other!"

Trunks gave a confused look to no one and then turned to his father.

Future Trunks: "Bamboo has a smell?"

Vegeta: "All I smell is a roasting bird."

Mr. Bamboo: "I can't wait to get started making my bamboo ware. I must finish in time for the festival."

Issun: "Hey, it's the old bamboo dude!"

Mr. Bamboo walked over to Vegeta, Trunks and the Bath Attendant, who stopped cooking himself with the sticks.

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh, hello young man, little sprite. Thank you for all your help. Ever since you found the Sparrow boss's missing daughter, entry to Sasa Sanctuary is possible again. I wish I could thank you somehow..."

Future Trunks: "Again, am I invisible or something!?"

Vegeta: "Maybe if you stopped hiding behind me."

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh! Hello there young man! Are you friends with this young man?"

Trunks slowly turned to his father with a smile gradually growing bigger.

Future Trunks: "How OLD are you, DAD?"

Vegeta: "Don't even!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Is there something you're having trouble with?"

Issun: "Trouble? Hah... But that sparrow over there seems to have a problem."

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh, what's wrong, little sparrow?"

Bath Attendant: "Please! Leave me alone! I have to put things right. I won't set a bad example for the others. If I sacrifice my flesh to the gods, they will revive the spring!"

Vegeta: "I don't think so."

The sparrow began to cook his head again.

Issun: "Here we go again..."

Mr. Bamboo: "You wish to revive this dried-up hot spring? I may be of some assistance in that case."

The Bath Attendant suddenly stopped cooking himself.

Bath Attendant: "Wh-What was that!?"

Mr. Bamboo: "This bamboo tube on my back reacts to underground minerals. I should be able to easily detect where the hot spring water is."

Issun: "You sure about that, gramps?"

Mr. Bamboo: "Yep. My bamboo ware never lies. First, I'll need some help. Can you help me, young man? It'll be fun, like a game!"


	30. Getting Dirty: Act 2 Part 11

Getting Dirty

Vegeta agreed to help Mr. Bamboo.

Bath Attendant: "Thank you! Both of you!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Very well, I'll explain the hot spring digging game. When the game begins, I'll start walking around. Your job is to rapidly dig so I can get deep in the ground. But be careful! Many dangers lurk underground. I'll focus on walking, so I won't be able to avoid danger. And if I get hurt to badly, I won't be able to play anymore. But if I'm able to get deep underground, I'll show you where the hot spring water will bubble up!"

Vegeta: "Wait. I have to DIG?"

Future Trunks: "Time to get down and dirty, dad!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Very well, let the hot spring digging game begin!"

Leaving Trunks and Issun with the sparrow, Vegeta jumped down the hole that the water used to come from. The saiyan landed on a sandy block with Mr. Bamboo close behind. Vegeta dug quickly through the block and fell to another one. He dug through it with ease and landed on a rock. Using the Power Slash technique, he cut through the rock and both he and Mr. Bamboo fell into water. They climbed out and the prince dug through two more sandy blocks before he came across a harder one. He dug twice as hard and finally broke through it. Trying to avoid the spiked blocks they often came across and moving around the unbreakable black ones, the prince dug a path for Mr. Bamboo down to the bottom. Finally, Mr. Bamboo stopped at a black rock and his bamboo tube began banging against his head. Vegeta dug as hard as he could and then... The water came gushing out as a geyser, carrying Mr. Bamboo and Vegeta with it. The hot spring was back.

Bath Attendant: "Water! WATER! The water's flowing again!"

Trunks and Issun watched as Vegeta landed beside them with Mr. Bamboo on his back, both of them soaked.

Vegeta: "Guess I won't need a bath again for a while."

Mr. Bamboo: "See? I told you. My bamboo ware never lies!"

Issun: "Well done, Geta!"

Issun hopped right back on Vegeta's nose.

Bath Attendant: "Thank you! Both of you! I'll never forget this! You both have free access to the bathhouse whenever you want!"

Mr. Bamboo jumped for joy, but Vegeta turned and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Bath Attendant: "Oh, I'll dance the hot spring hop forever more!"

The Bath Attendant went off to dance around the hot spring. All of a sudden another golden ray of the familiar, heavenly light shined down on Vegeta.

Issun: "Look, Geta! It's happening again!"

Above the hot spring, another constellation had appeared. Three stars were missing and two were there. The prince replaced the stars and the constellation was complete. A giant bowl filled with water spun around and around. It was sealed tight with a cork and inside was a snake. The snake taped the cork with its head, trying to get out. When the cork wouldn't budge, it taped the cork harder and harder. But it still wouldn't budge. Trapped inside was Nuregami, the god of water.

Nuregami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... I have remained hidden here, creeping along the water's surface. I, Nuregami, god of water, am happy to bestow upon you my power. Moisten the thirsty earth and restore the glory of nature!"

Nuregami left and Vegeta was bestowed with the power of the Waterspout technique.

Issun: "Nuregami? Oh, that's the god of water. That must mean you got the Waterspout brush technique!"

Future Trunks: "What just happened?"

Vegeta: "I basically gained a new brush power, and... (sniff, sniff) who's cooking chicken?"

Bath Attendant: "Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!"

All eyes turned to the Bath Attendant, who's drumsticks really were on fire as he ran back and forth in front of the hot spring.

Bath Attendant: "Fire! I'm on fire! No! The fried drumsticks were a bad idea!"

Future Trunks and Vegeta: "NOW he gets it!"

Issun: "Lucky for you, Geta needs some practice. Geta, try to put out that fire with the power of Waterspout! Waterspout is a brush technique that harnesses the power of water. Place your brush over water and then draw a line. The water's power will pass into the line, creating a stream! But enough talk. You'd better try it before he becomes a crispy critter. Put your brush on that hot spring and draw a line to the sparrow."

Vegeta quickly drew a line from the hot spring to the sparrow. Water gushed at him and dowsed the flames.

Issun: "Excellent! No fried sparrow for you, but at least you can make a stream! But the power of Waterspout doesn't stop there. See that bubbling water in the middle of the hot spring? That's called a power spring. Water power is concentrated there. If you draw a line straight up from that bubbling water, I bet you can create an amazing column of water!"

Vegeta again drew a line straight up at the point of the bubbling water. A geyser appeared again.

Issun: "That's what I'm talking about! Now you can control power spring!"

Out of nowhere, Vegeta jumped higher then he ever has and landed on top of the geyser. Seconds after landing on the geyser, he leaped onto the ledge next to it.

Issun: "Hey, I didn't know you could do that! Maybe we could use this to find treasure in high places? Let's draw a water column whenever we see a power spring!"

Without saying a word, Vegeta leapt down and ran to the closed gate.

Issun: "The gate's shut tight. Hm... Doesn't look like it's locked... How the heck are we supposed to open this thing!?"

Future Trunks: "Why don't you try knocking."

Issun: "Why don't YOU just stay quite."

Vegeta: "Why don't BOTH of you just hush, I'm trying to think!"

Both Issun and Trunks fell silent. Vegeta's mind raced as he tried to figure out what he had to do to get the gate open. While he was giving himself a headache, he looked over to his right for a few seconds and saw a giant bamboo tipping well. There had to be a reason for such a large bamboo, he thought. The saiyan prince walked over to the edge of the hot spring with an idea. He called the scroll and drew a line from the water to the bamboo. Water rushed into the bamboo tube and tilted it down. When the water came back down, it pressed a pad which lifted the gate up.

Vegeta: "Shall we?"

Future Trunks: "Right behind you, father."

The saiyans ran into the tunnel behind the gate. The tunnel opened to a huge bamboo thicket and a set of stone steps leading up. The steps stopped at a small empty opening. To the right was another set of steps leading further on up the path. Following the path, Vegeta and company came across a crying sparrow.

Tai: "Tweeeet! Tweeeet!"

Issun: "Whoa, get a load of tweety here! Hey, what's with all the chirping, kid!?"

Tai: "Don't call me kid! I have a name ya know. It's Tai! And I'm not chirping! I'm crying! Tweeeet! Tweeeet!"

It was 'Crybaby' Tai.

Issun: "Oh, you're crying... So, what's with that freaky cry of yours?"

Future Trunks: "What's with your freaky manners, Issun?"

Vegeta: "Don't start."

Tai: "Take's lost! He disappeared while we were out for a walk! Tweeeet! Tweeeet!"

Issun: "Who's Take? Is he a friend of yours?"

Tai: "He's my dog. I lost my dog! Tweeeet! Tweeeet!"

As Tai continued to cry, Trunks drew his father's attention to something.

Future Trunks: "Father! Isn't that the Canine Tracker!?"

The Canine Tracker suddenly appeared and started to glow white as it circled around Vegeta.

Issun: "Whoa, the Canine Tracker suddenly appeared! That must mean..."

The Canine Tracker pointed to the top of the path. Vegeta followed it to a wide opening in the bamboo thicket. At the end were five giant bamboo trees and each began to flash.

Issun: "Hm? You see what I see, Geta? Unless I'm hallucinating or something, that bamboo over there looks like it's flashing. Maybe we'll find something interesting inside if we cut it down!"

Future Trunks: "How? The flash is moving to fast."

Vegeta: "Trunks. Watch your old man work."

Vegeta walked up to the center of the grove. For a few minutes, he watched and studied the flash as it went from bamboo to bamboo. Then he called the scroll and used Power Slash on the third bamboo tree which fell with a thud.

Issun: "Bingo!"

Future Trunks: "Amazing!"

Vegeta: "I maybe getting old, but your father is still the fastest saiyan around, Trunks."

The trio took a look inside the bamboo tree and discovered...

Issun: "What's a dog doing in there!?"


	31. The Legend of Old: Act 2 Part 12

The Legend of Old

Tai: "Tweet!? T-Take! Take's back!"

Suddenly, Take crouched down and started to growl at Vegeta.

Tai: "Take? What's wrong, boy? Why are you growling!? Tweet!? Wait a minute... Was it this strange man who spirited you away!?"

Vegeta: "You gotta be kidding me."

Issun: "Oh, gimme a break! Hey, wait. I think this fleabag's trying to say something! Hm?"

Take: "Flaming human... What right do you have to bear the Canine Tracker?"

Future Trunks: "Flaming human?"

Vegeta: "My hair. ... ... I hate that!"

Take: "Fight me and prove that you are worthy!"

Take was really the Satomi Canine Warrior Gi, meaning Duty.

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!? This must be one of the Canine Warriors! That Canine Tracker really set him off! What'll it be, Geta?"

Vegeta's answer was a snarl at Take.

Issun: "OK, you sure you're ready? Don't hold back now!"

Vegeta: "I never do!"

Trunks stepped back as the battle between his father and Take began. The orb on Take's scarf glowed and he leaped into the air. When he landed he dug a hole, a trap. Vegeta stayed away from it as he used his Divine Instrument to slash at Take. With only a few strikes, Take was defeated. The battle was over and Vegeta stood as the victor but Tai was ticked.

Tai: "Cut it out! Leave him alone! I won't allow you to bully Take like that! Keep it up and I'll clobber you!"

Issun: "Wait a sec, tweety! We're not bullying anybody! Right, ya fleabag? C'mon say something!"

Vegeta: "You talking to me or Take?"

Issun: "The dog."

Take: "I know Princess Fuse summons me... It is my duty to defeat Crimson Helm, defiler of the Gale Shrine. But I cannot return... This place is in grave danger. The monsters will overrun Sasa Sanctuary without me. And the Sparrow Tribe, they would all be... Oh, what shall I do?"

Future Trunks: "You have to come back with us! We can't defeat the Crimson Helm without your power!"

Vegeta: "Trunks!"

Trunks turned to his father. He could see that Vegeta had already made a decision.

Vegeta: "Stop thinking about what we have to do and start thinking about others! We can defend ourselves but the Sparrow Tribe can't and Take's the only one here who can!"

The saiyan prince looked back from his son from the future and back to Take.

Vegeta: "If you choose to stay here, then... I won't force you to change your mind. It's your duty as a warrior to defend the innocent, even if it means leaving your old life behind. Believe me, I know."

Issun: "Geta..."

Future Trunks: "Father..."

Vegeta: "We'll find away to defeat Crimson Helm without you."

Suddenly, the orb on Take's scarf glowed purple. The light flew to Vegeta and disappeared within him, which meant Vegeta had obtained the Duty Orb.

Take: "What's this!? The Power Orb has chosen you. I need worry no longer. I shall remain here and battle the monsters for the Sparrow Tribe! Even separated, the hearts of the Canine Warriors beat as one! Thank you for understanding."

Vegeta only smiled.

Issun: "Huh? Hey, wait a second..."

Vegeta: "Come on, Issun. We should leave."

And so... Vegeta left Take and Tai up in the clearing of the bamboo thicket and traveled down the path, back to the hot spring. When father and son arrived at the hot spring, they discovered that it was busy again.

Mr. Bamboo: "Ahhhhh... What a fabulous hot spring. Young man... I heard a ruckus from afar, but... Why don't you wash off all that grime in the hot spring?"

Issun: "H-Hot spring!? I think we'll pass... Anyway, isn't it about time you started looking for bamboo?"

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh... You're right. The festival is just around the corner. It falls on the night of the full moon."

Issun: "The night of the full moon?"

Mr. Bamboo: "Yep. Kamiki Village holds the Kamiki Festival on the night of the full moon during this time of year. You've heard the legend of how the great heroes Nagi and Shiranui defeated the terrible beast with the help of the gods, haven't you? That's why the village pays homage to the gods and the sacred tree. This year is the 100th anniversary of the beast's defeat. I'd better finish that bamboo ware I want to sell at the festival."

Issun: "Hot dog! I just love festivals! We gotta remember to go back to Kamiki Village on that day!"

Vegeta: "Yeah... ..."

Vegeta seemed to stare off into space. It had been awhile since he was reminded of the legend of old.

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh, and by the way, young man..."

Vegeta suddenly looked up from his trance.

Mr. Bamboo: "I'd like to give you a little something to thank you for your help in the hot spring digging game. It isn't much, but you may find it useful. Here you go..."

Mr. Bamboo gave Vegeta an old green coin. It was a Mermaid Coin.

Issun: "Thanks, gramps! Whoa, that's some grubby pocket change."

Mr. Bamboo: "There are many small springs known as Mermaid Springs across Nippon. They say you can pass between them by tossing in one of those coins. If true, you could travel across Nippon in the blink of an eye!"

Issun: "Really!? Those are some wicked coins! They must be extremely valuable!"

Mr. Bamboo: "No, not really... You can even buy them at stores around here. I only kept it because it was kind of cute. I don't have much, so you'll have to excuse me. It's almost festival season. The full moon will soon rise. It's been exactly 100 years since that beast was slain. But I always think about Kaguya when I talk about the moon... Oh, how she used to love gazing up at the moon! (sigh) There I go again, reminiscing about the past. I'll end up in the poorhouse if I don't finish my bamboo ware soon."

And with that Vegeta, Issun and Trunks left the hot spring. After getting a quick bite to eat, they left the Sasa Sanctuary Inn. However, Vegeta had been quiet the whole time. He was thinking about the the legend of his mother and Nagi again. He still couldn't figure out how he was connected to Amaterasu and the legend if any of it was true. As they headed back to Agata Forest, Trunks could tell that something was bothering his father.

Future Trunks: "Father... Are you alright?"

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Future Trunks: "You've been quiet ever since that old man mentioned the festival and the full moon."

Vegeta: "Its that old legend. Kakarot brought me, my family and his family along with everyone else to Nippon for the festival and to celebrate my coming here 14 years ago. Ever since he did, I've felt... Strange... And then all of this happens! The gods call me Amaterasu, who Val and Roshi claim to be my mother, and according to them... Shiranui was really Amaterasu. But how can I be Amaterasu's son if she died 100 years ago! It doesn't make any sense."

Future Trunks: "I still don't know the legend, father. Do you think you can tell me?"

Vegeta: "This is what Kakarot told me and all I know about the legend: Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets. To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and eight heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast. When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious man appeared outside the village. This man, his body muscular and glinted brilliant off the sun, was dubbed Shiranui. The man kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the man to be a familiar of Orochi. One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior, Nagi, attempted many times to challenge the man. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements. Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden. Nagi, harboring a secret love for her, was enraged by this sign. Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved. The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon eight thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night... But Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch. At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the man appeared. As if to protect Nagi, he stood his ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the man emitted a golden energy field that shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the man that dwelled outside the village. Baring fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying fangs for battle. The two struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness. Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames. As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the man. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, skin dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With his last ounce of strength, the majestic man gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope. Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms he leapt ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner. Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the man into his arms and returned to Kamiki. When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the man's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful moan...... Then closed his eyes and drifted off as if into slumber. Peace had at last returned to Kamiki. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the man within it. Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace."


	32. Battle For Love: Act 2 Part 13

Battle For Love

Future Trunks: "So that's the legend of Orochi."

Vegeta: "Yes, and you can see why I'm confused about the whole thing."

Issun: "Hey! Can we get back to the matter at hand? We still have to find 2 more of those Satomi Canine Warriors!"

Knowing Issun was right, Vegeta put his thoughts about Amaterasu in the back of his mind and picked up the pace. When they reached Agata Forest, night had turned to day. In the distance, the saiyan prince heard whistling and found Kokari... Without Ume, again.

Kokari: "Oh, it's you again! Hey, have you seen my dog, Ume? He's always with me when I'm fishing. He disappeared while I wasn't looking. You don't think he could've fallen into the Deep Abyss, do you!? The water in the Deep Abyss has always been a bit murky. But today you can barely see into it and the surface is all ripply. My fisherman's intuition tells me the legendary fish has awoken! People call it... WHOPPER. They say it swallowed the moon reflected on the water's surface! You don't think Whopper swallowed up Ume too, do you!? Well, I can't find him alone. Maybe I'll go talk to that lady who's visiting Hitoshio Spring..."

Vegeta looked up to the top of the hill where Hitoshio Spring was. While Kokari continued to call for Ume, Vegeta and Trunks headed for the spring. There Vegeta found a giant bucket and a familiar face... It was Kushi.

Kushi: "Mmm... The water here is so lovely and cool! Now, time to get to work! Here's the barrel..."

Issun: "Hm? Why lookie here, it's Kushi! Whatcha up to here, sweetie?"

Kushi: "Oh! It's you! Snowy and Issun!"

Vegeta growled at the name 'Snowy' while Trunks just burst out laughing.

Kushi: "And who's this!?"

Kushi saw Trunks and went over to him.

Kushi: "Are you a friend of Snowy?"

Future Trunks: "No. I'm his son."

Kushi: "You're just as handsome as Snowy. And that lilac colored hair... Can I call you Lilac?"

Future Trunks: "Uh......."

Vegeta: "HA HA HA HA!!!! THAT JUST MADE MY DAY!!!!"

Kushi: "I'm here making preparations for the annual Kamiki Festival. I've come to get water for the holy sake we offer to the gods. People say that the water here at Hitoshio Spring has divine powers. We always mix it with the holy sake we use for the festival. That way we can make 8 Purification Sake."

Issun: "Whoa, hold it right there, sister! 8 Purification Sake!? You mean the sacred drink of ancient legend?"

Kushi: "That's right. It goes back to the legend of Nagi and Shiranui."

Within the second that Kushi mentioned the legend of Nagi and Shiranui, Vegeta stopped laughing and instantly focused on Kushi.

Kushi: "It was the miraculous sake that they used to defeat Orochi. Apparently they got the beast drunk and cut off its heads! It certainly smells strong enough to intoxicate anything."

Issun: (gulp) "Keep that stuff away from Geta here."

Kushi: "I don't know if the legend's really true or not. But we offer sake to the gods at festival time and pray for peace."

That would explain a few small things, Vegeta thought. He found it bazar that a normal human and a saiyan god could defeat a foe like Orochi without both being killed right away.

Issun: "By the way, sweetie, I was wondering... You plan on filling this barrel with water?"

Kushi: "That's right! We need enough for all of the villagers and visitors. So I have to fill this barrel to the brim!"

Issun: "... ... But how ya gonna fill such a big barrel with water? And even if you can, how ya gonna carry it back to the village?"

Kushi: "Hm? ... That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that because Susano usually takes care of it. He can handle the barrel as if it was as light as a feather."

Vegeta: "I find that hard to believe."

Kushi: "There's no way I can manage on my own, though. How silly of me not to think this through! I wonder how I'm going to get the spring water into the barrel..."

Issun: "Silly girl..."

Vegeta called the scroll and used the Waterspout technique from the spring to the barrel which filled it only a bit.

Kushi: "That's odd! How did the water get into the barrel all by itself!?"

Again, Vegeta called the scroll and used the Waterspout technique. This time, the barrel was filled half way. Then he used it once more and the barrel was as full as it could get.

Kushi: "Yay! How wonderful! The barrel's full of spring water already! This will be plenty for the holy sake for the festival. Excellent! Now we just have to get it back to the village."

Issun: "Carry it home!? But it must weigh a ton!"

Out of nowhere, a banjo came flying at Vegeta. He dodged it and Kushi hugged close to the barrel. A Red Imp appeared and he started walking towards Kushi.

Kushi: "Wh-What is it!?"

The Imp took a step closer.

Kushi: "D-Do you want some of the spring water?"

The Imp took another step closer.

Kushi: "S-Sorry! I'll be getting this barrel out of your way s-soon..."

Kushi started to tug on the barrel. Then the Imp leapt into the air. However, the barrel suddenly glowed gold and somehow blocked the Imp's attack. The Imp recovered and then...

Susano: "Back, you beast!"

Suddenly, Susano appeared. He stood between the Imp and Kushi in his attack stance.

Susano: "Here I am just taking a walk, and look what I run into!"

Kushi: "Oh! It's you!"

Issun: "Susano!?"

Vegeta snarled and growled, ready to attack if need be. Then, two Yellow Imps appeared.

Susano: "T-Take one more step towards the lady and it'll b-b-be your last!"

Then a Red Imp appeared followed by two flying Imps. Susano began to panic so much that Vegeta heard his knees clacking.

Susano: "The g-great Susano, descendant of the Hero Nagi, f-f-forbids it! D-Do not despair, my fair Kushi! Susano is here to s-save the d-d-day!"

Susano was so terrified that he dropped his wooden sword.

Issun: "Uh-oh, this looks bad..."

Susano: "I... I swing my sword in the name of love! Susano-Style Sword of Passion! H-Here I go!"

Vegeta: "I have to give him this, he's got guts."

The first Imp jumped up.

Susano: "YOU!"

Vegeta used the Power Slash technique and Susano went to the next Imp.

Susano: "LEAVE!"

Vegeta used the Power Slash technique.

Susano: "MY!"

Vegeta again used the Power Slash technique.

Susano: "KUSHI!"

Vegeta once again used the Power Slash technique.

Susano: "ALONE!"

It seemed that Susano had gotten rid of all the Imps. However, something seemed to bother Susano as he looked at his sword.

Susano: "Huh???"

Then a Yellow Imp appeared behind him.

Kushi: "Susano! Watch out!"

Susano saw the Imp just as it went underground. It then leapt up into the air as Susano slashed at it. Vegeta quickly used his Power Slash technique one more time and the Imps were defeated.

Issun: "Hey, you did it, pops! That was amazing! You looked kinda scared at first, but ya pulled it off for the lady!"

Knowing where Issun was going, Vegeta snatched the Poncle in his jaws.

Future Trunks: "Please swallow."

Kushi: "Susano... Um, th-thank you. I didn't expect to see such ferocious monsters here. Are you hurt?"

Susano: "... ..."

Kushi: "Susano?"

Susano: "I knew it... I knew it all along... Strange things have been happening ever since then... First that boulder in Kamiki, then that battle with the bear..."

Vegeta: (With Issun still in his mouth) "That wasn't a battle."

Susano: "And now this... My sword is possessed by a strange power. You listen to me, O spirit who defiles my sword! I shall not be controlled like some puppet! By the gods, I shall expose your nefarious scheme!"

Without another word, Susano ran off. Issun finally worked his way out of Vegeta's mouth and plopped down on the ground.

Issun: "Gross! Saiyan spit!"

Future Trunks: "You should have swallowed, dad."

Issun: "The magnificent Issun takes offense! Why I oughta - Hm!? Where's Susano? Where did he go running off to?"

Kushi: "He left without saying a word."

Issun: "What was he thinking!? I mean, he just won the battle! Now it's time to win the damsel's heart! At least he could've stuck around to help carry the barrel!"

Future Trunks: "Where did you find him, father?"

Vegeta: "I didn't. He found me."

Kushi: "It's OK. I think he's busy with other things. There's no need to bother him with this. I'm sure I can manage on my own from here, anyway."

Kushi started to tug on the barrel again. Then out of nowhere, a scream... Kokari's scream.

Future Trunks: "What was that!?"

Issun: "That sounded like that Kokari kid! Is he in trouble AGAIN!? We better go check it out, Geta!"


	33. Justice and Loyalty: Act 2 Part 14

Justice and Loyalty

Issun: "We better go check it out, Geta! Huh? Hey!!"

Without noticing, Vegeta and Trunks were already moving off. When Issun caught up with them, the Canine Tracker appeared and started glowing red.

Issun: "Whoa! The Canine Tracker suddenly appeared! So, that means..."

Vegeta followed the sound of Kokari's scream. It led them back to where Vegeta first met Kokari... And it seemed he had something big.

Kokari: "Grrr..."

Issun: "Wow, looks like you got a bog one there, kid! With all that noise you were making, I was sure the monsters - "

Suddenly, a giant fish shot out of the water. It was bigger then the salmon Vegeta helped Kokari catch.

Future Trunks: "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Vegeta: "HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!!!!!"

In the giants mouth... Was Ume.

Kokari: "Ume!!!"

The fish disappeared under the water.

Kokari: "Shoot! My line snapped! Curse you, Whopper! I'm gonna catch you!"

Future Trunks: "F-F-Father!?"

Vegeta: "I've seen Kakarot catch some big fish before but THAT is way bigger!"

Kokari: "You're gonna pay for what you did to Ume!"

Issun: "Hey, kid! Where'd that humongous fish come from!? And wasn't that your dog Ume in its mouth?"

Kokari: "That was the legendary fish Whopper. They say it swallowed the moon reflected on the water's surface! So it really does live in these deep murky waters! Well, it's gonna pay for gobbling up good old Ume!"

Issun: "Sheesh... That dog sure gets eaten a lot, doesn't he?"

Trunks looked over at his father, who was still in shock.

Vegeta: "Don't ask."

Kokari: "I don't have any fishing line left... But I'll snag that Whopper yet! This shall be a battle to avenge Ume!"

Issun: "Hey, Geta, this is getting more interesting by the minute. That Whopper or whatever it's called would be quite a catch."

Vegeta: "Oh please, Issun, NO!"

Issun: "Let's stick around and see if we can help him catch it!"

Vegeta gulped. He didn't want to but looking at the Canine Tracker and how it spun around above the water, the saiyan could see that he had no choice but to go fishing.

Vegeta: "Trunks... Grab hold of Kokari and don't let go. I'll do the rest."

Issun: "Now that's what I wanted to hear! Let's get psyched up!"

Vegeta: "Oh I'm already psyched."

Vegeta pulled up the scroll. He could see the fish in the water easily. Drawing a line from the tip of Kokari's pole, Vegeta stopped at a fish. Just like that, the fish was hooked. Slowly, Kokari tugged the pole and the fish got closer tug by tug. When the fish was close enough, Kokari tugged the pole back sharply and the fish jumped into the air. Vegeta drew a line on the fish and used the Power Slash to finish it off. The first fish was a Crawfish. They repeated their first method and ended up with another Crawfish for the second try. When Vegeta pulled up his scroll again, he saw the giant shadow in the water. This was not going to be easy. Vegeta hooked the fish to Kokari's pole and he began to tug. The saiyan then stood near his son incase he needed help. Kokari tugged and tugged, again and again. Finally, the fish jumped and Vegeta quickly used the Power Slash on it. Kokari gave one last tug and out came Whopper!

Kokari: "I knew I could do it. I finally caught Whopper!"

Vegeta: "Whoo! I never... Want to do that... AGAIN!"

Issun: "Heh... And here I was so worried about ya, kid. You're one fine fisherman. You should be proud of yourself. Keep on fishin'! And make sure to bring along plenty of line!"

Kokari: "How could I ever fish again? I mean, what about Ume?"

Then... Kokari began to cry.

Kokari: "He's never coming back!"

Issun: "Oh boy, the crybaby's back. Don't worry! After all, you - Hm?"

Future Trunks: "Father..."

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Future Trunks: "... The water."

The water of the Deep Abyss started to sparkle. In all of the commotion over Whopper, no one noticed that night had fallen. Then, right in front of their eyes, the moon appeared on the surface of the water.

Issun: "Look! The surface of Deep Abyss is as bright and shiny as a mirror! The moon's reflection sure looks beautiful!"

The two saiyans looked up into the night sky to see the moon. Normally, a saiyan would turn into a giant ape if he glanced at a full moon. But they had to have their tail to do so. Both Trunks and Vegeta didn't have their saiyan tails. Even if they did however, the moon wasn't out.

Issun: "Hm? Where's the moon? How come I can only see its reflection?"

All of a sudden another golden ray of the familiar, heavenly light shined down on Vegeta.

Issun: "Hey, look! Another constellation!"

Once again the constellation appeared before Vegeta. This time, six stars were there and three were missing. The saiyan used his Celestial Brush and filled in the missing stars. A rabbit with a giant hammer sprang forth. Out of nowhere, a ball of dough called Mochi appeared in front of Vegeta. The rabbit slammed the hammer into the Mochi and Vegeta rolled it back up. They did this two more times, each time Vegeta was getting hungrier. Then the rabbits eyes sparkled as he saw the prince's mouth watering. Suddenly the rabbit slammed the hammer down at Vegeta who jumped out of the way in time. The saiyan growled at the rabbit who was Yumigami, the god of moonlight.

Yumigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... After your departure, I hid myself within the moon's reflection. Consumed by a fish, I patiently awaited this day in its belly. Now that a glimmer of hope has returned, I have returned. I, Yumigami, god of the moon, cover the earth in pale moonlight. Use this light in conjunction with your own on your perilous journey!"

Yumigami left and Vegeta was bestowed with the power of the Crescent technique.

Issun: "Yumigami, the god of moon power... So Whopper really did swallow up the moon reflection on the water!"

Vegeta: *Somehow... That doesn't surprise me.*

Issun: "Now you have the Crescent brush technique! That one lets you draw a crescent moon in the sky. It's said to have the power to turn day into night. Wonder if it really works? Could drawing a curved line in the sky really bring out the moon?"

Future Trunks: "If dad can turn night into day, I'm sure it could."

Vegeta: "One way to find out."

They looked up into the sky. Vegeta summoned the scroll and drew a curved line in the clock-wise direction. When he was finished, Vegeta watched as the moon came back into the sky.

Issun: "The moon, the moon! It's come out! Now you have the power to turn day into night. Heh heh heh... Think of the nighttime pleasures that await!"

Future Trunks and Vegeta: "Urg!"

Issun: "I know that sounds tempting, but first things first! We still have that matter Princess Fuse asked us to deal with."

At that very second, Ume came flying out of Whoppers mouth.

Kokari: "HEY! I-I-I-It's UME! He came outta Whopper's mouth! You OK, boy?"

Issun: "I knew it would spit Ume out. That's why I told you not to worry. I mean, just look at him. He looks like one nasty tasting canine!"

Kokari: "... ... Really?"

Issun: "Yeah! Never seen an uglier looking dog in my life!"

Right then, Ume started growling.

Issun: "What!? I say something wrong!? Just trying to have a little fun like I do with Geta here..."

Issun thought Ume was growling at him, but he was actually growling at Vegeta. The whole time Issun and Kokari were talking, Ume and Vegeta were staring at each other with death glares.

Ume: "Strange man... How did you come to bear the Canine Tracker? Hm? There's a familiar scent in the air... My former comrades... It emanates from your body!"

Issun: "What the!? Well, it's none of your business how we smell! It's just that we don't like taking baths, that's all!"

Vegeta: "Stop including me."

Future Trunks: "And me."

Issun: "Hey, wait... Did he just say something about the Canine Tracker?"

Ume: "The Canine Tracker decrees that its bearer shall prove his strength. I shall be the one to test it!"

Ume was really the Satomi Canine Warrior Jin, meaning Justice.

Issun: "What the!? You're one of the eight Canine Warriors!? Geta, this dog means business! Never thought we'd be going up against you! Bring it on, snaggletooth!"

The fight between Vegeta and Ume began. Ume leaped into the air... But was defeated with one strike. This battle was over way before it began.

Vegeta: "Even at half strength, I can still give a nasty attack."

Ume: "I know Princess Fuse summons me... It is my duty to defeat Crimson Helm, defiler of the Gale Shrine. But this child and his father saved me from certain death. I owe my life to them. What am I to do?"

Vegeta: "Stay."

Ume: "Huh!?"

Vegeta: "I know how you feel. My friend, Kakarot has saved my life many many times. It's because of him that I've made it this far in my life and, right now, I'm nowhere close to repaying him for it... And I probably never will. But I'm still trying. You stay here... Let us deal with Crimson Helm."

Ume's scarf suddenly started to glow pink. The light flew around Vegeta and then joined it's bother within him, giving the saiyan prince the Justice Orb.

Ume: "What's this!? The Power Orb has chosen you. I don't need to worry anymore. Even separated, the hearts of the Canine Warriors beat as one! I shall spend the rest of my years here under the guise of Ume."

Issun: "What? You're not going back to the Princess? After all we went through?"

Future Trunks: "Don't worry, Issun. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

Issun: "I hate you so much."

Future Trunks: "I can deal with that."

Vegeta: "That's just wrong in so many ways."

Future Trunks: "What is?"

Vegeta: "You're starting to sound like me. Anyway, have you noticed something about the Canine Warriors we've seen so far?"

Issun: "Aside from them being fleabags and moochers?"

Vegeta: "Yeah-No. They're all wearing a scarf. Which means I have a good hunch where we're going to find the last Canine Warrior."

Before Trunks could ask his father what he meant, Vegeta bolted off for Kamiki Village. On the way to the village, they ran into Kushi who was still struggling with the barrel.

Kushi: "Heave, ho! Heave, ho! Phew! Still got a way to go. It's taken ages just to get this far!"

Issun: "How'd you carry that this far!? And how are you gonna carry it the rest of the way to the village?"

Future Trunks: "That's a good question."

Kushi: "Don't worry about that. I might not look it, but I'm quite tough."

Both Vegeta and Trunks then slowly turned their heads to look at one another.

Kushi: "Brewing sake's my life. If I can't manage on my own, where will I be?"

Issun: "Wow, I underestimated you. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on!"

Trunks was opening his mouth to say something to Issun about that comment when Vegeta slapped his hand around his son's mouth.

Vegeta: "Don't you dare."

Kushi: "Well, thanks for coming to see me anyway."

With that, they continued for Kamiki Village. The sun had risen when they got there and right away the Canine Tracker appeared and started to glow a deep blueish purple.

Issun: "Whoa! The Canine Tracker suddenly appeared! So, that means..."

Vegeta didn't even bother following the Canine Tracker. He had a good idea where to look. The saiyan headed strait to Hayabusa, and the Canine Tracker stopped right over him.

Vegeta: "Just as I thought."

Issun: "How long are you planning to just sit there? You remind me of a certain statue I saw somewhere..."

Vegeta: "Be thankful I'm in a good mood, Issun."

Hayabusa: "Is that the Canine Tracker!? Have you come to take me back to my master?"

Issun: "You hear that, Geta!?"

Hayabusa: "You must be on an errand from Princess Fuse if you bear that. But I shall not move from here, for the festival will begin soon!"

Hayabusa was really the Satomi Canine Warrior Chu, meaning Loyalty.

Issun: "You've gotta be kidding me! You're one of the Satomi Canine Warriors!? And you're ignoring the Princess's summons to wait for the festival!?"

Hayabusa: "Come back here tonight. We need to have a man-to-man talk."

Issun: "Man-to-man talk!? Don't you mean dog-to-saiyan?"

Vegeta didn't waste any time. He called up the scroll and drew a curved line in the sky, bringing the moon back out again as night fell.

Hayabusa: "You bear the Canine Tracker, so you must know what it decrees. Men settle their differences at night! Man to man, fist to fist!"

Issun: "Man to man? Fist to fist? Don't you mean dog to saiyan, paw to... Er?"

Vegeta was waving his paw-curled hand at Issun.

Issun: "Paw? You gonna let this punk talk to you like that, Geta!?"

The prince hunched his back up in response.

Issun: "You really can't say no to a fight, can you? Let's show what it means to be the new hole-digging king!"

Hayabusa and Vegeta started their fight. But just like Ume, Hayabusa fell with one hit, only there was something different. The other Satomi Canine Warriors used their Satomi Power Orbs at the beginning... Hayabusa did not.

Issun: "OK, you've got some explaining to do, ya doggie! Why ya ignoring the Princess's summons to wait for the festival!?"

Vegeta: "I think I know why. You're not a Satomi Canine Warrior."

Hayabusa: "I am not the real Hayabusa. The real Hayabusa died along with Mushi's father when they were attacked by monsters deep in the forest. I happened to pass by about tat time, but I was too late. Right before Hayabusa died, he begged me to protect Mushi. He foretold the coming of an evil arrow from the sky. An arrow that would kill Mushi on the night of the full moon... That is how I came to live here in this village. I have been waiting for the full moon of the festival season. Nobody noticed I was not the real Hayabusa as we are the same breed. The night of the full moon draws near. I shall not move from here. My duty is to fulfill Hayabusa's dying wish. I must protect Mushi!"

Hayabusa's scarf glowed bright blue. The light flew around Vegeta and joined it's two brothers, giving Vegeta the Loyalty Orb.

Issun: "We got a Satomi Power Orb, Geta! What was all that he said Hayabusa foretold? Something or other about an arrow that would kill Mushi? That's not a very happy story for such a festival season. I hope it's not related to that legend about Orochi and the arrow. Hey, Geta! Looks like we've found the three Satomi Power Orbs that the Canine Warriors had! Hmm... I know we promised to bring the dogs back, but... Well... At least we can bring Princess Fuse the Power Orbs. But I wonder... You think they can handle Crimson Helm over at the Gale Shrine?"

Future Trunks: "We better get going."

Hayabusa: "Before you go. How did you know I wasn't the real Hayabusa?"

Vegeta: "When you first saw the Canine Tracker, you didn't recognize it right away. Plus I could sense that you were different from the other Canine Warriors. ... ... Good luck."

And with that, Vegeta headed for Shinshu Field before Goku or the others realized that it was him who turned day to night. Once in the field, they came across Ida who looked like he wanted something.

Ida: "Phew! I'm firin' on all cylinders again today! So? What d'you want? What's with that twinkle in your eye? You wanna race? OK! Lightnin' Ida'll give you a run for your money!"

The two got into positions.

Ida: "Ready... GO!"

Ida bolted off, but Vegeta caught him before he could even reach the bridge.

Ida: "Phew! You caught up with me already!? I'd never have guessed it, but you're a real sprinter, man. That's one point for you! Ha ha ha!"

Ida ran off again and Vegeta headed for the Gale Shrine at long last.


	34. Inside The Shrine: Act 2 Part 15

Inside The Shrine

Vegeta, Trunks and Issun headed back to the Gale Shrine and Princess Fuse. When they arrived, they found the other 5 Satomi Canine Warriors laying on the floor in two rows leading up to Princess Fuse in the back.

Princess Fuse: "Why, it's my favorite two men and bug."

Issun: "Enough with the bug thing already!"

Trunks couldn't help but snicker while his father was keeping Trunks and Issun's fighting under control.

Vegeta: "Quiet."

Princess Fuse: "I must speak to you about the 3 remaining Canine Warriors. I am sensing something different about them. Do you bring no word of their condition or whereabouts?"

Issun: "... ... Well, um... about that... We did find the other 3, but... Uh..."

Princess Fuse: "You found them!?"

Issun: "Well, yeah..."

Vegeta: "Go on Issun. Tell her."

Issun: "It's kinda a long story, but I'm afraid they won't be coming back. Instead, they gave us the Satomi Power Orbs."

Princess Fuse: "... ... I see... Well, I did sense that the Canine Warriors had changed in some way... Maybe they had a fateful encounter during their journey. Perhaps strong bonds that cannot be broken have been forged. If they are to live apart from the Satomi House, I have but one wish. I would wish them to protect the peace under their new master, for that is the role they were meant to fulfill."

Suddenly the three orbs appeared in front of Vegeta. Then they flew over to join the others behind Princess Fuse.

Princess Fuse: "Well, at any rate, all the Satomi Power Orbs have been returned! Now I can break Crimson Helm's barrier. I must get to the shrine."

But before Princess Fuse could move, the eight Satomi Power Orbs hovered away from her and started hovering around Vegeta.

Issun: "Whoa, check it out! The Power Orbs are spinning around us!"

Vegeta: "Oh no. Don't tell me."

Princess Fuse: "How could this be? Have the Power Orbs accepted you as their new master!?"

Issun: "Master!? What're ya talkin' about, lady!?"

Princess Fuse: "One does not choose to take the Orbs, They choose their master. O magnificent Power Orbs, heirlooms of the Satomi House... Are these whom you have chosen to decide the Satomi House's fate!?"

Future Trunks: "Smart choice if you ask me, father."

Vegeta: "Oh yeah."

Issun: "We're supposed to fight that Crimson Helmet thing!?"

Princess Fuse: "The Power Orbs have chosen you. I have no right to question them. Whether to face the Crimson Helm is your own choice. All I can do now is to pray for your good fortune in battle."

And with that, Vegeta and Trunks ran outside. As they followed the path up to the shrine, Issun kept complaining.

Issun: "Why do we have to fight!? Isn't that the Canine Warriors jobs!?"

Vegeta: "SUCK IT UP!"

Much to Vegeta's relief, they reached the shrine in no time. They headed inside. Inside, they continued to head for the barrier but not before running into a half-asleep Susano.

Future Trunks: "Wow... Is he ok?"

Vegeta: "Define OK."

Susano: "Susano-Style Sleeping Monk, Hidden Sake!!!"

Issun: "What the!? Well lookie here, it's Susano again!"

Susano: *grumble grumble* "O spirit who defiles my sword! I am closer than ever... Here at the Gale Shrine, where the beast makes its lair, your true form shall be revealed! This cursed barrier may bar my way, but if I pray long and hard, I shall eventually find a way in! ... ... *mumble mumble* *grumble grumble*"

Issun: "The lazy bum's talking in his sleep..."

Vegeta: "Never mind him, we have better things to do."

Leaving Susano, Vegeta walked up to the spirit, Yatsu.

Yatsu: "Hardly anyone has visited the Gale Shrine since it has been cursed. The strangely frenzied man over there is one of the few. He has been meditating alone at the shrine's entrance. But his sleep is filled with nightmares that make him cry out. I pity the poor man and would like to render what services I could, but when I try to peer into his dreams, an evil force bars my way. Who is this strange man?"

After hearing what Yatsu said about Susano having endless nightmares, Vegeta couldn't help but glance over at him. Trunks did the same.

Future Trunks: "Poor Susano."

Vegeta: "I can't help but feel sorry for him."

Issun: "Come to think of it, Susano said something about being possessed. And he's been acting all weird, like that time he helped Kushi."

Yatsu: "What's this!? I sense an intense power! It envelops your body... Could it be the Satomi Power Orbs!? Fair maiden, the orbs would only choose the one who is our savior. The 8 colors of light are living proof of that. Very well, you may pass, O savior of the Satomi House!"

The Power Orbs left Vegeta and locked themselves onto the rock wall door. Once they did, the barrier vanished and the door opened.

Issun: *gulp*

Yatsu: "Beware, fair maiden. Crimson Helm is a terrible foe. It is said that when the 8-headed serpent was slain 100 years ago, Crimson Helm emerged from a pool of the beast's blood. Never let your guard down."

Vegeta: "Thanks, and... I'm a GUY!"

Before Vegeta and Trunks could enter the Gale Shrine, Susano ran up next to them.

Susano: "Wait, wait, wait!!! The door to the Gale Shrine has opened!? I must have finally communed with the gods! The time has come, foul spirit! Now I shall reveal your true form!"

With that, Susano ran into the shrine.

Issun: "No, pops, wait!!!"

Yatsu: "Is not life dear to that man!?"

Vegeta: "He's normally a coward!"

Yatsu: "Beware, fair maiden. Crimson Helm is a terrible foe. It is said that when the 8-headed serpent was slain 100 years ago, Crimson Helm emerged from a pool of the beast's blood. Never let your guard down."

Issun: "OK, we get it already... Now stop trying to freak us out."

Before Yatsu could say anything more, Vegeta and Trunks ran inside. They followed a long corridor before reaching a shining pool. To the right of the pool was another corridor and strait ahead was a path leading down. Vegeta decided to check out the closer corridor first. So they ran through the twisting and turning path, only to find a Devil Gate at the end.

Future Trunks: "We going in?"

Vegeta: "No I just wanted to admire how beautiful the demonic evil energy and smell of death and decay looked on this fascinating piece of pure evil."

Unimpressed by his fathers sarcasm, Trunks followed him in. Inside a giant kettle laid on the ground.

Future Trunks: "Is that our enemy? You're kidding, right?"

Vegeta: "You know if MY Trunks grows up to be exactly like you... I'm gonna cry."

Future Trunks: "Hey!"

Issun: "Look out!"

The kettle suddenly started to shack. Then it leaped into the air and spun around. Arms and legs appeared with a head and long tail. It was a Chimera monster.

Vegeta: "If you interfere Trunks, your fighting Crimson Helm on your own."

Not wanting to know if his father would be true to his word, Trunks stepped back. The saiyan swung his weapon at the Chimera and it went down right away. Then it turned grey, just like a Bud Ogre. With one more strike, Vegeta finished the demon off while dodging the scalding hot water that shot out of it's body. With the defeat of the Chimera, an Exorcising Arrow appeared. Knowing that he'd need the arrow later, Vegeta picked it up with his teeth and went back to the pool. Without stopping, they turned right again and headed down to a L-shaped wooden bridge with a small windmill on both sides. Since he couldn't move the bridge, Vegeta just simply followed it to an elevator in the middle of a large circular room. The elevator was locked by another one of those strange locks. Once again it coward with fear as Vegeta drew closer with the Exorcising Arrow. The arrow unlocked the elevator with a bang and they proceeded inside. It was the strangest elevator the saiyan had ever seen. In the center was the mark of the Cherry Bomb technique and three other symbols with the marks of '1', '2' and '3'.

Future Trunks: "I'm gonna guess that we need to use the Cherry Bomb technique, right?"

Vegeta: "Your guess is as good as mine. Issun?"

Issun: "No clue."

Future Trunks: "Why do you keep him around, father?"

Vegeta: "Good question!"

With no other visible way to lift the elevator, Vegeta drew a Cherry Bomb symbol in the center of the elevator. The second a Cherry Bomb appeared, it was sucked in by the center symbol and disappeared. Seconds later they were lifted up to the second flood with tremendous speed. When they arrived, they entered the room and stopped right away, staring at the Demon Scroll in front of them.

Vegeta: "A... Blue... Scroll?"

Future Trunks: "Let me take this one."

Vegeta: "Go ahead. I'm still a little shocked about this scroll being blue."

Trunks entered the scroll. The demon inside was but another Chimera monster, so Trunks copied his fathers attacks from the last one and easily won. Another Exorcising Arrow appeared and Vegeta grabbed it. When they went back to the elevator, they found it was back on the first floor.

Future Trunks: "How are you going to hit the mark from up here?"

Vegeta: (With the arrow still in his mouth) "Wait here."

Vegeta jumped off of the edge and fell to the floor. Once there, he drew a Cherry Bomb symbol and the elevator once again ate the bomb. With in seconds, the prince was lifted to the second floor again and Trunks quickly ran in. Not wasting a second, Vegeta drew another Cherry Bomb and they were once again lifted to the third floor. Another one of the strange locks blocked the path, but it was quickly dealt with by the Exorcising Arrow. They were now outside and the sky was still dark.

Issun: "Now what?"

Vegeta: "My guess... Up."

The prince was staring at a stair case leading further on up the giant windmill. Without hesitation, the saiyans headed up the stairs. Soon they were following another path to another set of stairs which led to the very top of the windmill. Once they were out on the platform, a gate closed behind them... Trapping them.


	35. Wind and Fire: Act 2 Part 16

Wind and Fire

Issun: "Now that's one big windmill! I saw it from down in the village, but I had no idea it was this big! Hey, what's that?"

They all looked over beyond the platform and at the wind.

Issun: "It's swirling round in front of the big windmill. It almost looks like wind, but it's black and foreboding. It's as if the wind were being forced in the opposite direction. I wonder if that swirling evil air is what stopped the windmill? Maybe that's why the Divine Wind stopped blowing? If so, it must be the work of that Crimson Helm! Wonder how we could get rid of that evil air..."

Vegeta just stared at the wind. There were three air currents and they were all flowing in the wrong direction. The first current was going left to right, so Vegeta used the Celestial Brush and drew over the swirling current from right to left. The evil air vanished.

Issun: "See! I knew that would bring the Divine Wind back!"

Future Trunks: "Keep going!"

Vegeta turned to the next current. The evil current was swirling from the inside to the outer end. So the saiyan drew a path from the outer end and spiraled inwards. The evil air current disappeared.

Issun: "OK, one more left! We gotta blow the rest of that evil air clear outta here!"

Turning to the last current which was going from right to left, Vegeta drew a path from left to right. Finally all of the evil air currents were gone and the clear blue sky returned.

Issun: "All done! Now that the Divine Wind's back, I bet the big windmill will..."

Before Issun could finish, the windmill blades budged. Then with a soft creaking sound, the blades began to move slowly. The windmill was working once again and both father and son leaped with joy.

Issun: "Yes, yes, yes!!! It's starting to spin!"

Vegeta stopped jumping around and walked to the end of the platform as the wind blow passed him.

Issun: "Look how strong the Divine Wind's blowing! Sure hope this drives away the evil down in Kusa Village."

Vegeta however didn't hear Issun's last comment. The saiyan prince was too busy enjoying the wind soaring through his hair and across his body. He loved how it felt, no matter how often it happened. The feeling he got, the feeling of being wild and free was a sensation that Vegeta lived for and enjoyed throughout every fiber in his body. From as far back as he could remember, he's always enjoyed it. Suddenly the wind began to die and the sky went black. A familiar shine rained down on them.

Issun: "Hm!? Now what!?"

They all looked up to find another constellation and Vegeta couldn't believe what it was shaped as. There were nine stars in all and three were missing. The prince quickly and very much excitedly replaced the missing stars, completing the constellation. Suddenly a horse with a fan on it's back reared up with a neigh and galloped down and past Vegeta. Out of nowhere, Vegeta ran past it as the horse slid to a stop in front of the saiyan, it's head lowered in defeat. Trunks could see that his father was excited and he knew why. Vegeta was born with the ability to transform into animals and his very first animal was a horse, a buckskin with a pitch black mane and tail with dark brown legs, the embodiment and symbol of his speed and spirit. The horse was like the wind and himself, wild and free, which explained why his horse form was his favorite. This was the one god Vegeta knew well and was hoping to meet. Kazegami... The god of wind.

Kazegami: " Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... For too long, I, Kazegami, god of wind, have walked a shadowed path. At last, light shines upon me. Use my power to manipulate the wind! Banish those who would seek to shroud this world in darkness!"

Kazegami left and Vegeta was bestowed with the powerful Galestorm technique.

Issun: "I bet it was the Divine Wind that brought the wind god back. Now you can use Kazegami's Galestorm brush technique! Just draw the mark of Kazegami to create wind!"

Vegeta: "I'm gonna love this technique!"

Future Trunks: "You already do!"

Issun: "Let's try it out! Hey, that windmill looks like a good target!"

Vegeta and Trunks looked up above the gate. There was indeed a smaller windmill.

Issun: "Draw the wind mark like you did on that swirling evil air! Let's try to make that windmill spin!"

Without missing a beat, Vegeta summoned the scroll and drew a swirl at the windmill. The smaller windmill started to spin and then the gate opened.

Issun: "Ah... What a refreshing wind! And that door opened when the small windmill started spinning. This wind is nothing to sneeze at! You should try this brush technique on a variety of things. But this is no time for us to rest on our laurels! The big windmill's sending the Divine Wind down to the village... But that Crimson Helm still lurks somewhere in the Gale Shrine. And that Serpent Crystal Waka mentioned has piqued my interest. Let's turn this place upside down till we find both of 'em!"

Issun was right. They had to get back to the business of ridding the Gale Shrine of the Crimson Helm and getting to the Serpent Crystal before Waka. So they headed back to the elevator. When they reached the elevator, Vegeta didn't even bother stopping and leaped down to the first floor with Trunks close behind. They returned to the L-shaped walkway where Vegeta used his new technique to move the walkway to the other side. Thick, tall and massive pillars ran a path down to what seemed to be a dead end. On the left were four massive hanging scrolls with Kazegami painted on them.

Issun: "Whoa! Check out those massive hanging scrolls! Looks like they're enjoying that wind you brought back to life! But be careful! It'll blow us away if it gets much stronger!"

Vegeta: "Issun you just gave me an idea!"

Future Trunks: "He did?"

Issun: "I did?"

One pillar had been toppled over giving Vegeta a clear path up. He ran up to the top where he saw some Konohana Blossom's. One Konohana Blossom was just above a beam right next to the scrolls.

Vegeta: "Hang onto me, Trunks."

Trunks almost didn't have time to grab hold of his father before Vegeta used the Vine technique to hurl them up to the scrolls. Now they could see the entrance to go further into the shrine which was across the scrolls.

Future Trunks: "I get now."

Vegeta: "Better move fast."

Vegeta once again used the Galestorm technique to blow the scrolls horizontally. Quickly, Vegeta and Trunks jumped from the first two scrolls over to another beam just as the wind died down. Just like before, the saiyan used the Galestorm technique to blow the last two scrolls horizontally and they leaped over to the last beam. Vegeta and Trunks jumped down to the platform and went through the raised entrance. Inside was a hallway full of flaming statuary.

Vegeta: "Trunks."

Future Trunks: "Yeah father?"

Vegeta: "I want you to stay here. If anything comes back through here, you'll have to take care of it."

Future Trunks: "I understand father, good luck."

Leaving Trunks behind, Vegeta used Galestorm to extinguish the first set of flaming statues. The statues were placed too far apart for Vegeta to jump over them in one use of the Galestorm technique so just as he reached to next set, the wind died and the fire wall came back. So he repeated the same thing again and then once more for the last set. In front of him now was a pair of giant doors and the saiyan prince didn't hesitate going through them. Vegeta and Issun found themselves in a gigantic arena which was clearly as far as they could go. It was dark, very dark but they both could easily see a crystal at the far end of the room.

Issun: "Hm? You see that, Geta? It's some kind of crystal. Looks like a berry or something. I bet it's the Serpent Crystal for dispelling Orochi's barrier! You know, the item that Waka guy was searching for. Sweet! We found it before he did!"

Although Issun wanted Vegeta to head towards the crystal, the saiyans experience of battle was telling him that something wasn't right. It was quiet... Too quiet.

Issun: "Let's go, Geta! Let's go get the Serpent Crystal before that Waka guy shows up, what's gotten into you?"

Vegeta: "Somethings not right. I feel an ambush coming. That Crimson Helm is in here somewhere."

Carefully, Vegeta slowly walked across the center of the arena. Just as he reached the center, the 8 torches surrounding the room lit up in flame. The flames then began to spin around as they merged into one. Suddenly, a large horse-like beast with heavy armor and a crimson helmet landed in front of them. There was only one thing it could be...

Issun: "A crimson helmet... Hey, it must be Crimson Helm! Heh heh... He really does look like one mean dude. Better psych yourself up for this one, Geta!"

But before Vegeta could do anything else, the Satomi Power Orbs arrived and took their place around Vegeta, shielding him.

Issun: "What the heck!? Aren't these the Satomi Power Orbs? They gonna protect us or something?"

Vegeta: "Guess so!"

Vegeta roared at Crimson Helm as it charged at the saiyan who quickly moved aside. With it's back turned to him, Vegeta rushed at it and started attacking but the armor was to thick. As Vegeta continued to strike at the armor, Crimson Helm lifted it's swords and brought them down in a fireball. However it missed Vegeta and with one more strike, the armor fell off. Crimson Helm was just a skeleton with an inferno inside, so Vegeta used the Galestorm technique to blow the fire away. With the fire gone, Vegeta's attacks were now doing some damage but after 3 hits Crimson Helm appeared to be defeated. However, the demon beast recovered as the armor attached itself back onto it. Then Crimson Helm raised it's swords into the air. The ground around it cracked and out of nowhere, 6 flaming dragon heads appeared. Crimson Helm started to back away.

Issun: "Huh!? Is he chickening out? After him, Geta! Quick!"

But just then, a man ran past Vegeta and jumped into the center of the arena. It was Susano!

Susano: "Back, you cur! I'll handle this one. Charge!!!"

Then Susano jumped toward one of the flaming dragon heads.

Vegeta: "No Susano, wait!!!"

Issun: "What the heck's he doing!? He's gonna get sliced and diced! Time for some brushwork, Geta!"

Vegeta knew the drill. He had to move quick or Susano was history.

Susano: "YA!"

Susano sliced at the first head. Vegeta quickly used Power Slash to cut it.

Susano: "HYA!"

The man sliced at the next head and Vegeta used Power Slash again to cut it.

Susano: "RAWR!"

He sliced at another head and Vegeta cut it again.

Susano: "TAKE THIS!"

Susano sliced and Vegeta cut.

Susano: "TAKE THAT!"

One more head was gone. Now there was just one left.

Susano: "AND THAT!"

Vegeta quickly dealt with the last head. Susano glanced at his sword, then he turned to Crimson Helm itself with his sword pointing in the air.

Susano: "And to top it off..."

Then he started to spin.

Susano: "Now for some wind!"

Wondering what Susano was planing, Vegeta used Galestorm which made Susano spin faster.

Susano: "Yes, wind! More wind!"

The saiyan used Galestorm once again and Susano spun around even faster.

Susano: "Now you're talking! Wait... There's more!"

One last time, Vegeta used Galestorm. Susano swirled high into the air and at Crimson Helm.

Susano: "Behold! The secret technique, Wind of Wrath!"

Crimson Helm's helmet was sliced to pieces and it fell to the ground, defeated. But Susano wasn't celebrating his victory. Instead, he was examining his sword.

Susano: "Now I'm positive... This is not my doing. It's the gods! They toy with me! Will you never stop mocking me! You hear me up there!? Are you happy now!? Oh, why must I bear this burden of being Nagi's descendant? All I wish is to live in peace! Do you enjoy dogging my every step!?"

Issun: "You OK, pops?"

Susano: "Blast you gods! I don't want your power! This whole world can fall to ruin as far as I'm concerned. Enough of these "legends" and "Nagi's descendant" stuff! Now, just leave me be!!!"

Vegeta just stared at Susano with wide eyes.

Vegeta: "I think he's lost his mind."

Issun: "Oh yeah."

Suddenly, a black dragon head came out of Crimson Helm's corpse. It eyed at Susano.

Issun: "Wh-What the heck's that!?"

Susano: "Yikes!"

Susano stood frozen. Vegeta ran to save him, but instead ran into a barrier. There was nothing the saiyan could do. Just then, Susano stood up and started to shake his head.

Susano: "G-G-Go away! Huh? That voice... One after the other... You're driving me crazy! Stop it! I don't want to hear about that now!"

Suddenly, Susano ran away.

Susano: "Go away! Leave me alone!"

And just like that, he was gone. Now the shadow loomed down over Vegeta. Then... It vanished.

Issun: *Gulp* "What was that, Geta?"

Vegeta: "I don't know."

Crimson Helm was finally gone and Vegeta obtained the Divine Instrument 'Life Beads'. Just then, Trunks came running in.

Future Trunks: "Father! I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he got past me!"

Vegeta: "Who?"

Waka: "Bonjour! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Vegeta quickly turned to where Waka's voice was coming from. They were too late. Waka had the Serpent Crystal.

Issun: "Oh brother... It's that half-baked prophet again! Hey, that's... That's..."

Waka: "What, this? It's the Serpent Crystal, and it's mine at last!"

Vegeta: "Why you!"

Issun: "You got a lotta nerve muscling in on our goods like that! We found it first!"

Vegeta didn't waste any time in rushing at Waka. But the prophet glided out of the way.

Waka: "It won't do you any good. I mean, I'm the only one who can dispel the barrier with it. You know, the barrier at the Moon Cave, Orochi's stronghold."

There was a long silence, then an earth shaking roar was heard, the same one from Kamiki Village.

Waka: "Hm? You calling me, big boy? Heh heh heh... Keep your scales on, I'm coming."

Waka flew up and onto the roof of the small temple where the crystal was kept.

Issun: "Hey what's going on? Why ya goin' over to Orochi's place!?"

Waka: "Heh heh heh... Oh, I almost forgot. Time for another prophecy. I foresee a rendezvous with a sweet little thing. Anyway, I must be off. Au revoir, baby!"

And just like that, he was gone... Leaving a very pissed off saiyan prince.

Issun: "Now you wait a second! Dispel the barrier at the Moon Cave? What the heck's he up to? This is no time for your victory howl, Geta! We gotta get outta here and get on with our mission, quick!"

Without another word, Vegeta, Trunks and Issun rushed for the entrance to the Gale Shrine.

End of Act 2...


	36. After 100 Years: Act 3 Part 1

Finally, after nearly a year... I'm finally getting back to this story. I'll try to add one to two new chapters a week but don't get your hopes too high. College is more important after all. Just to let you know now, after Act 3 is finished, there will be **many** cameo appearances. Want to know who they are? Wait and see... ;D

* * *

After 100 Years

Once Vegeta, Trunks and Issun were out of the Gale Shrine, they ran into Princess Fuse and the other five remaining Satomi Canine Warriors.

Princess Fuse: "Why, my favorite men and little bug have safely returned! When the windmill at the shrine began spinning, I knew it was you. A most refreshing wind began to blow down into our village. You have defeated Crimson Helm and restored the Divine Wind! The Canine Warriors rejoice, but they're a handful as usual... I don't know how to thank you for all you have done..."

Yatsu: "I, too, would like to give thanks to these heroic travelers. And Princess Fuse, last of the Satomi House, you have done well."

Issun: "What? You know Princess Fuse?"

Yatsu: "Indeed I do, for I was her husband and head priest of the shrine! My lingering fears about Kusa Village kept my spirit here, but thanks to you, I can now travel to the great beyond. Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors still have much to learn, but I have no doubt they will prosper. I shall watch over them. Farewell. I shall pray for your good health and prosperity!"

Vegeta, Issun and Trunks watched as Yatsu drifted away. His spirit, finally at rest.

Princess Fuse: "What is it, you two? What were you looking at?"

Issun: "Hm? Oh, nothing... Anyway, Princess, there's no need to thank us. Just keep protecting the village as head priestess of the shrine! I know you'll have your hands full with those pesky canines!"

Princess Fuse: "I have been rather feeble since the last head priest perished... But as head priestess, I shall now dedicate my life to the shrine while keeping the remaining 5 Canine Warriors in line!"

Issun: "That's the spirit!"

Vegeta: "Don't go easy on them!"

And with that, Vegeta and his group left the Gale Shrine. Where they were going to go next was a mystery.

Issun: "Whoa there, Geta! Let's think about our next step before we scurry off. Was that shadowy creature with those heads really that monster? Our future's pretty bleak unless we do something about it. I mean, I'm too young to die!"

At the word 'future' Vegeta looked over at Trunks with a warning glance. When it came to the future, this Trunks would rant on and on about it.

Vegeta: "Don't you even think about it."

Future Trunks: "Yes sir!"

Issun: "I'd like a chance to use all these brush techniques, too!"

At that very comment, Vegeta snapped his finger and looked at Trunks.

Vegeta: "That's why he's here!"

Future Trunks: "Why am I not surprised!?"

Father and son started laughing.

Issun: "... ..."

Vegeta: "Oh come on, Issun! I'm just teasing you!"

Issun: "You didn't even so much as growl at that shadowy creature. Your mother slayed that monster long ago, right?"

At that, Vegeta feel silent. He had almost forgotten why he was on this journey in the first place.

Issun: "I bet her partner Nagi was the stronger of those two."

And just like that, the saiyan prince's silence turned to snarling.

Vegeta: "You're asking for it!"

Issun: "Or maybe that legendary sake really packed a punch? ... ... Yeah, it must've been the sake! Geta! The legendary sake is back in that village, isn't it? And isn't it about time for that village's annual festival? Let's go see if we can get a taste of that special brew! It just might do us some good! Besides, a good festival's always fun. If I could get Sakuya a little tipsy, then maybe... Heh heh... Geta, I suddenly feel like a new man. Let's go!"

Before Issun could give him any more disturbing images, Vegeta ran off. He had forgotten why he was here in Nippon in the first place and that was for the festival celebrating the defeat of Orochi 100 years ago. It was also 14 years ago today when he first came to earth and since then, Vegeta has proven to be of some seriously great help in defending the earth. The two saiyans and Poncle were delighted to see the people of Kusa Village come alive once again with the return of their beloved wind. There weren't many things that needed to be restored, so it only took the saiyan prince a few minutes to finish restoring the village. Now that Kusa Village was restored, Vegeta, Trunks and Issun headed off to Kamiki Village. Along the way to Kamiki, the three of them stopped at the City Checkpoint which was home to the Big Drawbridge. The guard Yoichi and his sleepy soldier friend told them that no one was aloud to pass due to an illness spreading across Sei-An City. For now, Vegeta thought, they were going to wait and see if the illness would pass and everything returned to normal at the city before the idea of forcing their way in had to be considered. And so they went back through Taka Pass and Agata Forest as day turned to dusk. Instead of taking the usual route to Shinshu Field, they used the other cave pathway by Hitoshio Spring. They were unready for what they saw. The path took them to a cliff just above the other tunnel. The minute they stepped onto the cliff, they saw that the sky was dark and cloudy. It gave Vegeta an eire feeling.

Issun: "Looks like it could start pouring at any moment. We might even be in for a storm."

Vegeta: "I don't think so."

Future Trunks: "Father, look!"

Vegeta focused in the direction that his son was pointing at. Right above Kamiki Village was a full moon.

Issun: "That's what I call a full moon! Come to think of it... Doesn't the Kamiki Festival fall on a full moon this time of year!? Oh no. they're gonna finish off all the sake if we don't hurry! C'mon on Geta, get the lead out!"

For the first time, Vegeta didn't argue. From what they could piece together, Shiranui and Nagi used sake to weaken Orochi and since Orochi has returned they needed the sake, much to Vegeta's dislike. It didn't take long for the saiyans to race across Shinshu Field and enter the village. As they did, dusk turned to night but you wouldn't know it from the black clouds that loomed over the village. When they entered the village, Vegeta could sense that something had happened already. The air was think with an uneasy feeling, something that made Trunks shiver.

Vegeta: "Scared?"

Future Trunks: "N-No."

Vegeta: "It's ok, Trunks. I'm a little scared myself. To be honest... My heart is racing."

Future Trunks: "You're scared too?"

Vegeta: "Even the greatest of warriors feel fear now and then."

Issun: "What are we going to do?"

Vegeta: "Let's find Kakarot or Mr. Orange. One of them will tell us what's going on."

As they traveled down the hill, they discovered that nearly everyone was gathered just outside of Susano's home. Goku and the others weren't there but all of the villagers were. Surely one of them would tell Vegeta what was going on. Without hesitation, Vegeta ran over to the crowd and gently pushed his way through.

Issun: "Hey, what's everyone doing in front of Susano's place?"

The saiyan prince quickly took notice of the angry Mr. Orange.

Mr. Orange: "You come out here this instant, Susano! You have some explaining to do! How could you have drunk the sacred sake meant for Konohana!?"

Issun: "Huh!? Susano did what!?"

Mrs. Orange: "You can come out, Susano. We're not mad at you. You must've had some reason to drink up the 8 Purification Sake."

At that very moment, Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes flew wide.

Issun: "Uh-oh. This is bad. Why would you drink all the 8 Purification Sake, pops!?"

Susano: "I don't care if it's so special! I couldn't help myself. I just had to have a drink!"

Mr. Orange: "Well, it wasn't any old sake, and this isn't any old festival! It's been exactly 100 years since Nagi and Shiranui's great victory! We've even been blessed by a glorious full moon! How could you have done such a despicable thing!?"

Mr. Orange was so mad that his wife had to hold him back.

Susano: "Leave me alone! I don't care about Nagi and his fleabag friend!"

Vegeta: (Under his breath) "What did you say about my mother?"

Susano: "I am Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! *hiccup*"

Vegeta: "There's a difference between a warrior and a drunken coward, you moron!"

Issun: "There isn't a drop of 8 Purification Sake left!?"

Mushi: "Susano was acting like a madman when he returned to the village. He drank all of the sacred sake and then holed up in his house."

Mushi pointed to the barrel that Kushi brewed the sake in. It was bone dry.

Mushi: "All the sacred sake Kushi brewed is gone."

Issun: "Why'd he have to go and do that!? This is terrible. I mean, 8 Purification Sake is what saved the day in that legend! The timing couldn't be worse, with the return of Orochi and all."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta immediately turned around and saw Goku running towards him.

Vegeta: "Kakarot. Where are the others?"

Goku: "They're all under the sacred Konohana tree. When all of this started happening, I knew it wouldn't be long before you showed up again so I waited here and checked on everyone every few minutes. What's going on, Vegeta!? Does all of this have something to do with Orochi's return!?"

Before Vegeta could say a word, there was a thud inside the small house. All eyes immediately locked on the door.

Susano: "The dreaded Orochi... It's all my fault. *hiccup* I'm to blame for all your misfortunes!"

Mr. Orange: "That's right, you fool! Do you realize what a fix we're in now without any sacred sake!?"

Susano: "It was I who committed that unspeakable act at the Moon Cave."

Future Trunks: "Are you saying that you're-"

Susano: "It was I who brought Orochi back to life! I have brought utter destruction upon the world! *sob*"

The news sent a shock wave down Vegeta and Issun's spines. Goku, as well as Trunks, were in utter shock.

Mr. Orange: "Huh? What is that fool talking about?"

Goku: "Vegeta... Tell me I'm hearing things."

The earth raised saiyan looked down at his friend. The look in the prince's eyes said it all and Goku fell to his knees.

Goku: "Even I'm no match for that!"

Susano: "I was sick of hearing about how I'm a descendant of Nagi! *hiccup* I wanted to prove it was all a lie by removing the sword Tsukuyomi. But the legend was true, and I've unleashed an unspeakable evil! And the curse consumed all of Nippon!"

Mr. Orange: "This is madness! You removed the sacred sword that imprisoned the dreaded Orochi!?"

Susano: "I fled to the village out of fear... *hiccup* Then, I blocked its entrance with a boulder and hid underground."

Vegeta: "You... Pushed the boulder..."

Susano: "After that, I tried fleeing here and there... But the gods would not leave me be! Ever they stared down at me! They let it be known that I'd never be forgiven... At least, not until I slew the dreaded Orochi! *sob*"

Vegeta felt sick upon hearing Susano's words.

Vegeta: "So all this time... I've been... *sigh* How could I be so stupid."

Mr. Orange: "I knew that Tsukuyomi was removed and the Moon Cave vanished... But if what Susano said is true, that would mean... Orochi's rite of sacrifice..."

Just then, things seemed to go from bad to worse when the rest of the Z Fighters appeared.

Gohan: "Dad, what's going on?"

Yamcha: "Are we in any serious danger?"

Goku: "Guys!"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the night sky. The very second the roar stopped, Vegeta ran out to the bridge. Hayabusa looked up towards the sound. Quickly, the saiyan prince leaped onto the rocks and readied himself as a flash of light appeared in the distance. Just like in the legend, 8 symbols appeared. Vegeta snarled and roared as everyone ran out on the bridge. Then the 8 symbols swirled around before they merged together and became the cursed arrow in the legend.

Vegeta: "Everyone! GET DOWN!!!"

The arrow lunched itself across the sky at a tremendous speed. The villagers hurried away from the bridge. Trunks and Goku got everyone of their friends and family down. Vegeta snatched Mr. Orange and, just as he was waiting to do, Hayabusa rushed over and snatched Mushi just in time before the arrow hit its mark. As everyone picked themselves up, they all glanced at the arrow. It was embedded in Kushi's house.

Mr. Orange: "On the eve of the full moon, the 8-headed serpent shall appear, and the accursed arrow shall mark the home of the chosen maiden.' It is exactly as the legend tells! If we don't offer the chosen maiden as a sacrifice, our entire village will be wiped off the face of the earth!"

There was a long pause of silence. But then Kushi turned to Susano's home.

Kushi: "Susano. You're no coward. If the gods tell you to fight, you're the only one who can! You can do it. After all, you saved me, didn't you? I know you can do it. I know you'll come!"

Mr. Orange: "Wait, Kushi! You're not going to...!?"

Suddenly, the young woman ran inside her home. Moments later, she came out in a white robe and was holding a yellow sake jug.

Kushi: "Behold, my Thunder Brew! The great Nagi intoxicated Orochi and defeated him! My sake is my life. Surely it can intoxicate even Orochi!"

And without any second thoughts, Kushi ran off towards the Moon Cave.

Issun: "Hey, Kushi! Wait! She's not going to take on Orochi herself, is she!?"

Vegeta turned around and saw his friends and family getting up. The saiyan rushed over to them as Mr. Orange ran after Kushi.

Mr. Orange: "No, Kushi! Wait!"

But it was no use. Out of breath, the old man had to give up. Back at the Z Fighters...

Vegeta: "Is everyone ok!?"

Krillin: "Yeah I think so."

Future Trunks: "What is she thinking!? There's no way she can beat Orochi!"

Vegeta: "Kushi's gone, Kakarot. She left for the Moon Cave."

Roshi: "She what!?"

Piccolo: "This is just like the old legend isn't it!"

Issun: "I hate to say it but yes."

Goku: "Are you going after Kushi, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I have no choice. I must defeat Orochi if I'm to save her, the village and get you back to normal."

There was a long pause from Goku, and then...

Goku: "So... I guess this is it, huh. Going up against Orochi. Only... This time... I can't help you..."

There was tension in the air among all of them. Everyone could feel how nervous Vegeta was and he could feel how worried they were too. After all... Amaterasu, his own mother, was killed by Orochi.

Bulma: "Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around quickly to Bulma. When he looked at her, he could see fear in her eyes and he knew why. His mother died from the fight with Orochi, and Bulma was worried that he too would die. While clearing his throat, Vegeta looked to the others. Goku and Val knew what Vegeta was trying to tell them right away.

Goku: "Ah guys, lets give Bulma and Vegeta some time alone, ok."

Everyone took the hint. All but Hercule that is.

Hercule: "Why should I leave?"

Val: "Because I'll rip your tongue out if you don't."

But still like always, Hercule did not move. Seeing that he was still standing there, looking at her, Val lost her temper.

Val: (Shouting at the top of her lungs) "MOVE HERCULE!!"

Seeing that Val was angry, Hercule ran as fast as he could to catch up with the others. Soon after Val also left and as she walked off, the saboron felt a smile tug at her mouth. Vegeta would never admit it to anyone else, but she knew that her saiyan friend loved Bulma with all of his heart. Vegeta lifted his hand and quickly ran it through his widows peak several times. On the fourth time, he finally shook Issun off.

Issun: "Hey! What's the big idea!"

Vegeta: "You too Issun."

Issun: "Why should I?"

Vegeta bared his teeth and snapped them within inches of Issun. That was all Issun needed and the Poncle hopped off, following Val.

Vegeta: "Trunks."

Future Trunks: "I know."

Soon after Val was out of sight, Trunks followed. When everyone was out of his sight, the saiyan turned back to Bulma.

Vegeta: "Why are you scared, Bulma?"

Bulma: "I'm..... I'm.... I'm afraid that you might be killed. I mean, your mother was killed and she was a god! How do I know it won't happen to you? I don't want to loose you Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the ground. She was scared and he had to admit that he too was worried. He had only found 7 of his mothers 13 brush gods, and when she fought Orochi she had all 13 and she knew how to use them! But they both knew that he had too or Kushi will be eaten. Not to mention that he would stay like this. Bulma looked up from the ground and saw Vegeta looking at her with a comforting smile.

Vegeta: "Bulma, I'll be fine. I'm much stronger than my mother was back then and I'll have Issun with me. He knows the story of Orochi's fight with Amaterasu inside and out."

Bulma: "I still don't like him."

Vegeta: "Plus I have no choice. If I don't defeat Orochi, Kushi will die, Orochi will rule the planet, Kakarot will continue to grow aggressive and I'll stay like this forever. Do you want that?"

Bulma only shook her head in response. Vegeta called for Issun and Trunks. The Poncle and his son came strait back. Bulma watched as Vegeta began to walk off to face Orochi at the Moon Cave, her heart sinking a little with each step that he took. Vegeta stopped and called to her, but he didn't turn around.

Vegeta: "Listen for my howl. If you hear it, that means I've won."

Bulma smiled as he turned around with a smile. Seeing that smile... She knew he would be ok. Then the saiyan turned to the future version of his son.

Vegeta: "I want you to stay here, Trunks. This fight is mine and mine alone, and I'm not taking the risk of losing another family member to that monster."

At first, Future Trunks didn't understand. But then he understood why and agreed to stay. Knowing that Trunks was going to stay back, Vegeta bolted off after Kushi. But not before stopping one last time and looking back at a large group of people. His friends, his family... The ones he held dear to his heart. He prayed to his fellow gods that he would see them again. As they watched Vegeta run off after Kushi, Goku and the others couldn't help but pray as well.

Goku: "Good luck, Vegeta."


	37. To The Moon Cave: Act 3 Part 2

To The Moon Cave

Vegeta didn't have to go far to catch up with Kushi. There she was, sitting just outside the village.

Issun: "You OK, sweetie?"

Kushi: *pant* "Don't try to stop me, Issun. Or you, Snowy. If Orochi's chosen victim runs away, disaster will befall Kamiki. But... That's not why I'm doing this."

Issun: "What!"

Vegeta: "Then why are you doing this?"

Kushi: "There's too much suffering in the world. I'm going to use my sake to rid us of this evil menace!"

Issun: "Are you crazy! We're talking about the dreaded Orochi here! That attitude's gonna get you killed! You really think you'd win with a little jug of sake!"

Kushi: "Yes, Issun... I guess I am crazy. But it's the only way. My sake is the only answer."

Kushi stood up and faced the saiyan and Poncle. There was a fire in her tone of voice now.

Kushi: "I'm going! And I'll defeat that monster with my sake!"

Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Kushi by her clothes and tossed her onto his back.

Issun: "Not you too, Geta! Dang it! Why ya gettin' all worked up? There's no hope of winning!"

Vegeta: "You may have given up already but I haven't! Even if I die, at least I'll have died trying!"

Issun: "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

With Kushi on his back and Issun mumbling about their odds, Vegeta started for the Moon Cave. Up the paths and down the hill leading to the middle of the lake. Soon enough, there they were again. The familiar eire and evil little island that was home to Orochi. The saiyan ran along the same path as before, but this time there wasn't going to be any turning around. He wondered if Amaterasu, his own mother, felt as nervous as he was. All too soon, the cave was right in front of them... And so was Waka!

Waka: "I knew you'd come, Vegeta. I take it you enjoyed your rendezvous with the sacrificial girl, eh?"

Issun: "None of your business, ya half-baked prophet!"

Acting as if he hadn't heard Issun, Waka performed what seemed like a little dance. As Kushi slid off of Vegeta's back, Waka pulled out a familiar crystal. The Serpent Crystal.

Issun: "Hey, that's the Serpent Crystal he stole from us!"

Waka left the crystal floating in front of the barrier and backed up a little. He then drew his sword and jabbed it into the ground behind the crystal. Then, Waka played that same musical tone that he played before. The Serpent Crystal seemed to suck the barrier in and in no time, the barrier was gone.

Waka: "Well, the Moon Cave is open. You've played your part. Now leave the rest to me, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Like hell I will!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Vegeta: "What now!"

From within the cave came a black shadowed head. It lunged passed Waka and nearly knocked Vegeta away before it snatched up Kushi and pulled her back into the cave! Vegeta quickly gave chase! But no sooner was he inside the cave, Waka resealed the Moon Cave! The saiyan stopped and looked behind him as Issun hopped off and started banging on the barrier. Very soon Vegeta joined Issun and started hitting the barrier as well, but not even he could do any damage.

Issun: "Why you...! What's the meaning of this!"

Waka: "Meaning? Hmmm... Does the saying 'like a moth to a flame' ring any bells?"

Vegeta: "Why you little-"

Waka: "I mean, you went in on your own accord, no? Of course, only one other besides the victim is supposed to get in."

Vegeta: "You knew about this!"

Waka: "But of course! And I guess you really don't count, my little bouncing friend! Ha ha ha!"

Issun: "Dang it! Looks like we've been set up again, Geta!"

Waka: "But were you not planning to enter the cave anyway, ma chérie? It is time for you to shine, Vegeta! Just like your mother. Now, let me leave you with this little prophecy - Look, the moon! The moon! The moon came out! Heh heh. Pardon, ma chérie... That wasn't a very good one. Au revoir!"

And just like that, Waka was gone... Leaving Vegeta and Issun behind.

Vegeta: "God I hate that man!"

Issun: "Bah... Guess we're stuck here. But we were planning on taking care of that Orochi anyway! Cut it out, Geta. It's no use. Let's go check the place out!"

Vegeta stopped banging his paw-like hand against the barrier as Issun hopped back on him. With one final glance at the barrier, Vegeta ran into the cave. Little did they know that they were followed. Inside, a long stairway awaited them. The saiyan ran up the steps with ease but he stopped at the half-way point. He couldn't go any further because of a massive hole.

Issun: "Huh? Oh great... The stairway has crumbled away. God or saiyan or not, this is just too big of a leap for you!"

He hated to admit it, but Vegeta knew Issun was right. There was no way he could jump over a massive hole like this.

Vegeta: "So now what?"

Issun: "We either have to find a way around, or we can go our way."

Vegeta: (With a big grin) "Remind me what our way is again."

Issun: "You know... Our way! It's so obvious! It's that saying of mine! 'Leap before you think.' I know it'll take a lot of guts to do that now!"

Issun had a point. There was no telling how deep this hole was.

Vegeta: "Guess there's only one way to find out."

Without any hesitation, Vegeta leaped into the hole! He fell down into the depths of what was called the Calcified Cavern. It was a long fall, but they finally reached the bottom. The cavern were walls of rock and ice. The place was cold, but not cold enough to affect the saiyan prince.

Issun: "Whoa... That was quite a fall. What've we gotten ourselves into this time? Well, now that we're down here, i hope ya can sniff out Kushi's whereabouts, Geta."

Suddenly, there was voice talking to Vegeta from behind. It was one of two Imps guarding a door.

Imp 1: "Hold it right there, buster. Whaddya think you're doing? What business do you have at the Moon Cave, stronghold of our master, the great Orochi!"

Issun: "Over there!"

Imp 2: "! Oh! You!"

Imp 1: "Never thought I would see your face here. I could spot you a mile away!"

Vegeta: *Uh oh! This isn't good!*

Issun: "You fixin' for a fight, ya chumps! Well, we don't have time to mess around with bit players like you! But if you insist, then hurry up, so I can cut ya to shreds!"

Imp 2: "Why, you're just a dumb old man."

Issun: "Huh?"

Vegeta just looked at them with a dumb look, adding to the Imps belief that he was just a dumb old man.

Imp 1: "Yeah, look at that foolish mug. You've got to be the dumbest looking man I've ever seen!"

Imp 2: "And to stray so far into a place like this... You're not too bright, are ya, gramps?"

Imp 1: "I don't think gramps here is much of a threat. Let's not waste anymore time here."

Imp 2: "Yeah... I wonder if the old man's just hungry..."

And Imp 2 threw some food out at Vegeta, who only took it as to not offend the two Imps. These two weren't going to let them in so the saiyan turned around to see if they could find another way in. The Calcified Caverns were a bit chilly but not enough to make the saiyan shiver. While walking down a path, they found Kushi's Thunder Brew.

Issun: "Hey, isn't this that babe Kushi's sake? Hm, there's still some left."

Vegeta: (Holding his nose) "No kidding."

Issun: "But I'm not sure it'll be enough to take care of Orochi."

Vegeta: "Ugh... Still, we have to try."

After Issun somehow packed the sake away, they continued looking around the caverns. Further and further into the caverns they went before they came across a Devil Gate.

Vegeta: *Why would a Devil Gate be here?*

Although it was strange to see a Devil Gate in the Moon Cave, Vegeta still walked through it cautiously. Suddenly, a new Imp appeared. It was black and had a drum on it's back. It was a Black Imp. The Black Imp beat his drum a few times and four flaming skulls appeared around it. But Vegeta wasn't in the mood to play around.

Vegeta: "Get the hell out of my way!"

Vegeta slashed the Divine Instrument on his back with tremendous force at the Black Imp! The Imp was no match. The battle was over and a chest appeared in front of them. But Issun had something else on his mind at the moment.

Issun: "We're in Orochi's lair, Geta. There'll be monsters all over the place so stay alert!"

Vegeta: "I figured that a long time ago."

Vegeta turned his attention back to the chest. He smacked the chest with his hand and it opened, revealing a blank Imp's Mask inside.

Issun: "Hey, this is one of those masks those Imps wear."

That gave Vegeta an idea.

Vegeta: "Maybe I can wear this to sneak passed those guards and maybe even move around here without too much trouble from the other Imps!"

Issun: "That could work! But this one's so plain. No design on it or anything. Of course, any respectable artist can't resist a blank canvas. I mean, you just wanna paint something on it, ya know? Hold on a sec, Geta. I'm gonna spiff it up a bit!"

Vegeta: "Ok. Just make sure it resembles something those Imps would wear, Issun."

Vegeta stood back as Issun worked his magic. The Poncle drew a symbol that they had seen on a few Imps numerous of times. When he was done, Issun helped Vegeta put the mask on him.

Issun: "Hm! Aha ha ha ha ha ha! It doesn't look half bad on ya! In fact, you look better than your run-of-the-mill Imp!"

Vegeta: "Just as long as I can fool these Imps, I'm fine with it."

Issun: "Oh you will! But seriously, this is no time to fool around! Only an Imp would get a kick outta wearing a mask like this. While we're screwing around here, that Orochi's gonna take poor little Kushi and... And... I can't bear to think about it!"

Vegeta: "Then let's stop chatting and get moving!"

Hoping that those two Imps guarding the door would be fooled by the disguise, Vegeta bolted back the way they came. Although how he was able to see through the mask was a mystery to him, Vegeta didn't really care so long as he was able to see. Within minutes, the saiyan was back at the door. He prayed that the mask would work.

Imp 2: "Hm? ... ... What're you doing here? Looking for intruders?"

Issun: "...?"

Imp 1: "There was that silly-looking old man a while back... But nothing else out of the ordinary."

Issun: "?"

Imp 2: "We got this place covered. Get back to your post, now!"

Vegeta: (Whispering) "Issun... Say something!"

Issun: "Post? What post?"

Imp 1: "The sacrificial ceremony for the great Orochi is to be held today. Everyone's busy getting ready. There's no time to play around!"

Imp 2: "Whaddya waiting for! Get in there and help!"

Issun: "Oh, uh... OK, I'm on it."

The Imps opened the door and Vegeta ran inside. Once the door closed, he let out a big sigh of relief!

Vegeta: "That was nerve racking..."

Issun: "Can't argue there!"

After Vegeta felt his heart starting to relax, he looked up and looked around. They were finally inside and one step closer to Orochi! The place was somewhat descent. In the center of the cave was a pool with a crank elevator in it. High above the elevator was a barrier which Vegeta had to figure was where they needed to go. But they needed to get the barrier down. Along the way up were numerous of walkways. To the right at ground level were some curtains with the outline of a pot on them. Clear on the other side of where the saiyan was standing, was a small shrine with a bell hanging inside. Suddenly, Vegeta noticed the smell of something cooking and a shiver of panic went through him!

Vegeta: *God I hope I'm not too late!*

The prince followed the smell through the curtains and into what looked like a kitchen. There was a giant pot on top of a huge fire. Floating above the pot's lid were two Konohana Blossoms. An Imp in an apron was standing next to the door.

Imp: "Hm? This is a fine time for the chef to disappear! Last time I remember, he was right in front of that big pot. Where could he be!"

Hearing where the chef was last time this Imp saw him, Vegeta got this crazy idea. He ran over to the steps and up to the pot. The saiyan called out for the scroll and he drew a vine from each Konohana Blossom to the hooks on the lid. The Konohana Blossoms pulled the lid up and inside the boiling stew was the chef, Ajimi!

Ajimi: "Owie! Owie! Owie! Hot stuff! Hey, sweetheart!"

Vegeta: "ME!"

Ajimi: "Yeah, you! Get me out of here before I end up well-done! Owie! Owie! Owie!"

For a second, Vegeta stood there, still in shock at being called 'sweetheart'. But very soon he snapped to his senses and helped the chef out of his own dish.

Ajimi: "Phew... That was a close one, darling. I'm the fabulous head chef of this kitchen, by the way."

Vegeta: *First time I've ever heard of the head chef falling into his own dish.*

Ajimi: "No need for formalities. You can just call me Ajimi!"

Issun: "What happened?"

Ajimi: "I was cooking with such tender loving care that I totally spaced out and almost cooked my own goose!"

Issun: "Tender loving care?"

Ajimi: "What an absolutely fabulous mask you have there, sweetheart. Say... How would you like to be my assistant!"

Issun: "Assistant! Oh, no I-"

Ajimi: "I have to whip up a lip-smacking appetizer to whet Lord Orochi's appetite before the time comes for the human sacrifice course."

Vegeta was letting Issun do the talking to the Imps around here since he was sure if they would recognize his or not. But hearing what Ajimi had just said, he slipped!

Vegeta: "So Orochi hasn't eaten Kushi yet?"

A split second after he finished his sentence, the saiyan bit down his lips. Fortunately, Ajimi didn't notice a thing.

Ajimi: "Please! I'll make it worth your while!"

Issun: "Wait, wait! We, uh... Didn't come here to help, you see. Oh, how should I put it..."

Ajimi: "Tsk, tsk! Never mind that! It's just that I've run into a wee bit of a problem. I'm almost done, but alas! I've run out of my secret ingredients! I could finish up without them... But then I wouldn't be putting my heart into my beloved's meal!"

Issun: "Beloved?"

Vegeta: *I'm thinking the same thing!*

Issun: "Well, I can relate to your obsession with detail. I mean, quality does suffer when you cut corners. All artists know that! Anyway, I'm in, fruitcake!"

Vegeta chocked.

Ajimi: "That's fabulous news, sweetheart! There are 4 secret ingredients I'll need you to find. Now pay attention. All of them can be found somewhere in the Moon Cave. OK, here goes... Ogre Liver! Lips of Ice! Eyeball of Fire! Black Demon Horn! Got that? OK then, I'm counting on you! Oh, silly me! I almost forgot... Here, take this key with you. The rest is up to you, darling!"

Ajimi gave our hero's an Exorcising Arrow. Vegeta remembered seeing a lock for it earlier and headed for it. It didn't take the prince long to reach the lock and the Exorcising Arrow did its work.


	38. Things Heat Up: Act 3 Part 3

Things Heat Up

Vegeta: "Where the hell are we supposed to find 'Ogre Liver', 'Lips of Ice', 'Eyeball of Fire', and 'Black Demon Horn'!"

Issun: "Beats me, Geta. But the quicker we find 'em then the quicker we can save Kushi!"

Vegeta: "And lose my lunch..."

The tunnel behind the door led to a cavern similar to what was outside. A railing was along the edge of the path they were on, and down below was that same weird water that was in Tsuta Ruins. Vegeta was still not eager to see what that water would do to him. They came to the end of the path and saw that there was no way of getting to the other side of a long chasm. But then Vegeta spotted some Konohana Blossoms floating above the chasm. The saiyan drew a line from the closest Konohana Blossom to him and in no time he was standing on the flower. From the flower, however, he could clearly see a new problem. The next set of Konohana Blossoms were upside down and there was nothing under them. But all of the upside down Konohana Blossoms were close to each other. So, Vegeta took a deep breath before he drew a vine from the next blossom. The second he reached the blossom and began to fall, he drew a vine from the one on his far right. His plan worked and he landed safely on the ledge that this Konohana Blossom was floating over.

Vegeta: "Phew... That got my heart pounding again!"

From the ledge, Vegeta could see the next blossom. It was a fair distance away, farther then he's ever tried before.

Vegeta: "This is going to be a stretch."

Issun: "I know my saying says 'Leap before you think' but in this case ya might want to do the opposite."

Vegeta: "No kidding."

The saiyan took another deep breath and called up the scroll. Amazingly, he was able to reach the flower! Before he could fall, he drew a vine from the last flower and finally reached other side of the chasm. After getting his heart rate back under control, Vegeta went to the door in front of them... But it was locked. Next to it was a small statue with an eye that moved.

Vegeta: "Creepy."

Issun: "Could ya do somethin' about that! Its givin' me the creeps!"

Vegeta used the Power Slash technique on the eyeball. To their surprise, the eye closed and the door opened! Our hero's made metal notes to remember this as they were both sure that they'd come across more of these. With the door open, they went inside to discover another Devil Gate. Once in the Devil Gate, the battle began! The two Red Imps and one Bud Ogre were no match for the saiyan prince. As usual, a chest appeared after the battle was won. When Vegeta opened it, he found the Ogre Liver.

Vegeta: "The things I do for others... Ugh."

With one of the four secret ingredients, Vegeta turned around and started back. After crossing the chasm again, the saiyan was heading back for the door when he noticed a small pool that was now filled with water. It wasn't when they first passed it.

Issun: "It looks like you can use your Waterspout technique, Geta."

Vegeta: "Might as well."

Vegeta was getting to the point where he really wasn't questioning anything anymore. This entire journey so far had shown him that more often then not, the unexpected should be expected. So he ran over to the pool and drew a line from the pool on up. A geyser rose up and the saiyan hopped on for a ride. At the top was another path. The path took them to the second platform in the main room. To their left was a container with water in it. Again, Vegeta used the Waterspout technique to gain access to the third platform. They ran through the door that was immediately to the left of them. When they past the door, they found themselves facing a weak looking bridge. Next to the bridge there was a sign that said: 'Breaks easily, so be careful!'.

Issun: "Careful now, Geta... Better tread lightly."

Vegeta: "Easy for you to say."

Vegeta walked across the bridge as 'lightly' as a man of his weight could. Fortunately, he made it across with no problems. It was obvious that there was a door in front of them, but a giant block of ice was in their way. Vegeta tried to cut it with the Power Slash technique, but it was no use.

Issun: "We'll have to find another way around this."

And so, Vegeta turned around to head back across the bridge. However, halfway on the bridge, it started to crack!

Vegeta: "Not good..."

The bridge suddenly broke apart and Vegeta fell to the ground below! Fortunately, he landed on his feet.

Issun: "Nice goin', Geta."

Vegeta just snarled at the Poncle. The saiyan then noticed the Devil Gate that they had landed next to and wasted no time going inside. The two Red Imps and one Black Imp were again no match for the saiyan's power. This time, a pool next to a giant bamboo tipping well was restored. The saiyan prince remembered what the giant bamboo tipping well at Sasa Sanctuary did when he filled it so he did the same, but not before leaping to higher ground. Vegeta used the Waterspout technique from the newly restored pool to the bamboo. Once it was filled, it did its job by draining the water out and settling back down on a switch. That switch opened a drain high above and water came gushing in! The water was from the central room that the elevator was over. In a matter of seconds, the chasm was filled with water and the open drain provided a tunnel to get out. Using a geyser just under the tunnel, Vegeta climbed up the drain. When he left it, he was immediately confronted by a Black Imp. The saiyan took care of it quickly and inspected the room. On the far side was another one of those eyeball statues. Vegeta Power Slashed it right away and the door on the ground in front of them opened. But there was no way Vegeta was jumping through it. More of that evil water was down there.

Vegeta: "No way am I jumping down there."

Next to the door was yet another pool. Vegeta used Waterspout and was back on the main floor. The saiyan approached the Imp operating the elevator but the Imp refused to move the crank without the appetizer for Orochi. So the saiyan used his Power Slash technique on the Imp and he let go of the crank. Slowly the elevator started to descend, but the Imp grabbed hold of the crank and started to lift them up. So the saiyan used Power Slash yet again. He ended up having to do this at least 5 times before they reached the bottom of the shaft. Vegeta jumped off of the elevator and the Imp started to raise it up. In front of a corridor, an Imp stood guard who looked very pleased with himself for some reason.

Imp: "Hee hee hee hee! I guard the door here. Boy, I just love this job. It makes life worth living!"

Knowing the Imp couldn't see his face, Vegeta just looked at him with an unamused look.

Imp: "I recently added a special mechanism to the door. Now it's really hard to open! The sight of people trying with all their might to open the door makes me laugh my head off! Hee hee hee hee!"

Vegeta just walked off without either him or Issun saying a word. In fact they couldn't even think of anything to say! When they exited the corridor, they saw what the Imp was talking about. Not one but FOUR of those eyeball statues were standing in front of the door! Vegeta tried slashing them one by one but the door didn't open. Then he got an idea.

Vegeta: "What if I tried closing the eyes all at once."

Issun: "Give it a try!"

Vegeta called up the scroll again and positioned it so that all four of the statues were alined in a straight line. He then used a Power Slash and closed the eyes in one strike. It worked! The door opened! Our heros rushed inside the next room where a giant iced-over statue was standing in the center. Vegeta could barely see what was inside the ice. It looked like a bird.

Issun: "Hm? What's with this iced statue? No wonder it's so chilly in here. ... ..."

Just then, the air around them grew cold and evil.

Issun: "Geta, this is no ordinary chill. It's a kind of creepy feeling... I bet there are monsters nearby! Better be careful!"

Sure enough, a monster appeared! It was a ice-covered wheel with lips on it! It was called Ice Mouth. Vegeta tried to slash at it but the ice was too hard. However, the Ice Mouth kept moving in a circle so the saiyan drew a Cherry Bomb in its path. That worked! The Ice Mouth fell to the ground flat giving Vegeta time to slash at it again. This time he was able to get through the ice and it was defeated. With the Ice Mouth defeated, the ice around the statue melted and the phoenix statue burst into flames!

Issun: "This phoenix is only a statue, right? I mean, it looks like it might take off at any moment!"

Vegeta: "Yeah it does. ... ... Huh?"

Suddenly, a bright light shined down on the statue and the room fell dark. Only the statue and the heavenly light shined. Vegeta knew this light!

Vegeta: "It can't be? Here?"

A constellation appeared above them. It was in the shape of a phoenix. Three out of seven stars were missing. When Vegeta filled the missing stars in, the constellation came to life! A phoenix threw its pipe up and twirled down in a blaze before circling around, catching its pipe and finally stopping in front of Vegeta. It was Moegami, the god of fire.

Moegami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Sealed away by the dark forces, I have spent years in this cave. Time passed, but I was unable to make my way to freedom. But now, your power has lifted the curse that plagued me. I, Moegami, god of flames, lend you my fiery power. Burn a new source of light into the obscuring darkness!"

Moegami left and Vegeta obtained the Inferno brush technique.

Issun: "Wow, never expected to find a brush god here!"

Vegeta: "Nor did I!"

Issun: "We got a powerful ally just when we needed it! Moegami is the most fearsome of all the brush gods! Its technique, known as Inferno, reduces almost anything to ashes!"

Vegeta could only nod with a smile. He wasn't going to argue with that since he knew full well at how fearsome fire can be!

Issun: "Hmm... Who should be our first victim?"

That was when Issun saw some ice blocking a door.

Issun: "I know, that ice over there! Listen up, Geta! Inferno is based on the power of fire. You gotta place your brush on a source of fire and draw a line. The power of fire will surge into the line, creating an inferno! But actions speak louder than words, so try it out on that ice! Place your brush on that flaming statue and draw a line to the ice!"

Vegeta didn't waste any time trying out his new brush power! He drew a line from the blazing statue to the ice block. In a matter of seconds, the ice melted!

Issun: "You did it, Geta! That's one hot technique! It'll probably only singe a few scales off that Orochi. But it'll make crispy critters outta the snake's underlings!"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle and he shivered with excitement! His spirit was as wild and untamed as fire itself at times! So he was going to have fun with this brush technique.

Vegeta: "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this technique!"

With a new brush god on his side, Vegeta ran through the door that the ice was blocking. The next room had another elevator in it and Vegeta hopped aboard.

Imp: "Whee! It's been so long since anyone stopped by! I was worried the crank was going to rust from lack of use. Well... Let's crank this thing on up! Whee!"

The Imp started to crank the handle and up they went. The prince just sat down and enjoyed the ride while he pondered how he was going to face Orochi. He had to be careful about what he did. Orochi was able to kill Amaterasu when she was at full strength and he was about to face him with only 9 brush techniques. This was going to be a fight that he had to think carefully about. But the prince was a prodigy when it came to tactical planning. If there was a way, he'd find it. Finally, the elevator ride came to an end and Vegeta jumped off and headed through the only door. The tunnel led him to a room with three giant ice blocks blocking the only way out and a Devil Gate. The prince decided to handle the Devil Gate first and went in. Inside, two Ice Mouths appeared but Vegeta now had the power of fire on his side. The battle ground had some lanterns around it so the saiyan drew a line from the fire to the monsters. The ice on them melted and they were defeated in a snap. When the battle was over, a chest appeared and Vegeta opened it. Inside, he found the second secret ingredient, Lips of Ice.

Vegeta: "Two down, two to go."

Issun: "We're on a roll!"

Now the saiyan turned to the ice blocks. Next to them was a torch and he used the Inferno technique to melt the ice. When the ice was gone, they discovered that they were back in the kitchen. Although they were in the kitchen and had two ingredients, our heros decided to go ahead and find the other two before returning to Ajimi. Vegeta left the kitchen headed back over to the first door. Next to it were some planters and one of them had a flower in it that seemed useful. Figuring it was there for a reason, Vegeta hopped on it and the flower sent him hurling up and onto the second balcony. Before he landed, Vegeta used the Waterspout technique to create a geyser from the pool. He landed right on the geyser just as it reached the third balcony. He hopped off and ran through the door again but stopped when they saw that the bridge was gone.

Issun: "Whoops... Who was it that broke this bridge again? Well, Geta, you are actually heavier than you look... That power of yours could easily handle a broken bridge. But why don't ya think about goin' on a diet first?"

Vegeta: (Under his breath) "Only if you stop calling me 'Geta'."

Issun: "What?"

Vegeta: "Nothing! Nothing."

Vegeta knew what power Issun was talking about. He hadn't used this one in a while. The prince filled in the missing part of the bridge using the Rejuvenation technique and it was restored. Now Vegeta was able to run across it and deal with that ice blocking his way. Once the ice was gone, our heros went inside and found another Devil Gate waiting in the center of the room. Going through the gate, Vegeta began a battle with a new monster. It was similar to the Ice Mouth but it was covered in flames and had a eyeball in the center. It was a Fire Eye. Not only did he have to face a Fire Eye, but then an Ice Mouth appeared as well. Vegeta used the fire from the Fire Eye to deal with the Ice Mouth, before he turned to the Fire Eye. He did the same thing as he did when he first encountered an Ice Mouth and used the Cherry Bomb technique to stop it dead in its tracks. With the Devil Gate gone, another chest appeared and inside was the third secret ingredient, Eyeball of Fire. Clear on the other side of the room, more ice blocked a door. Vegeta melted the ice and went inside the room to get an Exorcising Arrow. Since there was no other door around, Vegeta headed back. But as he was about to cross the bridge again, a loud roar echoed all around.

Issun: "That was Orochi, no doubt... Sounds like he's hungry or something! Oh, no! Maybe he couldn't wait for his appetizer! He hasn't eaten poor Kushi first, has he!"

It was time to hustle! They only had one more ingredient to find. Vegeta hurried across the bridge and ran out on the balcony. He saw a door with a lock on it so he rushed over to it. The Exorcising Arrow unlocked the door and the saiyan went through. He found himself in a strange place this time.

Vegeta: "What the hell?"

The area was covered in sand. A sign said 'Skull Dunes'.

Issun: "Tell me this sand isn't really bone dust!"

Vegeta: "I think this is one of those times where not knowing is much better!"

Issun: "Agreed!"

A little further in the room, there was a stone ball sitting around. Guessing that the ball was important somehow, Vegeta started to roll it down a railed path. But the saiyan stopped when they came across what looked like a long gap. Next to it was yet another eyeball statue and the prince slashed it. When it closed, a sand waterfall appeared and a strong gust of wind blew the sand over the gap.

Issun: "Huh? I thought I saw a path for a second when the wind blew by."

Vegeta was also sure that he had seen a path. He used Galestorm to blow the sand over the gap and it revealed a path all right. So the saiyan continued to push the ball forward, only stopping to use Galestorm again when the path vanished. Finally, they arrived at the end of the path and rolled the ball onto a switch. The switch turned on some fire spheres throughout the Moon Cave. With another source of fire all around, Vegeta left the strange room and found himself on the second to last balcony. Above there was a Konohana Blossom hovering above the last balcony. Using the Vine technique, the saiyan reached the last balcony. Now he faced crossing a massive gap to reach what looked like a cannon on the other side. Fortunately, there were two scrolls flapping next to the gap so Vegeta used Galestorm to blow them up to him. Very quickly he hopped across and reached the cannon which was slowly spinning around. It was obvious that they had to light the cannon and so Vegeta did. He didn't know what it was going to do, but when the cannon fired, it blasted a hole on the other side of the room where the balcony stopped!

Vegeta: "Works for me!"

The cannon was no longer useable so Vegeta felt it. He jumped back over the scrolls and ran along the balcony until he reached the new hole.


	39. Vegeta's Revenge: Act 3 Part 4

Vegeta's Revenge

Only after entering the new hole, Vegeta faced off against another Black Imp. But the Imp was dealt with in mere seconds.

Issun: "Hey, Geta! Take a look at that!"

Vegeta looked up and saw a sphere that was ablaze! It resembled the crystal ball back in Hana Valley and in Tsuta Ruins, so it had to be important... But there was one tiny problem. It was on FIRE!

Vegeta: "If I touch that, I'm cooked!"

There had to be another way to get the crystal down and move it around. Then Vegeta got another crazy idea! He used Galestorm and blew the wind at the crystal ball. The crystal fell off of the ledge it was sitting on and onto the ground! Now he had a way of moving it too! Avoiding the rubble lying around the path, Vegeta continued to use Galestorm on the crystal. Eventually, he had blown it to the end of the tunnel. Up on a ledge, there were some ice blocks and the puzzle came together. Vegeta used the fire from the crystal ball on the ice and gained access to a small room with a Devil Gate. The gate had two Red Imps and a Black Imp waiting for the saiyan, but they were little more than an annoyance. A chest appeared and inside was the finally secret ingredient, Black Demon Horn.

Vegeta: "That's the last of the strange ingredients."

Issun: "Head back to the kitchen, Geta!"

And Vegeta did just that. Once they were at the kitchen, our heros headed straight to Ajimi.

Ajimi: "What do we have here! You brought back more than one of the secret ingredients! Wow, you're good. I just knew you'd make the perfect assistant!"

Issun: "It was nothing. Anyways, we're kinda in a hurry."

Vegeta handed the four ingredients over to Ajimi and waited for him to do his thing.

Ajimi: "Hee hee hee! With each secret ingredient I add, my love for Lord Orochi shall deepen!"

Vegeta wanted to gag.

Ajimi: "OK! Now I have all the secret ingredients. It's time to finish off my special dish! Feast your eyes on my fabulous skills, darling! With a true heart and tender loving care, I shall prepare a symphony of demonic goodness!"

And Ajimi went to work! He juggled the four ingredients and tossed them in one-by-one. When the final ingredient was added, the dish started to bubble. Vegeta almost puked.

Ajimi: "Ta-dah! Introducing the crown jewel of appetizers! Guaranteed to bring out maximum flavor in any main course! I give you my ultimate masterpiece! 'Dungheap slimebucket goulash'!"

Vegeta: *I think I'm going to be sick!*

Ajimi: "This shall make that main course, Kushi, taste 1,000 times better! Well, we mustn't keep Lord Orochi waiting, sweetheart. Go to the great hall and ring the epicurean bell. That shall herald the completion of my appetizer masterpiece! The sound of the melodious bell shall draw open the curtain on Lord Orochi's bloody feast!"

And Vegeta hurried out of the kitchen and towards the bell in the main hall. The Imp next to it said that he had to hit it 8 times, one for each head. So Vegeta reared up on his front legs and kicked the bell 8 times. After the bell was rung 8 times, the barrier covering the entrance to Orochi was opened. Soon after, four Imps carried the nasty appetizer out and onto the elevator. The Imp in charge of the elevator took them up. In a short time, he came back down with no appetizer. This was their chance! Vegeta ran onto the elevator as fast as he could! The Imp didn't want to but Issun was able to convince him and he took the two up to Orochi's thrown room. As he got closer to the top, Vegeta felt his heart beginning to race! Finally... They arrived at Orochi's thrown room. Vegeta got off of the elevator and the Imp went back down. The saiyan took a deep breath. This was it! There was no turning back now as Vegeta ran up the circuitous pathway to where Orochi awaits! An eire silence loomed over the area as the saiyan reached the end of the pathway and looked down. There was no sign of Orochi. Only a shrine with a bell was there.

Issun: "G-Geta, look! Over there!"

Vegeta saw what Issun had seen. Lying in the center of the shrine... Was Kushi! Vegeta wasted no time in leaping down and started to run towards her! Just then, the earth shook and a rumbling was felt! The ground around the shrine began to crack apart! Vegeta readied himself! Suddenly, the shrine broke free from the ground and slowly spun around! Kushi awoke just as an 8 headed monster burst out with a roar! There was no mistaking it... This was Orochi! Vegeta threw the Imps mask off and roared at the serpent!

Orochi: "O wild god of the heavens... 100 years have passed since you imprisoned me here. How is it you have come back after perishing and turning into stone?"

Vegeta: "I am not Amaterasu... I'm her SON!"

Orochi: "Her son? So have you come to claim revenge?"

Vegeta: "Damn right I have!"

Issun then hopped off of Vegeta.

Issun: "I've heard enough! Bottoms up, big guy!"

Issun took Kushi's Thunder Brew and tossed it at Orochi's dominate head. The serpent caught the jug and chugged the sake down! When there was nothing else in it, Orochi spat the jug at Vegeta and roared as he turned yellow! Vegeta just roared back and leaped forward! The saiyan tried to use Power Slash but the serpent had a barrier around him!

Issun: "That cheater has a barrier up! What are we gonna do now! Any bright ideas, Geta?"

A barrier was something Vegeta hadn't thought of. Right before his eyes, Orochi turned his 8 heads to Kushi!

Vegeta: "No!"

Issun: "Run, Kushi! Run!"

Orochi started to go for Kushi... But then!

"Hold it right there, vile serpent!"

The serpent stopped and turned to the platform Vegeta had used earlier. Everyone was surprised to hear that voice!

Vegeta: "I know that voice!"

It was Susano!

Kushi: "Susano! You came! I knew you'd come!"

Susano: "Have no fear! Susano is here! Orochi and I have a score to settle."

Issun: "Pops!"

Vegeta: *I'm in trouble!*

Orochi lifted its dominate head up and faced Susano who stood confident.

Orochi: "Long have I awaited your coming, O descendant of Nagi. Now we shall fulfill this burning desire which has consumed us. The descendants of Nagi have kept me imprisoned here for 100 years. Yet it is that accursed bloodline which shall unleash my true power. A pact between Nagi's descendant and I, the great Orochi, shall deliver unto me dark powers beyond all comprehension. Let us seal the blood pact for all eternity!"

Issun: "What the heck's serpent breath talking about! A blood pact with Susano will unleash Orochi's true power!"

Vegeta: *Please don't say yes!*

Orochi: "O he who seeks power, your first chance slipped through your grasp. But now the time has come for us to seal our eternal bond! Speak the words 'I wish darkness unto the world.' Utter that prayer to me and seal our blood pact. You too shall gain dark powers beyond all comprehension."

Issun: "Orochi's trying to tempt Susano! I bet that sneaky serpent was the one giving pops those nightmares!"

Orochi: "Now, utter the prayer! Let the words come from deep within! Recite the words of our blood pact!"

Everyone held their breath, awaiting Susano's decision. Then, Susano...

Susano: "Oh, I shall!"

Vegeta: *No!*

Susano: "I am the descendant of Nagi! Behold! Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived! Hear me, vile serpent who would seek to harm a helpless woman! Your time is up! Feel the wrath of my trusty sword!"

Susano thrusted his wooden sword towards Orochi's head. The barrier stopped it but then the sword pushed through and stabbed the serpent! Orochi's dominate head waved around in pain as the other heads looked on in fear! Susano had broken the barrier as well!

Susano: "Foolish beast! Did you really think you could deceive me! The only pact for me is the one that comes with my bloodline! If it is my fate to fall battling evil, then so be it. I seek help from neither god nor demon! The heroic bloodline of Nagi is all I require to slay you!"

Vegeta grinned as he heard Susano speak.

Vegeta: *Spoken like a true warrior!*

Just then, a gushing sound was heard! Vegeta looked over at the jug and saw golden sake pouring out and filling the moat-like trough around Orochi.

Issun: "Glittering gold sake... Is that 8 Purification Sake, Geta!"

The sake glittered as it sat there, waiting to help!

Issun: "Susano and Kushi made a miracle happen!"

Vegeta grinned as he roared at Orochi again!

Issun: "Time to work your magic, Geta!"

Vegeta leaped into the battle again! This time, he was confident that he could win! Each of Orochi's head bore a symbol representing a different element. The first and dominate head was fire. The Fire Head inhaled and breathed out flames that followed Vegeta! The saiyan used Galestorm to blow the flames away! When the flames were gone, the Fire Head opened its mouth and roared!

Issun: "Your stupid face doesn't scare us, ya big worm! Quick, Geta! The sake! Shoot the 8 Purification Sake right into Orochi's gaping mouth!"

Quickly, Vegeta used Waterspout from the sake to the serpents mouth! The Fire Head swallowed the sake and became dizzy.

Issun: "It's working! heh heh! Take that, ya big worm! Keep it coming, Geta!"

The Fire Head tried its attack again but Vegeta blew the flames away again. When it roared, the saiyan shot the sake into the mouth again. This time, the Fire Head was out!

Issun: "Look! That's one down! Don't stop there! Let's get the other heads drunks, too!"

Vegeta moved onto the Darkness Head. It spat out two purple buds which the saiyan used Bloom to destroy. The Darkness Head roared and Vegeta made it swallow the 8 Purification Sake. After repeating the same thing again and bringing down the second head, the prince moved onto the Wind Head. It threw twisters at Vegeta but the saiyan prince blew them away with stronger gusts of wind! After it did this again, Vegeta got the third head drunk. After three heads were drunk, Orochi collapsed! The bell on his back was left unguarded which had to be the key to the barrier! Using one of Orochi's heads as a ladder, Vegeta ran up and struck the bell as hard as he could! The bell and shrine burst into flames and Orochi's body fell into the hole it hovered over with only its 8 heads sticking out! All of the heads recovered and now the second half of the battle was on! The Fire Head lunged for Vegeta but the prince dodged it and used his Divine Retribution on the head while in the air! The head collapsed and Vegeta moved onto the Darkness Head. This head tried it's attack on the prince again but he did the same thing as earlier. When it swallowed the sake, it collapsed and Vegeta slashed it! Two heads were down! Next was the Wind Head, then the Water Head, the Electricity Head, the Light Head, the Poison Head and finally, the Earth Head! All of the heads were down but not out! Orochi recovered and roared in rage! Susano suddenly ran up next to Vegeta as the saiyan growled.

Susano: "The time has come! O sacred moon of the heavens, come forth and pierce this darkness! Bear witness to the beast's demise upon my trusty sword Tohenboku!"

Issun: "Did he say moon? Right! The legend says the moon was shining when Nagi slew Orochi!"

Vegeta knew what he had to do! Following Amaterasu's actions, Vegeta glanced up at the moonless sky and howled with all his might! Susano held his sword high as the clouds overhead parted and Vegeta drew the moon in place! The moons heavenly glow shined down on Susano's sword and caused it to glow ivory white!

Susano: "Susano-Style Blade of Truth!"

Susano leaped up and Vegeta knew exactly what to do!

Susano: "GOOD!"

Vegeta sliced the first head off with ease!

Susano: "WILL!"

The second head came off in a flash!

Susano: "NEVER!"

The third head was sliced clean off!

Susano: "GIVE!"

The forth head came off!

Susano: "IN!"

Then the fifth!

Susano: "TO!"

The sixth!

Susano: "EVIL!"

The seventh head came off! Now only the Fire Head was left! It reared up its head and roared!

Issun: "Finish it off, Geta!"

Vegeta lunged forward but Susano stopped him.

Susano: "No, Shorty! I don't need your help this time!"

Vegeta: "What!"

Susano: "Now for the ultimate in Susano-Style martial arts! Celestial Cleaver!"

To Vegeta's disbelief, Susano leaped up over Orochi's last head and sliced his sword right down the serpent's head and neck! The two halves split apart and fell to the ground! Susano caught Kushi as she fell from the dead Orochi. Vegeta was impressed, needless to say. Susano had dealt the final blow to Orochi all on his own. The two love birds gazed into each others eyes.

Susano: "Dearest Kushi... Just as you devoted your life to sake brewing, the way of the sword is all I know... Yet I have failed, for I unleashed that foul beast upon the world. I allowed evil to cloud my judgment. Who am I to claim the right to wield a sword now? Alas, there is no reason for me to live -"

Kushi: "Oh, Susano. Why do you look so serious? Come on! Laugh like you normally do! Looking like that is what makes monsters turn up. So come on! Laugh! Laugh like you do when you help me harvest the rice every year!"

Susano: "... ... Heh heh heh... Aha ha ha ha ha... Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As Susano laughed, Vegeta just smiled. He was surprisingly a sap for these kind of scenes. And so it came to pass that, 100 years after its first defeat, the dreadful Orochi succumbed to Vegeta and Susano's onslaught. As the foul breath left Orochi's twisted body, the curse lifting, A powerful sword known as Tsumugari appeared. It was the reborn form of Tsukuyomi, which had been consumed by Orochi. Armed with this new blade, Vegeta prepared for further adventure. At that moment, a mysterious evil force emerged from Orochi's corpse, splitting off in all directions and flying off into the distant sky. At that time, no one had any inkling as to what that force was. The truth is, the real calamity and chaos had yet to visit the world. But for the time being, Kamiki found itself enjoying a new era of peace. Our story, however, is far from over. In fact, it is just beginning...

Issun: "That's right, Geta! We're just gettin' started! I mean, we can't just let a great adventure simply end like this. Now gimme one of those famous victory howls of yours!"

Vegeta smiled as he threw back his head and howled with all his might, letting everyone who was waiting for it know that... He had won.


	40. A Loved One Returns: Act 4 Part 1

The beginning of the fun part of the story begins here! Beyond this point, there will be cameo after cameo appearances from those you are probably expecting to ones you won't believe! Keep reading to find out who they are!

* * *

A Loved One Returns

Meanwhile... An unknown person gazed through a crystal ball and at Waka.

?: "At last... At last the time has come. The unseverable bonds between heaven and earth... Waka, the situation has grown urgent. You must return to the city at once."

Waka: "Tres bien! Vegeta... You may have slain Orochi this time, but do not assume it will be so easy the next."

Back to our saiyan hero... Issun and Vegeta were back at Shinshu Field. Susano and Kushi had gone on ahead of them. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. It was over and he had won.

Issun: "Check out that starry sky! I know they're out there somewhere, my spiky hair friend... Those constellations of the brush gods are just waiting to be found!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Forget the other brush gods, he was done with it all! Just then, a firework shot up over the sky of Kamiki followed by many others.

Issun: "Whoa! That must've been one of Tama's fireworks. Wonder if the villagers already found out that Orochi's dead? Oh, I know! It must be the festival! They just started the annual Kamiki Festival! Oh, YEAH! Time to party, Geta! Back to the village! Hurry!"

And Vegeta galloped back to the village! The village was full of high spirits and joy and the atmosphere of it all was just intoxicating to the saiyan prince! He jumped with joy and rushed down to find his friends and family. Everyone was there at the village. The villagers, Mr. Bamboo, the Nameless Man, Karude and his son Kokari, as well as Ume, and Tama. Vegeta looked everywhere and talked to everyone. He stopped by the sacred Konohana tree where Sakuya welcomed him.

Sakuya: "Great Okami Vegeta... I am filled with unbridled joy at your safe return! It would appear the final chapter of Orochi has been written. The entire village is in your debt. Please accept their thanks. That said, what a splendid evening! Even I'm feeling a bit intoxicated by the festival spirit!"

Sakuya left and Vegeta went to the Cave of Nagi. There he found Susano and Kushi, both deep in love with the other and the saiyan decided to leave them be. Plus he still hadn't found his friends and family yet. After leaving the sacred Konohana tree, Vegeta started to make his way to where the viewing platform was. And there... He found his loved ones.

Goku: "Huh? Hey! Vegeta, over here!"

Everyone stared cheering as Vegeta reached the top of the steps. Goku and the others were all gathered just at the bottom of the steps to the viewing platform that over looked the sacred tree Konohana. Everyone was enjoying themselves, some more then others as they drank sake like there was no tomorrow.

Krillin: "Hey, Vegeta! Come on over!"

Yamcha: "Yeah buddy! Kick back and have some fun! *Hiccup!*"

Vegeta however just sat down and shook his head with a smile.

Issun: "Oh come on, Geta! Why don't you want to join in?"

Vegeta: "I'm not a big party person. I'd much rather watch."

At that moment, Goku got up and walked over to Vegeta.

Goku: "Vegeta, we're celebrating your victory over Orochi! Come on over."

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "Then I have no choice."

Vegeta: "Wha... Ah hey!"

Goku picked Vegeta up and hung him over his shoulders while holding onto the prince's hands in one hand and his feet in the other. Goku started to carry Vegeta over to the others so the prince would enjoy his victory over Orochi.

Vegeta: "Put me down, Kakarot!"

Goku: "Nope!"

Vegeta: "Then at least carry me in a different posture! You look like you hunted me!"

Goku set the saiyan prince down and everyone started to congratulated him!

Krillin: "Way to go, Vegeta!"

Gohan: "You did it, Vegeta!"

Yamcha: "Yeah, man, you won!"

Bulma: "I'm so proud of you!"

Bulma hugged her husbanded tightly and the others watched and laughed as Vegeta's face glowed red. Then, to Vegeta's complete surprise, Bulma pulled his face over to hers and kissed him! The saiyan's eyes grew wide as Bulma held the kiss. The rest of the Z Fighters all either snickered or 'uh'ed. When Bulma was finished, Vegeta just fainted on the spot!

Bulma: "Vegeta!"

Yamcha: "Looks like even gods are no match for a woman's kiss! Ha ha ha ha!"

While everyone was concentrating on helping Vegeta come back to his senses, Future Trunks asked Goku if he could talk to him alone for a second.

Future Trunks: "Goku. The reason I wanted to talk to you alone is because, well... When Dad and I were trying to figure out what my nickname should be, I said the name Coge and..."

Goku: "He freaked."

Future Trunks: "Yeah. Why? Who is this Coge?"

Goku said nothing. He looked over at Vegeta who was coming around.

Goku: "Coge was Vegeta's evil big brother."

Goku looked back to Trunks who was shocked.

Future Trunks: "Was?"

Goku: "We don't know if he's dead or alive. Coge hated your father because their father took the title of prince away from Coge when Vegeta was born with a higher power level. Since then, Coge has tried to kill Vegeta on numerous occasions. The last time Coge attacked, I found Vegeta nearly dead."

There was a long silence. Goku looked back over at Vegeta with a look of regret and sadness.

Goku: "Not a day goes by that I worry if I'll be there in time the next time Coge attacks."

Trunks slowly looked toward his father while Goku told the Future Trunks everything. After he explained everything to Trunks, they both returned to the party. Vegeta was back to normal after that kiss, but then that brought up an interesting question.

Goku: "Vegeta... Shouldn't you have turned back to normal by now."

The Z fighters celebration suddenly came to an end. Goku had a good point. With Orochi gone, Vegeta should have turned back to his normal, no tail, no crimson markings, two-legged self. The prince looked at himself with confusion in his eyes. Why hadn't he gone back to normal?

Bulma: "Hey Sunrise. Go get Master Roshi, he might know."

Sunrise: "Right."

Sunrise ran off to look for Roshi while the others stayed behind. It didn't take him long to find and return with Roshi.

Vegeta: "Old man. Why haven't I turned back to normal? I defeated Orochi, the monster that killed my mother, but I'm still like this."

Out of nowhere, Tien slammed his fist on the top of Vegeta's head.

Vegeta: "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Tien: "You are so disrespectful."

Chiaotzu: "Tien stop it."

Chiaotzu, who was now Vegeta's pupil, grabbed his best friends arm so he couldn't hit the saiyan again. A year ago Chiaotzu asked Vegeta if he would train him to become stronger. He explained to Vegeta that he wanted to get stronger so he could help Tien become stronger. Tien was still unsure of Vegeta but he couldn't hurt him in front of Chiaotzu so he backed down.

Roshi: "I don't mind that he calls me that Tien, but never the less it is a puzzling scenario."

Roshi turned back at Vegeta. If anyone knew anything about this it was either him or Val but she was nowhere to be seen.

Roshi: "Vegeta. Are you sure that Orochi is dead?"

Vegeta just nodded.

Roshi: "Well then, how many of the 13 gods have you found?"

He wasn't sure. Vegeta began to count them with his fingers one by one in the order of which he found them.

Vegeta: "(whispering)... 6... 7... (normal voice) I've found 9 of them."

Roshi: "Then that's it. You need to find the remaining 4... And that black cloud that came from Orochi's body that you mentioned has me worried as well."

Goku: "It has me worried too."

Issun: "So Vegeta won't be back to normal until he has collected ALL of his mothers powers."

Roshi: "Exactly."

Vegeta: "Hm... Lovely."

Hercule: "Boy are you screwed."

Hercule was suddenly hit in the center of his face. Vegeta had slammed his hand on Hercules face as a reminder of who he was insulting.

Goku: "When will he learn?"

Future Trunks: "Well we've searched all over the eastern part of Nippon. There's no sign of any more brush gods anywhere."

Videl: "You said 'the eastern part of Nippon'. Is the big drawbridge currently raised up?"

Future Trunks: "Yeah, no one can cross. One of the guards said that there is a terrible disease plaguing the Capital."

Vegeta: "Disease my ass! It's obvious that this is the work of a demon!"

Goku: "Vegeta's right. No disease can infect EVERYONE in a city. This has to be something else."

Tien: "Especially since the Capital is also home to the Emperor and Queen Himiko. It's unlikely that they would let the Capital stay under siege."

Vegeta: "And I'm guessing that I have to fix it, right?"

Goku: "You're the only one Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed in dislike. Yet another problem that only HE can handle. He was beginning to wonder how Goku could do all of the things he could and STILL have the energy to go on. It was tiring poor Vegeta out.

Future Trunks: "Well we better get going, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "WE aren't going anywhere. You are staying here."

Future Trunks: "Wha... But!"

Vegeta: "But nothing! You're staying here where it's safe. I'm not about to put anyone here in danger and as Kakarot and the old man said, that black cloud from Orochi's body has them worried as well as me! Until I find the remaining four brush gods there are bond to be more demons and monsters, maybe even stronger then Orochi, coming after me."

Issun: "Hey don't forget me! If they're after you, they're after me!"

Vegeta: "You Issun? HA! Since when? I'm the one doing all the fighting! Besides you're no bigger then a..."

Issun: "Don't you dare say it, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Bug."

Issun: "That's it!"

As Vegeta and Issun argued, Goku and the others just watched on. Vegeta getting into a fight with someone was not uncommon.

Goku: (Whispering to Val from the side of his mouth) "Those two get along well."

Val nodded in agreement but she herself had a hot temper. In fact Val herself says that her temper makes Vegeta look like a gentleman. After 30 minutes of arguing, Issun and Vegeta finally calmed down. Goku promised Vegeta that he would keep an eye on Future Trunks until he was too far for him to catch up. It was almost dawn when Vegeta started to leave Kamiki Village and the villagers were still celebrating.

Issun: "Well, that wraps up this year's Kamiki Festival. Sure hope they can have fun like this again next year! Well, my saiyan friend, let's get going!"

And with that, the next half of Vegeta's adventure began!


	41. Arriving at Ryoshima Coast: Act 4 Part 2

Ebony and Flame Curry belong to two friends of mine. A Varu is a fictional creature. It's a wolf with wings, a horn at the top of its head, long saber fangs and a slender tail. It can fly and use magic.

* * *

Arriving at Ryoshima Coast

Night turned to day as Vegeta arrived at Shinshu Field. Before he could go any further, Sakuya appeared before him.

Sakuya: "Vegeta... You have only just performed your duties, yet you plan to leave?"

Vegeta: "I have to. If I want to return to normal, I must find the last 4 brush gods."

Sakuya: "I see... My heart aches at the thought of our separation."

Issun: "Sakuya, you didn't have to come all this way just to say goodbye! Boy, you're pretty uptight for a tree spirit."

Sakuya: "But... At the instant of Orochi's passing, I... I quite clearly saw a swirling black mist. In the confusion, I distinctly sensed an evil other than Orochi. I'm not sure what it could be. Is there something else at work?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, but I'm going to find out anyway."

Sakuya: "Shinshu has been restored. Of that there is no doubt. But nature's tormented cries ring out in other parts of Nippon. Especially chilling are those emanating from the capital in the Ryoshima Coast beyond the bridge in Taka Pass."

Issun: "Well... We were plannin' on visiting that place anyway..."

Sakuya: "The black essence born of Orochi's husk... It was moving toward the capital as well. I cannot say for sure exactly what that means. What I do know is that whatever has plunged this world into chaos has not yet finished toying with us. This ordeal is far from over."

Issun: "Is that it? No sage advice for us heroes?"

Sakuya: "My apologies, little one. The challenges you face on your journey will be many. But I know that, though you will grow weary, you will prevail. The road you travel will be fraught with peril, but I pray that the fresh scent of flora will protect you. Vegeta... Issun... I wish you safe and fruitful journey!"

And with that, Sakuya left.

Issun: "She's gone... A safe and fruitful journey? After what she said? Gimme a break! But I always knew getting all the brush techniques wouldn't be easy. On to the capital! First stop, the City Checkpoint at Taka Pass!"

And Vegeta began his long journey back to Taka Pass. Through Shinshu Field and over the bridge in Agata Forest. Finally, Vegeta was back at the Big Drawbridge at the City Checkpoint. The bridge was still up, but the phoenix statues on each end were ablaze. When the saiyan first came here, they were not. The guard, Yoichi, that he had talked to earlier was still there and his companion was still asleep. Vegeta walked up to Yoichi, who was still shooting arrows into a big cannon clear on the other side of the river.

Yoichi: "Hello there! What's the matter, sir? Why the sad look? You'll never get anywhere looking like that. It's bad luck!"

Issun: "Holy smokes! That's some bow ya got there, mister!"

Yoichi: "This is my trusty bow, Goldenfire, the most powerful in all the land! Guarding is rather dull work, so I pass the time practicing archery. I'll show you what I can do. Watch this!"

Yoichi drew his bow and fired an arrow at the giant cannon! The arrow went straight inside!

Issun: "Wow! Bull's-eye!"

Vegeta: "You'd give my friend, Val, a run for her money!"

If Vegeta was saying that, he meant it! Val was a master with bows and arrows despite being an animal.

Yoichi: "Pretty good, eh? There's not a target Goldenfire and I can't hit!"

As Yoichi went back to his activity, Vegeta stood behind him and looked at the phoenix statue. Then, just as the guard shot his arrow, Vegeta drew a line from the statue to the arrow. The arrow caught fire and went into the cannon! There was a rumbling sound before the cannon exploded! A chain reaction was set off and the whole half of the buildings started to explode! Suddenly, the Big Drawbridge came crashing down on the other side! Vegeta just stared at the devastation with wide eyes and a knot in his throat. This was something he wasn't hoping to have happen.

Yoichi: "What in the world! This is terrible! Nothing like this has ever happened before! My arrow suddenly burst into flames! ... ... Oh no! I just remembered I have business to attend to back in the city! Well, seeing how the bridge is back down and all... I better get back to my guarding job in the city. And I'm not just saying that only to disappear on some adventure... Yoichi, the greatest archer, would never dream of such an act! Well, goodbye and good luck!"

And with that, Yoichi ran off across the bridge. However, Vegeta was still staring at the mess on the other side. In all honesty, he hadn't heard a word Yoichi had said just now.

Issun: "Geta... Geta, you all right?"

Vegeta: "If Kakarot finds out about this, I am oh so dead!"

Issun: "Well get movin' or he will find out it was you!"

That was all Vegeta needed to get him moving. Across the bridge, the damage was obvious. Luck was on the saiyan's side however as no one had been around. Vegeta looked around and saw a few dead patches of grass around, so he used Bloom on all of them. In doing so, all of the rubble and ruins were replaced by lush greenery. Now it was onto the city!

Issun: "Hey hey! The big city! You'll probably find the pace of city life pretty shocking."

Vegeta: "Actually, Issun, I live in West City."

Issun: "Well the capital will be a little different. As for me, I can't wait to check out all the cute babes! Heh heh..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he trotted off towards Ryoshima Coast. It was his first time going there and he had heard that it was beautiful, so he couldn't wait to see it! But the saiyan's heart sank as he arrived at the coast and saw that it was almost completely covered in the cursed zone.

Issun: "Hey! What the heck's going on? Orochi's stupid cursed zone spread all the way here? I mean, this is even past the City Checkpoint! And besides, we already did away with that sneaky serpent."

Vegeta: "I was just thinking the same thing..."

Issun: "I can't believe the cursed zone hasn't gone away here! It must've been one strong curse for this wasteland to survive even after it's maker croaked! Still, I wonder..."

Vegeta was just as curious as Issun, but figuring out what was going on had to wait. Vegeta knew that there had to be a Guardian Sapling somewhere. There wasn't much left untouched by the curse, so the prince ran down the only path that was clear. Suddenly, a new enemy appeared! It wasn't an Imp, but it was made of stone and had no head. It was a Headless Guardian!

Vegeta: "You're a new one!"

Vegeta slashed at the demon with his weapon! However, it took him at least an extra hit to bring this demon down then it took the Imps. The saiyan was all too familiar with this scenario and was positive that he'd encounter more and more stronger opponents as he went on. With the Headless Guardian gone, he was free to continue down the path. After weaving through a short chasm, he found himself at a dead end. Well, that is until he saw the crack on the wall. He Cherry Bombed it and went inside! There he found a barrel and a pond. Above was another level that had an empty pond. Vegeta used Waterspout to fill the barrel and then used it again to bring the water from the barrel to the empty pond. The pond magically filled with water and the saiyan jumped up onto a ledge with another empty pond that sat above the first two. He filled that pond and leaped to the level above it. There, he found a Guardian Sapling, withered and dry. Now Vegeta could see what he needed to do. He used Waterspout to bring water to the Guardian Sapling and the moat around it filled with water. With water now flowing around it, the sprout sprung back to life and grew into a flower-less Guardian Sapling. Next was something Vegeta knew to do right away! He used Bloom to restore the Guardian Sapling with flowers! Like the others before hand, the Guardian Sapling unleashed its healing power across the area. The cursed zone was pushed back and the land came alive. Water became crystal clear and the beaches were brought back!

Issun: "Whoa! That curse is outta here! Now this is the Ryoshima Coast I know and love. Actually, I really don't know it all that well, but... See that Sunken Ship?"

Vegeta glanced over the cliffs and out at the sea. There, in the middle of ocean close to the shore was a sunken ship. It looked like it had been through hell and back!

Issun: "I don't remember ever seeing it there before. But anyway, Ryoshima Coast is where you'll find the big city! Sei-an City is just a bit of a walk from here. You'll find almost anything you could imagine there! How 'bout we mosey on over, Geta!"

Without hesitating, Vegeta leaped over the edge and landed on the ground below. He headed back up the same path he took to the tree and found a wondrous scene awaiting him. A vast ocean stretched as far as the eye could see! Close to shore was the sunken ship he had seen from afar at the Guardian Sapling. It was even bigger now that he was closer! But when he took his eyes away from the horizon, he saw a much sadder sight close by him. In front of him there were 6 graves to the left of a huge bell shrine. Behind them was a stairwell to a shrine up above. The saiyan decided to get away from the gloomy scene and trotted to the edge of the rocks to look out at the ocean. He noticed a man close by doing the same thing and decided to see what he knew. But as the saiyan got closer to the man, he found himself having a hard time not staring at him. The man held a long fishing pole and ware nothing but a big blue seashell over his manhood.

Vegeta: *I'm hopping that that's not a popular trend.*

When he finally came up to the fisherman, the saiyan forced himself to keep his head up.

Fisherman: "It's such a shame about the ship stranded out there on the rocks. I mean, it was so close to the port. But then it was attacked by that terrifying Water Dragon and sunk. People say there's an invaluable treasure in it, too. But the Water Dragon makes it too dangerous to sail these seas."

Issun: "Water Dragon?"

Fisherman: "You should think twice about bathing here, you know. The Water Dragon wouldn't hesitate to snap up a man like you."

Issun: "What's this Water Dragon you keep talking about?"

Fisherman: "You don't know about the Water Dragon! The huge dragon god rampaging about in the seas around here. It's supposed to be the god of the sea, keeping peace in the oceans. But one day it just went crazy and started attacking people. All the ships bringing food to the city were sunk by it. The Queen must've been beside herself. Apparently there's an invaluable treasure on that ship over there. But it's been left like that ever since the Water Dragon sunk it."

Issun: "So what's the treasure?"

Fisherman: "Interested in the invaluable treasure on the ship, are you? Apparently it was carrying a huge cargo of treasure. I heard about this weird mallet that makes you as small as a bug. You can get through gaps as small as the eye of a needle with it. I can't think what on earth you could use it for, though."

Issun: "... ..."

Fisherman: "Looks like you were expecting some cash instead, eh? Anyway, you really shouldn't be bathing here. The Water Dragon wouldn't hesitate to snap up a man like you."

Vegeta: "Oh that's comforting."

With nothing more to say, the fisherman went back to gazing out at the sea. Vegeta quickly turned away and went for the beach. He leaped off of the path above and landed on the soft warm sand of the beach. He gazed out at the sunken ship as the warm sea air swept across him. With Ryoshima Coast restored back to its former glory, Vegeta took in a deep breath and smelled the sea air. It was something he rarely got to do.

"Vegeta! Is that you?"

The saiyan turned around and saw two old friends of his. A white and blue wolf/husky/german shepherd mix named Flame Curry and a black varu named Ebony.

Vegeta: "Ebony! Curry!"

Ebony: "Vegeta it IS you!"

Curry: "For a second we thought it was someone else!"

The saiyan ran over to his two animal friends. Since he had the power to transform into certain animals, he was friends with a lot of creatures and he could understand them. But Ebony and Curry knew how to speak in human tongue.

Vegeta: "I never thought I'd see you guys here?"

Ebony: "Well we had heard that Ryoshima Coast was a beautiful place to come and relax if you wanted to get away from people."

Curry: "So we came for some R&R... What about you?"

Vegeta: "I came with Kakarot and the others to enjoy the Kamiki Festival, but... Things, uh... Changed."

Curry: "I'll say."

Ebony: "Mind filling us in?"

And Vegeta gladly explained the situation to the wolf/husky and varu. They both caught on pretty quickly.

Ebony: "Well you defiantly came to the right place. For some time now everything in and around Ryoshima Coast has had a strange smell."

Curry: "And not in a good way. Then... All of a sudden... That curse zone appeared!"

Issun: "Until Geta here took care of it!"

Ebony: "We can see that, you little flea!"

Issun: "I'm NOT A FLEA!"

Vegeta: "He's right, Ebony. I've had fleas before. The fleas... Are murder... This guy... Just as annoying but in a different category."

Issun: "Hey!"

Ebony and Curry just laughed.


	42. A Desperate Plea: Act 4 Part 3

Ichigo is Toushiro's adopted father here in this story. If you don't like it, DEAL WITH IT or just don't read it! Although he is his father, Toushiro has not once called Ichigo 'dad' even though Ichigo wishes he would. These two are key characters throughout Act 4 and 5. Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushiro Hitsugaya belong to Tite Kubo, not me.

* * *

A Desperate Plea

Curry: "So you thinking about checking out that platform overlooking the sea, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Wish I could but even I can't seem to jump that high."

Ebony: "If you want to get around here, Vegeta, you'll need to know how to double-jump."

Vegeta: "Great... Looks like I have to go all the way back to Kamiki to have Kakarot teach me."

Curry: "Actually, you don't."

Vegeta: "What?"

Curry: "Ebony and I were the one's who taught Goku! So we can teach you!"

Vegeta: "That's great!"

And just like that, Vegeta's lesson began! In a matter a minutes, he was able to double-jump with ease. Now he could reach higher places then ever! But now it was time to get serious.

Issun: "Hey have you heard about what's going on in the city?"

Ebony and Curry looked at each other before they turned back to the saiyan and Poncle.

Ebony: "Actually... Yes!"

Vegeta: "Would you mind telling us, please?"

Curry: "We've heard some nasty rumors from the city. Apparently, a mysterious disease is spreading."

Ebony: "They say people are dropping like flies."

Vegeta: "Holds up with what a guard at that big bridge said. I'm sure I'll be fine from this disease, but you two better stay away until I've checked it out."

Curry: "Will do, Vegeta!"

Ebony: "If you need us, we'll be at Ankoku Temple."

Vegeta watched the two canines head off for Ankoku Temple, the temple behind those graves and bell shrine. Once he was sure they we ok, Vegeta ran along the beach. Whenever he found a dead patch of grass, he quickly restored it using Bloom. He saw the port that the fisherman mentioned and as the saiyan headed for the stairs, he ran into a distressed man.

Vegeta: "You ok?"

Animal Lover: "Where did he go... I just can't think where me Inaba could've gone. It's one of the dangers of keeping pets. Have you seen him, sir?"

Vegeta: "What is he?"

Animal Lover: "A black and white rabbit. If you see him, could you bring him back to me?"

Vegeta: "I'll keep an eye out."

Leaving the man alone, Vegeta trotted up the stairs and turned right. Just as he did, however, he sensed something. Suddenly, he was attacked by a demon that resembled a Crow Tengu but it wasn't the same. It had long black hair and a bright red hat on its head. It held an umbrella which it used as its main defense. It was actually a Ubume, a bird possessed by the soul of a woman slain by a samurai's blade. As he had thought, the enemies he would encounter from now on would only get harder! Every time Vegeta attacked, the Ubume used its umbrella to block his strike. So the prince switched his tactics. He used the Galestorm technique to bring the demon down and used Power Slash to cut himself an opening! The second the demon's defenses were down, the saiyan unleashed his full fury on it! The Ubume proved no match for the saiyan prince and was beaten. With that demon out of the way, the saiyan continued his way up the stone steps. At the top, he saw the gates to the city in front of him but that's not what caught his eye at the moment. To his right there was a Devil Gate and he concentrated on that first. Inside he found himself facing off against TWO Ubumes. Two of these things was going to be difficult as one would attack while Vegeta focused on another. But after some time and using all of his skills and brush techniques, he emerged victorious! With the Devil Gate gone, the small area was restored. Flowers and four rabbits appeared. But one rabbit caught the saiyan's eye. It was slightly bigger then the other three and it was... Black and white.

Issun: "Must be that guy's pet rabbit, huh. Let's take it back to him, Geta!"

Before the rabbit caught on to what was going on, Vegeta snatched it up in his mouth and started carrying it back to its owner. The animal lover was over joyed to have his pet back, needles to say.

Animal Lover: "Hm? What's that in your jaws... Is it...? It's not...? It is! It's Inaba! My precious one and only black and white rabbit, Inaba! I've been worried sick wondering where he'd gotten to. But you found him for me, sir. Oh, I can't thank you enough!"

Vegeta gave the man his rabbit and was rewarded with Praise for his kind deed. With the two of them reunited, Vegeta headed off to the city! As he was walking down the hill, he noticed that a strange green mist seemed to be looming over the city. Even stranger was that the mist also appeared to be coming out of the city. Whatever was causing this, Vegeta knew that it was only a matter of time before he would deal with it. The green mist was dense in Sei-An City when they arrived.

Issun: "Huh? What the...! I thought the big city would be a happenin' place. What's up with this funky looking mist! It looks downright hazardous to your health! I wonder if people can actually live normal lives in this nasty stuff."

Vegeta: "I doubt it."

Vegeta looked around. Many of the citizens were weak and struggling to do the simplest of things. Only a few seemed to be able to shrug it off.

Vegeta: "Let's find out where this mist is coming from and fast."

The saiyan was just starting to walk off in the direction he was facing when a voice spoke up from the mist.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta snarled and bared his teeth as he searched for the owner of the voice.

Vegeta: "Who's there! Show yourself!"

A shadow appeared behind the mist, in front of the prince. Knowing that shadows can hold many dangers, Vegeta tensed up, ready to strike if need be. It appeared to be a man, a young man by the sound of his voice who was holding something in his arms. But then, Vegeta relaxed when the stranger was close enough to him for the saiyan to identify. It was indeed a 19 year old young man. Except for being fairly taller then the average person and some-what more muscular, he was an ordinary human. But the two things that made Vegeta recognize this young man... Was his orange hair and what he was carrying in his arms. It was Ichigo Kurosaki!

Vegeta: "Ichigo? ... Ichigo Kurosaki is that you!"

Ichigo: "Yeah it's me!"

Vegeta: "What on earth are you doing here?"

Ichigo: "I could ask you the same thing. I live here. I own a little house over here by the entrance. I have to say, I never thought I'd see you here."

Vegeta: "My reasons kinda longer."

Issun: "An old friend of yours, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Your half right, Issun but it's... Well it's... *sigh* Why don't I tell you the story. But first, introductions. Ichigo this little hopping annoyance on my forehead is Issun."

Ichigo: "I've heard of Poncles, but I never thought I'd see one."

Vegeta: "And this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Issun."

Issun: "Who's the kid he's carrying?"

Ichigo looked down at what he was carrying. In his arms was a 5 year old boy with white hair.

Vegeta: "That's Toushiro Hitsugaya, or I should say Toushiro Kurosaki, Ichigo's adopted son."

Then Vegeta told the story: Five years ago, Ichigo and Toushiro lived very different lives. They were Soul Reapers, beings with supernatural powers and swords called Zanpakutos which they used to fight evil spirits called Hollows. Ichigo was a Substitute Soul Reaper and one of the most powerful though he is only 15. Toushiro was different. He was part of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Almost every Soul Reaper was in one of the 13 squads and each squad had a captain and a lieutenant. Toushiro was the captain of Squad 10 and at the age of 13, he was the youngest captain in history. But one day, everything changed for them. The Soul Society was attacked and both Toushiro and Ichigo fought alongside their friends. But they were overpowered and only Ichigo and Toushiro survived. Realizing he didn't have any reason to stay in the spirit world, Toushiro followed Ichigo back to the living world. There Ichigo discovered that he had lost his family and home too. With everything they held dear gone, the two set off to find a new home. But to live in the human world with Ichigo, Toushiro had to be reborn since he was a soul. That was when they met Vegeta and his friends. They took in Ichigo and used the dragon balls to wish for Toushiro to be reborn and for him to keep all of his memories. Even though he was only 15, Ichigo insisted that he adopt Toushiro and raise him as his son. The Z Fighters granted him his wish and Ichigo became Toushiro's father. For 4 years, Ichigo raised Toushiro from an infant to a 4 year old boy with the help and guidance from the Z Fighters until last year when Ichigo decided that it was time for him move out of Capsule Corp. So he and Toushiro left and they haven't been seen since last year.

Vegeta: "That's everything in a nutshell but there's something that puzzles me. Ichigo, how come you're not being affected by this strange mist?"

Ichigo: "I am. I feel weak but I'm still strong enough to move around... And to carry..."

Ichigo trailed off as he looked down at Toushiro. Toushiro looked weak, almost even sick. His head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder. His legs were visibly limp with Ichigo's body separating them and his arms were wrapped around Ichigo's neck. The boy's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Vegeta could see why the young man was carrying Toushiro. The mist was affecting him badly... And Ichigo was afraid. He proved this by tightening his hold on Toushiro and, with his free hand gently holding the boys head, gently kissed him just above his forehead and then started to sob. Toushiro only moaned weakly.

Ichigo: "I'm afraid to let go of him... *sniff* ... I'm afraid that if I do he'll... ... He'll... *sob* Vegeta, I don't know what's going on or understand why you look different... But... Please... ... ... I love him."

Vegeta: "Calm down, Ichigo. I understand why you're scared and I promise you that I'll get rid of whatever is causing this horrible mist."

Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo: "Thank you, Vegeta. *sniff* I do know where the mist coming from."

Issun: "Really!"

Vegeta: "Where!"

Ichigo: "It's coming from somewhere in the Aristocratic Quarters of Sei-An City. I can show you if you want."

Vegeta: "What about the guards? Surly the Imperial Palace is well guarded?"

Ichigo: "It is but the palace is in the very back. The rest of the Aristocratic Quarters is home to those wealthy aristocrats. I don't know if I can get you in the palace, but the Emperor ordered for some medicine and I was on my way to deliver it when I ran into you. At the very least I can get you into the Aristocratic Quarters."

Issun: "Medicine? What kind of medicine?"

Ichigo: "I run a small clinic at my house like my father did. I mainly use medical herbs mixed with small amounts of the medicines doctors use. I'm actually starting to get some costumers from all across Nippon."

Vegeta: "And for some one as young as you, that's pretty damn good. Ok Ichigo, you just get me inside the Aristocratic Quarters and I'll handle the rest."

Ichigo: "Thanks, Vegeta. Just follow me."

And Vegeta started to follow the young man. It was kinda hard to see, but Ichigo's bright orange hair stood out from the mist so Vegeta had no trouble keeping up with him.

Ichigo: "So... Vegeta... What exactly happened to you? You look different."

Vegeta: "It's a long story, Ichigo. Once I deal with this mist, I'll answer your questions ok?"

Ichigo: "Ok."

As they were crossing a bridge, Ichigo suddenly stopped and glanced down at the empty canal.


	43. The Clueless Fisherman: Act 4 part 4

The Clueless Fisherman

Vegeta: "What are you looking at, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "This canal is usually filled with water. But it's completely dried up. It sure would make things a tad nicer if it was flowing with water again."

Vegeta looked down at the dry canal. At the very far corner of his eye, he saw what looked like construction. The saiyan had an idea at that moment.

Vegeta: "Wait here, Ichigo. I think I can fix that."

Ichigo just watched as the saiyan prince jumped off of the bridge and into the canal. Vegeta headed to the spot and saw that there was a huge hole that was deeper then anything he'd ever seen. At the lowest ramp, he found a somewhat elderly man a bit upset. It was the master carpenter, Naguri.

Naguri: "Curse that confounded Water Dragon, causing such a commotion! How can the god of the sea be ruining the peace like this? I bet the dragon is to blame for the state of this canal, too. All that fuss has caused the lake to plug itself up!"

Issun: "Hey, Geta, looks like there's trouble over here, too. Seems the whole city's a complete mess."

Naguri: "Hm? Oh, did you come here for a drink of water, sir? I'm afraid it's completely dried up. This canal was a really important source of water for us. That's why I'm digging a hole to see if I can tap into it again. So many people are sick now that there's hardly anyone to help out. In fact, I'm the only one left. One lowly carpenter. But I'm determined not to give up. You get quite fit doing my job. Now I can reap the benefits. I built almost everything you see here in Sei-an, you know. So there's nothing I don't know about this place. Wanna know where the key to this water source lies? It lies in Lake Beewa's drain plug!"

Vegeta: "Lake Beewa's plug?"

Naguri: "You certainly seem to listen well. Maybe I should tell you about Lake Beewa's plug then. Sei-an City is floating in the middle of Lake Beewa. The water from it is what fills the canal around the city. But the Water Dragon's antics have made the plug seal up. No wonder the canal is dried up. And that's why we're in this sorry state now. I'm sure that the plug is located beneath this area. If I can dig my way to it, the water should come gushing out! It's pretty exciting, don't you think? If you think so, then maybe you could help me out!"

Vegeta: "Sure thing."

Naguri: "Good. Now, listen carefully while I explain what you have to do."

Naguri told the saiyan what he had to do. Once the explanation was finished, the two of them went to it. The moment he landed Vegeta went to work digging, blowing up and cutting anything in his way. Finally, he and Naguri reached the bottom and the prince followed the man to the plug. When Naguri found it, he started hammering it and Vegeta started digging. In no time they broke through the plug! Back at the surface, Ichigo was waiting for Vegeta to return. He was comforting Toushiro when he suddenly saw water quickly filling the canal! He was breath taken! The canal was restored!

Ichigo: "Whoa! Vegeta you did it!"

Just across the bridge Ichigo was on and behind a house, Vegeta and Naguri were on dry land.

Naguri: "Look! Look at this wonderful water from Lake Beewa! Sei-an has had its fair share of hardships lately. The Water Dragon on the rampage, and that strange mist all over... But it matters not what trails present themselves to us. If we solve them one by one, we will emerge unseathed. I suppose my work here is done for now. Thanks, sir. You did a good job."

Naguri went back to his work and Vegeta went off to rejoin Ichigo. When they did reunite, Ichigo was overjoyed!

Ichigo: "Vegeta, that was amazing! The water just came gushing out and look, the canal's full again!"

Vegeta: "I would have eventually had to do something about that so, why not now. But enough about that, we should get going."

Issun: "Yeah! This mist isn't going to clear itself!"

Ichigo: "You're right. Let's go."

Just feet away from the bridge, there was a large door that led to the Aristocratic section of the city.

Issun: "The city's bigwigs live across the bridge ahead. That area's crammed full of awesome palaces. One of 'em belongs to Queen Himiko, ruler of Nippon. You can tell because it's really huge. I've no idea what she's like, but I'm not sure I'll like her."

Ichigo: "Why's that, Issun?"

Issun: "I mean, she doesn't seem to be doing anything about this mist. Plus, I make it a point to never trust queens and the like anyway."

Ichigo: "But you trust Vegeta, right?"

Issun: "Yeah, so?"

Ichigo: "Didn't Vegeta tell you that he's a prince?"

Issun: "... ... Oh... That's right..."

Vegeta just snickered. They passed the gate and went onto the bridge. The bridge was huge, longer then any that our hero has crossed yet. It was split into two halves and the half that they were on was lowered near the edge.

Ichigo: "That's strange. Wonder why it's down?"

Vegeta: "I think we're about to find out."

Sure enough, they did. At the center of the bridge, a big man was standing close to the edge gazing out at the water. The big man was carrying countless weapons on his back! He was the wander warrior monk, Benkei.

Benkei: "Heh heh heh... At last, the time is near! Benkei the fisherman monk shall lay claim to his 1,000th sword! I have traveled far and wide challenging master swordsmen. And 999 swords have I claimed by my own hand. But now that I have defeated all who would dare challenge me, that last sword has eluded me. I need but one more to make 1,000! And thus, aimlessly I have wandered..."

Vegeta quickly glanced over at Ichigo who glanced at him. Almost as quickly as they had looked at each other, their eyes went back to Benkei. Although he had no reason to use it right now, Ichigo still had his Zanpakuto. The young man just played it cool.

Benkei: "That is, until a legend drew me to Sei-an City. It is said that a Living Sword lies in the depths of Lake Beewa! Have you heard the legend about Lake Beewa?"

Ichigo: "I have, but I think you've misunderstood it."

Benkei: "Nonsense! They say a Living Sword swims freely about in these waters! If true, it would make a fitting addition as my 1,000th sword! This bridge is a very special contraption! With one command, I can make it passable, and another impassable. As you can see, it makes for a fine place to fish. It grieves me to cut off access to the city, but I'm afraid this bridge shall stay this way while I fish for the Living Sword! Of course, that may be easier said than done..."

Vegeta: "It wouldn't have something to do with the fact that you need a fishing pole to fish, would it?"

Benkei: "This is no mere fishing trip for me. This is a true battle with the Living Sword! I must therefore arm myself with the right weapon. That fishing rod over at the Tool Dealer in town would be perfect! Oh, you should see it! It is the purest white, like new fallen snow."

Vegeta and Issun cast a look up at the boy in Ichigo's arms. Toushiro's hair was as pure white as anything could get. Obviously, Benkei didn't notice this.

Benkei: "There is no chance of victory without that rod! Alas... It would appear that I cannot afford it."

Benkei went back to gazing out at Lake Beewa.

Ichigo: "Looks like we can't go any further until this guy gets his fish."

Vegeta: "I'm guessing that I passed the store when I first arrived to the city, right?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, it's to the left when you first walk in. I'll wait here."

Vegeta: "Good, and don't let that nut talk to you or he'll figure out your 'little secret'."

Ichigo: "I won't."

Vegeta quickly headed back to the entrance of the city. Sure enough, there was a store next to the gate on the left. The saiyan went up to the clerk who seemed a little glum too.

Tool Dealer: "Oh, this is terrible. The Water Dragon is causing so much trouble out in the sea. It's gotten to the point where I can't purchase any goods to sell. There used to be tons of fish both in Ryoshima and here in the city. But the Water Dragon's antics have scared them all away. The price of fresh fish has gone through the roof. Oh hello, sir! Is there something I can interest you in? I don't have much for sale, but feel free to take a look."

Vegeta took a look at what the Tool Dealer had. The saiyan ended up purchasing a rod called 'Blinding Snow' and another rod which was a merlin rod. With the fishing rods in hand, the prince ran back to where Ichigo was waiting for him. When he arrived back, the saiyan held up the rod 'Blinding Snow' to Benkei.

Benkei: "Hrmmm? Th-Th-That's...! That's Blinding Snow, the rod from the Tool Dealer! With that fine rod, I would at last have a chance against the Living Sword! May I have it?"

Vegeta: "Take it and catch your damn fish so we can get moving! We're in a hurry."

Benkei took the rod but then there was another problem.

Benkei: "Oh, happy day! I have never fished before, but it should not be much different from a good sword fight!"

Ichigo, Vegeta and Issun all sighed. This guy was clueless to the point where it was painful! But it got better! 5 minutes later...

Benkei: "Hrmmm? I have been holding my rod over this water for some time now. However, the Living Sword has yet to bite."

Ichigo and Vegeta both toppled over from Benkei's cluelessness! The saiyan picked himself up while Ichigo just sat there with Toushiro in his lap. Vegeta had to do something or they'd never get passed this point.

Issun: "Geta... Hoodhead here's never gonna let us across at this rate. Time for some of that angling magic of yours. Show him how ya do it! Fish that Living Sword outta this lake!"

For once Vegeta wasn't going to complain. Ichigo just sat and watched, wondering what on earth Issun had meant. Our saiyan hero stood back, ready to do all the work again.

Issun: "Ok, Geta, you got the basic idea, right? So go for it!"

Vegeta drew a line from the tip of the rod to a fish in the water.

Benkei: "I think I hooked something!"

Issun: "Go for it, hoodhead! Pull, pull! Don't let it get away!"

Benkei tugged and tugged. When he finally pulled the fish out, Vegeta used Power Slash on it. The first was a Goby. Vegeta drew a line to a second fish.

Benkei: "You won't get away from me!"

Benkei once again tugged and tugged! The next fish was a Smelt. Just then, Ichigo saw a huge shadow in the water.

Ichigo: "Look there!"

Vegeta turned to the spot Ichigo was pointing and, sure enough, there was something BIG swimming around down there! The saiyan drew a line from the rod to the shadow and bingo!

Benkei: "You won't get away from me!"

Issun: "Go for it, hoodhead! Pull, pull!"

Benkei pulled and pulled with all his might! After a minute of pulling a monstrously long fish jumped out! Vegeta used Power Slash on it and it fell back into the water. The same thing was repeated again for a second time and then a third. Finally, the fish was caught! It was a long Cutlass Fish aka the Living Sword!

Benkei: "The gods be praised! At last! At last I have fulfilled my dream!"

But when the Cutlass Fish was brought up, it seemed that Benkei had indeed misunderstood the legend like Ichigo had said.

Benkei: "... ..."

Issun: "... ..."

Benkei: "So that is the Living Sword? That is what I have been pursuing all this time?"

Ichigo: "I told ya, man. You misunderstood the legend."

Issun: "Aw, don't take it so hard. I mean, that WAS one big Cutlass Fish. And a cutlass IS a kind of sword, isn't it?"

Vegeta just shrugged.

Issun: "Plus, what're the odds of catching an ocean fish in a lake!"

Benkei: "Spare me such solace! But enough about that. A monk never goes back on his word! I shall make this jigsaw bridge passable once more!"

And just like that, Benkei sat down with a thud and the bridge started to rise. Both sides latched together and the bridge was complete. As they were walking away, Ichigo turned Vegeta and Issun's attention to the east.

Ichigo: "See that swirling funnel over there? That's where the mist is coming from."

Issun: "Hold on, Ichigo! Is that where this mist is coming from? The Imperial Palace!"

Ichigo: "I'm sure that it's coming from somewhere around there."

Vegeta: "Well let's keep going! The longer we stand here, the worse poor Toushiro's going to get!"

And they started to hurry their pace. But neither Vegeta or Issun were ready for who was waiting for them at the entrance of a library-esque building.

Vegeta: "Oh no! Not you again!"

Waka: "Well, well... look what the cat dragged in... What took you so long, ma chérie?"

Issun: "Ack... Not you again! Well, you can't fool us! We're not gonna forget what you did to us back at Orochi's cave! And why do you keep popping up wherever we are anyway? What're you up to this time?"

Waka: "Hm? Excusez-moi, but I have no time to follow you around. You see, I'm bust looking for something."

Issun: "Bah... Some prophet you 't you already know where to look?"

Waka: "Well, maybe 'look' isn't the right word. I already KNOW where it is. It's just... Getting there is proving to be a bit of a problem. Suffice it to say, I want it quick and easy!"

Issun: "Quick and easy...? Wait a sec... Don't tell me you're behind this funky mist? Is this part of a plan to conquer the city and take over the world! You're always up to no good, so I wouldn't be surprised..."

Waka: "The world? Not bad, my little bouncing friend. You're only half wrong... I seek the other world... I desire a path to the heavens."

Issun: "A path to the heavens?"

Vegeta: "What?"

Issun: "Oh, stop beating around the bush and let us know what's on your mind!"

Waka: "Heh heh heh heh... This path concerns you, too, ma chérie."

Issun: "Huh?"

Waka: "This city is in quite a bad state, is it not? Especially this ghastly mist that torments its people..."

Issun: "You think we're stupid? We see right through you, pretty boy! Ha! We got ya all figured out! This funky mist and your so-called path to the heavens... You're in cahoots with Queen Himiko!"

Waka: "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. So just take it step by step. You must first deal with this mist. It is slowly but surely killing the people of this city. Wait too long, and it's au revoir! The damage will already be done. And by the looks of that little kid there, I'd say he doesn't have much time."

Horrified, Vegeta turned to look at Toushiro who was now very weak. Ichigo got even more concerned.

Issun: "Why you-! Talking about it like it's someone else's problem! You're behind it all! Admit it already!"

Waka: "Even if I was... What good would come out of arguing about it here? Methinks you should be doing something about the mist now."

Vegeta: "Don't say a word more, Issun! He's right! We don't have time to waste! Toushiro's getting sicker by the minute!"

Waka: "How about a tip this time instead of a prophecy? Go through the hole in the wall, little ones! ... ... Ahem... Let me put it this way... Even the most solid of defense has a tiny gap like the eye of a needle! Or something like that... Understand, ma chérie?"

Vegeta didn't give Issun time to mouth back. They had to hurry! Ichigo ran ahead and Vegeta followed close behind. They ran passed a group lined up outside and entered the building. The building was like a huge library. There were scrolls all over the walls. In the center was a desk with a priestess sitting there. Her name was Rao.

Rao: "Well... Who'd have thought there'd be someone like you here of all places? The world is in turmoil. Have you come to listen to one of my sermons, sir?"

Vegeta: "Uh..."

Rao: "Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rao. I'm the regent of Sei-an City. Appointed by Queen Himiko herself."

Rao got up and flipped through the air and landed in front of them with a certain part of her female anatomy jiggling with every move she made. Ichigo began to blush and looked away while Vegeta was trying very hard not to look at 'that' part of her. Issun... Was Issun.

Rao: "So what's troubling you then?"

Issun: "Holy cow, this sister's stacked!"

Rao: "Excuse me?"

Vegeta: "This is what I have to deal with, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "I'm feel sorry for you, Vegeta."

Rao: "Oh! You've got a cute little fairy with you!"

Issun: "The name's Issun! And by the way... It only looks like I'm staring at your melons!"

Ichigo: "I take it back, Vegeta. I feel REALLY sorry for you!"

Vegeta: "Why me! What did I do to deserve this!"

Rao: "... Melons?"

Issun: "Aw, never mind... Anyway, so you're runnin' things around here? Well, there's a funky mist covering the city... And there's talk of a Water Dragon or something off shore. So what's up with the queen holing herself up in her palace? The people of her city are dropping like flies, ya know. How can she be so lazy at a time like this?"

Rao: "So you've sensed the evil forces over Ryoshima too, then? I heard that dreaded Orochi was resurrected in Shinshu Field, though a brave swordsman vanquished him again. The ripples of those waves of chaos are reaching Ryoshima, too. The Water Dragon terrorizes the sea and an ill mist covers Sei-an. And in these last few days, the situation has intensified. I don't know what's happening to our peaceful Nippon!"


	44. The Mystery Deepens: Act 4 part 5

The Mystery Deepens

Issun: "She said something about waves of chaos growing stronger recently... Hmm... A creepy shadow did scurry off when we defeated Orochi... Wonder if whatever it was took root here on Ryoshima Coast."

Rao: "What are you muttering about, Issun?"

Issun: "Well, this will no doubt come as a shock, but... The great slayer of the dreaded Orochi is right before your eyes. Behold, the son of the great Amaterasu, Vegeta!"

Rao: "What! This man! But... I heard it was a swordsman called Susano!"

Issun: "Huh! Oh, uh, well... He may have dealt the final blow... But Geta here did most of the work, I tell ya! And if you don't believe me... Geta's gonna show ya some divine powers, right here, right now!"

Ichigo: "Is all of this true Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Just watch."

Vegeta called up the scroll and used the Galestorm technique to create a gust of wind in the room.

Rao: "What was that!"

Issun: "You like it? That was one of Vegeta's divine powers. A mere taste of what the Celestial Brush can do!"

Rao: "Celestial Brush...? What a mysterious and fearsome power you wield, Vegeta!"

Issun: "Ya got that right, sister! There ain't nothing Geta can't do!"

Rao: "Maybe this man... Maybe this man could help me with my quest!"

Issun: "Your quest? What more could you want? You're already stacked to the ceiling!"

Rao: "... Never mind. Forget I said anything. Now that I've lost my Prayer Slips. The situation is completely hopeless."

Rao trailed off and Vegeta decided to get them moving again. The clean air inside the building helped Toushiro out, but only a little. Once outside,everything was much worse. They finally made it to the Aristocratic half of the city. When they all looked to the Imperial Palace that housed the Emperor, they noticed that the mist was coming from there!

Ichigo: "I don't know if we'll be aloud to enter the Emperor's quarters but I'll see what I can do."

Vegeta: "Just lead the way."

Vegeta followed Ichigo over to the Emperor's palace. Once inside they immediately went to the doors where two sentries stood by. Ichigo went up to talk to them while Vegeta stood back. Unfortunately, Ichigo had some bad news.

Ichigo: "Sorry Vegeta. Looks like they won't let you in."

Vegeta: "That's alright, Ichigo. You do what you need to do and I'll be fine. I'll wait here for you."

Ichigo handed Toushiro over to Vegeta as he wasn't aloud to bring the boy inside. The great saiyan prince gently held onto to 5 year old as he watched his father go inside the palace. As he waited for Ichigo to return, Vegeta's sharp ears picked up something interesting.

Sentry 1: "Psst! ... ... Psst! Can you hear me?"

Sentry 2: "What? We're supposed to be on duty!"

Sentry 1: "Well, it's just... I wanted to ask you something. Um, what's your opinion of His Highness?"

Sentry 2: "What do you mean? Sure;y you're not doubting the worth of our honorable Emperor! True, he's had to take to his bed because of this strange illness. But I'm full of hope that he'll soon make a speedy recovery."

Sentry 1: "And I am too, of course! But there's something about his strange illness that bothers me. That swirling mist is a little out of ordinary, don't you think? The moment the Emperor took ill, it started to come from his room. And then, before we knew it, it had taken over the whole city! People are really starting to suffer from it, too. Well? Don't you think it's all a bit of a coincidence?"

Sentry 2: "... ... It's definitely odd. I'll grant you that. But it's no use trying to ask His Highness how he feels. He just sends everyone away, and he won't even see a doctor except that young lad we just let in. So I don't see that there's anything we can do about it.

Sentry 1: "But what about that girl locked up in the cell all alone? She shouldn't be locked up like that. She's done nothing wrong!"

Sentry 2: "You mean that girl called Kaguya, right? Hm. Orders are orders, so we had no choice but to lock her up. But I can't quite see why His Highness wanted us to do it. The city's in a real mess ever since he took ill like this. I wonder what's going on inside the palace..."

That conversation has sparked Vegeta's interest even more. It seemed that the mist was connected to the Emperor's illness... And Vegeta was SURE that the name 'Kaguya' sounded familiar. Just then the saiyan noticed something off to the right. He picked up Toushiro and carried him on his back. The poor boy groaned softly. When they got closer, they saw a tiny hole in the wall that had mist pouring out of it. The hole was way too small for Vegeta, only Issun could fit through it. But right in front of the hole was a stack of prayer slips.

Issun: "Hm? Check out these slips of paper. Looks like each one has a spell or something on it. But I have no idea how to use 'em. Don't think they'd do us much good."

Vegeta: "Maybe they belong to that priestess, Rao."

Issun: "Maybe. She did say that she was missing some Prayer Slips."

The door to the palace opened and Ichigo came back out. Vegeta quickly picked up the slips of paper and trotted back to the young man. Ichigo picked Toushiro back up and he walked out with Vegeta.

Ichigo: "That mist is definitely coming from the Emperor."

Vegeta: "So I heard from those two Sentries. Listen Ichigo, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I promise. Just head home for now and take care of Toushiro. I'll come find you once I've dealt with this mist."

Ichigo: "Ok Vegeta. My house is right behind the carpenter's workshop."

Vegeta: "Ok, I'll see you two in a while."

Issun: "Take care, Ichigo."

Vegeta and Issun watched Ichigo leave ahead of them. They both hoped that they weren't too late to save Toushiro. Knowing that every second mattered, Vegeta hurried back to see if these were Rao's missing Prayer Slips. When he got there, Rao was more then happy to see the slips of paper.

Rao: "What have you...! My Prayer Slips! You found them? In this huge city!"

Vegeta: *It's not that huge.*

Rao: "Thank you! They're indispensable in my fight against the evil beings. I was sure one of them had stolen them from me. Thank goodness! Yes, your ability to sniff things out really is a divine power."

Vegeta: "Er... I wouldn't go that far."

Rao: "You're name's Vegeta, the son of Amaterasu, correct? Well, Vegeta, would you put your powers to use for us?"

Issun: "Hm? You saying we're the answer to your prayers?"

Rao: "I'm saying you are our only hope. As you have seen, Ryoshima Coast is in turmoil. All because of the evil rising from the darkness... Because of the forces of darkness."

For some reason, the hair on Vegeta's neck started to stand. Something about those words had sent a shiver down his spine.

Issun: "Forces of darkness?"

Rao: "Yes. Next to them, the monsters out in the wild are nothing! They're starting to spread over Ryoshima Coast. And with Queen Himiko confined to her palace, it all falls to me. Normally, I'd use my holy powers to dispel any threat to the city. But this foe is too strong for me. So I have no choice but to ask this favor. Lend me your powers!"

Issun: "So that means we'd end up helping Himiko after all? I dunno... Sounds kinda fishy to me."

Vegeta was thinking the same thing. The whole story sounded way too incredible to really believe.

Rao: "There are some who think the queen is a coward to shut herself away. But she cares for her subjects. She's praying for our protection. But even she can't calm the Water Dragon and exorcize the city. Not without that sacred treasure to enhance her holy powers. That's what I want you to help me find!"

Vegeta wasn't sure. He was having a very hard time believing the whole situation. There were just too many holes in the story.

Rao: "Please, Vegeta! Let me ask you once again. Will you listen to what I have to ask?"

Issun: "Aw, what the heck... Let's hear what this stacked babe has to say."

Vegeta: "Fine..."

Rao: "Stacked? Anyway... When you came here to the city, did you see it?"

Vegeta: "See what?"

Rao: "Right off the coast near the Ryoshima border, there lies a sunken ship, a victim of the Water Dragon's rampage."

Vegeta: "Oh, yeah I've seen it."

Rao: "That ship was a trading vessel, working between here and abroad. It was transporting a great treasure, ordered by Queen Himiko. But the Water Dragon attacked every ship in the water. It sunk the ship and its precious cargo right in front of the port! The Fox Rods that the queen had finally managed to locate, a matchless treasure with the power to defeat any foe, would have been Sei-an City's... No, Nippon's greatest asset. If we had the Fox Rods now, we could drive out the evil beings. Vegeta, will you come to the treasure ship with me, and help me search its cargo for the Fox Rods?"

Issun: "You want us to do what!"

Vegeta: "Are you nuts?"

Issun: "You want us to search for treasure on a sunken treasure ship? Well, I'd do anything for a cute babe, but... If my boss here says no, there ain't much I can do."

Vegeta: *So now I'M the boss!*

Issun: "Well, boss? We gonna help this busty babe, or what?"

Vegeta: "... ... Might as well."

Issun: "Bummer! Well, the boss has spoken..."

Vegeta just mumbled something under his breath.

Issun: "Huh? What was that, Geta!"

Rao: "Thank you, Vegeta! You're a true savior! Ok, let's go to the treasure ship right away, then! Although... We must wait a while until the new moon rises in the night sky. In the shallows where the ship ran aground, called the Lunar Lagoon, the tide only recedes when the new moon is seen from the Moon Turret. When the tide's out, it's easy to get into the treasure ship. We'll meet at the ship, on the night of the next new moon."

Vegeta had a grin on his face as he started to leave. He had a way to make that happen a lot sooner.

Issun: "Boy, Geta, you seemed really eager to help her!"

Vegeta: "That had better be sarcasm."

Issun: "Well, I couldn't say no to those two either."

The saiyan prince just rolled his eyes. He sadly knew what Issun meant by 'those two'.

Issun: "But we can't let our guard down. I mean, who know? That busty babe might be Himiko's puppet. And if they're up to no good, then we should get our hands on those Fox Rods before they do!"

Vegeta didn't say anything. As he ran back to Ryoshima Coast, he kept thinking about everything he's been hearing. In his mind, he was trying to put together a puzzle of the recent events that he's learned about Ryoshima Coast and Sei-an City. The Water Dragon was connected to the sunken ship, that was an obvious fit. But he was a little biased about the claim that the ship held a special item that the queen needed and that that same item was as powerful as it was said to be. Another piece of the puzzle that fit together was that the Emperor's illness had something to do with that funky mist. But the one thing that was really puzzling him was why the queen didn't seem to be doing anything. Another was that Rao believed who he was just a little too easily. Even Vegeta himself still found it just a little hard to swallow and it was all happening to HIM! Experience told him that there was more to the whole thing that he wasn't being told. There was only one way to solve this and another piece of the puzzle was on that ship. He finally made it to the platform overlooking the Lunar Lagoon which was called the Moon Turret. Using his newly learned double jump skill, Vegeta leaped onto the platform! Now that he was on it, he could see the sunken ship and Lunar Lagoon much clearer. He could see why it was called Lunar Lagoon. Under the ship was a huge red crescent moon shape.

Issun: "Wow, what a nice view! Too bad it's spoiled by that Sunken Ship. Sorry looking thing, ain't it? Hey, look! What's that strange pattern on the bottom of the sea? Looks like a huge crescent moon or something. It's shaped too perfectly to be a coral reef. Hey, what was it that busty babe said? Something about the Moon Turret... Wonder if she meant this thing. Now what was it she said..."

Vegeta just sighed.

Vegeta: "Maybe you should have been paying more attention to her words then her body."

Ignoring Issun's reply, Vegeta called up the scroll and used the Crescent technique to turn day into night. When the switch from day to night was over, the moons heavenly glow reflected off of the ocean. The reflection started to glow and soon the pattern on the sea floor did the same. Then the whole area around the sunken ship started to shine and the water in that area only started to descend!

Issun: "Holy smokes! That's not something you see everyday! Wonder if it's safe to walk on that lagoon."

Wether it was safe or not, Vegeta had to take the risk, for the sake of Toushiro. The poor boy wasn't going to last much longer and the key to getting rid of that mist might be inside that ship. The saiyan leaped out and dove into the water! He swam to the edge of the water and jumped out. The second he landed he went straight for the ship. He couldn't afford to waste any time! He found a hole in the ship and climbed right in. The place was wet and eerie. In front of them was a door that had an evil curse on it, which our hero didn't dare to touch.

Issun: "That door looks cursed. They probably sealed it up like that to keep looters out. But I've never seen such a sinister looking curse before. I sure hope this whole ship isn't one big curse."

Vegeta: *I wouldn't be surprised if it was.*

Issun: "At any rate, this puppy ain't gonna be easy to dispel."

Rao: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked behind him and saw the priestess running up to them, again that body part wiggling.

Issun: "B-Busty babe..."

Rao came running up right in front of Vegeta and Issun and leaned down to face them. Poor Vegeta didn't have time to look away when Rao's two 'girls' were almost practically forced into his face! The saiyan prince may be married, but he was still a guy.

Rao: "You're here already, both of you! I'm sorry I'm late. My political duties delayed me."

Thankfully, Vegeta was able to snap himself back to his senses again.

Issun: "This is the treasure ship you were talking about, babe?"

Rao: "Yes... This is where the Fox Rods Queen Himiko was looking for are. It was sunk by the Water Dragon, and now it's filled with monsters. But my holy powers can easily deal with a few dozen monsters. There's nothing to worry about. Let's go in!"

Issun: "That's all fine and dandy, babe. But what about this cursed door here? Was it sealed up like that to keep looters out? Or maybe it's the curse of those who died when the Water Dragon sunk their ship. That thing's just seething with an intensely evil power."

Rao: "So, there's a cursed door to stop anyone from getting through... I see. That's a neat trick."

Issun: "You got that right. We better find another way in."

Suddenly, Rao had an idea and she pulled out her Prayer Slips that Vegeta had found. Where she had kept them, Vegeta really didn't want to know even though he already had a good idea!

Issun: "Hm!"

Rao: "It's time we joined forces, Vegeta. There'll be more barriers sealed by magic as we get further inside. When we come to them, I'll use a Prayer Slip to break the seal. So if you don't mind..."

Rao jumped up and landed on the saiyans back. Vegeta just sighed in relief.

Vegeta: *Better on my back then in front of me... Yikes!*


	45. Treasure Hunting: Act 4 part 6

Treasure Hunting

Rao: "So, Vegeta... Handling the Prayer Slips is my affair. But I would like your assistance in targeting."

Vegeta: "Oh boy..."

Rao: "Don't worry. What I ask is not difficult. You know how to manipulate the brush of the gods, I believe?"

Vegeta could not believe she had just asked that.

Rao: "Use that power to guide the Prayer Slip from my hand to its target. So, let's practice on the curse barring the door, shall we?"

Vegeta called up the scroll and drew a line from the Prayer Slips to the door. Rao then threw a slip at the door and the curse was lifted!

Rao: "Fantastic! As long as I have my Prayer Slips, there's nothing to be afraid of. Not even monsters! Enough practice now. Great treasure awaits! Let's go find the Fox Rods!"

As they ran through the doorway, three ghosts blocked their path. Fortunately, the Prayer Slips easily dispelled them and Vegeta was able to move on. At the top of the stairs, they could see the damage that had been dealt by the Water Dragon and the sinking of the ship. Below there were a few treasure chests.

Issun: "Whoa... Just look at those treasure chests! Heh heh heh heh! We're gonna be millionaires, even before we find those Fox Rods!"

Vegeta leaped down and started opening the chests. As he did, he heard a ghostly laugh all around. The saiyan wasn't stupid. He turned his guard up as high as he could! This wasn't a place that was going to be easy to escape from if he got into serious trouble. Some of the chests had demons inside which he dispatched with Rao's Prayer Slips. Once he had checked all of the chests, he headed for the door. When he got there, the ghostly head of the Spider Queen got in his way! He used the Prayer Slips to chase her away but he still had a creepy feeling. The Spider Queen was defeated by him a long time ago! So to see her again, even as a ghost, wasn't very comforting! Our hero ran through the halls and stopped at a room that had a massive pile of bones stacked in the center. Vegeta had that feeling again just before two crab like demons appeared! One was a green crab that used a shark head as its shell called Jiro, the other was a red crab that used the tail of the shark as its shell called Saburo. A battle between them and Vegeta soon began. But just as suddenly as the battle had, it was over! It only took two strikes on both to finish them off! That battle had been easy... Way too easy. Vegeta had a feeling that he'd be seeing them again very soon. With that taken care of, they pushed on through. Another cursed door stood before them but Vegeta got rid of it with the Prayer Slip without even stopping. The next room had a huge scale at the far corner. There was also a huge hole in the ship which let the starlight shine down into the ship which sparkled the scale.

Rao: "Isn't it beautiful? Even a ship doomed by the Water Dragon can enjoy the starlight. But it only looks like this inside the ship when there's a new moon. As soon as the sun comes up, cold seawater floods the ship again. Yes, this ship has suffered a cruel fate."

The only way to go further was to use the scale to get up to the next half. The only problems were that the barrel on this side of the scale was down and the other side of the scale had no barrel on it. But it looked like the only way to find another way was to fill the ship with water again. So Vegeta drew a circle in the sky through the hole and turned night into day! With the sun out, the ship started to fill with water again. Fortunately, the area where are hero was standing at just happened to be at the half of the ship that was sticking out of the ocean.

Rao: "That's impossible! It can't be daybreak yet! Surely this can't be... You didn't do this, did you, Vegeta? Your powers can control the very movement of the heavens!"

Vegeta: "Duh!"

Seeing no other way to go forward, Vegeta turned back to the beginning. But as he entered the room with the pile of bones, Jiro and Saburo appeared again. This time however, the fight was different. The two crabs joined themselves together and the two halves of the shark became whole! The worst part was, it was ALIVE! It was the demon shark, Ichiro! The shark dove into the water as Vegeta struggled to find something to stand on! There were four floating barrels around and he just happened to be close to one. The saiyan climbed on and saw that the barrel was packed with explosives!

Vegeta: "What the hell were these people doing with these!"

Just then, Ichiro lunged forward and Vegeta quickly leaped out of its way! The shark hit the barrel and it exploded, giving the prince a chance to attack! Using the Inferno technique, Vegeta was able to defeat the shark as the explosion had dealt the majority of the damage. With that demon out of the way, Vegeta and his small group headed back to where they started. When he got back to the first room, he noticed a barrel against the far wall. Using the barrel, our hero managed to jump to the top of the wall. On the other side there was a huge cannon and in front of it was a wall with three targets on them. Right behind the cannon was a locked door with one of those strange locks on it. Vegeta raised an eyebrow with a small grin. He hadn't seen one of those in a long while! But it was underwater so it would have to wait, plus he still had to find the Exorcising Arrow which he was sure was behind one of those targets. He leaped down and onto the cannon. It had a loading mechanism with the outline of a cherry bomb on it. Using their weight to aim the cannon, Vegeta used the Cherry Bomb technique on the loading mechanism. The cherry bomb was sucked in and fired at the top target which was blown off easily. Then Vegeta took aim at the second target and repeated the process again as well as for the third target. Of course the Exorcising Arrow had to be in the bottom target and underwater! That would have to wait. Vegeta turned towards the flooded path next to them and went through it, taking care of any ghosts that lurked nearby. As they reached the end, they were suddenly attacked by a giant hand made of seaweed! Not wanting to stick around, the saiyan hurried into the room and up the stairwell next to them. At the top, they noticed a barrel hanging by some ropes and the other side of the scale on the far side. All they had to do was cut the ropes and roll the barrel across the water to the scale. The only problem was a giant demon that was made out of seaweed... Yes, seaweed.

Vegeta: *My life just keeps getting stranger and stranger.*

As Vegeta ran across the platform, the demon seaweed kept trying to smash him. Easily avoiding the giant seaweed hands, they made it to the barrel and cut it free. The barrel fell to a ramp just in front of them and sat there. It was only when Vegeta ran on the barrel that made it move. Carefully, the prince moved in the opposite direction to make the barrel go where he really wanted it. After what seemed like forever, the barrel hooked onto the scale and they were ready. Making lily pads on the water, Vegeta headed back to the raised platform. Once there, he took the path to his left and avoided the hands again and again as he ran across. He followed the path and came back to the room with the hole in the wall. Looking out at the sky, he drew the moon in its place again and the water went away. With the water gone, it was easy for Vegeta to use the barrel to head back to the room with the cannon in it. Once there, he snatched up the Exorcising Arrow and took it to the strange lock. The arrow did its job and they were free to move on. As he traveled up the stairs, the saiyan encountered the ghostly heads of both Orochi and Crimson Helm! Our hero only got an even creepier feeling as he used the Prayer Slips on them. Finally, they found the main treasure room. They searched all of the chests but nothing that resembled what they were really looking for. The last chest held a different story. Inside it contained the Lucky Mallet.

Rao: "What is this!"

Issun: "Finally, something interesting! Wait... This is a Lucky Mallet. Is this what you were looking for, babe?"

Vegeta: "What is a Lucky Mallet anyway?"

Issun: "You mean you don't know, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Does it SOUND like I know! And would you stop hopping on my nose while we're talking or else I'm gonna become cross-eyed!"

Rao: "It can shrink people down until they become so small that they can pass through the eye of a needle. Certainly, a tool with such powers is a great treasure... But it doesn't provide an answer to Queen Himiko's prayers for peace."

Maybe not for the queen but Vegeta figured it could be useful so he took it.

Issun: "Hm... Someone else mentioned an eye of a needle lately. Oh, yeah. It was that half-baked prophet Waka back in Sei-an City. Remember? He said something like even the most solid of defense has a tiny gap like the eye of a needle. Wonder what kinda place he was talking about."

Vegeta: "I think I have a good idea..."

Rao: "Vegeta, it seems what I was looking for isn't on this ship. Unfortunately, we must leave without it."

Issun: "Aw, cheer up, babe. The ocean's a big place. You'll find what you want somewhere!"

Rao: "That may be so. But going into the ocean now is suicide. Well, as long as the Water Dragon is still about, that is..."

Issun: "Sheesh. Nobody can shut up about that thing. You'd think the Water Dragon ruled Ryoshima Coast or something! Well, don't forget we have boss Geta here with us. Let's go think things over back in the city. I'm sick of this ship!"

Vegeta: "I hear that!"

And with that, Vegeta happily trotted back to leave the ship. By now it was daybreak and Vegeta had to swim to get them back to shore. He was going slow since he had Rao on his back. A quarter of the way out, there was a swell in the waves. Rao sensed that something was coming.

Rao: "Hm? C-Can't you swim any faster, Vegeta?"

Unknown to our hero's, there was something coming from behind in the distance... And it was BIG.

Issun: "Huh? I mean, what'd ya expect, babe? Geta's a man, not a speedboat!"

Vegeta: "I... Can't swim... Any faster..."

Issun: "... ... Oh, I get it, babe... You wanna go to the bathroom, right?"

There was another swell, closer to them.

Issun: "Heh heh heh. We don't mind..."

Vegeta: *Speak for yourself!*

Issun: "And there's nothing but wide-open sea all around. Nobody's looking! Go ahead! That's what everybody does!"

Rao: "You don't understand! This swelling of the waves is a sign that it's coming..."

There was another swell, closer still.

Rao: "We'll be helpless if we're attacked here."

Issun: "Here we go again..."

There was yet another swell, even closer still.

Issun: "If it IS that... Water Dragon, was it? If it is... We'll take care of that beast in a jiffy! It'll regret the day it messed with us!"

Boy did Vegeta wish Issun hadn't said that because just then, a huge beast burst out of the water with a roar right next to them! It was the Water Dragon!

Vegeta: "Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL?"

Issun: "Wh-Wh-What the!"

The beast suddenly snapped its giant jaws full of teeth at Rao who jumped clear just in time! The beast followed her with a hiss!

Issun: "Where'd that thing come from!"

Rao hopped and hopped across the water and up the rocks just as the Water Dragon lunged for her but hit the rocks instead! Then, to Vegeta's horror, it turned to them!

Issun: "Is THAT the Water Dragon!"

Vegeta: "I think so!"

The Water Dragon lunged into the ocean heading straight for them!

Issun: "Look out!"

Vegeta did all he could, but the Water Dragon was faster in its element. Before Vegeta knew it, he was swallowed up!


	46. Chase Down The Mallet!: Act 4 part 7

Believe it or not, I'm almost done with Act 4. Just 2 to 3 more parts and Act 5 will begin. Also, you're about half way done with the story now!

* * *

Chase Down The Mallet!

"... Wake up..."

"-eta... Wake up!"

The sound of waves coming ashore filled the silence along with the voices calling out. A man laying on the beach slowly began to awaken. His eyes opened slowly as they tried to fixate of two figures hovering above him. Then, his vision returned to normal. It was Ebony and Flame Curry who were trying to wake him up and the man was Vegeta!

Curry: "Vegeta! Wake up!"

Ebony: "Are you ok?"

Vegeta: :*groan* "Ebony... Curry..."

With another groan, Vegeta slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When his senses had fully returned, he looked around and was puzzled. He was back on the beach at Ryoshima Coast!

Vegeta: "How is this possible?"

Ebony: "How is what possible?"

Vegeta: "Di-Didn't you see?"

Curry: "See what?"

Vegeta: "The Water Dragon! It... It... I could've sworn that it ATE me! But... If that's true then... How did I wind up on the beach?"

Curry: "That thing ATE you? ... ... Vegeta if that thing ate, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Ebony: "Are you SURE you're ok?"

Vegeta: "I'm positive... But I... I'm so sure that I was eaten..."

Ebony: "Maybe you just imagined it, Vegeta. Curry and I found you like this."

Curry: "Yeah! We found you lying on the beach and have been trying to wake you up for a while."

Vegeta got up and walked over to where the water touched the shore while gazing out at the ocean. He didn't imagine it, he HAD been swallowed up by the Water Dragon! Both he and...

Vegeta: "Wait! Issun! Where's Issun!"

Both Curry and Ebony started sniffing around for the Poncle along with Vegeta.

Ebony: "He's got to be around here somewhere!"

Suddenly, they all heard muffled sounds under the sand. Vegeta ran his paw-like hand across the top of the warm sand and uncovered Issun.

Vegeta: "Issun, are you ok?"

Issun: "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?"

Curry: "On the beach."

Issun: "What?"

Ebony: "Vegeta said you guys were eaten by the Water Dragon, but we found you two like this 5 minutes ago."

Issun: "Water Dragon?... Wait! I remember now! We WERE eaten by that monster! And what was with that busty babe? She just took off without us! Boy, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind next time we meet!"

Issun was still steamed as he hopped back up on Vegeta. Ebony and Flame Curry only laughed while Vegeta just sighed in big relief. He didn't know how they got back to shore, but as long as they were ok he didn't care! Suddenly, the Lucky Mallet that they had retrieved from the ship came bouncing out! It bounced in front of Vegeta as if it had a mind of its own!

Issun: "Hm? This mallet just jumped out by itself! Whoa! I hate to see treasure run off like that! After it, Geta!"

And Vegeta chased after the mallet!

Vegeta: "Thanks Ebony and Curry!"

Ebony and Curry: "You're welcome!"

Vegeta ran after the mallet as fast as he could but it always stayed ahead of him! They chased it through Sei-an City, over the bridge and into the library-esque building where they met Rao again.

Vegeta: "HEY!"

Rao: "Oh! Thank goodness you're safe, Vegeta!"

Issun: "Hey babe, what're you doing here? And how come you didn't tell us about that monster!"

Rao: "I-I'm sure I mentioned something about the Water Dragon... Didn't I?"

Vegeta: "Yes... But not enough!"

Issun: "... ... Bah, whatever... Anyway, you'd better not be trying to trick us!"

Rao: "What are you talking about! I was nearly eaten alive too, you know! But however did you get away? You're a rather slow swimmer..."

Issun: "What did you just say? ... ... Take that back!"

Vegeta: "Come on, Issun! Let's go!"

Rao: "Sorry... The Fox Rods... If they're not on that ship, then where on earth are they! If they're lost in the sea, the vast realm of the Water Dragon, there's no way we'll ever find them!"

Vegeta: "Humph!"

Issun: "Oh, cheer up! I'd hate to see you and your two friends cry."

Vegeta: "Come on, Issun. We've got work to do and we've wasted enough time talking to her."

Issun: "I guess you're right, Geta. Let's go!"

And they left just like that. They continued to chase after the Lucky Mallet. It ended up leading them right back to the Emperor's palace, and to that tiny hole that Vegeta had seen earlier.

Issun: "Heh heh! Now we got you cornered, you... You... Mallet! No treasure's ever escaped from the great Issun! I'm gonna sell ya to some greedy merchant, and - Hm? Hey, wait... Check it out, Geta. Isn't this the palace where that swirling mist is coming from? Come to think of it... Ichigo did say that he was very sure that this is where it's coming from. You made us chase you here for a reason, mallet? Wait, I think I get it. The Lucky Mallet can shrink people, right? You wanna shrink Geta here. Then you want us to go into that creepy looking hole, don't ya?"

Vegeta: "Whoa, hold on!"

Issun: "I dunno... Why would hammerhead here want us to go in there?"

Then Vegeta realized what it may be trying to do.

Vegeta: "Maybe... It's the only way to get rid of this mist."

Issun: "Well... If Queen Himiko's not gonna do anything about this mess, then it's up to us to find out the truth! Anyway, we haven't found a single brush technique in this darn city! How could we possibly pass up this palace?"

Vegeta: "I guess so..."

Issun: "OK, mallet! We'll enter the hole. Now come on and work your magic of spiky here! He's all yours, mallet! Hammer away!"

Issun hopped off of Vegeta and the mallet went to work. Vegeta closed his eyes as he was expecting to get hit. The mallet swung back and forth above the saiyan and he started to shrink! Vegeta was suddenly no smaller then a bug and was thrown through the hole.


	47. A Tiny Adventure: Act 4 Part 8

A Tiny Adventure

Vegeta was thrown through the hole and landed on the other side. He was as big as a bug now! The grass blades looked like towers!

Vegeta: "Whoa..."

?: "Aha ha ha ha ha ha! You should see the look on your face! A few shakes of a Lucky Mallet reduces things down to my size! It's not for clobbering people or anything, silly! Boy, I'll never get tired of messing with your head!"

There was a guy wearing a green cape, a purple outfit and a hat that looked like a bug. He carried a big brush next to him and he sparkled with green light. Vegeta didn't recognize him and he roared at him!

?: "Huh? What's gotten into you? You forget what I looked like already?"

Vegeta: "What?"

? Now you listen here, man. You better remember me this time or else! I'm Issun the Wondering Artist! You got it?"

Vegeta: "Issun?"

A leaf fell in front of them and the little man slashed it with his sword! It was indeed Issun... Only 1000x bigger.

Issun: "Besides, I'm so dashingly handsome. Who else could it be? Bet you see me in a new light now!"

Vegeta: "Not really."

Issun: "... ... Oh, that's cold. C'mon! Let's check out the palace. We gotta find out what's behind that swirling mist and save poor Toushiro."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. Issun jumped up and landed on Vegeta's back.

Issun: "Well, time's a wastin'! But there's something you need to know first. I mean, this IS like a brand-new world to you. I'm here to help you when you really need it. For example, see that chest all wrapped in chains over there? If you can guide me over to it with your Celestial Brush, I'll pop on over and snatch whatever's inside! C'mon! Let's try it out right here!"

Eager, Vegeta called forth the scroll and drew a line from Issun to the chest. Issun went over and broke the chain loose before snatching up the prize inside!

Issun: "Now that's what I'm talking about! Heh heh. Nothing stands in the way of my trusty sword, Denkomaru! But listen up. I don't want you gettin' any funny ideas. I may be one mean sucker, but don't go launching me at monsters. I mean, I just might lose it if you did that. You'd have to clean up my bloody aftermath. Ok. Now that everything's clear, lets' get going!"

And they were off! But no sooner did Vegeta start running, he was forced to stop as a Sentry walked by and nearly crushed them!

Issun: "Whoa! The was close. Better watch out, Geta. Remember. You're no bigger than a dust bunny now. Better watch it, or we'll end up on the bottom of someone's shoe! Heh heh. Now you know what I have to deal with! Anyway, this mist is getting thicker, isn't it? Let's hurry for poor Toushiro's sake!"

Issun was starting to get the right attitude. Vegeta raced along until they came to an opening in some rocks. Above the tunnel, made out of a discarded geta, there was a strange spider like thing. Vegeta had never seen anything like this before, but Issun had.

Issun: "See that, Geta? That's what they call a Blocking Spider. Those nasty buggers just won't let you by sometimes! They normally leave you alone, but they can be unpredictable. Just watch their moves. Better safe than sorry!"

The saiyan prince took those words seriously. For as long as he could remember, whenever something gave him a bad vibe he always acted consciously around it. As he ran under the discarded geta, Vegeta kept a watchful eye on the Blocking Spider. Fortunately, it didn't do anything. Right in front of them a Sentry had their foot in the way. The saiyan leaped over the foot and continued on. As they hopped from rock to rock over a small river with that deadly purple water flowing below, they heard crying.

Issun: "Hey, what's that? Sounds like someone's crying."

Vegeta: "Up there."

The crying was coming from inside a jail cell. Inside was a young girl.

Issun: "Isn't that a jail cell? Someone's in there. But I can't tell who she is. She's got her back turned. They usually turn out to be ugly when they turn around anyway."

Little did Issun know that those words would come back to bite him.

Issun: "Plus, we don't wanna attract any attention if she raises a fuss. Forget about her. Let's keep going!"

But something told Vegeta that they would eventually end up talking to this girl. But in the meantime, they had to keep moving. Finally they got to dry land. Ahead was a cave with another Blocking Spider above the hole. But they would have to worry about that later. Right now they had company! A Thunder Doom Mirror had appeared and it was looking to give the saiyan prince the shock of his life! The demon wheeled around the prince with impressive speed. Vegeta tried to attack it but the clouds and lightning surrounding it acted like a shield. So long as they were there, he could not hit it. But clouds could be blown away, so the prince used the Galestorm technique to blow the clouds and lightning away. It worked! The second they were gone, Vegeta struck the demon and ended the battle! With that taken care of, our heros proceeded through the tunnel. On the other end, they found themselves in the midst of two guards that were sweeping the stone walkway. Now Vegeta had to watch out because they kept trying to stomp him. They thought he was a bug! At the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw something that was familiar. It was in a small hole but it was too high for him to reach, even with double jump. But the solution came in an unexpected way. The closest guard stomped his foot right next to the saiyan, only missing by a few inches. But it presented them with an opportunity. Vegeta jumped on board and hitched a ride! When he leaped into the hole he found an Exorcising Arrow. Looking back, Vegeta had seen one of those strange lock just across the first Blocking Spider. Clenching the Exorcising Arrow in his teeth, the saiyan headed back. He couldn't get passed the guards as their sweeping made it impossible at the moment. So he just headed back to the start of this tiny adventure. As they were passing the jail cell, they were discovered. The girl inside turned around.

?: "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Issun: "Hm?"

Vegeta: "Huh?"

?: "Are you mallet bearers? It's hard to see from here."

Issun: "Mallet bearers? What the heck are you talkin about?"

Vegeta: "I think she's talking about the Lucky Mallet, Issun."

?: "Oh, who are you?"

Issun: "Oh, uh... Just a couple of passersby... Are you that girl we heard crying before? Sounded kinda fake if you ask me."

Vegeta: "Issun!"

But Vegeta's snap went unheard.

Issun: "You're not some no-good monster trying to trick us, are ya?"

Okay, Vegeta had to give Issun some credit for that. At this point, almost nothing would surprise Vegeta.

?: "What? Oh... No, at least I don't think so."

Scratch that, Vegeta was a little surprised at that response.

?: "I came to Sei-an City to sell some of my grandfather's bamboo ware. But the Emperor who lives in this palace had me arrested."

Issun: "Your grandfather's bamboo ware? Is your grampa that Mr. Bamboo back in Kusa Village?"

?: "You know my grandfather? He raised me back in Kusa Village. My name is Kaguya."

Vegeta knew he had heard that name from Mr. Bamboo before, back at Kamiki Village during the festival. Kaguya, a young girl with blonde hair, was the old bamboo makers granddaughter.

Kaguya: "But I'm afraid that's about all I can tell you."

Vegeta: "Why's that?"

Kaguya: "I don't know why I've been imprisoned here. I don't even know who I really am or where I originally came from."

That was when Issun's words earlier came back on him.

Issun: "A-Another babe... How could Mr. Bamboo have such a cute granddaughter?"

Vegeta just smacked the Poncle across the face to knock him out of his trance. After he did, the saiyan smiled. He had wanted to do that for a long while!

Issun: "Well, you just sit tight, honeypie! We'll get you out! The great Issun's gonna straighten out that mean old Emperor. Then I'll come back and set you free!"

Vegeta just slowly turned his gaze over to the Poncle. Whatever happened to 'not wanting to draw attention to ourselves'?

Kaguya: "No, I... Um..."

Issun: "Don't sweat it, sweetie! You just sit tight! We're gonna search every nook and cranny of this palace. And I'm gonna give that Emperor a piece of my mind when we find him! So, don't you worry your pretty little head. My partner may not look like much now, but Vegeta here is actually the son of the great Amaterasu!"

Vegeta wanted to hit Issun so badly again, but he restrained himself from doing so.

Issun: "Now just sit back and relax. We got it covered. Let's go, Geta!"

With the Exorcising Arrow still clenched in his jaws, Vegeta continued to head back to the first Blocking Spider. After they passed it, he headed straight to the strange lock right next to it. The Exorcising Arrow did its thing and a tunnel was opened up. Just beyond the tunnel was a mound of dirt with a crack on it. Vegeta had seen this crack many times. He called up the scroll and used the Cherry Bomb technique. With a big bang, a cave was opened up and the duo jumped right in. The cave was a weird one. All over there were these strange spider things going back and forth with what looked like platforms on them.

Issun: "Jackpot! Heh heh! Why would the Emperor hide his treasure here? I could smell it a mile away!"

But Vegeta was looking at one of the strange spiders.

Issun: "Check out that funny-looking thing, Geta. That's what they call a Platform Spider. You see, they just go back and forth like that all day. They're basically harmless, unless you stay on their backs too long. Some of 'em don't like it and may end up throwing you off!"

Vegeta looked around again. He couldn't believe all of the strange things that existed in this world, many he was sure that even Goku and the others didn't know. This was going to be one big story that he would end up telling them! Moving on with his quest, Vegeta explored the platforms that the Platform Spiders were next to and got the items that were there. Most of the Platform Spiders were red but there were a very small few that were yellow. These Platform Spiders did not move until Vegeta got on them, and they would go to the ground and not go back up until the saiyan got off. So Vegeta had to move quickly if he wanted to get to the areas behind these spiders. Once he was done exploring the cave, our hero traveled to the bottom of the cave and found a secret entrance into the Emperor's treasure vault. When they went inside, they found a flask hanging in the center of the room.

Issun: "A flask? Is that considered treasure?"

Suddenly, a Blocking Spider hung over the hole, blocking their only way out.


	48. The Fight With Blight: Act 4 Part 9

This is the end of Act 4! Yeah! Act 5 is next and that is the fun Act for me!

* * *

The Fight With Blight

Issun: "Uh-oh! That's a Blocking Spider, Geta! Wonder why it got so bent outta shape all of a sudden. Now we're gonna have a heck of a time getting out of here."

Vegeta: "Let's worry about that later, Issun. Right now, I'm more curious as to why a flask is hanging in here."

Vegeta turned around and looked at the flask. It was tied to a rope and was just hanging there. He decided to cut the rope. Using the Power Slash technique, the rope was cut like it was nothing. The flask fell to the floor and rolled to a stop. Then, a strange mist started coming out of the lid. It was odd. Vegeta went to investigate but the flask sucked him right in! Inside, the mist was all over. What was even stranger was that it had a comforting feel to it.

Issun: "Get a load of this strange mist. Its comforting and I feel light headed. Why would the Emperor want to keep this mist all to himself?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, but lets blow some of this mist out."

Vegeta ran to the back of the flask and turned around to face the lid again. He used the Galestorm technique to blow them and the mist out. The mist came pouring out of the flask and engulfed the room. Vegeta and Issun both came out and observed the now cozy room.

Issun: "Wow, you're getting good at that one! Almost too good!"

Vegeta: "Isn't that a good thing?"

Issun: "Heh heh... I dunno why the Emperor hid this flask here, but he shouldn't be hogging such comforting mist all to himself!"

Suddenly, the room went dark and the familiar starlight appeared!

Issun: "Hey, it's that starlight again! What's it doing here!"

Another constellation had appeared! It had been awhile since they last found a constellation. Three stars appeared and four were missing. Vegeta summoned the scroll and put the missing stars back into place. The constellation was complete! It was a wholly sheep with a giant flask on its back. It took a drink from the flask and became wobbly, which meant the stuff in the flask wasn't water. It bleated and the same mist from earlier swarmed around them. Then the sheep fell from the sky and landed in front of Vegeta and Issun. Both of them were a little stunned by the entrance of this brush god. Once it got up, four Imp banjos suddenly came hurling at the god. The god took another drink from the flask and bleated again. This time, time seemed to slow down around it as the sheep jumped into the air. Everything was moving in slow motion as the brush god tried to dodge the banjos... With poor very success. One banjo hit his thigh, another its belly, then its rump and finally its head. The sheep was a drunken mess. But it was no ordinary sheep. It was Kasugami, the god of mist.

Kasugami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... After our separation, I took to wandering the corners of the Earth. Before long, I was sealed away here by a sinister power. Your arrival has broken that seal. Now, I, Kasugami, grant you the power of mist. Glisten over all creation like fleeting dew!"

Kasugami left and Vegeta obtained the Veil of Mist brushstroke! That was now number 10! There were only 3 brush gods left!

Issun: "So that's why the Emperor hid this flask like it was treasure. Kasugami, the god of mist, was trapped inside!"

Vegeta: "So what's the legend around this one, Issun?"

Issun: "They say Kasugami can warp the world in a thick mist that slows down time for all things. I really did feel like I was in a dream world with no sense of time. ... ... But enough of that! That's one awesome power you just got back, Geta! If the legend's true, that brush technique can slow down any monster with a single stroke, even a Blocking Spider!"

Their attention was drawn to the Blocking Spider that was going up and down over the exit.

Issun: "Let's try out that new power of yours right away, Geta! Just draw the mark that's there on the flask. That'll show that pesky spider who's boss!"

Vegeta glanced over at the flask. There were two horizontal lines on it. He then turned his attention back to the spider. He waited for the right moment and then drew two lines. Suddenly, everything slowed down all around them for just a few seconds.

Issun: "Wh-What the! The Blocking Spider slowed down! That really is Kasugami's legendary time-slowing technique! Wow, Geta. You really pack quite an arsenal of techniques! Blocking Spiders should be a piece of cake from now on! We'll slow down anything in our way, no matter how fast it is! I figured out something else, too! The Emperor must have a screw loose or something. I mean, why would he possibly wanna trap Kasugami in there? I bet it has everything to do with that swirling mist out there!"

Vegeta: "Then let's quit wasting time get found out!"

Vegeta waited for the right moment again and then drew two lines. The Blocking Spider slowed down and the saiyan raced out! The moment they set foot outside, they were attacked by a Wind Doom Mirror. But this was a weak demon when it was up against the Veil of Mist technique. Vegeta took care of it in no time and he made his way back up to the surface. Now he had an idea of how to get past the guards that were sweeping. Vegeta headed back to that area, using his new technique on any Blocking Spider that was in his way. They passed Kaguya and arrived back at the two cleaning guards. Using the new brush technique, Vegeta slipped passed with ease. Now he had to cross a pond with that purple gunk. Fortunately, there were plenty of bamboo tipping fountains to use. Crossing over the cursed water, Vegeta hopped on a Platform Spider and it took him up into the palace. Inside, they saw the Emperor. He was laying in bed sick as can be, snoring like Susano. Then they saw that the swirling mist was coming out of his mouth!

issun: "Hm? Hey, look over there, Geta! Isn't that the Emperor! I'd heard that he was sick in bed. But I never expected him to be the source of that funky mist! Now, how we gonna straighten out this royal oaf? I mean, we're still too big to fit through his mosquito net."

But there was always another way, you just have to look harder. There were some Platform Spiders that could take them up to the rafters up above. Vegeta used them to make his way up to the beams overhead, clear of the mosquito. It was a tricky area for him. Although he was small, there were some sections on the beams that were very thin. Plus they had a number of Blocking Spiders swinging around, making things much more difficult. But still Vegeta moved on. They were close to solving the terrible mist problem, he could smell it. After a maze of beams, Blocking Spiders and fast moving Platform Spiders, Vegeta made it to where the green mist was shooting up. A broken beam opened the path for them and the saiyan prince gazed down the swirling mist.

Issun: "Check it out, Geta. The Emperor's directly below us. It's like the royal oaf's mouth is just begging us to dive on in!"

Vegeta was afraid of that. He had already been inside Majin Buu's body before and he had hoped that it was the one and only time he'd ever have to do something like that again. But then his mind flashed an image of Toushiro. Ichigo was counting on him and so was Toushiro. So, with a deep breath, Vegeta leaped down into the Emperor's mouth. Now they were inside the Emperor's body.

Issun: "Are we inside the Emperor's body now? Wow, Geta. You're one fearless man. This should be the fastest way to get to the root of the problem."

Then they saw the thing that hangs in the back of your mouth. Seeing that only made Vegeta's stomach turn.

Issun: "Hey, what's this funny looking thing here? Oh, I know! It's that dangly thing that hangs down in the back of the throat! I bet if we tickled it, this royal oaf would sneeze. That's probably our best bet for getting out of here! But let's save that for later. We're goin' the other way now!"

Vegeta: "Urgh... This is a bad deja vu."

But the saiyan prince surged on anyway. He had to. The mist was definitely coming from inside the Emperor. He ran down the throat and stopped just outside the stomach.

Issun: "Wonder what's in there. I have a feeling we're in for trouble. You're not gonna tun back now, are ya, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Hell no!"

Issun: "Good answer. Ok, you know the drill! Leap before you think!"

And Vegeta charged right in! The mist was even thicker then before. They were definitely close to the source of the problem. Soon the saiyan leaped down onto the stomach. Right in the center was a glowing sword. The mist was coming from the sword. The blade was known as Goldnail. But that wasn't all...

Issun: "No way! This is insane! That mist... It's alive, Geta!"

The mist swirled and disappeared in Goldnail. Then, a figure appeared behind it! A ghostly armored demon, covered in swords, known simply as Blight. Blight picked up the rusty Goldnail and pointed it at Vegeta and Issun.

Blight: "Under my control, this body breathes evil mist over the city. And you, foolish man... You dare attempt to clear the skies of my poison! Waging battle with me inside a human body will be no easy task. Even now, Goldnail, the mighty sword, cries out for your blood!"

Vegeta: "Ain't happening!"

Blight: "Come! Step forward so that I, the indomitable Blight, may cut you down!"

Suddenly, Issun hopped off of Vegeta and drew his sword at light. The demon was thrown back.

Issun: "Heh heh, I'll step forward all right! You're a real piece o' work, Blight! Better say your prayers!"

Vegeta smiled. He'd never seen this side of Issun before.

Blight: "You uncultured wretch!"

Blight got up in a rage. Vegeta stood ready to attack!

Blight: "Be warned. We are in the very bowels of the Emperor. If we fight here, his body will not..."

Issun: "Gimme a break! A little action here will help him wake up! But never mind that. You're the one behind that poison mist! Possessing a human body may be an elaborate trick, but it ends now! With my supreme blade Denkomaru, I, the magnificent Issun, shall rend that hunk of junk you call a sword!"

Vegeta snatched Issun and tossed him onto his back again. The fight had begun! Blight was the first to strike. It happened so fast that Vegeta almost didn't notice it in time! Blight poised himself to strike and then he zipped across in no time! Vegeta was only just able to dodge it in time! Blight was fast, almost too fast for the saiyan to keep up. Suddenly, 8 swords danced around Blight, one of them glowing blue. That one had to be Goldnail! The sword and Blight were connected somehow. So Vegeta aimed for the sword. He used the Power Slash technique to strike at the sword. The sword and Blight were rendered helpless as they tried to recover. But Vegeta and Issun both put all of their power into one huge attack and lashed out at the sword! Blight, a disease residing within the Emperor's body and born of the intense hatred and evil of the cursed sword Goldnail, was the source of the acrid mist that had plagued the capital's citizenry. But even a creature so despicable and full of hatred was no match for our intrepid heroes Vegeta and Issun. Blight's defeat brought with it a lifting of the acrid fog. The Emperor, now freed of evil's influence, returned to normal. Vegeta and the others had earned a brief moment of respite. However, evil conspired to cut the tranquil scene short. From Goldnail's defeated form rose the familiar blackness. The spirit of evil and hatred that had resided within the sword, black as midnight and deep as the sea, rose slowly skyward. Make no mistake... This was undoubtedly one of the foul spirits that dispersed from Orochi's broken body. Quickly and steadily it rose. Then, it shot off towards the distant sea and over the horizon. It moved with purpose, as if to a rendezvous with a lost friend. Vegeta and the others had no time to rest. If they were truly to restore the capital to its normal routine, they still had to deal with the threat of the Water Dragon. This tale is far from over...

Issun: "You had it coming big time, gas bag! You aren't even in the same league as the magnificent Issun! Well, Geta, that's that! How 'bout one of those victory howls? Oh wait, I almost forgot! That babe Kaguya's still locked up!"

Issun looked around. The Emperor was sleeping like a baby now.

Issun: "Geta, seems pops is still snoozing away. How 'bout we just take control and make him unlock her cell? Why bother with waking him up to explain everything, anyway?"

Vegeta: "How would we do that?"

Issun: "Watch and learn, my spiky haired friend!"

And soon Issun was hopping all over the place. Once he was done, he hopped right back on Vegeta.

Issun: "First, I'll stir up his stomach like this, and then..."

Suddenly, the whole place started to shake! Vegeta was doing everything in his power to hold on as the Emperor began to move!

Issun: "What the! Yikes!"

Vegeta: "This was your bright idea, Issun!"

Outside, the Emperor was up and out. Only he wasn't in control. Issun and Vegeta were.

Issun: "... ... What the! Hey, are you ok, Geta?"

Vegeta: "I will be once we free Kaguya and get the hell out of here!"

Issun: "Good enough for me! Looks like we managed to make the Emperor stand up. C'mon! We gotta get this royal oaf moving. Let's get him over to where they're holding Kaguya!"

With Issun and Vegeta working together, the Emperor stated moving down the walkway. They passed one of the soldiers who believed that Kaguya was innocent. Another soldier was worried for the Emperor and begged him to see a doctor. Finally, they reached the jail cell.

Kaguya: "Are you... the Emperor! But if you're here, does that mean those two are...!"

Kaguya thought that Vegeta and Issun were gone.

Kaguya: "Oh dear! It's all my fault! How shall I ever apologize?"

Issun: "Hm... Let's see... How 'bout you start off by making me 100 dumplings!"

Vegeta: "Issun! Knock it off!"

Kaguya: "Huh?"

Issun: "Heh heh... Just pulling your leg, sweetie!"

Kaguya: "Those voices!"

Issun: "You think we'd buy the farm that easy?"

Vegeta: "... ... 'Buy the farm'... What?"

Issun: "Never mind, Geta. The Emperor was being controlled by a nasty stomach virus. But we took care of it. Things should get back to normal soon. Now, let's make this royal oaf open your cell! Let's see..."

Issun made the Emperor open the cell door and Kaguya was free.

Kaguya: "Oh, thank you! I thought I'd never get out of there."

Issun: "No time for chit-chat, bamboo girl. We freed the Emperor from that monster from that monster controlling him. But things are still a bit dicey around here."

Vegeta: "That and no telling when this guy will wake up."

Issun: "We're gonna hightail it outta this place. I suggest you do too!"

Kaguya left in a hurry. Once she was gone, Issun tickled the Emperor. With a great big sneeze, Vegeta and Issun came out of the Emperor and Vegeta was now back to his normal size. But he had an itch that needed scratching first.

Issun: "Heh heh... I can tell what you wanna do, Geta! I agree. That'll make it feel like we've set things straight here! Now, give one of those victory howls to wake up the Emperor! The louder, the better!"

And Vegeta did just that! He snarled before throwing back his head and howling as loud as he could!


	49. A Father's Tears: Act 5 Part 1

The start of Act 5.

* * *

A Father's Tears

Emperor: "Hmm... I wonder what was wrong with me. People say I took to my bed with an illness, but I don't recall. I remember meeting with a bamboo seller called Kaguya. And I remember a secret treasure for crossing a sea of fire... But I've totally lost my memory of what happened after that. It's almost like I was possessed by a strange spirit."

Issun: "Bah, talk about a troublesome emperor! But Kaguya's safe and all. Guess we can cut him some slack."

Emperor: "A four-legged man... And a curious bouncing ball... I have an uncanny feeling that I had a dream about you two. I must apologize to Queen Himiko for my unforgivable blunders!"

Issun: "Himiko...? Yes! That's it, Geta! This city's a complete mess. And Queen Himiko's not doing a thing about it! There's no excuse for her just sitting around in her palace! Boy, am I gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

Vegeta: "So do I but I want to check on the city first. More importantly, Ichigo and Toushiro."

Issun: "Oh yeah, you're right! Let's see how poor Toushiro's doing! He didn't look to good the last time we saw him."

And Vegeta left the Emperor's palace. Outside he found Kaguya waiting. She said that she was seeking something and that it was in the bamboo grove at Sasa Sanctuary. After she left, Vegeta went straight to the city! They found Ichigo by the main gate leading out to Ryoshima Coast. With the mist gone, all of Sei-an City's residents were returning to their normal selves. Everyone was bouncing back from the foul mist. Everyone, but one boy. Vegeta and Issun just stood there, watching Ichigo as he held Toushiro tightly against him. The young man's closed eyes flooded with tears as it seemed his worst fears were realized. There was no sign of life from Toushiro... It seemed Vegeta was too late.

Vegeta: "Ichigo I'm... I'm so sorry. If... If there's anything I can do..."

Ichigo: "No... It's ok, Vegeta. *sob* *sniff* You did what you could. It's my fault. *sigh* *sniff* I should have taken Toushiro out of the city when I realized what the mist was doing to him."

Ichigo continued to cry and hold Toushiro's body tightly. The saiyan prince felt guilty. Toushiro was all that Ichigo had left in the world, his most precious thing... And Vegeta felt sick because he thought that if he had arrived sooner, hadn't helped Rao, had fought and defeated Blight and Goldnail sooner... Then maybe he could have saved Toushiro. Ichigo was wrong. It wasn't his fault. Vegeta blamed himself. Ichigo did what he thought was right and even if he had taken Toushiro out of the city, where would they have gone? There was no telling how long it would have been till the mist faded away! Plus he had his duties as a medicine doctor and with all of Sei-an City feeling sick from the mist, they wouldn't have let him leave that easily. Ichigo did nothing wrong.

Issun: "Isn't there anything we can do, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Not unless there's a brush god who can bring back the dead. ... ... Wait..."

Vegeta suddenly remembered something. A long time ago, the Z Fighters were in a nasty fight with an opponent who could kill just by simply breathing on them. Vegeta knew that the mist seemed familiar, it was the same thing as the enemies breath. Krillin was killed with it and, out of nowhere, Vegeta felt the urge to breath life back into him... And it worked. If it brought back Krillin, then maybe... Just maybe... It would work here. Vegeta didn't hesitate... He had to try.

Vegeta: "Ichigo. I wanna try something."

Ichigo: "*sniff* Like what?"

Vegeta: "Just trust me. If this doesn't work then I'll ask Kakarot to gather the dragon balls. Now just lay him down but still keep hold of him."

Ichigo held onto Toushiro as Vegeta slowly walked up to the boys body. Then, the saiyan inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. His warm breath engulfed the boys face. When he was out of breath, Vegeta stepped back and watched. They waited for a few seconds and then, to Ichigo's sheer delight and joy, Toushiro's fingers and eyelids started to twitch. With a groan the boy slowly opened his eyes, revealing his deep teal eyes. It didn't take them long to find and focus on Ichigo who was just overjoyed.

Toushiro: "I... Ichigo..."

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Vegeta just smiled. He couldn't believe that it worked again. Issun cheered on and Vegeta watched as Ichigo hugged his son tightly and started to kiss Toushiro on the forehead over and over again. The boy however didn't understand what was going on.

Toushiro: "Ichigo... What's wrong... What happened?"

Ichigo: "Nothing Toushiro. *sniff*"

Finally, after a few minutes, Toushiro finally has the strength to stand up on his own. But he was still confused.

Toushiro: "What happened, Ichigo? Why were you acting like I had died?"

Vegeta: "Because you did."

Toushiro turned around and was surprised to find Vegeta standing there, eye to eye with him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Wha... How!"

Vegeta: "It's kind of a long story."

To Toushiro's surprise, Issun hopped off of Vegeta and onto his nose.

Issun: "You should be thanking Geta here! After all he did save your life!"

Toushiro: "What the!"

Vegeta: "Issun..."

Issun: "Uh oh!"

Issun knew that tone of Vegeta's voice and he didn't want to stick around to give Vegeta the chance to eat him again. So the Poncle hopped off of the boy's nose and started to flee. However he seemed to have forgotten one important detail. Issun forgot that Vegeta was the fastest saiyan alive and was 50 times his size. Ichigo and Toushiro watched as Vegeta took one step and then hear his jaws clamp down on Issun.

Toushiro: "Vegeta's not going to eat that thing is he!"

Ichigo: "Don't be surprised if he does, Toushiro. Those two don't get along THAT well."

The saiyan then lifted his head up high and inhaled deeply. Suddenly, he spat Issun out who was launched high into the sky, screaming.

Ichigo: "Nice shot, Vegeta! Where will he land?"

Vegeta: "Either at Ankoku Temple or on the Sunken Ship. Let's just say somewhere in Ryoshima Coast, and don't worry he'll be back. Now..."

Slowly, Vegeta turned to face Toushiro who was very confused about everything.

Vegeta: "I'll bet you're wondering what's going on, what happened to you, why I'm here and on all fours, and who that little annoyance was... Right, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "That and why you're covered in crimson markings and what that thing is on your back."

Vegeta: "Well it's... Wait! You can see these!"

Toushiro just nodded his head. Then Vegeta looked up at Ichigo who nodded as well. The prince found it as a shock since only Goku, his friends and family, Waka, Issun and Princess Fuse were the only mortals who could see his real form right now. But at the same time he wasn't surprised as well, since both Ichigo and Toushiro had powers that other mortals didn't have.

Vegeta: "Well like I said it's a long story but I think I can break it down for you. But first, do you know the legend of Orochi?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, it's one of the most common heard stories around here. I hear it once almost every month."

Ichigo: "He's not kidding. We really do hear it almost once a month."

Vegeta: "Then I won't repeat it."

Ichigo sighed a big relief and Toushiro just chuckled at him. It was obvious to Vegeta that they didn't want to hear it again.

Vegeta: "Well my story is kind of related to it. You see the man Shiranui was really the Sun God, Amaterasu and a descendant of Nagi named Susano released Orochi just a few days ago. That was when all of the crazy and weird things started happening all over Nippon. It was also when I discovered that... Amaterasu is my mother."

Upon hearing Vegeta say that Amaterasu was his mother, Ichigo and Toushiro gasped.

Ichigo: "But how can that be I mean, if Shiranui was Amaterasu then how could she be your mother? That battle was over 100 years ago!"

Vegeta: "I know Ichigo, I'm still in the dark about that myself but when I figure it out, you'll be one of the first to know. Anyway the Wood Sprite of the sacred tree, Konohana, Sakuya gave me this weapon on my back called a Divine Retribution after I was turned to stone. The instrument released me and gave me the ability to move on all fours. Then I met Issun the 'wandering artist' who is a Poncle and what I just launched into the air. You still with me so far?"

Toushiro: "Yeah! Please continue Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Ok, ok settle down kid! You are one impatient child prodigy. What about you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "I'm fine. Go on."

Ichigo had heard most of this already but he still found it incredible.

Vegeta: "Ok well as Issun and I searched for a way to restore Kamiki, I met two of the 13 brush gods that Amaterasu used, Yomigami and Tachigami. They told me that I had to find the other gods which were scattered all over Nippon. So far I have found 10 of them, one of which I was the whole time. Since Amaterasu was my mother I've had the power of 'Sunrise' all along. After I restored Kamiki Village, Val and Roshi told me the story and so now I'm on a quest to find all of the gods and restore all of Nippon to normal while defeating any evil beings and demons along the way. So far I've defeated the Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi and now Blight. Blight was responsible for the mist that made you sick, Toushiro and it eventually killed you."

The little boy couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Toushiro: "I... ... Died?"

He then looked up at Ichigo who only nodded.

Vegeta: "But I was able to bring you back somehow."

Toushiro: "So that's why you were crying and holding me so tightly, Ichigo."

Ichigo kneeled down on one knee and wrapped his arms around Toushiro, and pulled him closer in a tight hug. Although he was his father now, Toushiro has not once called him 'dad'.

Ichigo: "Yes it was... *sob* I thought I'd lost you."

The boy didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. All he did was wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck and buried his face into the young mans shoulder. Vegeta just sat there silently with a smile. Seeing them like this made him think of his son. The saiyan wondered how Trunks was handling the idea of his father being a god.

Vegeta: *Knowing him, excited.*

Ichigo and Toushiro's father-son moment seemed as if it could last forever, that is until Issun finally showed up.

Issun: "Geta!"

Vegeta: "You know just how to ruin a good moment, Issun."

After a few minutes of Issun tearing Vegeta a new ear, the prince decided it was time for him to finish up things here in the city and then pay Queen Himiko a visit. He and Issun were not happy that Queen Himiko would just sit around and let her people suffer. Plus they still had to find a way to North Ryoshima Coast.

Ichigo: "So where are you going to go now?"

Vegeta: "We're going to pay a visit to the queen and then head to North Ryoshima Coast after I finish fixing this part of the city."

Toushiro: "You mind if we join you?"

Ichigo: "I get most of my herbs from the islands in North Ryoshima Coast. Toushiro helps me gather the herbs so we know the islands better then anyone here in town. We could help you find your way around."

Toushiro: "Especially with that Water Dragon around."

Vegeta: "You know you two make a good point."

Issun: "Hey!"

Vegeta: "How many islands are there in North Ryoshima Coast, Issun?"

Issun: "Uh... 7?"

Ichigo: "9. Not counting the main island that we are on."

Vegeta: "Then it's settled."

Ichigo: "Just come to our house when you're ready to leave for North Ryoshima Coast, Vegeta. I'm in desperate need of some herbs after that mist fiasco and I want to take down a list of what I need. But why don't you take Toushiro along with you, he can show you around town."

Vegeta said nothing but glanced at the white haired boy with an energetic smile.

Toushiro: "I'm always delivering the medicines so I know everyone here in Sei-an City."

Vegeta: "Ok then, hop on."

Vegeta then got up and turned his back to the boy who looked confused again.

Vegeta: "I maybe at only half strength but I can still carry both you and Ichigo on my back. Plus I still have my horse form."

And with that, Toushiro climbed onto the saiyans back. Vegeta made sure that Toushiro knew how to hold onto him while he rode on his back. Then the saiyan started off slowly, giving Toushiro time to get used to the new feel. When Ichigo went inside to start listing the herbs he needs, Vegeta started to run at a slow speed. As Toushiro led the saiyan around, Vegeta couldn't help but ask a question.

Vegeta: "Toushiro. Is it just me, or is Ichigo growing a beard?"

Toushiro: "He is. I've asked him to shave that thing."

Vegeta: "Good cause it does not do him justice!"

Toushiro just couldn't help but burst out laughing. In fact the boy was laughing so hard, Vegeta had to stop for fear of the kid rolling off of him. Which he did once they stopped. Both Issun and Vegeta were now laughing along with Toushiro.

Vegeta: "Well it's true!"

Toushiro: "I (Laughing) I da-dare you (more laughing) to tell him that!"

Poor Toushiro was laughing so hard at this point, that tears were running down his face as he pounded the ground with his hand. Then, Vegeta said the sentence that just pushed Toushiro over the edge.

Vegeta: "Oh I will, and ah... If he doesn't shave it off in the next 5 days... Call me and I'll come and rip it off myself!"

That did it! Toushiro flew into a huge laughing fit. Surprisingly, Vegeta did too. Once they got themselves altogether, Toushiro began to give Vegeta the tour of the city. While this was happening, Issun noticed something.

Issun: "Sweet. The cursed zone vanished along with that funky mist."

Toushiro: "Cursed zone?"

Vegeta: "It's not something you need to worry about, Toushiro. The important thing is is that it's gone now."

Toushiro: "So where do you want to start?"

Vegeta looked up at the dead trees.

Vegeta: "Watch this."

Vegeta used the Bloom technique on the tree and it burst to life!

Toushiro: "WHOA! That was incredible!"

Vegeta only laughed at the 5 year old boy.

Vegeta: "Ya like that huh. I need to restore all of the trees in the city. Can you start showing me around?"


	50. Busy In The City: Act 5 Part 2

Busy In The City

Toushiro: "Well then lets start on the other side of the canal."

Vegeta: "Alright."

Issun: "Point the way, Toushiro!"

Vegeta was surprised. Issun had taken a liking to Toushiro for some reason. So much so that the Poncle had hopped on the boy's shoulder and stayed there. Toushiro led the way to the other end of the Commoner's Qtr. They started next to the bank. Vegeta tried to restore the tree in front of the bank but it didn't work. The tree was still being controlled by evil. Now that he thought about it, Vegeta had seen a few other trees like this.

Toushiro: "I don't get it, Vegeta. Why didn't this tree come back to life?"

Vegeta: "Because it's still under the influence of evil, Toushiro. You can probably see the evil residing in it. Is there anyone in the city that has a strange love for cherry blossoms?"

Toushiro: "Uh... What kind of 'strange' do you mean?"

Vegeta blinked for a minute. What in the world did Toushiro mean?

Vegeta: "What do you mean 'what kind of strange'? Isn't there only one kind?"

Toushiro: "Well, do you mean 'party till you drop half-dead and have named your only daughter after them' kind of strange or 'build your house out of a giant cherry blossom tree and have a tiny cherry tree for hair' kind of strange?"

This just got even weirder. Vegeta's right eye actually twitched. The saiyan just slowly turned his head around and looked at the boy on his back with a crept out look on his face.

Vegeta: "Please tell me that was a joke."

Toushiro: "... ... Its not... ..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Just when he thought he'd seen and heard it all...

Vegeta: "Ok, well... Which is the closest?"

Toushiro: "Over there."

Toushiro pointed straight ahead of them. Just past the kimono shop there were some small houses. At the far end, a young lady in a white kimono stood outside her house.

Toushiro: "That's Blossom. Her father named her after the cherry blossom trees, but lately he hasn't been feeling to well. She's a really nice girl who's always looking after her dad."

Vegeta: "Then let's pay her a visit."

Vegeta then headed over to Blossom while restoring some of the trees on the way over. When they got there, they found that she was in some distress.

Blossom: "That strange mist that was all over town has gone now. But my father still hasn't been able to wake up. Rumor has it that it was the mist making everyone ill. So why won't the gods make my father better now? All I need is medicine. Then I could make him well. But I'd never have enough money to buy something like that. Herbal Medicine... How frustrating! It's available nearby, but I can't get any!"

Issun: "Exactly how much is your dad's medicine, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "We charge by strength. The stronger the medicine, the higher the price. We have to do that because our strongest medicine consists of herbs and other things that aren't cheep or easy to get."

Vegeta: "That's understandable. If an ingredient isn't easy to obtain, then you have to make whatever it goes into more expensive because it's something that can't be made that often."

Toushiro: "But Ichigo will make exceptions. Blossom, if you needed the medicine that badly, why didn't you just tell us? We'll give you the medicine and you can pay us back gradually."

Blossom: "Your dad would do that for me? Oh thank you!"

Toushiro: "Come on. Let's head to my house, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "We'll be back."

And Blossom waited there as Vegeta headed for Toushiro and Ichigo's home. It wasn't that far away, Ichigo's house was just right next to the main entrance. It was small but more then big enough to hold two to three people comfortably. Next to the house was a fenced off section that had some herbs growing. Although he got most of his herbs from the coastline and around it, Ichigo did grow some of his own. Toushiro climbed off of Vegeta and walked inside with the prince close behind. They found Ichigo in one of the back rooms where he was counting all of his supplies.

Ichigo: "Oh, Vegeta. Done already?"

Vegeta: "Not quite."

Toushiro: "Ichigo, Ms. Blossom's father is really sick from that mist. She wants to buy some but she can't afford it right now."

Ichigo: "Why don't you call me 'dad' Toushiro? ... ... Did you tell her that we'd gladly give her the medicine she needs and that she can pay us back later?"

Issun: "That's why we're here."

Ichigo: "Ok, give me a few seconds. I have just enough left."

A few moments later, Ichigo had the medicine ready. He gave Toushiro the medicine and he watched them head back. They arrived back at Blossom's house with the medicine.

Blossom: "I don't believe it! You must have been sent by the gods. Thank you! Thank you! Now I can make Pop better at last."

Blossom went inside with Vegeta and Toushiro close behind. Inside, her father was laying in bed looking half dead. Th young lady gave her father the medicine and they waited for it to take effect.

Blossom: "Pop... Is the medicine working? Oh, please let it work! I just want you to wake up, that's all. I want to hear your voice again!"

Blossom's Papa: "... ... *gasp* *gasp* *sputter sputter* Huh! What!"

There was a huge sigh of relief from Blossom. Even Vegeta sighed. He thought that the old guy had kicked the bucket for a second.

Blossom: "Pop woke up! I managed to make him wake up! I feel like I'm dreaming. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Vegeta: "We'll come by later to check on him."

And they left to let the old man rest.

Vegeta: "Now, where is the other cherry blossom lover?"

Toushiro: "Over behind the cafe. The house is literally made out of the tree's trunk, you can't miss it."

Vegeta: "Well then let's restore all of the trees that we can and then go pay this person a visit."

And Vegeta went on in restoring all of the trees he could. After he was done, six trees in total he couldn't restore, including that giant tree that Toushiro had told them about.

Toushiro: "This is Mr. Flower. When it comes to knowing how to take care of cherry blossom trees and other flowers, he's the one you want to see. He also likes to teach kids on how to garden and, being the youngest kid in the city, I'm always the first one he comes to even though I already help Ichigo with growing some herbs."

Issun: "Wait. Isn't Ichigo your father? Why don't you call him 'father' or 'dad'?"

Toushiro: "Because he's not my real father. He's only my adopted father."

Issun: "But still he's raising you as his own, right? I mean, he's still technically a kid himself."

Toushiro: "... ..."

Vegeta: "He may not be showing it, Toushiro, but Ichigo is hurt that you don't think of him as your father. It would make him very happy if you called him 'dad' at least once. It'll let him know that you love him."

Toushiro: "... ..."

Vegeta: "Well... Only time will tell. Before we talk to this guy, I want to check out that cafe."

Issun: "Ya gettin' hungry, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Kinda. Been a while since I last ate."

Issun: "True."

So Toushiro showed him the way to the cafe. It wasn't busy, which was odd since this was the only real cafe in town. In the kitchen, they found the chef in some distress.

Toushiro: "This is Yama. He's the master chef in town and his food is always good."

Yama: "Hello there, sir! You look like someone who appreciates fine cuisine! Proper diet is the key to life! Eat well and be healthy! I'm Yama, top chef in Sei-an City! Pleased to meet ya! Whaddya think about this huge pot on this giant stove?"

Vegeta looked at the giant pot behind Yama. It was huge!

Vegeta: "Good lord..."

Yama: "Impressive, eh? I invested every yen to my name into 'em. I had to get 'em special order for what I'm aiming to do. Ever heard the tale about that mushroom?"

Vegeta: "What mushroom?"

Yama: "There's not a single chef in the world that doesn't know about it. I'm talking about the legendary Golden Mushroom! I've spent decades trying to master the culinary arts, but I've yet to make a dish that truly satisfies me. If only I could get my paws on one of those Golden Mushrooms, I'm sure I could prove my true skill by making the ultimate dish! I already have this huge pot and giant stove. All I need now is a Golden Mushroom! Then I'll master the art of cooking. That is my dream!"

Vegeta suddenly remembered that he has a Golden Mushroom, the one he got from the tea shop in Taka Pass.

Vegeta: "Is this what you're talking about?"

Vegeta dug out the mushroom from his stuff.

Yama: "... ... Hm? Could it be! Is that...! Is that the legendary Golden Mushroom! That sparking gold color... That captivating shape... Yes, there can be no doubt! Where in the world did you find it, sir! Oh, never mind that... With that mushroom I could fulfill my dream... My dream to master the art of cooking! Please, sir, please! I must have that mushroom!"

Vegeta: "Take it. One less thing for me to lug around."

Yama: "Really! Oh, thank you. With this Golden Mushroom, I will attempt to make the ultimate dish! My long-cherished dream will finally be fulfilled! And now the time has come! Now watch carefully, sir. You may learn a thing or two! Behold, Yama's super deluxe Fan the Flames Dance!"

And Yama started to dance with a giant fan in front of the stove. As he did so, Vegeta noticed a scroll on the wall with the infinity symbol. So when Yama was finished, Vegeta drew the symbol in the stove. The stove suddenly burst into flames! Before long, a familiar face appeared as Moegami, the god of fire, returned. Toushiro was in shock. He was staring right at the god of fire with his own eyes!

Moegami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My power had diminished while you were away. But that man's zeal and your own pure heart have restored my power. I have harnessed his fervent energy to bestow upon you a new power. Unleash your wrath in a mighty Fireburst!"

Moegami left once again and Vegeta obtained a new fire brushstroke. Just then, several dishes came up. They were the result of the Golden Mushroom and the new brushstroke.

Yama: "I did it! My long-cherished dream, the ultimate dish, is ready! I give you... Rice Stew Eruption! Well, whaddya think? Pretty impressive, eh?"

Vegeta, Toushiro and Issun tried the dish and they all liked it. After they left with full bellies, Toushiro couldn't believe what had just happened.

Toushiro: "Was that really Moegami, the god of fire! Did I really just see that!"

Vegeta: "Yes you did, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "So it's all true then... You're a god!"

Issun: "I never thought you'd get the power of Moegami here, Geta! Remember that mark on the wall? Draw that and you can invoke the power on Inferno anytime you want! Use it to reduce those mean old monsters to ashes! Heh heh. They won't know what hit 'em!"

With a new power in hand, Vegeta headed back to Mr. Flower. The saiyan noticed that Toushiro wasn't kidding about the tiny tree on his head. It took some doing, but Vegeta managed to restore the tiny tree. And the prince thought Mr. Orange was strange. The old man had a very pleased look on his face.

Mr. Flower: "At last! The time has come! Though few in number, the trees that have bloomed are lending me their power! Now I can drive away the evil spirits with my dance."

Vegeta: "Dance?"

Toushiro: "I should mention that he does this dance called the Gura Shuffle. No idea where he got it from."

Issun: "I think I do."

Mr. Flower: "I shall make those cursed cherry blossoms bloom! At last you shall witness my Gura Shuffle! Come along if you wish to see me dance! Are you ready? I give you... The Gura Shuffle!"

Mr. Flower then ran off to the first cursed tree right outside his property. After he did a short dance, the curse was lifted from the tree and Vegeta used the Bloom technique on it in a hurry! The tree sprang back to life and the old man ran off to the next one. The next one he went to was the one in front of Ichigo's house. The young man was actually outside for the moment and watched as Vegeta brought the tree back to life. Vegeta hurried to keep up with Mr. Flower as he moved onto the next trees. Soon they found their way back to Mr. Flower's house and the prince restored the giant cherry blossom tree. The Commoner's Qtr. of the city was finally back to its former beauty.


	51. Kaguya Departs: Act 5 Part 3

Kaguya Departs

Mr. Flower: "Phew... It worked! It worked! I got a bit out of control there."

Vegeta: "A bit?"

Mr. Flower: "Frankly, I wasn't sure I could drive those evil spirits away. But when I thought about how happy the people of this city would be, I knew I had to make these trees bloom one way or another! I care not whether it was my dance or the power of the gods that made them bloom. As long as the recovery of our cherry blossoms delight the people, I have no complaints!"

Vegeta nodded and walked off. Toushiro was still in a buzz over the whole thing. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to see a god at work. In fact, he was now eager to see if he'd get to meet another god.

Vegeta: "Hell as long as you and Ichigo are with me, you'll see them."

Toushiro: "Sweet! So how many are left to find anyway?"

Vegeta: "Just 3 more."

Toushiro: "Cool... Hey! Why don't we check on that old man?"

Vegeta: "Good idea."

And Toushiro held on as Vegeta ran back to check on Blossom and her father. When they got there, everything seemed ok.

Blossom's Papa: "... ..."

Issun: "Hey, gramps! Gramps! Wake up!"

Toushiro: "Is he dead?"

Vegeta: "Good question."

Vegeta gave the old man a good whack with his head. That woke him up!

Blossom's Papa: "Huh! How could you do that to a sick old man! Wait... Oh, that smell... I cannot resist!"

Toushiro: "Uh-oh!"

Blossom's Papa: "The cherry blossoms of Sei-an City must be in full bloom! Time to eat, drink, and be merry! Oh, happy day!"

And he just ran off!

Issun: "He's gone... What the heck was that all about?"

Toushiro: "Here we go again..."

Vegeta: "Um..."

Blossom: "Oh, yes... I almost forgot! My father has another illness which cannot be cured."

Vegeta: "Say what?"

Blossom: "My father adores the flower-viewing festival. But he gets too excited and hurts his back every year. I made him promise not to go, but the flower fever struck again!"

Vegeta: "What do you mean?"

Toushiro: "Ha ha ha... Go take a look outside, Vegeta. It's a tad funny actually."

Vegeta had to see this for himself! He had a very hard time believing that an old man who was practically on his death bed would get this excited over some flowering trees! Once outside, he saw a sight that was hard to believe even while seeing it. Blossom's Papa was jumping up and down right in front of his house as if he was a young man again. Toushiro was just chuckling like crazy. Everyone who lived in this city knew each other and the young boy respected the elderly. But he just found this yearly scene funny.

Blossom's Papa: "Hurrah! Yippee! Time to eat, drink, and be merry! Oh, happy day! Hey, boy, care to dance?"

Vegeta: "No thanks, I'm good."

Issun: "Gramps... Shouldn't you take it easy? You were practically dead!"

But he still partied. This was just an unbelievable sight.

Vegeta: "Now I've seen EVERYthing."

Issun: "Maybe it was all of his partying that nearly killed him. This is one illness of which there is no cure for!"

Toushiro: "I told ya."

Vegeta: "Apparently you have to define what you mean around here, or else you're gonna end up facing more then one thing."

Issun: "So are we done here?"

Toushiro: "What's the hurry, Issun?"

Vegeta: "I know what it is. He wants us to go and pay Queen Himiko a visit."

Toushiro: "Why? What has she done?"

Issun: "That's just it! She hasn't done anything! Not even when the city was covered by that mist! She's gone and locked herself in her palace and won't do anything!"

Vegeta: "Settle down, Issun. I promise that we'll see her next but first there is one last thing I want to do before that."

Toushiro: "What's that?"

Vegeta looked at the main gate leading to Ryoshima Coast. The following night, we find our heroes back at Sasa Sanctuary. It was Toushiro's first time outside the Ryoshima area. Of course Vegeta didn't just take the 5 year old without permission. He made sure that it was ok with Ichigo for Toushiro to come with him and Issun to Sasa Sanctuary. They had been traveling since this morning and they only now just arrived at the Sparrow Inn. The place was buzzing with activity, as usual.

Toushiro: "Wow... I didn't even know this place existed!"

Issun: "There are a lot of places you don't know about, kid."

Toushiro: "So where are we going?"

Vegeta: "Up to the bamboo grove."

Then the saiyan prince started to follow the familiar path passed the hot springs and up the stairs to the bamboo grove. It was just before midnight but the place was lit up with candles and little lights. There, in the center of the grove, stood Mr. Bamboo and Kaguya.

Mr. Bamboo: "The gods be praised! Is it really you, Kaguya? I never thought I'd see you again after the Emperor suddenly summoned you to Sei-an City. Kaguya... Dear Kaguya..."

Kaguya: "It feels like ages since we last met, grandfather. My, look at all those new wrinkles. Have I worried you so? Oh, grandfather... *sob*"

Issun: "I thought you guys would run into each other here. I'm happy for you two!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Oh, Kaguya. Let us live together happily ever after! We could sell my bamboo ware, just you and me!"

Kaguya: "Huh! Oh, uh..."

Mr. Bamboo: "Hm? What's wrong, Kaguya? Do you have to return to the Emperor?"

Kaguya: "No, that's not it. It's just... I cannot live with you, grandfather."

Mr. Bamboo: "Huh? Huh...! What are you talking about, Kaguya! You're not eloping or running away from something, are you?"

Kaguya: "I didn't know you were here, grandfather. It would have been better if we had not met before I departed."

Mr. Bamboo: "Depart? Where are you going?"

Kaguya: "I'm not sure. The Royal Crest carved into the earth here in Sasa Sanctuary... It calls to me!"

Vegeta and Toushiro looked down at the ground. There was a huge carving of some kind in the ground. Kaguya lifted her arms up and began to glow. A moment later and the ground in front of the saiyan began to shine. Then, it exploded and a hole was revealed.

Issun: "What the!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Kaguya, what are you doing?"

Kaguya: "It's as if I'm being driven by some invisible force. Below this crest... Far below the earth... Something linked to my mysterious past awaits! I must go! I must see what lies within this hole!"

And then suddenly, Kaguya jumped into the hole!

Mr. Bamboo: "Kaguya... Kaguya!"

Issun: "No! Don't do it, bamboo girl! It's too dangerous! After her, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro, stay here and make sure the old man doesn't do anything stupid!"

Toushiro: "Ok, Vegeta!"

Toushiro quickly got off of Vegeta and the saiyan prince jumped in after Kaguya! Another digging adventure had begun! Down and down they went with Kaguya. After a few minutes of digging, slashing, and jumping, Kaguya found what she was looking for and Vegeta dug it up for her. A light erupted all around as the saiyan made his way back to the surface with the bamboo girl. They watched with the others as the crest on the ground glowed brightly and a giant metal bamboo shoot came up out of the ground. It looked like a spaceship in fact!

Issun: "B-Bamboo girl? Wh-What the heck! Looks like a bamboo shoot, except it's metal and insanely huge!"

Vegeta: "No kidding!"

Kaguya: "This... This is what was calling me. It's the link to my mysterious past!"

Mr. Bamboo: "... ... Kaguya... I knew... I knew that this giant bamboo shoot was buried here in Sasa Sanctuary..."

Kaguya: "You did! But..."

Mr. Bamboo: "One day, many years ago, I came here to cut down some bamboo. Suddenly, this giant bamboo shoot appeared right before my eyes! Your cold and nearly lifeless body came tumbling out. Then, this giant bamboo shoot disappeared back into the ground. You were as cold as ice and looked like you might die at any minute. I quickly picked you up and rushed home. My dearly departed wife and I nursed you back to health. We had always wanted a child. You were like a blessing from the heavens. You brought joy into our lives. I couldn't tell you the truth. I feared that if you found out, you would seek out this strange bamboo shoot. I feared that it would take you away from us forever! Don't go! Don't go, Kaguya!"

Kaguya: "Grandfather!"

Then the two of them hugged each other.

Issun: "... ... *sob*"

Kaguya: "I always thought of you and dearly departed grandmother as my real family! And that feeling shall never fade. Though I may leave, my heart remains with you. Remember that! But I cannot stay here with you. A mysterious force is calling me. I cannot resist. I must discover where I came from! Don't worry. I will come back to you. I just need to know. So, I beg you, oh grandfather dear... See me off with a smile on your face!"

Mr. Bamboo: "Ok... I will Kaguya! Go wherever you may! I only ask that when you get there, you remember one thing. You are my precious grandchild. Never forget that! You are my dearest, most precious grandchild!"

Kaguya: "Oh, grandfather!"

And they hugged again. This was all having a strange effect on Issun.

Issun: "His precious grandchild..."

Toushiro: "Are you ok, Issun?"

Issun: "... ... Huh? Oh, I wasn't thinking about home or anything... No, really!"

Kaguya: "Issun, Vegeta... I'm forever grateful to you. I could never thank you enough for what you did for me... But please, accept this as a token of my appreciation."

Kaguya gave Vegeta a Fire Tablet, a magical artifact that allows the user to move harmlessly through fire.

Kaguya: "It was my sole link to my mysterious past. But now that I'm returning home, I shall need it no longer. May it help you in your travels. It is time. Time for me to depart. Thank you, you two! Thank you, grandfather! Farewell, and may we meet again someday!"

Before long, Kaguya was in the metal bamboo shoot and had started it up. Mr. Bamboo, Vegeta, Issun and Toushiro all watched as the strange shoot took off into the night sky with Kaguya in it. Vegeta looked over just as a single tear dropped from Mr. Bamboo's eye.

Issun: "Well, it's gone. Wonder where it's headed. I hope that bamboo girl has a safe journey wherever it leads. ... ... Hey, Geta! Get the lead out! We got sidetracked helping that bamboo girl. Let's get going. We have work to do. We gotta rake that queen over the coals! She's got some explaining to do!"

Vegeta: "Yeah!"

But before he left, Vegeta looked at Mr. Bamboo one last time.

Mr. Bamboo: "Kaguya... she's gone. So that giant bamboo sprout was a cradle to take her home. *sigh* My prayer are with you, dearest Kaguya."

Vegeta took a few steps away but stopped. He didn't turn around.

Vegeta: "Your prayers will always reach her... No matter the distance."

And with those final words to Mr. Bamboo, Vegeta headed back to Sei-an City.


	52. Queen Of Nippon: Act 5 Part 4

Queen Of Nippon

The sun broke over Ryoshima Coast and our heroes were just nearing Sei-an City. Toushiro was fast asleep. The long trip to and from Sasa Sanctuary took a lot out of him. That, and he was only 5 years old. When they entered the city, everyone was just waking up. Vegeta headed to Ichigo's house first. The saiyan was sure that he would want to see his son. The young man was a little nervous about letting Vegeta take his 5 year old son to a place that he had never heard off. But the saiyan prince assured him that he would keep a very close eye on him. Ichigo was one of the first people up in the town and just as the sunlight shined over the top of the buildings, Ichigo saw a familiar saiyan walking over to him. The young man smiled as he walked over to him and picked up his sleeping son. Toushiro was so deep in sleep, that he didn't even wake up.

Ichigo: "Was he good?"

Vegeta: "He did everything I told him to do."

Ichigo: "Good. Thank you for keeping him safe. So you ready to head over to North Ryoshima Coast?"

Vegeta: "I just have one more stop, and that's to see Queen Himiko. Besides, I checked the gate to that part of the coast. We can't get through unless we have the key."

Ichigo: "Then we'll wait here for you. Toushiro should be awake by the time you get back."

Vegeta: "Alright. See you in a while, Ichigo."

Ichigo went inside with Toushiro as Vegeta ran off to the palace. Once he got to the Aristocratic half of the city, he restored all of the trees in the area. The guards would not let the saiyan through the palace gate so he used the Mist brushstroke to get past them. Now that he was inside, Vegeta headed strait for the palace. Inside they found a maiden by the elevator.

Handmaiden: "Why, it really is you... Her Majesty Queen Himiko has foreseen your coming. You must not delay. Please, Queen Himiko awaits on the top floor!"

Issun: "Himiko's waiting... for us?"

Handmaiden: "If you're really the ones Queen Himiko has been looking for, even a boiling sea of flames won't stand in your way, will it?"

Vegeta: "Nope."

And Vegeta got into the elevator and headed up. On the way up, the saiyan equipped the Fire Tablet on. The elevator came to a stop and he ran out. The security was tight as a sea of lava stood right in front of the saiyan when he stepped out. But with the Fire Tablet, the prince just dove right into the bubbling hot liquid and reached the other side with ease. Down the chambers and Vegeta finally reached the throne room. It was a massive room. At the far end was a curtain that hid something. Vegeta approached the curtain and there he could see who had to be the queen herself behind it with a giant crystal ball in front of her. The time had come to face Queen Himiko. Vegeta roared at her in anger for not doing her job as a queen.

Issun: "Hey, Geta! I bet that's Himiko. Looks like that freaky shut-in is prayin' or something! Heh heh. The security here was pretty tight... But nothing we couldn't handle! Right, Geta!"

Vegeta: "That's right, and you've got some explaining to do!"

Issun: "Yeah! You tell her, Geta!"

?: "Benevolent son of Amaterasu, Vegeta... I have been waiting for you. And Issun the traveling artist, you too, of course."

Vegeta: "What?"

Issun: "Hey, how d'ya know our names?"

Vegeta stopped growling at the figure behind to curtain. She knew who he was?

Issun: "Anyway, first things first. You knew about that funky mist and the Water Dragon, didn't ya? You've got some explaining to do! Tell us what you're up to!"

?: "... *sob* My people... My poor people... Their suffering torments me. Sickened by this mist, and terrorized by the Water Dragon... The cries of their pain wash over me like a torrent! *sob sob*"

The candles all along the walls flickered and dimmed a little before returning to normal.

Issun: "We know what's going on. You're tormenting the people of this city. You must be a monster feeding off the ill will it generates! Now stop stalling and raise this grimy old curtain."

Vegeta: "If you've been waiting for us then show yourself to us!"

Issun: "C'mon! Show yourself, ya old hag!"

?: "... Issun. Your words are very harsh. But you are both right. It was rude of me to hide my face from you."

The person behind the curtain got up and turned around before sitting down again.

?: "Benevolent son of Amaterasu, Vegeta... I, Himiko, the ruler of Sei-an City, offer my most sincere apologies."

The curtain began to rise. Once up, Vegeta found himself face to face with the beautiful Queen of Sei-an City, Himiko. Issun was apparently expecting something other then a young looking lady, and he floated off of Vegeta's head in a daze. The saiyan prince only looked at the Poncle with a raised eyebrow and sly smile. He actually found Issun's reactions to beautiful women funny now.

Issun: "... ..."

After rolling his eyes with a huff, Vegeta looked back at the queen herself. It was now a conversation between royalty.

Himiko: "As ruler, I can't stand by and watch my people suffer. I, Himiko, will not allow this evil to darken Sei-an. My prayers will not cease until we are rid of this curse! Until I have located the hateful monsters' stronghold, Oni Island!"

Vegeta: "Oni Island?"

At that moment, Issun finally came back to reality and hopped right back on Vegeta.

Issun: "What's this about a monster stronghold? Are you saying that's the source of your city's problems? Can't say I've ever heard of Oni Island or whatever ya call it. And whaddya mean you're trying to locate the island? I mean it's an island, right? It couldn't have just floated away!"

Vegeta: "Why do I get the strange feeling that's exactly what it does?"

Himiko: "Oni Island is elusive. It vanishes each day at sundown, shifting to a new location. No one knows where in the vast, wide ocean it will reappear. So even if I wanted to dispatch an army there, it would never arrive."

Issun: "You don't say... Still, why d'ya stay cooped up in this room all day long? I mean, what good will it do to simply pray day in and day out?"

Himiko stood up and brought the giant crystal ball closer to the saiyan. Vegeta stood his ground and got ready to defend himself if need be.

Issun: "She tryin' to mess with us!"

Himiko: "This is the treasured crystal ball. My family, the Yamatai Clan, has ruled Sei-an City forever. This crystal ball has been passed down through the generations. I can foresee the future in it. It told me you were coming. And it will tell me where in the ocean Oni Island will appear next."

Vegeta: "So that's how you knew who I was."

Issun: "Interesting... You could find Oni Island in a jiffy with that thing!"

Himiko: "Exposing a stronghold like Oni Island demands much holy power. But if our enemies knew about my prayers, they would stop at nothing to prevent me in my mission. That is why I have locked myself away. Prayers are our only hope. But the spearhead of the enemy's forces may already be on its way."

Issun: "... ... Heh... That's a pretty good story, queeny. But I'll go along with it. I mean, what the heck! I'd do anything for a pretty lady! Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Issun then suddenly started bouncing over to Himiko. Bad idea. A barrier stopped him with a zap. Vegeta couldn't help but snicker.

Issun: "Ouch! Thanks for the warning..."

Vegeta: "Hm... Fried Poncle, yum."

Issun: "Not funny, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Oh yes it is!"

Himiko: "Be careful! You cannot approach me now. By taking this crystal ball in my hand, a powerful magical barrier is erected to dispel any misfortune. You will be struck down by divine forces if you try to approach. This crystal ball ensures my safety. Even if my enemies learn of my prayers, the barrier will protect me from their attacks."

Vegeta: "Where was that thing back when I fought Majin Buu?"

Himiko: "Vegeta. I entreat you once again. Will you hear my request? The request of all my people?"

Vegeta: "I must. You may not be aware of this but two of your people are close friends of my."

Himiko: "Yes I know. The young man, Ichigo Kurosaki and his young adopted son, Toushiro Kurosaki. Your efforts to help them were most pure."

Vegeta: "So what is your request?"

Himiko: "The mighty Water Dragon now threatens the peace of the oceans. I don't know why it has suddenly turned to savagery. The Water Dragon is a sea god whose task is to maintain order. So, though it may cause harm, we invite chaos if we try to slay it. In fact, without the Water Dragon, Oni Island is beyond our reach."

Issun: "What the heck's that supposed to mean? Quit beating around the bush, and just spit it out already!"

Vegeta: "Wait a minute! Ar you saying that-"

Himiko: "Yes. The key to reaching Oni Island lies in the Water Dragon. Even if the crystal ball shows me the location of the island, the island's powerful shield will prevent us from reaching it. Any attempts to breaks the shield will only result in our own pain. But the Water Dragon could break the shield with ease! It could form a bridge over the sea to the island."

Issun: "So you're saying that you'll reveal the location of Oni Island and the Water Dragon will break the barrier around it? Is that the only way to get into the enemy's stronghold? But what about the Water Dragon? It's out of control, right?"

Vegeta: "The thing ate us. That's more then out of control."

Issun: "I seriously doubt it'll be happy to help us."

Himiko: "That is why I must ask for your help, Vegeta. Your powers could calm the Water Dragon and get it to help us."

Vegeta: "My powers?"

Himiko: "I cannot leave this palace, for my prayers require all my energy. You are the only one who can take on this important task!"

Issun: "You gotta be kidding me! You want us to make friends with that rampaging Water Dragon?"

Vegeta: "Oh I'm beginning to wish I'd just stayed home..."

Issun: "Well, I'd do anything for a cute babe, but... If my boss here says no, there ain't much I can do. Well, boss? We gonna help Himiko, or what?"

Vegeta: "... ... ... Ok, I'll help."

Issun: "Bummer! Well, the boss has spoken..."

Vegeta then mumbled something under his breath.

Issun: "Huh? What was that, Geta!"

Himiko: "Oh, Vegeta! You are truly benevolent! So, I entrust you with this Border Key. Use this key to cross the border, and continue into the land beyond."

The queen handed Vegeta the key and the saiyan took it.

Vegeta: "How do I keep getting into these situations?"

Himiko: "It is said there is a race which controls the Water Dragon. They live in the sea beyond the border, in the Dragonian Domain. They may have some connection with the dragon's recent behavior. Please calm the Water Dragon and open the path to Oni Island!"

Vegeta: "Fine, I'll do all that..."

And the saiyan headed back to the elevator. This has now turned into one big task for our saiyan hero. When they got to the elevator, Issun had to let out some steam.

Issun: "Now look at the mess you've gotten us into, Geta! Well, at least we know who's controlling that Water Dragon. Let's go pay the Dragonian Domain a visit!"

And our heroes left the palace.


	53. Secrets: Act 5 Part 5

Secrets

It was somewhere near noon and the city was already buzzing with activity by the time Vegeta got back to the Commoner's Qtr. of Sei-an City. His first stop was to get Ichigo and Toushiro. When the saiyan ran up to their house, he saw Ichigo putting up a sign on the door that said "Closed: Out Getting Supplies" and Toushiro was just drawing in the dirt with a stick. Vegeta's suspicion that Issun liked Toushiro was confirmed when the Poncle bounced over to the boy. When Ichigo saw the little bouncing green light in front of his son, he knew that Vegeta was only just a few steps away and he turned around to see the saiyan prince coming up to him.

Ichigo: "Hey, Vegeta. So how'd it go?"

Vegeta: "I'll fill you in as we head over to the border."

Ichigo: "Ok. Just give me a few more minutes. I still need to close up."

Vegeta: "No hurry. I still need a moment to let everything sink in anyway."

Ichigo: "Wow, you're usually the one on the ball in most situations. Sounds like you've got your hands full."

Vegeta: "You have no idea."

Vegeta laid down on the ground next to Toushiro and Issun as the Poncle showed the boy some of his artwork. The saiyan took the few minutes to rest his eyes. He couldn't believe everything that was happening to him. A week ago he was happily living a peaceful life with his family, and now he was on this incredible quest that he still couldn't figure out how he was apart of. It seemed that whenever he solved one question, two more would take its place. It was enough to give someone a headache. But Vegeta knew that at some point all of his questions would be answered. How soon or how well they would be was the real question. A few minutes past and Ichigo was ready.

Ichigo: "I'm ready Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Well then, let's go."

Issun: "What's with the huge sword, Ichigo?"

Ichigo had his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, with him. The sword was so big that he had to carry it on his back.

Ichigo: "It's my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. I always carry it with me when Toushiro and I go to North Ryoshima Coast. Just in case."

Issun: "Now I understand why you didn't want Hoodhead Benkei to find out. He'd gut you for that sword!"

Ichigo and Vegeta: "Exactly!"

Toushiro just laughed. With Vegeta in the lead, Ichigo walked behind him and Toushiro walked next to Ichigo. As they walked to the border gate, Vegeta filled Ichigo and Toushiro in on the situation.

Ichigo: "Dragonian Domain?"

Vegeta: "Heard of it?"

Ichigo: "A little. All I know is that that's where the Water Dragon resides, when its not eating a ship."

When they got to the border gate, one of the soldiers stopped them.

Soldier: "No one is allowed passed this point by order of the Queen."

Ichigo: "Dude, you know me."

Soldier: "Don't care. No one passes."

Vegeta: "Maybe this'll change that."

Vegeta showed the soldier the Border Key.

Soldier: "Hm? Hey, that's a Border Key! A permit from Queen Himiko for crossing the border! What on earth are you doing with something like that?"

Vegeta: "What on earth are you doing still standing here?"

Soldier: "Rules are rules. Anyone bearing that is allowed to pass here. You must be on some very important business, I suppose. I'll open the gate straight away."

The soldiers opened the gate and Vegeta crossed the border to North Ryoshima. But when Ichigo and Toushiro tried, they were stopped.

Vegeta: "They're with me."

Hearing that, the soldier let them go. North Ryoshima Coast was beautiful. The sea stretched for miles and the air was rich with the sea scent. Vegeta was enjoying the ocean breeze when Issun ruined the moment for him.

Issun: "Now then... Where's this Dragonian Domain? Sounds like something that might be under the sea."

Toushiro: "Uh, duh."

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Issun: "But I'd rather not have to get wet if I could help it. And it's not 'cause I'm afraid of that pesky Water Dragon! It's just you swim so slow that you practically put me to sleep!"

Vegeta: "At least I'm faster than you, Issun."

Issun: "Hey!"

Vegeta: "Enough talk, let's get going!"

They were just about to get going when an unwanted face appeared.

Waka: "Bonjour, Vegeta!"

It was Waka again. Vegeta growled at his and Issun hopped up and down in a rage. Toushiro didn't understand why these two were acting this way to this strange man. He looked up at Ichigo and even Ichigo was irritated. He had only met Waka once, but already he had decided that he was not on to like.

Waka: "I trust you enjoyed your "little" adventure through that hole? The city's air has sure cleared up thanks to you."

Issun: "Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away. C'mon, Geta!"

Waka: "Why so grumpy today? Didn't you notice the view?"

Ichigo: "Yeah so?"

Waka: "It used to be one big cursed zone out here. But yours truly pulled off one of those Great Divine Interventions!"

Issun: "What?"

Waka: "I really wanted to wait for you two. But I couldn't stand leaving the sea in such a cursed state. Ah... The sea off Ryoshima Coast is back to its beautiful self. Is this what they mean by prettier than a picture, my little friend?"

Issun: "... ... What's that suppose to mean, pretty boy?"

Something alarmed Vegeta. The way Waka had said that last part and how Issun reacted to it... It didn't seem right. It was almost as if Waka knew something about Issun that the Poncle didn't want anyone to know. Was Issun hiding something from him?

Waka: "Oh, just a little something I overheard somewhere. So, my little bouncing friend. You're a wandering artist, no? I want to see how beautiful your paintings are. Just one would be fine. Pretty please?"

Issun: "Huh? My art's none of your business! Why should I show you anyway?"

Waka: "You really are in a bad mood today. You're not one of those impostors who claim to be an artist, but could not paint a picture if his life depended on it, are you?"

Come to think of it, Vegeta had not seen Issun paint a single piece in the entire time he's known him.

Issun: "What!"

Then Waka got bold.

Waka: "Little boy, Toushiro Kurosaki wasn't it?"

Toushiro: "Huh? Me?"

Waka: "My little bouncing friend here was showing you some of his work earlier, right?"

Toushiro: "Uh, yes..."

Ichigo: "You were spying on my son!"

The young man had his hand on his sword, ready to draw it.

Waka: "Tres bien."

The orange haired young man knew what that meant. Yes. Ichigo drew hi sword in anger and pointed it right at Waka!

Ichigo: "Why you little- Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you in half right now!"

Waka: "Toushiro... Did Issun here ever draw something in front of you?"

Ichigo: "I wasn't done talking to you, you bas-!"

Vegeta: "Ichigo! Calm down!"

Vegeta stuck his arm out in front of the young man and Ichigo lowered his sword.

Vegeta: "Answer him, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "... ... No."

Issun: "Just what are you implying!"

Waka: "Oh, nothing... It is just something some old man mentioned. His grandson, who was also his apprentice, ran away from home. And he took the old man's painting of a wood sprite with him."

Ichigo and Toushiro looked over at Issun. Their faces were that of both confusion and as if a very tiny part of them already knew. Vegeta just gazed at Waka. His expression said nothing, but there was indeed a part of him that was truly questioning Issun's legitimacy.

Waka: "Do you think he might claim to have painted that masterpiece? I mean, there are so many unscrupulous people out there. Sometimes it is hard to spot an impostor in the wide world of art. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Issun: "I don't know what the heck you're talking about! Now make like a tree and leave! Or you can stick around if you'd rather get sliced and diced!"

Waka: "Excusez-moi! You do not to get all hot under the collar! It would appear I have struck a raw nerve. Well, since I have no prophesies or anything for you this time, I suppose I'll just be on my merry way. Au revoir, baby!"

And Waka disappeared just like that. Needless to say, Issun was in a real tizzy. Vegeta nocked him off of his head and to the ground. The Poncle did not like that.

Issun: "What's the bid idea, Geta! Huh?"

Issun looked into the saiyan's expression. Vegeta stared at him with a blank face.

Vegeta: "Is there something you're not telling me, Issun?"

There was something Issun wasn't sharing with him and Vegeta knew it. The only question was, what was it?

Issun: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Geta!"

Ichigo: "Uh, guys. We've got company!"

Vegeta looked up just as a demon appeared! It was a demon called Earth Nose which was a big nose attached to a wheel. It was a fast moving demon, fast enough to give even Vegeta a challenge. Ichigo pulled Toushiro behind him and stood ready to fight, but he was counting on Vegeta to be the main defense. Sure enough, the saiyan protected them both. This wasn't their fight after all. As the Earth Nose wheeled around him, Vegeta waited for it to make its move. When it did the saiyan almost didn't have time to react. As it came towards him, the prince used the Mist brushstroke to slow it down. When he did, Vegeta was stunned at how close it was to him. It was literally an arms length away from him! Just as the Mist brushstroke faded, the saiyan prince slashed at it! It went down in one hit. Because of the demon, the issue with Issun was forgotten. It was better if they kept moving.

Vegeta: "Hey, Ichigo. Where are these herbs that you need?"

Ichigo: "Some of them are on this coastline, just a little further ahead of us. But most of them are sadly on the small islands that are scattered just off shore. I'd normally use a boat but unless you've got a high speed motor on you, I'm not going to even dare it with that Water Dragon around."

Issun: "How'd you normally get to the islands with a boat? You'd row?"

Toushiro: "No, we have a motor but it's in a repair shop."

Ichigo: "Right before the mist appeared, Toushiro and I were coming back from one of the islands and the Water Dragon attacked us. It hit the propeller. We are some of the lucky survivors."

Vegeta: "Don't have a motor on me, but who knows what's laying around."

Toushiro: "You think we'll find something out here?"

Vegeta: "Kid, you're talking to a guy who got eaten by that Water Dragon and woke up on shore in one piece. Hop on you two!"

Toushiro climbed onto Vegeta's back. Ichigo was a little bit more hesitant. After some insistence from Issun, Ichigo climbed on right behind Toushiro. Luckily for Vegeta, Ichigo wasn't an adult yet.


	54. Orca: Act 5 Part 6

Orca

With Ichigo and Toushiro on his back, Vegeta ran down the hill to look around North Ryoshima Coast. They ignored the cliff to their left for now and followed the cleared path across a bridge and to the beach. As they headed to the beach, they saw a group of kids playing with something on the shore. As they got closer to the kids, Toushiro recognized them.

Toushiro: "I know them. They're a bunch of bullies who just love to pick on others for now real reason."

Issun: "What'd they do to you?"

Toushiro: "They've teased me numerous of times because of my hair."

Ichigo: "Now, son. I'm sure they were just curious. You can't be going around and saying that a bunch of kids are bullies just for something like that."

Vegeta: "I'd rethink that if I were you, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Why?"

Vegeta: "Cause these kids are beating some guy with sticks."

Ichigo: "Oh..."

There were three kids, two buys and one girl, and they were smacking some poor guy with sticks. The poor guys name was Urashima.

Bully 1: "Hey, Urashima! So you got taken by that Porca guy, right? And he took you to a castle at the bottom of the sea! If that's true, where's that Porca now, huh?"

Bully 2: "Yeah, where is he now?"

Girl Bully: "Yeah, where is he?"

Issun: "What're they talking about?"

Urashima: "It ain't Porca. It's Orca! He's an emissary of the Dragon Palace. And he only comes for people worthy of goin' there."

Bully 1: " Yeah, right! Didn't your mom teach you not to tell lies? Let's get him!"

Bully 2: "Yeah!"

Girl Bully: "Get him!"

And they started beating him again. Ichigo got off of Vegeta. He had had enough, and so had Vegeta and Issun.

Issun: "Hey, whaddya think you're doing? Only cowards gang up on people like that!"

Bully 1: "Hey! Who's that? Good timing. I'm bored of playing with him now."

Bully 2: "Let's play with them!"

Girl Bully: "Hey! It's whitey!"

Bully 1: "Let's get him!"

Toushiro ducked behind Vegeta. The bullies started towards them, but Vegeta put an end to it.

Vegeta: "I wouldn't do that."

Bully 1: "Who's gonna stop us?"

Vegeta: "Me."

Bully 1: "Oh yeah? Why?"

Vegeta: "Because I love bullying bullies."

Vegeta growled at the kids, making them rethink their idea.

Bully 1: "Come on! Let's play somewhere else!"

Bully 2: "Yeah!"

Girl Bully: "Let's go play!"

The kids ran off to play somewhere else.

Issun: "Whaddya think those little brats were talking about, Geta? What did they mean by a castle at the bottom of the sea?"

Ichigo: "Hey, are you alright?"

Ichigo was checking the poor fella the kids were beating up. He was still hunched up in the fetal position. But then Ichigo made a discovery.

Ichigo: "The guy's asleep!"

Issun: "We can take care of that! Right, Geta?"

Vegeta rammed his head into the sleeping man and he stirred.

Urashima: "... Hm? I musta dozed off... I reckon I do that a lot on the beach."

Vegeta, Ichigo, Toushiro and Issun all toppled over with groans. This guy was a strange one.

Urashima: "I dunno who y'all are, but I sure 'preciate your wakin' me up. When I ain't got the strength to go home, sometimes I nap here."

Issun: "You were sleeping? Bah! You really had us worried, hunched over so long like that!"

Ichigo: "You're not sick or injured, are you?"

Urashima: "No, sir! I'm fit as a fiddle, I am! Just taking' a nap on the beach is all."

Said the guy wearing a barrel. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.

Issun: "Oh... Well that's a relief. Anyway... What was that about a castle at the bottom of the sea? Would you mind filling us in?"

Urashima: "... No one ever believes me 'bout that."

Vegeta: "Oh trust me, we do."

Urashima: "There's a land under the sea here in Ryoshima. The Dragonians and sea god live there in the Dragon Palace. The Dragon Palace is an amazin' place... Real purdy. I haven't been there in a dog's age, though."

Issun: "Dragon Palace! Land of the Dragonians! They're the ones controlling the Water Dragon! Himiko said so! So just how does one get down to that palace, bucket boy? How could a chubby..."

Vegeta growled at Issun. He was going to put some manners into this Poncle even if it killed him.

Issun: "Er, I mean, big-boned lad like you elude that Water Dragon and make it all the way down to the bottom of the sea?"

Urashima: "The Water Dragon was much nicer in those days."

In those days? Just how old was this guy, thought Vegeta.

Urashima: "But ya can't just choose to go to the Dragon Palace, see. Only worthy people can go. If you're worthy, an emissary called Orca comes to get ya."

Issun: "So this Orca dude is an emissary from the Dragon Palace? And just how do you get to meet this guy anyway?"

Urashima: "Now that's one question that ain't so easy to answer. Y'all see that pier over yonder?"

Vegeta and the others looked over to their left. They all saw a long pier stretching out to the water.

Urashima: "That pier's where I met Orca. I was lookin' out to the sea, when he came with the mornin' sun. Orca only comes if you're worthy of the Dragon Palace, I reckon."

Vegeta: "Oh boy. Yet another thing we have to wait for."

Ichigo: "Well it's not that long till nightfall, Vegeta. In fact, by the time we're done here, it'll be dark."

Vegeta: "So true."

Ichigo got back on Vegeta and they headed to the far end of the coast. At the top of a small hill on the very far end, stood a Devil Gate. Vegeta went in confidently and confronted the two clay demons called Halo Guardians inside. The saiyan took care of them in a flash and was then confronted by a flaming demon that was similar to a Black Imp called an Executioner Guardian. It was dealt with in seconds. WIth the Devil Gate gone, a huge tree reappeared. It wasn't a Guardian Sapling, the one here was already restored. A little girl stood under the tree and before Vegeta talked to her, he heard meowing.

Issun: "It sounds like a cat meowing."

Vegeta: "Where is that coming from?"

Ichigo: "It doesn't sound like it's coming from around us."

Girl: "Oh, hello, mister! Have you come to see Catcall Tower?"

Vegeta: "Catcall Tower?"

Girl: "You can hear it from here... that cat crying. It sounds so sad."

Vegeta and the others all listened to the cat crying. It did sound sad.

Girl: "The tower was built on that island a long time ago. They say there's a huge Cat Statue at the top. It used to be a real cat before, but after it lived for a really long time, it turned into a god. Then it built the tower to watch over the world from the top. But the tower was so high, the cat got scared and couldn't come down. It was up there for so long that it turned to stone in the end. And it's been alone up there ever since. That's why it cries like that, even now. Isn't that just the saddest story you've ever heard?"

Vegeta: *I've heard sadder, but that one is up there.*

As the saiyan and his group walked off, they all looked towards the tower. It was on the largest of the islands off shore and surrounded by trees. The tower went so high that it was impossible to see the top from here. But if the story was true, then there was a brush god waiting at the top. For once Vegeta now actually knew where a god was. Getting to it without getting eaten was the problem. While they waited for nightfall, Ichigo and Toushiro gathered the herbs they needed that were available in this area. Finally, darkness settled and they all went to the pier. To make the time go by faster, Vegeta used the Sunrise technique. The next thing they knew, something came splashing towards them!

Issun: "Something's coming!"

A whale came up to the pier. It had a basket of some kind on its back and greeted them with a toothy smile.

Issun: "Why's this big fish look so happy? It's kinda creepin' me out."

Urashima: "Aaah!"

All four sets of eyes turned around to see Urashima standing behind them. He seemed happy.

Urashima: "Orca! Orca! It's you!"

Urashima ran up to the edge of the pier, completely ignoring Vegeta and the others.

Urashima: "It's been a dog's age! I stopped countin' the years!"

Vegeta, Ichigo, Toushiro and Issun: "Counting the years?"

Urashima: "Did you come to take me back to the Dragon Palace?"

Perhaps Urashima should have rethought that. Because as he tried to jump onto the whale's back, it bumped him into the air and sent him flying into the sea with its tail. The whale just laughed.

Issun: "Orca? This is that emissary or whatever of the Dragonians!"

The whale jumped up into the air before splashing down! It was indeed the Dragon Palace Emissary, Orca!

Toushiro: "Cool!"

Orca: "At last, one worthy of visiting the Dragon Palace. Hop on! I'll take you to the Dragon Palace!"

Issun hopped off of Vegeta and went to the edge of the pier.

Issun: "Hear that, Geta?"

Orca: "I'm second to none when it comes to swimming! Even that Water Dragon's no match for me!"

Vegeta: "Sweet!"

Issun: "You heard'im! What're we gonna do, Geta?"

Vegeta was already trying to climb on Orca's back.

Issun: "Oh, I guess you already made up your mind!"

Vegeta was almost at the basket when he slipped and slid back onto the pier. He felt genuinely stupid for a second.

Ichigo: "Uh... Are we allowed to come? He's a close friend of ours and I do need to get to the islands around here."

Orca: "So long as you're with him, you are worthy too."

Toushiro: "Alright!"

Ichigo: "Toushiro! Hold on a second!"

Toushiro was already climbing into the basket. Vegeta gave it another try and he finally got in the basket with Toushiro. Ichigo was the last one to climb in.

Issun: "This is Orca? Heh, not a very creative name. He looks kinda fishy, pun intended. Wanna hitch a ride, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Hell yeah!"

Issun: "You do? Well, I don't suppose we have much of a choice. We might as well take advantage of him now that he's here."

Orca: "I'm second to none when it comes to swimming! That Water Dragon's no match for me!"

Issun: "Hear that, Geta? You believe him?"

Vegeta: "At this point, I'll believe in almost anything."

Issun: "Maybe we should have him take us to the Dragon Palace!"

Orca: "... ... I'm afraid I can't do that yet."

Issun: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "I knew there was a catch!"

Orca: "You must complete the final ordeal decreed by Otohime. Only then will you be worthy of visiting the Dragon Palace."

Issun: "Hear that, Geta? Hey, Orca. Is this Otohime chick your boss or something? She's got a lotta nerve letting that Water Dragon run amok! Listen, Orca, we wanna ride down to the Dragon Palace. So let's hear about that ordeal you were talking about!"

Orca: "The entrance to the Dragon Palace is a whirlpool, but it's hidden right now to keep out the evil beings that plague this area. You must find the whirlpool amid this vast sea. That is the ordeal decreed by Otohime."

Issun: "Hear that, Geta? Sounds like a piece of cake!"

Vegeta: "Excuse me!"

Issun: "I mean, this sea's packed with places beggin' to be explored. We'll just have to check 'em out till we find that whirlpool!"

Vegeta: "Ah... You're impossible sometimes, Issun."

Toushiro and Ichigo laughed.

Issun: "Well, what're we waiting for! Full speed ahead, fish breath! Hi-yo Orca, away!"

Vegeta: "Uh... What did I do to deserve this?"

Vegeta had a good reason to moan and groan. The sea was vast, the whirlpool could be anywhere! Good thing he had Ichigo and Toushiro with him. They knew this area better than Issun. They had to know where it was!

Ichigo: "Sorry Vegeta. We've never seen a whirlpool around here before."

Then again, maybe not.


	55. Climbing Catcall Tower: Act 5 Part 7

Climbing Catcall Tower

The first island they stopped at was the small island with the Guardian Sapling on it. The majestic tree was as beautiful as the others. After searching the island and not finding anything of any real importance or value, they got back on Orca and headed for the largest island which was also the island where the Catcall Tower was suppose to be. As they got closer to the island, the sound of a cats meow grew louder.

Issun: "Where's that meowing coming from?"

Ichigo and Toushiro looked around. Vegeta, on the other hand, was sitting perfectly still as he listened. Every few seconds his ears would twitch as he homed in on where the meowing was coming from.

Vegeta: "It's... It sounds like it's coming from the sky."

Issun looked up at the Catcall Tower.

Issun: "Hmm... I think it's coming from that tower. It's kinda creepy, but let's go check it out."

Toushiro: "To the island, Orca!"

Orca gladly swam over to the island and stopped at the shallow part. Ichigo, Toushiro, Vegeta and Issun all got off while Orca waited for them nearby. As the group of four walked up the sandbar, they saw many cats sleeping in the sun and shade. The tower was surrounded by many tall, impressive trees. The only way in and out was through a tunnel made out of the trees roots. Once at the base of the tower, they all looked up. Catcall Tower was tall. The only thing that could probably challenge it was Korin's Tower and The Lookout.

Ichigo: "That is one tall tower."

Issun: "Hm... Sounds like that annoying meow's coming from the top of this tower."

Vegeta suddenly noticed a strange glow at the towers base. It looked like paw prints had been carved on the wall. What's more, they went all the way up the tower.

Issun: "Hey, look at those paw prints on the wall. Isn't that the mark of Catwalk? It's one of the 13 Celestial Brush techniques! Wait... Maybe that means..."

Ichigo: "Behind us!"

Everyone turned around just as a demon known as Poltergeist appeared! It was a trio of sickle-wielding weasels known to cause hallucinations among their victims. Each weasel was of a different color, which went with their powers. This trio possesses fire, ice and thunder powers. They usually attacked as one, but they could attack separately if given the time. Not only did this demon posses the power of fire, ice and thunder, it was fast too.

Vegeta: "Ichigo! You and Toushiro stay behind me!"

Vegeta had to be careful. The prince snarled at the demon as Ichigo collected Toushiro and hid behind the saiyan. The glare in his eyes was dead serious! If this demon showed the slightest hint that it would go after Ichigo or Toushiro, he would do more then just defeat it. The Poltergeist began to spin and fire was enveloped around the sickles. Vegeta used the Galestorm technique to blow the flames away! With the flames gone, the saiyan used the Mist technique to slow the demon down long enough for him to strike! The fragile demon easily fell to the raw power of the saiyan prince. When the demon was gone, a chest appeared before Vegeta and it opened for him. Inside was a scroll entitled: Mark of Kabegami. The saiyan opened the scroll and read it.

Ichigo: "What does it say, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "It basically says that wherever I see the Mark of Kabegami, I can climb whatever it's on. Even the steepest of cliffs."

Toushiro: "Cool!"

Vegeta: "Sorry, Toushiro. But it'll only work for me."

Toushiro moaned upon hearing that.

Ichigo: "It's ok, son. We'll just wait here for Vegeta. There are some herbs here that we need anyway."

Toushiro: "Ok..."

Toushiro was a little disappointed. He wanted to see the brush god that was surely up there. But he couldn't climb up that tower and Vegeta couldn't carry him either. The saiyan was going to have a hard time ascending the tower as it is! Last thing he needed was a 5 year old boy tagging along. Toushiro joined Ichigo to harvest some herbs while Vegeta started his long climb. Only just a little ways off the ground, Kabegami's mark split off into two other routes up the tower. Vegeta took the path to his right. Two minutes into his climb, the saiyan passed a red line and a golden forcefield appeared below him. A metal platform extended from the same spot at the forcefield with a cat on it. Out of curiosity, Vegeta lowered his left foot onto the forcefield. The moment his foot touched the golden light, Vegeta felt like he was touching solid ground. He then carefully lowered himself down and stood on the forcefield. It became apparent what this forcefield was suppose to do. It was a barrier to catch him so that he wouldn't have to start all over at the beginning if he should fall.

Issun: "Hey, hey, what's gotten into you, Geta! You trying to get to the top of the tower or something?"

Vegeta: "What do you think, Issun?"

Issun: "You're one enthusiastic saiyan!"

Before he continued on, Vegeta fed the cat that was on the platform. After that, he started his climb again. After about four minutes of climbing, he came to another break in the climb. As before, the second he passed the red line, a golden barrier appeared below him. He didn't stop at the platform this time and just continued upward. Kabegami's mark kept swerving to different sides so Vegeta had to constantly shift around the tower. Five minutes later and Vegeta had reached a platform that extended all around the tower. This had to be the halfway mark, he thought. But the climb and constant shifting from side to side were taking its toll on our hero. He was tired. He had never climbed to this hight like this before. He decided to stop at the platform and rest for a few minutes. Vegeta didn't know if he could fly like this or not either. Only half of his strength and powers had returned to him so far. So he wasn't going to try and fly. Plus he felt like he had to climb to the top this way anyway, to prove himself to the god up above.

Vegeta: "I feel like I'm trying to climb Mount Everest with nothing but my arms and legs alone."

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Vegeta started his climb once again. He passed another barrier shortly after, but that was it for a while. At one point Vegeta lost his grip and fell a few feet before catching the wall again.

Issun: "Careful, Geta! We can't fall off now, it's a long way down!"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw just how high up he was. All he could see were clouds! The saiyan suddenly dug his fingers into the stone once he realized just how high up he was!

Vegeta: "*Gulp* The things I get myself into..."

Summoning up his courage, the saiyan continued on. By now Vegeta's been climbing for 20 minutes. He passed one final barrier before he got the news he'd been waiting for.

Vegeta: "I feel like I've been climbing for days!"

Issun: "Look Geta!"

Vegeta looked ahead of him and he saw a shrine just a few feet above him.

Issun: "That's gotta be the top!"

Issun was right. With renewed energy, Vegeta lunged upward and grabbed hold of the edge of the building. He pulled himself up and inside the shrine. Vegeta took a moment to catch his breath.

Issun: "We made it to the top, Geta!"

Just as Issun had said that, they both noticed a flight of spiraling stairs.

Issun: "I guess not."

Vegeta: "At least it isn't a vertical climb up this time."

Vegeta was more then happy to walk up two flights of spiraling stairs instead of climbing up a vertical stone wall. They were practically at the top of Catcall Tower except for a small tower with a gigantic cat statue at the top. Extending out next to them was a very narrow ramp with a platform some ways out. They could see an animal moving around the fenced in platform. Very carefully Vegeta tiptoed across the ledge, taking very great care in where he put his four feet. He even had to walk on his knuckles at one small point. Finally, they made it. Now they could see what animal was up here. It was... A calico cat?

Issun: "Geta, look. There's a kitty cat over there. Wonder what's it doing all alone up here? It couldn't have climbed all the way up by itself, could it? Surely there couldn't be anything to eat all the way up here."

Issun was right. There was no way the cat had anything to eat up here! They were so high up, not even birds flew this high up! Vegeta felt sorry for it and gave it some fish. The cat ate to its hearts content. With a full belly, it meowed at Vegeta as if to say thank you, before laying down for a nap. As soon as it did, the meowing that had been echoing all around they stopped.

Issun: "It stopped meowing."

Suddenly, the sky overhead grew dark and a heavenly light shined and sparkled down on our heros.

Issun: "Hm? A constellation! Here!"

Two stars appeared in the heavens with four stars missing. Vegeta summoned the scroll and drew in the four missing stars. With the constellation complete, the god show itself. A cat leaped off of a wall and landed in front of the saiyan. It then spotted Issun on top of Vegeta's head. The cat crouched down and pounced towards Vegeta! The prince was shocked as the cat passed right over his head. He patted his head and discovered that Issun was gone. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see the cat god playing with his Poncle friend! The saiyan then smiled as he got up and turned around. He called out to the cat with a bark like roar and the god looked at him with Issun in its mouth. The cat then flicked Issun into the air and Vegeta ran after him with the cat close behind. The two of them ran side by side as they passed Issun back to each other. When Issun was completely dizzy, they knew it was time to get serious and the cat, Kabegami, god of walls, returned to his wall.

Kabegami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... The swirling whirlpool of evil below has driven me to this height. From this perch, I observe the world below and its descent. If my power is needed once again, I, Kabegami, god of walls, shall gladly offer a bridge of hope to the realm below!"

Kabegami disappeared and Vegeta obtained the Catwalk ability!

Issun: "Hey! I'm not your personal toy to be played with like that!"

Vegeta: "You sure?"

Issun: "Wait a sec. That must've been Kabegami, one of the 13 gods! You know, the one with the Catwalk brush technique! And this kitty right here is a messenger of the gods. And here I thought it was just some stray cat."

Suddenly, the statue of Kabegami behind them started to glow!

Issun: "Whoa, check it out! The statue's starting to glow! Oh, I get it! The Kabegami statue is telling you to use the Catwalk power! Geta, put your brush on the statue and draw a line up the wall! That'll let you transfer the god's Catwalk power into the wall!"

Vegeta summoned the scroll up again and drew a line from the statue and up. When he was done, the same paw prints that were all over the tower below them appeared.

Issun: "Yes, yes, yes! Will ya look at that, Geta! The mark of Kabegami has appeared on the path you drew from the Kabegami statue! Now you can climb walls anytime you want, simply by summoning the mark of Kabegami just like that! Speaking of which, remember those other Kabegami statues we saw?"

Vegeta thought back. Throughout this journey, he'd seen quite a number of these statues. There was at least one in every area he'd been in so far.

Issun: "We should try your new brush technique on them, too!"

With another brush god returned to him, Vegeta headed over to the Kabegami statue and climbed up the short wall. There, he got a good look at what had to be the biggest cat statue ever!

Issun: "Whoa! That's one big kitty statue! This must be the top of the tower. Doesn't that wind feel great!"

Behind the statue, there was another ledge with a chest at the end. Vegeta went over to the chest and opened it. Inside were some items that he could sell or use. Now he had to get down.

Issun: "So how do we get down?"

Vegeta smiled. There was really only one way down. The saiyan bolted towards the end of the ledge!


	56. Island Hopping: Act 5 Part 8

Island Hopping

Down below, Ichigo and Toushiro had finished gathering the herbs that they needed from this island and were just waiting for Vegeta. They were just sitting in the shade and relaxing when all of a sudden, Vegeta just suddenly landed right in front of them!

Ichigo: "Whoa! Good grief, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hey Ichigo, Toushiro. Sorry if you had to wait long."

Ichigo: "We've only been waiting for ten minutes. Did you just jump off the top of the tower!"

Vegeta: "Yep!"

Toushiro: "So was there a god up there!"

Vegeta: "Yes. The god Kabegami. I can now walk on walls wherever I see a Kabegami statue."

Toushiro: "I can't wait to see that!"

Ichigo: "So what now?"

Vegeta: "We search all of the islands, gather your herbs and look for the whirlpool."

Ichigo: "Sounds like a plan!"

Vegeta, Toushiro, Issun and Ichigo all returned to Orca who had been waiting the whole time. And so they began their search. They stopped at the nearest island to them. There was nothing of any interest to Vegeta there, but the saiyan did help Ichigo and Toushiro gather the plants they needed. They got back on Orca and traveled to the next island. but they had to be careful. The Water Dragon was swimming around close by. They got off and looked around. There weren't any herbs growing here but there was a crack on a patch of hard dirt. Usually these revealed something useful to Vegeta so he used the Cherry Bomb technique. The Cherry Bomb exploded and the hard ground broke apart revealing a hole.

Vegeta: "Care to join us, you two?"

Ichigo: "Sure."

Toushiro: "Yeah!"

Ichigo and Toushiro grabbed hold of Vegeta and the saiyan leaped down into the hole. When they landed, they saw something like out of a fairy-tale. Waterfalls flowing in the back, charmed stones circling a beautiful, sparkling spring. There were four withered cherry blossom trees next to them and Vegeta restore them to their natural beauty. Ichigo walked up to the spring with Toushiro close behind.

Toushiro: "Wow... I've never seen water so clear before! But why is there money at the bottom?"

Issun: "It must be one of those Divine Springs. The god of the spring is said to help those who toss in some money. Never expected to find a Divine Spring here, though..."

Ichigo: "Why don't you toss in some money, Vegeta? Maybe a new brush god is waiting."

Vegeta: "I highly doubt it Ichigo, but what harm can a little offer from me do?"

Vegeta offered the spring a generous amount of money and the spring began to sparkle.

Issun: "Whoa! Check it out. The spring got all sparkly! This spring must love money!"

Ichigo and Vegeta glanced at Issun.

Issun: "I bet something good'll happen if you make a bigger offering."

Vegeta had a lot of money on him from all of the little items he had been collecting throughout his journey and from all of the fish he's caught. He had to sell them because he had no use for any of them and he eventually got tired of carrying them all. So why not offer more?

Issun: "Nothing good ever comes outta having too much money!"

Vegeta: "Says the Poncle who looks for treasure at any given chance."

Issun: "Ha ha... Why not cleanse your body and soul by tossing some in?"

Vegeta could do with that, considering the past he's had. So the saiyan tossed in some more and the spring erupted with light! Ichigo, Toushiro and Issun all covered their eyes. When they opened them, they saw Vegeta standing before the mighty Bakugami once again.

Bakugami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Only a heart as pure as your own can pierce the darkness. I, Bakugami, feel a kindness flowing from within you. I had grown weak while you were away, but now my strength returns. You may now create two Cherry Bombs at once. Use this power well!"

Bakugami left and the power of Vegeta's Cherry Bomb technique doubled.

Issun: "Bakugami's Cherry Bomb technique just got more powerful! Hmm... Just think about what you could do with 2 Cherry Bombs at once!"

Toushiro: "Ichigo... Are you ok?"

Vegeta turned around to see Ichigo frozen in place.

Ichigo: "That was... The god Bakugami!"

Toushiro: "See? They're real, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Incredible!"

Vegeta: "Stick with me, Ichigo. You'll see a lot more gods with me."

Toushiro: "Hey Vegeta! Test your new power out!"

Issun: "Yeah, let's try it, Geta! Create a Cherry Bomb and then another right next to it!"

Vegeta drew a Cherry Bomb and then another right next to it. It worked. There were two Cherry Bombs next to each other. Before they exploded, Vegeta led everyone away and back to the surface. When they got to the surface, they heard the Cherry Bombs go off. Getting back on Orca, they traveled to the next island, avoiding the Water Dragon as best they could. This island had some of the rarest herbs Ichigo used and they were plentiful at the moment. So the orange hair young man stocked up. Once they were done they headed over to a rock that looked like it was sinking. Vegeta used the Power Slash technique on the rock and it was cut cleanly. The rock had been sitting on another hole. The group went down the hole and found another Divine Spring. Vegeta restored the trees and then joined Ichigo and Toushiro at the spring. The saiyan offered money to the spring until it exploded with light yet again. This time... Vegeta stood before Tachigami again.

Tachigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Only a heart as pure as your own can pierce the darkness. I, Tachigami, can feel a kindness flowing from you. Our reunion has restored my power to its former sharpness. Your Power Slash shall become even more powerful. Use this skill well."

Tachigami left and Vegeta's Power Slash technique grew even sharper.

Ichigo: "That was Tachigami!"

Issun: "The bite of Tachigami's Power Slash got more powerful! Hmm... Does this mean you can cut hard things you couldn't cut before? Boy, I can't wait will you try it out!"

With nothing left on this island, they all headed top side and went to the next island. But as they rode Orca to the next island, Toushiro spotted something behind them.

Toushiro: "Guys... The Water Dragon's right behind us!"

Ichigo and Vegeta looked back to see the Water Dragon hot on their tail!

Vegeta: "Move it, Orca!"

Orca sped up and lost the Water Dragon in no time. What's more, they made it to the final island. It was the largest of the islands. There was a dock on the beach and the four went up to the fisherman that was fishing there. Just like the one Vegeta had met earlier, this guy wore practically nothing.

Ichigo: "It's sad that these guys play a huge part in the city."

Fisherman: "Hi there! Some folk worry about the Water Dragon an' all, but if you're gonna fish, you've got to fish in the sea! All you need's a stout resilience against the vast, ragin' sea! If you've got that, you hardly even need a line!"

Issun: "Yeah, right..."

Vegeta and Ichigo just looked at one another with narrowed eyes and held back smiles. That sounded a little too familiar!

Ichigo: "Didn't that Benkei guy say something similar?"

Vegeta: "Uh-huh."

Fisherman: "That chef, Umi, wants m to catch him somethin' special. Only one fish fits that bill! The King of the Sea - the Marlin! I'm gonna haul in a big one, and give that old guy the shock of his life!"

Vegeta: "Do you know who Umi is, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "He's the chef at the restaurant there on the beach. You can se it from here. Toushiro and I sometimes go there for lunch or dinner."

Toushiro: "I'm not a real big sea food fan, but his dishes are good!"

Fisherman: "... ... Hey, man! D'you know what you're carryin' there!"

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Fisherman: "Any fisherman would kill for that rod!"

The Fisherman had noticed that Vegeta was carrying a light blue fishing rod, the Marlin Rod that he had bought from the Tool Dealer in Sei-An City.

Fisherman: "That's the Marlin Rod! The strongest in the world! With a rod that tough, there's no fish you couldn't reel in! Even the great King of the Sea, the Marlin! Be nice, man! You know that rod belongs to me!"

Vegeta quickly handed over the Marlin Rod before the Fisherman could just take it from him.

Fisherman: "Let's see what this Marlin Rod's got, huh? Guess you'll wanna stick around to see this, right?"

Vegeta: "Might as well."

The Fisherman prepared to use the Marlin Rod. Ichigo, Toushiro, Vegeta and Issun all wanted to see just how 'skilled' he was. But as with the other times, Vegeta had to help.

Issun: "Ok, Geta, you got the basic idea, right?"

Vegeta: "Yep!"

Ichigo: "This I gotta see."

Vegeta called up his scroll and drew a line from the Marlin Rod to a fish swimming close by.

Fisherman: "Hey, I got a bite!"

The Fisherman tugged and tugged. He did indeed have some skill cause the fish jumped into the air very soon. Vegeta used the Power Slash technique and a starfish was caught. The Fisherman tossed his pole out again and Vegeta drew a line to another, bigger, fish.

Fisherman: "Hey, I got a bite!"

The Fisherman once again tugged at his catch. The fish soon jumped up and was slashed by Vegeta. With a good tug, a blowfish was caught. Vegeta looked at the scroll in front of him. He could see it. A massive shadow in the water. Within seconds, the Fisherman and the huge fish were hooked.

Issun: "Wow, looks like it's gonna be a big one!"

Fisherman: "This has gotta be a big old Marlin!"

Toushiro: "Don't give up!"

Ichigo: "Come on! Pull, pull!"

The Fisherman started to pull and tug. Time to really see what he was made of! The fish kept changing directions, but the Fisherman stayed on top of it. The fish soon jumped into the air and Vegeta quickly used Power Slash on it. It fell back into the water and the fight continued. After two more strikes, the Fisherman gave a mighty tug and the Marlin was caught! The Fisherman held it up over his head with pride!

Fisherman: "Take a look at this! The mighty King of the Sea, the Marlin! It finally hits the sand! I've been fishin' here in Ryoshima for a good few years now, but I've never bagged one as big as this before! No time to waste! That prima donna chef will only take the freshest fish! I'll run this over to him now. See ya!"

And somehow, the Fisherman ran off with the Marlin that was literally dragging behind him.

Vegeta: "Hey Ichigo. Where is this restaurant?"

Ichigo: "Let's head back to the mainland and I'll show you."

So the four of them hopped back on Orca and headed back to the mainland. Once on shore, Ichigo led Vegeta to the restaurant. The sign said "Umi's Restaurant".

Issun: "Mmmm... I just love the smell of seafood."

Vegeta: "Anybody hungry? I am."

Ichigo: "I could go for something to eat!"

Toushiro: "Me too!"

And they headed in. The waitress was a little surprised to see customers since the whole Water Dragon thing was causing a lack of fishing. In the back, the chef Umi, was admiring the Marlin.

Umi: "Hello! Feast your eyes on this lively wiggler! That awful Water Dragon had scared off all the fish in the sea. But just look at the size of this Marlin! I need juicy fruits of the sea to show what I can do! Only the freshest will do! Now that I've finally got my hands on some fine ingredients, it's time to sharpen up my knives and my skills again! Seeing as you're here, why don't you stay and watch? It's not often I get a fish as good as this one. And not often you'll get to see knife skills like mine close up!"

Ichigo: "(Whispering at Vegeta) But didn't he just say 'sharpen my skills again'?"

Umi: "Enough chit-chat! There's no time to lose! This freshness can't go to waste. It'd be an insult to the fish! Stand back! The great chef Umi is about to unleash his Cyclone Slice!"

There was a scroll with three horizontal lines on it next to the fish. This was just like when Vegeta got the Inferno technique. Umi started with sharpening his knives. Then, he quickly started to slash at the fish in every direction! He finished and Vegeta quickly drew the three horizontal lines. The Marlin was swept up in a whirlwind and exploded! A second later and Umi's dish appeared.

Umi: "Wa... Wahoo! My best handiwork ever! My skills were getting a little rusty, but now I've reached new heights! I've matured! The fish must be fresh! The dish must be quick! If I sharpen up these blades, I'll be serving up a whale next time!"

Suddenly, our hero and his friends were engulfed by a heavenly light again. They soon found themselves face to face with the majestic god of wind, Kazegami, once again.

Kazegami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My power had diminished while you were away. But that man's zeal and your own pure heart have restored my power. I have harnessed his fervent energy to bestow upon you a new power. Dance like a raging Whirlwind!"

Kazegami disappeared and Vegeta gained the Whirlwind power!


	57. The Dire Truth: Act 5 Part 9

The Dire Truth

Ichigo: "That was Kazegami!"

Toushiro: "Cool! Three gods in one day!"

Issun: "He'd make a better warrior than a chef, the way he wields knives! Hey, I just thought of something, Geta! Whirlwind, that other power of Kazegami, is pretty intense. I bet his enthusiasm was what awakened it! If it could do that to a Marlin, just think what it could do to those pesky monsters!"

Vegeta: "Oh this is going to be my new favorite technique!"

Umi gave the dishes made from the Marlin to our heros for helping him. With full stomachs they were ready to continue on! Night had fallen and there was only one place left to check, and that was the cliff close by called Watcher's Cape. Ichigo and Toushiro rode on Vegeta's back as the saiyan headed towards the cliff where he had seen a Kabegami statue. Using the Catwalk technique, Vegeta hauled himself up the cliff wall. But Ichigo and Toushiro weren't going to be left behind this time! The young man still had his Soul Reaper powers after all. Ichigo picked up Toushiro and, with his boy safely in his arms, he used his powers to leap up and landed next to Vegeta.

Issun: "Impressive!"

Ichigo: "Thanks Issun."

Although dark, they could see a man standing just at the edge of the cliff across from them, looking at the sky through a telescope. Just as they were about to approach him, there was a sudden chill in the air! Vegeta growled and Ichigo pulled Toushiro behind him just as a new demon appeared. A Blue Cyclops! These curmudgeonly blue brutes usually smokes a pipe as they fly around. If the pipe goes out, they become enraged! The Blue Cyclops flew just out of Vegeta's reach but the saiyan used his newly acquired Whirlwind technique to take it out for good! With the demon gone, they four of them approached the man who was only known as Watcher.

Watcher: "This is Watcher's Cape. It's said the gods once used this place to return to the heavens. At night, this place offered a great view of the starry sky. Even the whirlpool galaxy was visible from the cape's tip!"

Issun: "Whirlpool galaxy?"

Watcher: "It's a group of stars. They form the shape of a great spiral, like a heavenly whirlpool. But since the demon-shaped island appeared out at sea, there are more and more monsters about, and the skies have dulled. The magnificent starry view can no longer be seen."

Toushiro: "So what are you doing here, sir?"

Watcher: "I'm here in the hope that I'll be able to make a wish. But shooting stars are rare now, not like before. *sigh* If only a star would shoot across the night sky... Then I could make a wish upon you wish upon a star, it always comes true! Even the whirlpool galaxy might appear in the sky again! Why don't you stand next to me and help me look for shooting stars?"

The Watcher went back to looking at the sky.

Ichigo: "You gotta way of making a shooting star?"

Vegeta: "Yep."

Vegeta summoned the scroll again and lightly dabbed a spot in the sky. That spot became a star and it was soon shooting across the night sky!

Watcher: "There! A shooting star! I've got to make my wish right now!"

The Watcher clapped his hands together and started to make a wish.

Watcher: "Hmm... I wish that the sky was as magnificent as it was in the past, and that the whirlpool galaxy was visible again!"

A second later and the whirlpool galaxy appeared just above the end of the cape!

Watcher: "Th-That's it! The whirlpool galaxy! My wish really did come true!"

Vegeta: *He had doubts?*

Vegeta and the others all headed over to the large stone tablet at the edge of the cape. Sitting right outside of the stone tablet there was a tall stone with writing etched on it. It said: Watcher's Cape. But it also said...

Issun: "When the whirlpool galaxy spins in the distant heavens, a whirlpool shall open up below. Geta, I have the feeling we'll be seeing that entrance real soon!"

They all stepped closer to the edge of the cape. The stars were magnificent!

Ichigo: "It's been ages since I last saw stars like these!"

Issun: "Wow... Check out that whirlpool of stars! It's like a huge windmill in the night sky. They say the whirlpool galaxy is the key to the Dragon Palace. If so, then the whirlpool entrance should be somewhere under it!"

They all took a peek over the edge and down at the sea. There was nothing.

Toushiro: "I don't see anything."

Ichigo: "Me neither."

Issun: "Hmm... The sea looks pretty calm to me. And the whirlpool galaxy isn't even swirling. Whadda we gotta do to make that whirlpool entrance appear?"

Vegeta: "Hmm..."

Vegeta stepped onto the stone tablet. He then summoned the scroll and used the Galestorm technique. The whirlpool galaxy began to swirl.

Issun: "I think you're on to something. Maybe we're supposed to blow that starry whirlpool round and round. Try it again, Geta!"

Vegeta used the Galestorm technique again and the starry whirlpool spun even faster. He tried it one more time and the whirlpool galaxy was spinning at long last!

Toushiro: "Look at it spin!"

There was a rumbling sound below. All eyes glanced at the water and there they saw a whirlpool open up in the sea below.

Issun: "Look! The whirlpool entrance to the Dragon Palace! The whirlpool galaxy's bringing it to the surface! OK, Geta! It's about time we got on down to that Dragon Palace! Let's go teach those Dragonians a lesson. They're gonna pay for not keeping that Water Dragon on a leash!"

Toushiro: "We wanna come too, Vegeta!"

Ichigo: "Yeah! We're just as fed up with that Water Dragon as you are!"

Vegeta: "Alright then! Back to Orca!"

And they all rushed back to Orca as fast as Vegeta could carry them! Once they got on Orca, the emissary of the Dragon Palace took them strait to the whirlpool! They spun around and around on the whirlpool and the whale finally took them under the sea. A few minutes later and they all were under water and staring at the Dragon Palace.

Issun: "Finally, Geta! We made it through that whirlpool down to the bottom of the sea. This must be the Dragon Palace in the kingdom of the Dragonians! Their leader, Otohime, controls the Water Dragon. We'd better not let our guard down!"

Toushiro: "Hey! How are we able to talk and breath under water!"

Ichigo: "Good question, son. Why aren't you surprised at this Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "In all honesty, I'm not. I quickly learned on this journey that what you'd normally wouldn't expect, you should expect!"

Ichigo: "Ah! I get it. It's like going on a trip expecting everything that can go wrong to happen, only to have nothing happen."

Vegeta: "Exactly."

Toushiro: "This is way cool."

The four of them started towards the palace. Just as they were in front of it, they were stopped by two security guards above.

Security Guard 1: "Halt, trespassers!"

They all looked up and saw two women standing guard.

Security Guard 1: "What business do you have in the Dragon Palace?"

Issun: "You talking to us?"

Security Guard 2: "The Dragonian kingdom is no place for land dwellers. State your names!"

Issun: "Who do you think you are, talking to us like that? Besides, you're the ones who let that Water Dragon run amok! I'm Issun, wandering artist and protector of Queen Himiko, ruler of Sei-an City!"

Ichigo: "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, medical doctor of Sei-an City! And this is my son, Toushiro Kurosaki!"

Toushiro: "Adopted!"

Issun: "Now hurry up and go fetch your leader, Otohime, foe me. Chop chop! I've no time for lowly servants!"

Security Guard 1: "Himiko? Queen Himiko from Sei-an City?"

Security Guard 2: "Then that four-legged man must be-"

Issun: "Hey, what're you two babbling on about? You gonna go get Otohime or not?"

The doors suddenly opened for our heros.

Security Guard 1: "This way, O mighty saiyan and friends!"

Security Guard 2: "Her Royal Highness will receive you in the throne room."

The guards went back inside, probably to inform their queen. Vegeta found it odd that he didn't have to state his name and that they knew he was a saiyan. Could it be that their queen knew of his arrival? There was only one way to find out and they headed inside. The palace looked a lot like Sasa Sanctuary in Taka Pass, so Vegeta had a pretty good idea of where to go. He led everyone up the first set of stairs and they took the elevator up. At the top, they found themselves in the thrown room of the palace. And at the far back, sat the queen herself with the same two guards standing close by.

Security Guard 1: "Welcome, all of you."

Security Guard 2: "Welcome to the Dragon Palace. You are in the kingdom of the Dragonians now."

Issun: "I couldn't care less who or what you are. All I'm interested in is that lady sitting on her rump over there! That's your leader, right? Well, we have some choice words for her!"

Vegeta: "Issun..."

Otohime: "Yes, it is I, Otohime, ruler of the Dragon Palace and leader of the Dragonians."

Issun: "... ... Er... Uh... Ahem! Anyway, we wanted to ask ya something. You know that Water Dragon that's been running amok lately? It's under your control, right? Well, why don't you keep that thing on a leash? And what's with sending your emissary to come get us? Are you really that desperate?"

Otohime: "... ... The Dragonians are prepared to do whatever is necessary. Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all..."

Vegeta: "Uh... I'm not Amaterasu. I'm her son, at least that's what everyone's been telling me."

Otohime: "Then what is your name?"

Vegeta: "Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans."

Otohime: "Vegeta. I called you Amaterasu because of your eyes. Although you look more of your father, I presume, you have the same fire in your eyes as your mother once did."

Issun: "What the! You know about Geta?"

Otohime: "The Water Dragon is our guardian deity and protector of the seas. It kept the peace by pacifying chaos whenever it reared its head. But that all changed just one month ago."

And Otohime told the story...

Otohime: "Oni Island, the dark place of ancient legend, suddenly appeared. Evil beings swarmed into the sea, and laid siege to the Dragon Palace. We mustered our forces to battle, but the enemy was too strong. Most of our realm fell into the hands of the forces of darkness. It was then that the Water Dragon appeared. With overwhelming strength, it routed the enemy's forces. But the enemy's leader, the Dark Lord, had unimaginable powers! The Water Dragon nearly fell in the face of his onslaught. So grave were his wounds that he flew into an uncontrollable rage. The dark forces then pulled back from the sea, leaving behind these chaotic waters plagued by the rampaging dragon."

Ichigo: "That is actually about the very same time when the emperor fell ill, and when all of those sunken ships started appearing along with the stories from the fishermen."

Vegeta: "And that's just a few days before this whole god thing started for me."

Issun: "So you're saying that control of the Water Dragon-"

Otohime: "We never had control of the Water Dragon. It is our guardian deity. But its madness now endangers us as much as anyone else."

Issun: "You've got to be kidding me! The Water Dragon is supposed to break the barrier on Oni Island. What hope do we have of attacking the enemy if it won't help us!"

Otohime: "Indeed, there is little hope left. It appears that all had gone as the Dark Lord planned."


	58. Enter The Dragon: Act 5 Part 10

Enter The Dragon

Vegeta: "Bull-Shit!"

Otohime: "W-What?"

Vegeta: "I didn't work my tail off in getting here just to hear you say it's hopeless! And I sure as hell am not giving up that easily! Guardian deity or not, I don't care! If I have to, I'll go out there and slap that damn Water Dragon back to his senses myself!"

And Vegeta started to leave. Ichigo and Toushiro just stood there, watching the saiyan prince in bewilderment.

Otohime: "... ... Please, wait."

The saiyan stopped and glanced back at the queen. It seemed that the prince's determination had moved the Dragonian queen.

Otohime: "It is true we cannot control the Water Dragon. However, there is still away to harness its power."

Issun: "There is?"

Vegeta: "Now that changes things."

And Vegeta walked back up to Otohime.

Otohime: "It is a deed of last resort and fraught with grave danger. Alas, it is beyond our power. That is why we summoned you, Amaterasu."

Vegeta's patience with everyone calling him Amaterasu was starting to stretch very, very thin.

Vegeta: "For the last time, I'm not Amaterasu."

Issun: "You probably want us to go tie a leash around the dragon, right? Well, we're not gonna do anything crazy like that! It's not like we couldn't pull it off or anything. Right, Geta? I mean, Orca would probably help us out, right?"

Ichigo: "Issun... I'd stop if I was you. That vein on Vegeta's forehead looks like it'll burst any minute."

Otohime: "This deed of last resort is as follows. You must retrieve the Dragon Orb!"

Toushiro: "Dragon Orb? What's that?"

Issun: "So you're saying we can just forget about the Water Dragon and go hunt for the Dragon Orb thing? Sounds like a piece o' cake. I mean, we're treasure-hunting pros!"

Otohime: "We already know the location of the Dragon Orb."

Ichigo: "Something tells me it's in the last place we want to be right now."

Otohime: "It lies in the belly of the Water Dragon. You must enter the Water Dragon's body."

Ichigo: "Why am I not surprised?"

Issun: "Come again?"

Otohime: "The Dragon Orb is the essence of the Water Dragon's power. With it in my possession, I could easily break through the barrier that protects Oni Island. Will you not enter the Water Dragon through its gaping jaws and retrieve the Dragon Orb that lies deep in its belly? With it, I could break the barrier that protects Oni Island."

Issun: "Now wait just a second, lady! You want us to go get some orb from the Water Dragon's stomach! Are you nuts!"

Otohime: "That is the only way left to break the barrier on Oni Island."

Vegeta: "Oh come on, Issun... Where's that sense of adventure you're always pushing me with?"

Otohime: "Will you not enter the Water Dragon through its gaping jaws and retrieve the Dragon Orb that lies deep in its belly? With it, I could break the barrier that protects Oni Island."

Issun: "Whoa, slow down there, sister! I make it a habit of never saying no to a pretty face. But if my boss here says no, there ain't much I can do. Well, boss? We gonna help this chick, or what?"

Vegeta: "Don't have much choice right now, so yes."

Issun: "Bummer! Well, the boss has spoken..."

Vegeta then whispered something under his breath that only Issun could hear.

Issun: "HUH? B-But, Geta!"

Otohime: "O great Amaterasu! Your compassion is truly as deep as the sea! And you are ever quick to decide."

Otohime then handed Vegeta an amulet.

Otohime: "This amulet will allow you to enter the Water Dragon's garden."

Issun: "Water Dragon's garden?"

Otohime: "That is correct. The Water Dragon makes its lair in a garden here at our palace."

Issun: "Here... at this palace? That thing lives here!"

Otohime: "It does."

Toushiro: "I'm suddenly feeling uncomfortable!"

Otohime: "Don't be afraid, dear child. It will not attack us as long as we leave it be. I doubt we would come out alive if we entered its lair. But I truly believe that Amaterasu can retrieve the Dragon Orb."

Vegeta: "I'm not Amaterasu."

Otohime: "I shall pray for your safe return."

And they all turned to head for the elevator to leave. But Issun was still in a fit.

Issun: "Look at the mess we're in now! Why ya always so eager to please!"

Vegeta: "Aren't you the one who is always eager to help a 'pretty lady' Issun?"

Ichigo and Toushiro just laughed.

Issun: "Aw, forget it. Let's go get that barrier-breaking orb. The Water Dragon's garden should be around here somewhere."

And so they left. Back downstairs, they had two doors to choose from. The one on the right or the one on the left. They chose to explore the left one first. There was a security guard at the door so Vegeta showed her the Shell Amulet that Otohime had given him.

Security Guard: "Oh! You've got a Shell Amulet! So you have the permission of Otohime? Forgive my rudeness. You may pass."

The Security Guard stepped aside and the door with a coral design on it opened. It wasn't the Water Dragon's garden, but there were a number of dancers dancing around a plugged up spring. The lead dancer was the, ahem... Biggest one of them all.

Dancer: "Is it just me, or are the others singing something different? That Water Dragon's causing havoc now that it's settled in the palace. It snores so loud, and every time it stirs, there's an earthquake! I dunno if that's why, but our swirly-whirly spring 's dried up. Us Dance Troupe girls have been ordered to do a water dance. But this dance wouldn't get any spring flowing again! No, I say we need to smash through the rock under the spring. If we hit water, that would get the spring going again."

This was all sounding very familiar to Vegeta. It was like the situation with the dried up spring in Sasa Sanctuary.

Ichigo: "How can a spring dry up under the sea and why is there a spring under the sea in the first place?"

Issun: "Good question."

Dancer: "If only someone would help and dig a hole where the spring was."

Vegeta: "I got this."

Vegeta stepped onto the rock that was plugging the spring. He started to dig and, presto! The spring was uncovered.

Dancer: "Oh! Why are you digging this dried up spring, sir? Hoping to smash the rock under the spring to find water, are you? You must have a good nose on you! That was my plan, too! Come on then! Help me dig down under the spring! We'll see if we can smash through the rock and revive the spring!"

Vegeta: "Let me go in first."

Ichigo: "This is all you Vegeta!"

Vegeta jumped into the hole while Ichigo and Toushiro waited above. The Dancer jumped in next but she got stuck up at the top of the whole hole. Vegeta had to work his way up from the very bottom just to get her down!

Vegeta: "Just perfect!"

The saiyan Power Slashed and dug his way all the way up to the Dancer. But almost as if to just piss him off, Vegeta had to dig another path back down to where he had started from! But at least there were plenty of things he could take his anger out on.

Issun: "That's it, Geta! Show that rock who's boss!"

Using his own anger to fuel him, Vegeta got himself and the Dancer back down to the bottom. The Dancer walked over to a rock and punched it! Vegeta then dug at the rock and just like that, water came gushing up! Right before Ichigo and Toushiro's eyes, the spring was revived. The Dancer and Vegeta came up and back onto 'dry' land.

Dancer: "Yeah! Right on! Wahoo! I smashed right through that rock! And look at that! The spring's gushing again!"

The spring was gushing again, but there seemed to be something else.

Dancer: "... ... Er... The spring's running again, but... The swirly-whirly is missing!"

Toushiro snorted a laugh. Ichigo just gave him a light tug on the ear.

Issun: "The whirl's gone?"

Dancer: "Exactly! It's the swirly-whirly that's kept us all in good health up to now. Without it, we'd lose the will to live! Anyway, enough! Just whining about it's not gonna help, is it?"

Vegeta: "No."

Dancer: "Everyone! We've got to summon the swirly-whirly back again! We'll transfer our passion and enthusiasm into the spring, by running around it as fast as we possibly can!"

And all of the dancers started running around the spring.

Vegeta: "Oh brother."

Vegeta decided to help by drawing a swirl in the water. It began to spin so he did it again. The spring began to spin once again. Just as soon as it did, our heros came face to face with Nuregami.

Nuregami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Followers in need and your own pure heart have restored my power. I, Nuregami, have a new power to bestow upon you. I have harnessed the fervent energy of those in need to create the power called Fountain. Use it well."

Nuregami left and Vegeta gained a new water power.

Dancer: "Yeah! Right on! Wahoo! The swirly-whirly's returned to the spring! The swirly-whirly spring's real name is the Swirling Spring. It's a portal the Dragonians made to connect to the land. If you jump in when it's swirling, you can go to different places. Sometimes we girls use it to get out and have some fun on land! Oops! You won't tell Otohime about that, will you? Anyway, thanks for all your help."

Ichigo: "Wasn't that Nuregami?"

Issun: "Boy, Geta, that's one mean brush you wield! I bet you could summon one of those travel whirlpools any time you want if you use that technique on a Mermaid Spring! Now we can travel across Nippon for free! Guess it pays to help people every now and then!"

Vegeta: "You'll never hear him say that again."

With a new power in hand, Vegeta and his friends headed back inside the palace and went to the other door. A security guard was standing in front of a door with a Water Dragon design on it. This had to be the Water Dragon's garden.

Security Guard: "Oh! You've got a Shell Amulet! That means Otohime must have found you worthy. Forgive my rudeness. You may pass."

The Security Guard stepped aside. The door opened and our heros entered. There was nothing but a hole in the middle of the garden, but the loudest snore could be heard everywhere. They crept closer to the hole and there, inside with his mouth wide open, was the Water Dragon himself.

Issun: "... ... Hm! What the...! It's that pesky Water Dragon!"

Vegeta: "That is by far the LOUDEST snore I've ever heard!"

Toushiro: "Look at those teeth... Each one is as big as me!"

Issun: "How many times did that rampaging sea monster almost finish us off? So it makes its home here, eh? That's one huge, nasty-looking mouth on that thing. Think we really could go in there and come back out alive? I mean, we're not talking about the Emperor's stomach here!"

Ichigo: "Are you really going in there, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I have no choice, Ichigo. It seems to be the only way."

Ichigo: "... ... Then I'll come with you."

Vegeta: "What?"

Toushiro: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Let me come with you, Vegeta. I could be of some help and I feel that I need to do this too. I still have my duty to protect people as a Soul Reaper ya know."

Vegeta looked into the young man's eyes and saw his resolve. It was just as strong as his own determination.

Vegeta: "Well, I could use someone to watch my back. Who knows what's in there."

Issun: "But what about Toushiro? Surely you're not going to take him in there with us!"

Ichigo: "No. I'm gonna leave him here."

Toushiro: "Ichigo..."

Ichigo: "I know you don't want to but you have to stay here, Toushiro. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Toushiro looked away with fear.

Vegeta: "Why don't we drop him off with Ebony and Curry? They're at Ryoshima Coast and they'll watch him."

Ichigo: "Good idea."

Ichigo picked Toushiro up and he followed Vegeta all the way back to Ryoshima Coast. They found Ebony and Flame Curry and told them the situation.

Ichigo: "So will you watch him?"

Ebony: "Of course."

Curry: "Gladly."

Ichigo put Toushiro down on the ground. But the boy wouldn't let go.

Ichigo: "Don't worry, son. Everything will be ok. I'll come back."

Although unsure, Toushiro nodded.

Vegeta: "If anything does happen to us... Kakarot is at Kamiki Village."

Curry: "We'll pray for you, Vegeta."

Ebony: "Good luck, friends."

Ichigo hesitantly let go of Toushiro before transforming into a Soul Reaper. When the wish was made on Shenron, they also wished for Ichigo to be able to transform into a Soul Reaper without any help, kinda like when Goku or Vegeta go Super Saiyan. But the down side was that he was visible to everyone. So the young man only used it if need be. Seeing Ichigo as a Soul Reaper worried Toushiro as he and the two animals watched them head back to the Dragon Palace. Once there, they headed back to the garden where the Water Dragon still slept.

Vegeta: "You ready, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at the monsters gullet. He took a deep breath and psyched himself up. This was by far the craziest thing he's ever done.

Ichigo: "... ... Ok. I'm ready."

The young man got on Vegeta's back and the saiyan leaped down into the snoring mouth.


	59. Inside The Water Dragon: Act 5 Part 11

Inside The Water Dragon

The inside of the Water Dragon was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. Plant/muscle like things grew everywhere along with crystals. There was a river, waterfalls and even debris from all of the dragon's rampaging.

Issun: "Well, here we are. This is the Water Dragon's stomach, huh? Is it just me, or is it unbearably hot and humid in here?"

Vegeta's hair was starting to limp down from the humidity. It was indeed hot and humid.

Issun: "Hmm... With the way this dragon is running amok, I'm sure we'll see al sorts of gruesome things down here. I just hope I don't lose my lunch..."

Vegeta: "I just hope we don't BECOME lunch!"

Ichigo: "Same here."

Issun: "Think we're really gonna find that Dragon Orb in here, Geta?"

Vegeta: "I hope so. I've been in enough stomachs for one lifetime."

And so, with Ichigo riding on his back, Vegeta started the search for the Dragon Orb. While looking for the orb, they encountered a few demons that the Water Dragon had swallowed. They were no match for Vegeta and even Ichigo dealt with a few himself. They ended up coming across a watery trench where Vegeta thought he saw something very familiar down at the bottom. It was an Exorcising Arrow. Knowing that the Exorcising Arrow was needed somewhere, Vegeta headed down the trench to fetch it. Once he had it, he looked for a way up. There was a Power Spring nearby and Vegeta used the Bloom technique to made lilly pads across the water. Once at the spot, the saiyan used Waterspout to make a geyser to take him up. Heading further inside the belly of the beast, they came across the remains of a ship and a casualty of the dragon's rampage. But they couldn't stop. They had to continue on. Eventually they found the freaky gate that the Exorcising Arrow unlocked and it was dealt with. Beyond the gate was something unusual. An orb was entangled in an impressively strong web of muscle tissue.

Issun: "Hm? What's that? It's all tangled up in all this flabby stomach muscle. Looks like a glass ball or something."

Ichigo: "Could that be the Dragon Orb?"

Vegeta tried cutting the strong tissue but it wouldn't give. Ichigo tried as well but still the orb would not be released.

Ichigo: "Man that stuff is strong!"

Issun: "It looks like it doesn't want to give it up. We'll have to find something stronger."

Ichigo: "That stuff doesn't look like stomach tissue. Maybe we could use the Water Dragon's stomach acid. Heck! It's been devouring ships and even demons all this time so it has to be pretty strong."

Vegeta: "Oh nice. As if nearly getting digested once wasn't enough."

There was a passage to the right so they took it. At the end of the passage, there was a room with a pool filled with red liquid. At the top was a plug that dripped the same red stuff.

Issun: "A dead end? I don't know where we are now, but I don't like the look of the red liquid there."

Ichigo: "That's got to be the acid I mentioned. Be careful, Vegeta."

Issun: "Yeah! It'd probably digest us in a second if we fell in!"

Vegeta leaped onto the one and only acid free platform and Ichigo got off. Since the red liquid was, well, liquid, he was sure that the Waterspout technique could work. He drew a line from the acid to the fleshy thing above. It seemed to be working.

Issun: "What the heck are you doing! That red liquid is raining down now! What'll happen if that fleshy mass dissolves? Hmm... Now you got me interested, too!"

Vegeta guided the acid to the chunk of flesh again, and then a third time. He tried it one more time and the acid ate away the fleshy mass. Red liquid was flowing down and the whole place was now flooded!

Issun: "What the...! The whole place is flooded with that icky red liquid! We came to find the Dragon Orb, not to end up lunch!"

Vegeta: "Ichigo. It'll be very difficult to cross this stuff with you on my back. So can you keep up if I made a few lilly pads?"

Ichigo: "Not a problem."

Vegeta: "Alright then. Let's head back to that orb!"

Vegeta started to draw lilly pads on the red liquid. The pads were slowly being digested so Vegeta moved fast. Ichigo followed right behind him. The saiyan kept making lilly pads close to each other so the orange hair young man could keep up with him. Finally, they made it back to the orb. There was a small hill they was just above the red acid in front of the orb so that they could stand on it.

Vegeta: "Do you think your plan will work, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "I'm pretty sure it will."

Vegeta: "Good enough for me."

Vegeta used Waterspout to guide the acid to the muscle. It was working. Bit by bit the muscle tissue was dissolving until the orb was free. The orb fell into the red liquid and started to glow. Right before their eyes, the red liquid disappeared. There was no doubt that this orb with a dragon figure wrapping around it was the Dragon Orb.

Issun: "Nice work, Geta! And great plan, Ichigo! We finally got the Dragon Orb! Now we should be able to break the barrier on Oni Island! Once Himiko locates the island on her crystal ball, the enemy's stronghold will be totally exposed!"

Ichigo looked at where the Dragon Orb had been stuck. It didn't look good.

Issun: "Boy, you sure had a hard time pulling that orb out. I wonder if the dragon's gonna be ok? Let's go, Geta. I mean, we got the orb. No use sticking around here."

Vegeta was about to turn around to leave when he suddenly felt an eerie presence. Suddenly, the exits were blocked! The room darkened and eight glowing pink/purple spheres of light flew around them. Ichigo prepared himself for a fight and stood close to Vegeta. The saiyan prince growled at the lights. He had a bad feeling about them.

Issun: "What the heck! Are these the vengeful spirits of the people the dragon gobbled up?"

Vegeta: "I don't think so."

Issun: "No, wait... These aren't spirits. That weird color can only mean one thing... Foxfire!"

The weird lights suddenly came at Vegeta and the saiyan jumped up to avoid them! Then three of the lights transformed with a howl into demon foxes known as a Tube Fox! These were serious demons! It is often under the control of sorcery. Frequently the cause of famine and disease, sorcerers used these as a source of great wealth. But there was a problem. In order to control a Tube Fox, one needs supreme power and skill which meant that there was someone or something very powerful around! The demon foxes started their attack on the saiyan! With one good swipe from his hand, one was dealt with instantly. A second was taken down by Vegeta and a third by Ichigo. Two more appeared but were slashed by the saiyan's Power Slash technique. But the last three appeared and started doing something strange. They started dancing.

Ichigo: "What the hell?"

The young man glanced over at Vegeta and saw that the ink which powered his Celestial Brush being drained! It was just like in Kusa Village when it was full of an evil atmosphere. The saiyan started feeling weak.

Vegeta: "Ichigo... Stop them!"

Ichigo had to move fast.

Ichigo: "Bankai!"

The young man activated his Bankai, the most powerful level for a Soul Reaper!

Ichigo: "Tensa Zangetsu. Now you're in trouble."

Using his Bankai's immense speed, Ichigo dealt with two of the three Tube Foxes in a flash! The third had stopped sucking the ink from Vegeta and focused on the Soul Reaper. Its fatal mistake was taking its eyes off of Vegeta and the saiyan bit down on it with all his might! The fox demons were finished, but little flames from each one remained behind. The exits suddenly opened up again and the tiny flames merged into something. They revealed nine bamboo rods that were stuck together. The strange item was picked up by Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Thanks, Ichigo. Glad to see you still on your toes."

Ichigo: "I said I would help you and I kept my word."

Issun: "What the heck was that? It was kinda freaky. Looked like a bundle of bamboo tubes or something... I know! I bet those are the Fox Rods that busty babe wanted! You know, that ultimate weapon against the Dark Lord."

Suddenly, the whole place started shaking! The Water Dragon looked sick inside.

Issun: "Ack! I knew it! You should have tried to pull that orb out more gently!"

A splash came in front of Vegeta. He looked up and saw that the red acidic liquid was starting to rain down! He dodged it again and again until he was literally standing on the toes of one foot! Ichigo wasn't doing any better!

Vegeta: "Not good!"

Issun: "I'm too young to be digested! Let's get outta here!"

Time to get out of there and now! Ichigo was fast enough to keep up with Vegeta as the saiyan made a mad dash to the exit! Red liquid continued to rain down as our heros ran for their lives! There was no time to stop, no time to waste! They had to get out of there! The faster they ran, the faster the acid rained down! Eventually, they could see the exit and went for it! They all got out just in time as the Water Dragon sank to the bottom of the sea.

Issun: "The Water Dragon... It's dead..."

Vegeta, Issun and Ichigo could only watch as the lifeless Water Dragon disappeared in the darkness of the sea.

Issun: "Now what're we supposed to do? We have the Dragon Orb, but no Water Dragon for it to control! No matter how hard Himiko tries to locate Oni Island... Without that dragon, there's no way we can break the barrier."

Ichigo: "What are we going to do now?..."

Vegeta: "I... Don't know."

But then a light shined from the darkness of the deep.

Issun: "Hey! Something's coming!"

The light came right up to Vegeta. It was a man they hadn't seen before.

?: "Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... I'm afraid there's no time left for me to speak now. But I do need to thank you and your friends."

Issun: "What for? And who are you anyway?"

?: "I am King Wada, the 27th king of the Dragonians."

King Wada, the King of the Dragonians himself.

Issun: "King of the Dragonian? So then, you were that Water Dragon!"

Wada: "It was I, the Water Dragon, god of the sea, ruler of the deep. O great god Amaterasu. As you well know, there are ill omens heralding the coming of great strife throughout Nippon. Even the Dragonians have suffered under the forces of darkness."

And Wada told our heros the story of his valiant fight which ultimately led to this tragedy.

Wada: "They seek to prevent me from using my power... The power to break the barrier that protects Oni Island... I waged battle against the Dark Lord and consumed the Dark Instrument he wielded. But the instrument lodged in my stomach and drove me to madness."

Vegeta: "It all makes sense now."

Ichigo: "So that's why the Water Dragon was on a rampage."

Issun: "Instrument of the Dark Lord? You mean this thing?"

And Issun presented the Fox Rods to Wada.

Wada: "Yes, the Fox Rods. Without the Fox Rods, the Dark Lord has limited power. Now all of the monsters are doing everything they can to locate them."

Issun: "I see... They're like a key to his power or something."

Wada: "I can rest easy knowing they are in your hands, Amaterasu. I also ask that you give my wife, Otohime, the Dragon Orb. It is the heart of the dragon. It will bring peace to my people. Alas, my end is near. I have slain many innocents while in the grip of madness. I pray that their souls may rest in peace in these watery depths, these deep blue waters the people of Ryoshima Coast so dearly love. Farewell, Amaterasu. I shall pray for your good fortune."

And Wada sank to the bottom of the sea. It was now up to Vegeta to make sure that his soul could rest in peace. The Dragon Orb shined and took our heros back to the Dragon Palace. Once back at the Dragon Palace, a familiar woman appeared. It was Rao.

Rao: "Vegeta! You made it..."

Of course, Issun went limp.

Issun: "B-Busty babe..."

Ichigo: "Oh brother..."

Rao: "I saw the crazed Water Dragon thrashing about from the shore. So I hurried here to the Dragon Palace, just in case..."

That was odd, Vegeta thought. How'd she know where the Dragon Palace was? Rao never mentioned knowing that kind of information before. And he also found it strange that she just happened to be at the shore when the Water Dragon was thrashing around at sea. None of them ever told her that they had found the Dragon Palace and were planning to go into the Water Dragon.

Issun: "Aw, you don't have to worry 'bout us! I mean, nothing can stop ol' Geta here. Not fire, not water, not-"

Rao: "Tell me, Vegeta. What happened to the Water Dragon?"

Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted to answer her. She seemed pretty eager to know what happened to the Water Dragon. Too eager.

Rao: "Did he reveal the secret of penetrating Oni Island?"

Issun: "Hey, it's not nice to interrupt. I was on a roll, babe! Anyway, the Water Dragon was actually the Dragonian king. He turned into a dragon to protect the Dragon Palace."

Issun then hopped off of Vegeta and showed Rao the Fox Rods.

Issun: "He even snatched these Fox Rods from their boss!"

Rao: "You found the Fox Rods!"

Issun: "Come to think of it, weren't you lookin' for these, babe? Aren't they the ultimate weapon against the evil beings? Hey, wait a sec... What about what you said about the Fox Rods? You know, about the ship sinking before they reached Himiko? Why'd we search that stupid ship if they weren't really there!"

Rao: "If you're still upset that I put you in danger, I'm sorry! But time is of the essence now. Give me the Fox Rods! Quickly!"

Vegeta was getting more and more uneasy. Rao wanted those rods pretty badly.

Issun: "Now you just hold your melons, babe! I mean, if those monsters are frantically searching for them, whoever has 'em will have a huge bull's-eye on their back!"

Vegeta was unsure but he decided to hand them over anyway.

Rao: "Vegeta?"

Issun: "I hope ya know what you're doing, Geta!"

Rao: "It's an eerie light they give out. Yet somehow alluring. With this, my holy powers will reach their limit. I can destroy every last demon there is! Protecting Queen Himiko with this great power - that is my duty. Don't worry, Vegeta. I must hurry back to the city now. I shall honor my duty with my life!"

And Rao ran off.

Issun: "With your life? Don't go getting yourself killed, babe! Aw, she's gone..."


	60. Sacrifices: Act 5 Part 12

This chapter is longer then most. I'm trying to get Act 5 done in the next two weeks before I leave for a trip with the family.

* * *

Sacrifices

Ichigo: "Boy, I'm ready to get back to my normal life right about now."

Vegeta: "Define normal. Let's give this Dragon Orb back to Otohime and then you can get back to Toushiro and your job."

Ichigo: "Lovely!"

There was a dead patch behind them and Vegeta restored it. When he did, a giant coral grew in its place. In a treasure chest next to it, there was a Treasure Box inside. Outside, the guard filled Vegeta in on the box.

Security Guard: "Huh! That's the Treasure Box! You know it contains the gasps of mermaids? It's found at the base of the millennia coral that takes seed but once in 1,000 years! And it grows heavier with each mermaid death. One leaked gasp is said to bring on old age in an instant."

Vegeta, Ichigo and Issun all freaked! The saiyan held the box out with his arms fully stretched.

Security Guard: "But that's an old legend. No one knows if any of it's true."

Ichigo stayed well away from the box. The last thing he needed was to be close to something that could turn him from a 19 year old to 90 year old! Not to mention he had a child to look after, even if that child didn't call him 'dad'.

Vegeta: "*Gulp* Uh... Ichigo... Ya got anything I could use to tie around this thing?"

Ichigo: "You're seriously gonna keep that!"

Vegeta: "Even if the legend is true, it could be useful but I don't want to take any chances while its on me. When I become an old man, I want to do it the old fashioned way... Growing old!"

Ichigo gave Vegeta a long sash he had on him and the saiyan tied the box up tightly. With that taken care of, they all went back to deliver the Dragon Orb to Otohime.

Issun: "I'm back, baby! Oh, what a relief to see that you are unharmed. And what of the Dragon Orb?"

Vegeta pulled out the Dragon Orb and held it up high with pride before tossing it up to the top of the throne.

Otohime: "You retrieved the Dragon Orb form the dragon's body! I have no words to express my gratitude. Now that I have the Dragon Orb, I can harness the power of the Water Dragon and break the barrier around Oni Island."

But they had bad news.

Ichigo and Vegeta: "Umm..."

Issun: "About the Water Dragon... It sunk to the bottom of the sea when we took that orb thing. Does that mean that the King of the Dragonians is..."

Otohime and her Security Guards were all shocked at the news. But Otohime bowed her head down in sorrow.

Issun: "I mean... Is that King of the Dragonians really your-"

Otohime: "Yes, it is true. The Water Dragon was King Wada, my husband. He performed the ancient Dragonian rite of transformation in order to battle the forces of darkness. But he was gravely wounded and flew into an uncontrollable rage. If the King is dead, then the law of succession must be fulfilled. The Dragon Orb had to be recovered, whatever the cost. And alas, the cost was the King's life... Hear me, Issun. As I have said before, the Dragonians have the resolve to do whatever is necessary. We mustn't hesitate."

Issun: "... ..."

Otohime: "Now then, Amaterasu. What of the Dark Instrument of the Dark Lord? Surely you found it lodged in the Water Dragon's belly?"

Issun: "Oh, you mean the Fox Rods? Queen Himiko's attendant took it. She said something about using its power against the evil beings."

Otohime seemed puzzled.

Otohime: "Himiko's attendant? It is true the Dark Instrument has unfathomable power... But evil beings are doing all in their power to find it, too. I truly this attendant you speak of is trustworthy. All hope would be lost if it fell back into evil hands."

Vegeta: "I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

Suddenly, the Dragon Orb started to shine! Everyone looked up at it just as it flew down to face Vegeta, Issun and Ichigo.

Issun: "Yikes! What's up with this thing!"

Otohime: "A revelation, perhaps... Perhaps King Wada wishes us to see something before he departs!"

They all looked into the orb. It suddenly showed Rao running to the Ankoku Temple on Ryoshima Coast! Behind her was a great shadowy monster with nine great tails! And then... The vision stopped.

Otohime: "Do you have any idea what that vision meant?"

Issun: "C'mon, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Let's go, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Right behind you!"

And our heros raced off!

Otohime: "Where are you going, Amaterasu!"

Issun: "No time to explain now, babe! We gotta get over to Ankoku Temple quick!"

And Vegeta raced off with Ichigo close behind!

Otohime: "Remember, Amaterasu, there is still hope! I shall wait here for Queen Himiko's revelation. Let us meet again wherever Oni Island may appear! May the god of the sea watch over you!"

And the saiyan hurried! They had to get to Ankoku Temple before it was too late!

Vegeta: "We have to hurry! Not only is Rao in danger but so are Ebony, Curry and Toushiro!"

That was enough to motivate Ichigo. They all ran out of the Dragon Palace a ran strait to Orca! The whale carried them up the whirlpool and leaped out with a splash before landing back in the water!

Vegeta: "To the shore, Orca! Quickly!"

At full speed, Orca took them to the nearest piece of land! Vegeta hopped off and Ichigo jumped onto the saiyan's back! With adrenaline pumping throughout his body, Vegeta made a mad dash to Ryoshima Coast. He ran past the gate and the guards and up the hill towards Ankoku Temple. They were relieved to see Ebony, Curry and Toushiro sitting next to the giant bell.

Vegeta: "Ebony! Curry!"

Ebony: "Vegeta!"

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Ichigo!"

Vegeta came to a stop and Ichigo hopped off instantly! The young man ran over to his son and picked him up, worried that he might be injured.

Ichigo: "Are you ok! Are you injured!"

Toushiro: "No! What're you talking about!"

Curry: "Vegeta! What's going on! What's with the rush!"

Vegeta: "Didn't you see a priestess run past here a minute ago!"

Issun: "She was being chased by a great big shadowy monster!"

Ebony and Curry looked at one another and then back at Vegeta.

Ebony: "Vegeta, I swear to you, we don't know what you're talking about!"

Toushiro: "Yeah, Ichigo. We've been sitting the whole time."

Ichigo: "But then..."

Mist suddenly engulfed them. At the temple's stairway, a ghostly image appeared waving at them. It was Rao! She walked to the steps and disappeared along with the mist!

Issun: "Whoa, it's the busty babe! Huh! She's gone..."

Ebony: "Now we saw that!"

Vegeta: "Come on!"

Vegeta ran after the image with Ichigo and Toushiro on his back. Ebony and Curry followed them as well. When they reached the start of the steps, the mist appeared again and Rao climbed up the stairs before disappearing with the mist again.

Issun: "W-Wait, babe, wait! She wants us to follow her?"

All four of them started running up the steps as fast as they could while Ebony took to the air! When all of them met at the top, the mist appeared again and so did Rao before she disappeared behind the Ankoku Temple.

Issun: "Not again... Where does she want us to go!"

Vegeta: "Come on!"

They all ran to the back of the temple where the mist and Rao appeared one last time. This time, Rao vanished behind the rock wall!

Issun: "What the! You see that, Geta? That busty babe went right through the wall!"

Our hero and his friends all approached the wall to discover a secret passage! Inside the secret passage, there was a well. Ebony sniffed the well and then covered a small part of the opening with her wings. The feathers of her wings danced very slightly, a sign that there was more down there then water.

Issun: "That would explain the draft. Hurry, Geta! Leap before you think, right!"

Without hesitation, Vegeta leaped into the well with Ichigo, Toushiro, Ebony and Curry right behind him! At the bottom, there was a tunnel leading somewhere. But then, Vegeta found an awful sight. A body that looked like it had been there for a while. Strangest of all, the clothes it still wore looked very familiar.

Issun: "Hey, there's a body here. Wow, looks like it's been laying here forever. There's nothing but bones and some clothes left. Hm... Now where have I seen clothes like that before?"

A look of horror crossed Vegeta's face. He knew where they had seen those clothes before.

Vegeta: "Oh no... Don't tell me?..."

Vegeta suddenly started running down the tunnel! Ichigo and Toushiro held on while Ebony and Curry kept up right behind him. The saiyan feared he had made a terrible mistake!

Ichigo: "What's wrong, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "I have a bad feeling about this! And if this tunnel ends where I think it does, we're in for a fight!"

They came to the end of the tunnel and climbed up the ladder at the end. The hatch opened in a storage room and outside that storage room was...

Vegeta: "I was right..."

Queen Himiko's Palace.

Issun: "Huh? Isn't this... Himiko's Palace? Why is there a tunnel from Ankoku Temple to here?"

Vegeta raced inside the palace with his friends close behind. Inside, they found the Handmaiden on the floor out-cold.

Vegeta: "Ebony, Curry... Stay here with her and guard the elevator. Don't let anything in!"

Ebony and Curry: "Right!"

Ichigo: "We'll come with you, Vegeta! You may need help!"

Vegeta, Ichigo and Toushiro rode the elevator up. Using the Fire Tablet, Vegeta got all of them across the lava safely and dashed right into Himiko's throne room! The queen laid on the floor with her crystal ball next to her. Our heros ran up to her...

Issun: "Huh? What the heck happened! Hey, pretty lady! Himiko!"

But they were too late.

Issun: "... ... She's... She's... dead..."

Off to the side, the priestess Rao stood by, shaking.

Rao: "It was terrifying... A monster ten times my height appeared... It destroyed the magical barrier and left Queen Himiko like that..."

Vegeta and the others all turned to Rao.

Issun: "Busty babe? Is that you? What monster are you talking about? That ginormous thing that attacked you at Ankoku Temple?"

Rao: "I'm... I'm scared now... The evil beings we must defeat to save the people in the city... Their leader is such a mighty beast! No human could stand up to it! Our feeble mortal resistance is futile!"

The way she said it... The way she talked about it... Vegeta's mind went back to the time when he was evil. He said the same things in the same way she had. The saiyan stared at her with cold eyes.

Issun: "Dang it! Himiko said she'd be ok as long as she had that crystal ball. So how the heck did this happen!"

The prince continued to stare at Rao.

Issun: "Hey, Geta, why d'ya keep staring at the busty babe?"

Ichigo and Toushiro glanced at Vegeta. The stare was intense and focused. Ichigo then grabbed Toushiro and pulled the boy behind him! He had seen that stare before!

Issun: "Himiko's dead! Aren't you the least bit sad?"

Suddenly Vegeta roared at the priestess! It was all clear to him now!

Issun: "What's wrong, Geta!"

Rao: "Vegeta? What are you doing?"

Issun: "Down, Geta!"

Rao: "Have you lost your mind? Are you in the grip of the evil curse as well?"

Issun: "Huh!"

Rao started to chant, but Vegeta wasn't going to let her finish. The saiyan prince leaped at the priestess with a roar! Rao looked up with glowing red eyes. In a flash, Rao had dodged Vegeta' attack! The saiyan turned around just as the priestess landed next to Himiko's body.

Issun: "What the...! What's up with those freaky eyes of yours, babe! You're freaking me out!"

Vegeta: "Don't you get it, Issun! That's not Rao!"

Issun: "Huh!"

Vegeta: "It's all become clear to me now. That body we found in the tunnel... That's the real priestess! The Dragonian king's revelation, he was showing us how fox-face here killed the real Rao!"

Rao started to laugh. Vegeta was spot on.

Rao: "Well, carrying on with this any longer would spoil the fun. You are a cunning one, Vegeta. I lured you to the treasure ship as bait for the Water Dragon, but you escaped and managed to get your hands on the Lucky Mallet. You even cleared the city of the poison mist. You also started searching for Oni Island to bring down my fortress, and you even managed to tame the mighty Water Dragon!"

Issun: "B-But..."

Rao: "But now that the Water Dragon has gone, my fortress is impregnable! And Himiko is but a lifeless corpse. You'll never know where Oni Island is now! Ha ha ha ha ha! Luck must be on my side. Occupying the body of this priestess, Rao, made it so simple. Breaking Himiko's magical barrier was easy once I got close to her."

Rao suddenly held the Fox Rods up above her.

Rao: "It's all thanks to this item you got back from the Water Dragon! All because the Fox Rods are mine once again!"

And Rao prepared to fight!

Rao: "Vegeta... You foolish man! Know that it was you who revived the power of the Dark Lord!"

And Rao transformed! Her face became that of a fox demon. She was now Evil Rao, the Dark Lord in disguise!

Evil Rao: "The Fox Rods made the crystal ball's barrier shatter like glass! Oh, if only you'd been here to see Himiko die!"

Evil Rao then suddenly picked up the crystal ball and shrank it down.

Evil Rao: "I think I'll take the crystal ball with me in the event that one of your pathetic friends tries to locate me."

Evil Rao then swallowed the crystal ball!

Evil Rao: "And if I deal with you now too, Vegeta, nothing will stand in the way of my world of evil beings!"

Vegeta: "Even if you do get by me, I have many friends who will gladly rise up to face you! But that won't happen cause it ends here!"

Vegeta roared at Evil Rao! Ichigo stood back with Toushiro as Evil Rao and Vegeta charged at one another! The saiyan prince swung his arm with all his strength and struck the impostor with the back of his hand! Evil Rao smashed against a pillar and spat out the crystal ball, which returned to normal size soon after.

Issun: "Ok, we have her now, Geta! Let's finish off that fox-headed wench!"

Vegeta charged at the impostor only to run right into a barrier! Issun was thrown clean off of Vegeta! The prince recovered quickly and faced Evil Rao once again. Evil Rao then transformed into a gigantic beast with nine tails! Its red glowing eyes were the only thing that wasn't covered by darkness. This was the Dark Lord!

?: "Ignorant fools! Did you really think it would be that easy! I have powers beyond belief! Here is but a taste of what the Dark Lord can do!"

The beast flipped its nine tails up and towards our heros! It was only because the room was too small that Vegeta was only just missed by the attack.

?: "Hmph! Pretty deity! It is only the size of this room that saved you. It is far too small for me to unleash my true fury."

The monstrous beast then saw Ichigo standing alone with Toushiro. It went after them.

Ichigo: "TOUSHIRO, RUN!"

The young man shoved the boy away from him just as a tail came down on him!

Vegeta and Issun: "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was using Zangetsu to hold the tail just above him. But only just. The Dark Lord's tail was pushing down on him and the orange hair young man's strength was quickly fading!

Issun: "Push back Ichigo!"

Vegeta: "You're stronger than this! You must fight back!"

But Ichigo's strength was near its end.

?: "You're too weak!"

The young man's knees were starting to give way!

Ichigo: "I... can't keep this... up much longer!"

His strength was almost gone when suddenly!...

"DAD!"

Shocked, Ichigo quickly looked over his shoulder to see Toushiro standing just behind him, terrified and almost in tears. Ichigo's eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief. He could have sworn that it was Toushiro's voice he had just heard! Vegeta and Issun were just as shocked too!

Ichigo: "What... Did you just call me?"

Toushiro: "Please, dad! Fight back!"

Ichigo's heart began to swell with joy and happiness after Toushiro had called him 'dad' for the very first time. His focus then returned to his situation. After hearing Toushiro pleading him to fight back, Ichigo felt his strength return! With a yell, he pushed the tail back! And to show the Dark Lord that he was a force to be reckoned with...

Ichigo: "Getsuga TENSHO!"

Ichigo's attack only just missed the Dark Lord who leaped back to avoid the attack! The beast then glared at Vegeta when the saiyan prince roared at it as a show of power!

?: "Impressive strength. However, resistance is futile, for your last remaining hope is gone. I shall now return to Oni Island and rally my dark forces! Then we'll go forth and crush all who stand against the Darkness."

A light shined down on the Dark Lord as he laughed. Then, he was gone. Ichigo hugged his son tightly, over joyed to have finally heard Toushiro call him 'dad'. But Vegeta wasn't happy. The saiyan prince drove his fist into the floor out of anger and then roared out of frustration!

Vegeta: "How could I have been so stupid!"

His anger was understandable. Vegeta had allowed the Dark Lord to slip away. The display of evil sent chills down the saiyan's spine. Vegeta and Issun were left to wallow in overwhelming sadness. Himiko had remained steadfast in her quest to find Oni Island. In the end, she lost her life at the hands of the Dark Lord. When Himiko died, so did all clues to the location of Oni Island. Vegeta and Issun were left with nary a shred of hope. Giving up on their quest seemed the only option... That's when they noticed that the blood caked crystal ball spewed forth by the Dark Lord clearly displayed an image of Himiko. Issun, Vegeta, Ichigo and Toushiro, all doubting their eyes, listened intently as Himiko began speaking. She explained that Oni Island would not be easy to find and that she had determined to become ethereal and enter the crystal ball herself in search of clues. She had allowed herself to be consumed in order to use the Dark Lord's powers. She was also aware that the Dark Lord now possessed the Fox Rods. All was planned. Himiko's will infused the crystal ball with great power. The fortress housing the dark forces materialized. Oni Island appears only at sunset in a certain location. The place revealed by the crystal ball was none other than a spot just off the northwest shore of Ryoshima Coast, near the spot known as Watcher's Cape. Oni Island would appear again at Watcher's Cape at the next sunset. A small glimmer of hope returned to our hero's hearts. Just as the image of Oni Island faded from the crystal, a deep crack appeared and split Himiko's image. She had paid the ultimate price for manipulating the dark power. The crystal itself had been spent. The destiny of Himiko's very soul had been inextricably intertwined with that of the crystal ball. A burst of blinding light heralded the crystal's demise. Himiko's soul was caught up in the shattered fragments... and drifted serenely toward the heavens above, even as she prayed fervently for Vegeta's safe passage.

Issun: "Geta! The sun's gonna set soon! Oni Island's gonna disappear! That revelation Himiko risked her life to tell us... Whatever we do, we can't let it go to waste! Who cares if we can't break the barrier on Oni Island. Let's make a beeline for Watcher's Cape, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Come on, you two! Get on, hurry!"

Ichigo picked up Toushiro and climbed on Vegeta's back. The saiyan then ran out of the throne room and went straight down! Ebony and Curry stood by the elevator and watched Vegeta dash out at full speed!

Vegeta: "Stay!"

The two animals nodded and stood guard. Vegeta ran out of the Palace, through the city and all the way back to Watcher's Cape! Sunset was nearing it's end when they all got to the top of the cape. There, they ran into Otohime again.

Otohime: "Why, Amaterasu!"

Issun: "Hiya, babe! How'd ya ever find this place?"

Otohime: "I sensed Queen Himiko's fathomless regret upon her last breath. It made its way to the distant halls of the Dragon Palace. Behold, the sun! Even now it sinks down beyond the sea."

The sun was setting.

Otohime: "Once it is gone, so too shall Oni Island disappear. No one knows where it will appear next. And no art known to mortals can divine its location!"

Issun: "That may be true, but listen... It really doesn't matter because we can't break the barrier. The Water Dragon was our only hope, and it's dead now."

Otohime: "The Water Dragon is not dead in the true sense of the word. I can harness its power with a sincere prayer to the Dragon Orb. Behold! I, Otohime of the Dragonians, shall transform into a dragon and break through the wall that divides. May I serve you as a divine bridge to the heavens!"

Otohime revealed the Dragon Orb and used it to turn into a mighty Water Dragon! Then, Otohime swayed forward and crashed through the islands barrier! Her body was now a bridge.

Otohime: "Now, Amaterasu! You must cross while life yet courses through these veins!"

Issun: "Ok! You ready, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Just a sec."

Before he was about to make his way over to Oni Island, Vegeta turned to Ichigo and Toushiro. He did not want them to come with him.

Vegeta: "Ichigo... I want you to promise me that you won't follow me. Who knows what dangers await me on that island? It's no place for you and Toushiro."

Ichigo: "I know. I wasn't planning on following you there. But what about the Dark Lord's army? What if they attack while you're fighting the Dark Lord?"

Vegeta: "I've already taken that into consideration. The Dark Lord's army will most likely wait for their captains command and it'll take time for the army to get ready and assemble. Even then, it'll take them time to come ashore. I'll do everything I can to slow them down, but if I'm not back by sunrise, go to Kamiki Village and warn Kakarot of the danger."

Toushiro: "But, Kamiki's a long way from here! We'd never get there in time!"

Vegeta: "Again, I've taken that into consideration."

Vegeta reached back and pulled out two Mermaid Coins and handed them to Ichigo.

Ichigo: "These are Mermaid Coins..."

Vegeta: "Use these to warp to the Mermaid Spring in Shinshu Field. Kakarot and the others are usually around the sacred Konohana tree. Do you know where the closest Mermaid Spring is?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, just outside the gate up there."

Vegeta: "Good, now... Do you know how to use these?"

Ichigo: "Yeah. You'd better get moving, Vegeta. We'll wait for you on the beach until sunrise. If you're not back by then... We'll head to Kamiki."

Vegeta nodded at them and then... He headed for Oni Island.


	61. Oni Island: Act 5 Part 13

Oni Island

Vegeta reached the end of the bridge created by Otohime. He was now on Oni Island. The whole island was surrounded by lava. This was a problem for Vegeta as there was no way to climb up the rock wall in front of him. All there was was a fountain of lava.

Issun: "Whoa... That looks nasty. Normally, we'd be crispy critters if we touched that stuff. But it shouldn't be any different from water for you now, Geta! C'mon! How 'bout some of that water magic of yours!"

Issun did have a point. Lava was like water except for the part that it could cook you in a second! But so long as he had the Fire Tablet on him, it wouldn't hurt him at all. So Vegeta drew a line up from the lava and it worked! He got a ride up to the next level!

Vegeta: "Good! I didn't come all this way just to get fried!"

Traveling across the path, they got a good look at the front of the Dark Lord's fortress. Below was another river of lava and no way to the fortress from where the saiyan was. So Vegeta jumped into the lava and swam to a spot with a Power Spring. It took him up and he got off. As he ran to the front door of the fortress, he began to wonder. This island was suppose to be crawling with demons and monsters, yet he hadn't encountered a single one yet. Of course as he just thought of that, two giant demons appeared! A red and blue pair with massive iron masks and mighty double weapons! They were both Ogres, a Red Ogre and a Blue Ogre! Their iron masks were going to make it difficult for Vegeta to attack them head on. But these kind of Ogres sacrificed speed for strength, the very opposite of Vegeta. While Vegeta was strong in his own rite, he was built more for speed and agility more then anything else. It was the one thing Goku could not match him at. Although their heads were protected by the iron masks, their sides were not and the prince targeted their flanks! The Blue Ogre was taken down first as it was slightly smaller than its red cousin which meant it was slightly faster too. With its cousin gone, the Red Ogre was no match for the saiyan prince. With the Ogres defeated, the door to the castle opened and Vegeta went in. The inside was creepy, even for Vegeta. The place just reeked of evil. It was like a perfect metaphor for him. His whole life, Vegeta had done many terrible and horrible things. But now he was trying to change, so what better way then here. If he could withstand the overwhelming evil and temptations that this place would surely throw at him, then he knew that he could truly redeem himself. And what made it better, he was not alone. Not only did he have Issun with him, but the prayer of Himiko and the love from his family and friends back in Kamiki.

Issun: "Oni Island... You'd have to have a pretty warped mind to build a castle here. I bet those two-bit monsters think they're big shots living here. Let's teach 'em a lesson by fightin' our way to the top and draggin' that fox-headed wench down by the scruff of her neck!"

Vegeta: "Yeah. Issun... I want you to do me a favor."

Issun: "What's that?"

Vegeta: "I don't know if you remember or even if I told you this, but I was once a very evil person myself a long time ago. This place is the perfect metaphor of how I used to be many years ago. If I can withstand the evil here, I know I've changed. So I want you to promise me something."

Issun: "What would that be, Geta?"

Vegeta: "If I start giving in to the darkness again... Promise you'll give me a good whack on the head and lecture me about how stupid I am!"

Issun: "Can do, Geta! Can do!"

And so, assured that Issun would keep him on track and away from the darkness again, Vegeta began the search for the Dark Lord! There was no other way open to them except for the path to the left of them, so they took it. There was a hidden room to their right while going down the dead-end path and inside was an Exorcising Arrow in the middle of the room. Knowing full well that the arrow was needed, Vegeta went to grab it. As he was almost on top of it, two Poltergeist arrived, one of fire and one of thunder. The saiyan used the Mist technique to slow time down and attack the two demons at once. With the demons gone, Vegeta grabbed the Exorcising Arrow with his teeth and kept moving. There wasn't one of those Demon Locks on this side of the floor so they checked the other side. They found the gate and unlocked it. Through the twisting corridors and down a set of stairs to the basement. At the basement, Vegeta came across a living scrap of paper named Tobi.

Tobi: "Hm? Excuse me, good sir. Might I ask what you are doing here?"

Issun: "Huh? Did that scrap of paper just say something?"

Tobi: "Scrap of paper? Do not dishonor me with such an unflattering name. My name is Tobi!"

Issun: "Yeah, whatever. So whaddya want, motor mouth?"

Tobi: "I serve as a gatekeeper of Oni Island. My job is to keep suspicious people out. I have never seen you around here before, good sir. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Issun: "You talking to my fine friend? Well, this here is Full-Throttle Geta! We gotta get up to the top of this castle ASAP! Sorry! No time to shoot the breeze with ya!"

Tobi: "I am afraid I cannot allow that. Did you not hear me? I am a gatekeeper of Oni Island. But let us dispense with the formalities. So, good sir. You are known as Full-Throttle Geta, are you?"

Vegeta: "Vegeta, actually. And I'm guessing my little friend here says Full-Throttle on account of my speed. No one has yet to beat me in a race!"

Tobi: "Well, I fancy myself a fine racer too, you know. How about we challenge each other to a race?"

Vegeta: "What kind of race?"

Tobi: "Just a race to see who can reach that exit gate over there first. That sign there explains how to race against me. But as you said, let us stop shooting the breeze. From now on, let our race do the talking!"

Vegeta looked at the sign posted next to Tobi. It said: To the Labyrinth of Torment. It also said the rules of the race. First you had to step on the switch under the Demon Slip and then race it to the finish. If the Demon Slip passed the finish gate first, they would be sealed off and taken back to the start. If you were the first to pass the finish gate, you got to move on.

Issun: "Wow, these monsters actually have rules and stuff."

Vegeta: "Ok, Tobi... You're on!"

Vegeta turned around to get into proper alinement. Then, he started running towards the exit gate while stepping on the switch under Tobi. The race began and the winner was... Vegeta! Tobi disappeared and reappeared in front of a nasty looking course. A collection of platforms suspended above a sea of needles. Yikes!

Tobi: "Not bad, good sir! But that was a mere warm-up for me. Now you shall see what I really can do. Now, I ask you, good sir... Can you bear being skewered alive? Stumble and you will fall headfirst into a sea of needles! Well, can you bear such a thing?"

Issun: "What're you talking about? I mean, who possibly could!"

Vegeta: "I have. I've been skewered before, but I didn't bear it."

Issun: "Figures."

Tobi: "Well, whatever happens, please do no give up. It is so exciting to finally have a worthy opponent after so long!"

Vegeta: "I don't intend to give up."

Vegeta loved racing. It was the one thing he could always beat Goku at. But racing across platforms suspended over a sea of needles was not going to be easy. So the saiyan studied the layout of the platforms before getting a head start by running to the back and turning around. The race soon began! This was tricky, even for Vegeta. Stand on a platform too long and it would throw him off! He had to make split second decisions while in the air! With one final jump, Vegeta crossed the finish line only just ahead of Tobi. Tobi once again disappeared and Vegeta was left to find his way. The saiyan climbed the stairs at the far end of the room and used the Catwalk technique to climb up the wall. He was now back on the ground level. The prince followed the walkway around to the right where he found Tobi again.

Tobi: "You seem a bit winded, good sir. Do not risk your life by overdoing it. Hee, hee."

Vegeta: "I'm not panting from fatigue, I'm panting from excitement!"

Tobi: "The terraced passage ahead is not all that dangerous. Shall we?"

Vegeta: "Of course."

The Terraced Passage ahead of them wasn't too difficult looking. It only consisted of just one straight corridor with a number of ledges in it. If Vegeta fell off of any of the ledges, there was a Kabegami statue at the wall. And the race began with Vegeta in the lead! He jumped onto ledge after ledge, never falling off. Over the wall and passed the finish gate before Tobi! But the next race looked nasty. Saws of varying heights were all the way down the corridor. Vegeta would have to leap over them while sprinting. Not an easy thing to do, even for a saiyan.

Tobi: "I must warn you now, good sir. The true horror of the Labyrinth of Torment starts here. Perhaps it would be bast if we turned back now."

Issun: "Heh heh. Gettin' cold feet, aren't ya, scrap?"

Vegeta: "This is nothing compared to what I've encountered in my life."

That was sort of a lie.

Issun: "Now stop blabbing and let's get on with it!"

Tobi: "I was hoping you would say that, good sir! The passage of saws lies ahead. This is where I get serious!"

Vegeta needed a good running start if he wanted to get past this. he turned around and started to run from the back of the room and towards the Passage of Saws! As Tobi and Vegeta raced, the saiyan leaped over every saw in his way. But leaping slowed him down and Tobi got ahead of him. After leaping over the last saw, Vegeta ran as fast as he could down the straight corridor! Both he and Tobi crossed the finish gate at the same time, but our hero was still able to advance on.

Tobi: "What a fine race you run, good sir. Full-Throttle Geta is a fitting name indeed. But I cannot bear to lose again. It is a matter of personal honor!"

Vegeta: "I totally understand."

Tobi: "Well, shall we? The passage of demonic wheels awaits!"

Passage of Demonic Wheels was an appropriate name for what Vegeta saw. All the way down the corridor he could see a number of wheels lined with spikes sliding left and right. But there were gaps between the wheels that were just big enough for the saiyan to slip through. But one wrong move or miscalculation and Vegeta would be the first even saiyan swiss cheese! Once again the prince got a running start before stepping on the switch under Tobi. Our hero ran past the first set with ease and the second set as well. Past the corner and past more spiked wheels. The last part was a set of big steps. He stepped on every other step and passed the finish gate before Tobi. The next race looked easy. Too easy. Just a simple straight shot to the finish?

Tobi: "I am absolutely astonished! I never thought you could keep up with me!"

Issun: "Aw, get over it, scrap. You're just not as good as you think you are!"

Tobi: "... ... Very well. Let us try something a bit different this time. No disrespect intended, good sir, but you think you can beat me in the chamber of delay?"

Vegeta: "Thanks a lot, Issun."

And the race began with Vegeta well in the lead! But then he found out why it was called the Chamber of Delay. Just before he got to the exit, three Headless Guardians attacked him! Fortunately, the world outside of the battle slows down. Vegeta dealt with the three demons without delay and soon passed the gate. The only way to continue was to go up a set of stairs, so up he went to the third floor. But the obstacle he found waiting for him was a real piece of work. Thin rails over a dark red evil looking liquid with a laser running across each rail. There was a sign before the obstacle and it said: The Labyrinth of Torment: Heat Rays of Hell. Vegeta read the sign.

Vegeta: "1. Cursed statues will shoot deadly heat rays at you without mercy. You'll be badly injured if you're hit by one, so avoid them carefully. 2. An impact to these statues could cause a momentary malfunction, so be sure to use caution when dealing with them. 3. The Labyrinth of Torment is for the enjoyment of everyone on Oni Island, so wait for your turn and respect others- are you kidding me! Who would find this enjoyable?"

Either way, he had to cross it. Vegeta watched the lasers a few times to get the timing of their run down. There were small metal platforms adjacent to the laser beams, so he used them to wait for the laser to pass by before moving on. Using Power Slash over and over again on the statues helped in his advancements. Finally, he got to the end of the course. In the next room, there was a shallow pool of water. Just as Vegeta was crossing the room, he was attacked by another Blue Cyclops! The saiyan used the Whirlwind technique again to finish it off quickly. Continuing on, he past a Demon Lock before reuniting with Tobi.

Tobi: "None of my comrades have ever made it this far! It would appear you are not an opponent to be taken lightly. But I have had enough! It shall all end here! I, Tobi, shall risk it all in the passage of needles!"

Vegeta: "Let's race!"

The Passage of Needles consisted of a few saws and some suspicious looking walls. Vegeta started the race. As he jumped over the saws, the walls suddenly started to close in on him with needles! But passing the gate first stopped the needles. There was a crack on the wall in front of him and there was no other way out. So, Vegeta blew up the wall with a Cherry Bomb. The hole took him outside on the roof. He looked up and saw an Exorcising Arrow on the roof above him. He knew where the Demon Lock was, so he just had to get the Exorcising Arrow. A statue of Kabegami solved the problem and the prince retrieved the arrow. Back inside, Vegeta went straight to the Demon Lock and let the arrow do its thing. Following the once locked corridor, Vegeta dodged the spikes hidden in the floor and went through the door at the end. It took him back outside where a raging storm was brewing.


	62. The Sound of Thunder: Act 5 Part 14

The Sound of Thunder

A storm was brewing over Oni Island. There was no rain, just thunder and lightning. Vegeta was safe on the balcony he was standing in. But the storm seemed to be alive to him. Next to him was an impressive statue of a tiger with a bow on its back. It was staring up to the heavens and using its tail to pull the bow back like it was ready to shoot something into the sky! But there was something missing.

Issun: "Now that's one fierce-looking statue. Look at how it's roaring up at the storm clouds. It's as if it's ready to leap up and take a bite outta the moon! But here's the problem. There's an enormous bow, but no arrows."

Vegeta: "Well that's not right. If you have a bow, you must have arrows."

Issun: "Agreed. The lack of a crucial element spells disaster for any masterpiece."

Vegeta: "Well then, let's see if I can fix that."

Vegeta summoned the scroll and used the Rejuvenation technique to make a lightning bolt arrow for the statue.

Vegeta: "How's that?"

Issun: "Perfect!"

Suddenly, the arrow started to spark and glow with electricity! The build up became intense before the arrow shot across the ocean and into the sky! It went straight up into the storm clouds and exploded with a boom! The clouds parted and the starry sky was revealed!

Issun: "Wow... The arrow blew away the storm clouds!"

Suddenly, seven stars shined over them.

Issun: "Hey, look!"

It was another constellation! Seven stars shined brightly and four were missing. Vegeta filled in the four missing stars and the constellation came alive! A mighty tiger roared with pride! Then, it placed a lightning blot arrow onto its bow with its tail and pulled back. The tiger released the lightning blot right at Vegeta! The prince dodged it and then another and another! Finally, it stopped and Vegeta roared at it. The tiger growled and then roared across the heavens like thunder itself, announcing the return of Gekigami! The god of Thunder!

Gekigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... The evil forces which dwell here had sealed me away... But your arrival awakened me and restored the light within. You who walk the same battlefield as I, Gekigami, god of thunder, deserve the power of lightning. Use it to crush our foes!"

Gekigami disappeared and granted Vegeta the ability to wield the raw power of lightning itself with Thunderstorm!

Issun: "At last, the 12th god, Gekigami! Thunderstorm, the fearsome brush technique for controlling thunder, is his trademark. I'm sure you can master that one, Geta! It belonged to your mother once! I know! See that sword statue over there?"

Vegeta: "A-huh?"

Issun: "Try striking it with a bolt of lightning! When you see lightning shooting from the storm cloud, simply draw a line connecting it to the statue! That'll guide lightning down to the target! Go on, give that sword statue a good zap!"

Vegeta waited eagerly for lightning to stream down from the clouds. The second it did he called up the scroll and drew a line from the lightning to the sword statue. The lightning struck the statue and the door opened!

Issun: "Awesome! A lighting strike like that will zap an enemy real good! Hey! It looks like your lightning strike opened that door. I wonder if it's controlled by some electrical mechanism or something. That was a freebie! Let's head for the top of the castle with your new technique!"

Vegeta: "Yeah!"

Vegeta was so excited about obtaining the power of thunder that he forgot something. But Issun reminded him of it.

Issun: "... ... Geta..."

Vegeta: "What is it, Issun? Aren't you excited to see me zap some demons with my new technique?"

Issun: "It's not that, its just... There's only one more of those Celestial Brush techniques to go. Once you get that one... I will have seen all the techniques. Won't be much longer now."

Vegeta felt sadness fill him. He had forgotten that Issun was only tagging along with him to see all 13 Brush Techniques. It was hard to believe that since this whole adventure started 31 days ago, Vegeta has found 12 of the 13 gods. The prince moaned. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want Issun to leave. He liked him, and the saiyan prince rarely liked anyone of his own free will.

Vegeta: "... ..."

Issun: "... ... But this is no time to shoot the breeze! We should get goin', Geta!"

Issun was right. They had more important things to do first! Vegeta went through the open door and saw a drawbridge in the up position. Next to it was another sword statue and Vegeta used a lightning bolt to start it up. The drawbridge started moving but it wasn't going to stop turning. Vegeta waited for it to get low enough before he double jumped onto it and made a run towards the other end. He jumped off and continued across the balcony. At the end was a door and Vegeta went through it. Inside, there was a crack on the floor and Vegeta blew it up revealing a hole that lead all the way down to another floor. A scroll was in front of him and a corridor with golden-edged panels hovering above the floor. There was a draft behind the scroll and Vegeta pushed it away. There was a secret room with an odd looking key at the end. The key sparked with electricity at the end of it. Vegeta picked it up with his teeth and the golden-edged panels became solid!

Issun: "Hm? whoa, what's with these contraptions? They lit up in a weird pattern! I wonder if it has anything to do with that little gizmo you just picked up... I sure hope it's not gonna trigger some kinda trap."

Vegeta: "I hope not either."

As Vegeta walked across the panels with the strange key in him mouth, the panels held him up!

Vegeta: "Nice! Double function! A key and a portable battery!"

Issun laughed. They went back to where they had landed and across the golden-edged panels. There were some hovering above them like stairs. With the strange key activating them, Vegeta was able to get to the top. A door with the same sword statue next to it blocked him so the prince used the lightning from the key to open it. Just as he entered the next room, our hero was attacked by a Headless Guardian. All Vegeta did to defeat it was use the keys lightning to zap it! There was a sign next to a sliding door. It read: The Labyrinth of Torment: Sliding Doors of Hell.

Vegeta: "Oh I don't even want to read it!"

Issun: "What kind of torment is this?"

Vegeta: "It's not torment. Trust me, I know torment and this isn't anything close to being tormenting!"

The Sliding Doors of Hell was nothing more then countless screens that divide the large room ahead into dozens of tiny, near-identical, little cubes of real estate. Our hero went to the so called torment obstacle and saw three doors alined in a row. He decided to take the door on the far left. Right, left, right, left, there seemed to be no end to the doors. Somewhere along the line he got turned around and landed right back where he had started. He took the middle rout and eventually found his way out. Across an empty room and out into another corridor. The path lead them straight back to where they had first started from upon entering the castle. They had gone in a complete circle and no sign of the Dark Lord anywhere. But now they could open up a new part of the castle. The key Vegeta had been carrying with his teeth fit perfectly into a little gizmo in front of the giant gate. Once the key was inserted into the gizmo, the gears behind the gate started to turn. Then the gate rose up. Passing under the raised gate, our hero spotted an ugly giant statue of some human-like demon raising a nine-pronged sword over its head and a strange floating orb sparkling electricity close by.

Issun: "Hm? Now that's what I call a statue! Too bad it's wasted on the no-good monsters here. Still, there's just something not right about it. Especially that raised sword there."

Vegeta: "It's ugly. That's what's wrong with it."

Issun: "I've seen Seven Strike, the legendary 7-pronged sword, but never a 9-pronged sword!"

Vegeta: "Hm... I wonder what would happen if lightning struck that sword?"

Of course Vegeta knew the answer. He drew a line from the electric orb to the sword. The statue sparked and then blew up, revealing a secret staircase to the basement. The prince descended down the stairs and into the narrow hallway. He started his advances towards the door at the far end when an alarm went off! The floor below started to flood with lava and five eyeballs opened up, four in front and one behind him.

Issun: "Yikes! Geta! What did you do this time!"

Vegeta: "I didn't do anything!"

Issun: "Better think of something quick!"

This was similar to what they had seen in Orochi's lair. Vegeta used the Power Slash technique on the four eyeballs in front of him. They turned red but remained open. He then slashed the fifth eyeball behind him and it turned red as well. Although the eyeballs didn't close, the lava went down and the floor closed before the door opened.

Issun: "Great brushwork there, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Thanks. Now lets get moving before this thing resets."

And Vegeta ran through the open door. The next place was like a strange maze. A narrow path led to a giant platform-wheel that wasn't moving. Beyond it was a sword statue with another supply of electricity above it. Vegeta supplied the sword with the electricity and the giant platform-wheel started to move, as well as everything else. The only way for the saiyan to advance on was to time his jumping correctly from the platform-wheels to the ledges. Getting past the first two platform-wheels was easy. But now it looked like he needed another one of those strange electricity keys to continue upward. He ignored it for now and came across two giant platform-wheels, one of them with spikes on the platform. A statue of Kabegami was fortunately there to lend him a hand. The prince drew a line from the statue upwards and he climbed the up the side of the rotating spiked platform. After jumping off of the normal platform, he saw three more just ahead. With precise timing, our hero made it to the ledge above. A wooden barrier blocked him above the stepped-ledges. Using Power Slash, the barrier was cut down in a snap. Beyond the barrier was the key he needed and he grabbed it. With the key in hand, or rather mouth, Vegeta went back to the lock-box. The key opened the gate and Vegeta was allowed to continue. From ledge to ledge he jumped. Finally, he was almost at the top. All he had to get passed now were a series of wheels spinning in place above one another. Each wheel had a gap in it, and it was up to Vegeta to double jump through these gaps if he wanted to move on. The trouble was, each wheel spun at different speeds and in the opposite direction to the one below it. He couldn't just follow the gaps since there was a fence that blocked half of the wheels off from him, so he had limited room to work with. But Vegeta's been in tighter spots before, this was nothing new. Jump after jump, he made it through the gaps and onto the ledge. Out the door and on to the fourth floor. There was more room here, a lot more, but there were those mechanical laser devices again. At least this time there was more room to avoid them with. A sparkling object caught the saiyan's eye on the platform left of the laser. He leaped onto the platform and grabbed the electric key sitting there. A set of stairs leading upwards was next to them and the prince climbed it. More of those electric platforms were stretching across the open room. With the key in hand, Vegeta easily crossed over the platforms. Up another set and he came across a Blocking Spider. Using the Mist technique, he was able to pass it and get on the other set of platforms with no problem. The electric platforms came to a stop over a vertical shaft. At the bottom of the shaft, he could see an Exorcising Arrow. They needed that arrow, but how to get it? Then it dawned on him!

Vegeta: "What if I just spit this key out of my mouth?"

Vegeta spat the key out of his mouth and he dropped to the floor beneath him! Now he could get the Exorcising Arrow. With the Exorcising Arrow in his mouth, Vegeta searched for a way out. A scroll was draped over a crack in the wall next to him so he blew it up with a Cherry Bomb! Just outside the new hole was the Demon Lock. The Exorcising Arrow did its thing and the door was opened. Vegeta went back to grab the other key he had dropped and picked it up. Vegeta went up the stairs and found Tobi again.

Tobi: "S-Sir?"

Vegeta: "Well look who it is."

Tobi: "So, you have made it this far, have you? I must tell you, good sir, the time for fun and games is over. For it is my sworn duty to stand guard here. But, during our competition - Oh, how shall I put it... I became rather fond of you, good sir. The sight of you, risking your life in a gallant charge... That is something I simply must see again! Heh heh... Have I failed as a gatekeeper for feeling so?"

Issun: "... ..."

Tobi: "So, you see, goos sir... I wish to live a life of competition! To come this far only to give up? No, that is not me. I care not if I am a failure as a gatekeeper. Let us make this a race for the ages!"

A Blocking Spider was the only real obstacle in this race. As soon as Vegeta stepped on the button to start the race, he used the Mist technique to slow the spider down. He passed the spider and ran up the stairs, passing the finish before Tobi. Going into the next room, he was attacked a Red and Blue Ogre again. It didn't take him long to dispatch them and continue on his way. He kept going up and battling his way through monsters and demons. The increase of enemies only meant one thing... They were getting very close to the Dark Lord. Finally, on the seventh floor, they found Tobi waiting. But he looked a little sad.

Vegeta: "What's wrong, Tobi?"

Tobi: "I am indeed no match for you, good sir. Your eyes, ever focused on tomorrow, have led you to the climax. Of course, I do not mean our petty little races. O mighty warrior who seeks the castle's summit on Oni Island... The true climax of your adventure is close at hand. Tobi never felt such competitive fire until you, good sir! Though I cannot join you. I shall send you off with a final dash!"

Issun: "Scrap..."

Tobi: "Alright, good sir! Now for the race to end them all! Make it one that I shall never forget!"

The race was to end over on the other balcony just across from them. But there was no floor. On the wall over on the other balcony, there was a crack. Blowing it up from this distance was going to be hard but Vegeta was up for the challenge. He summoned the scroll and carefully drew the symbol for the Cherry Bomb as small as he could. It worked. A Cherry Bomb appeared on the balcony and blew up the wall. A Konohana Blossom was on the other side. Vegeta started the race and used the Vine technique to swing him over to the end of the race! But as soon as he past the finish, Tobi appeared before him.

Tobi: "Truly amazing, good sir! I am so glad we could part like this. I hope my final dash pleased you, good sir."

Issun: "Heh heh, you're not half bad for a scrap of paper. And even though you're an enemy, I guess I should commend you!"

Tobi: "I feel so very fortunate to have such a great man as yourself witness my final moments..."

Vegeta: "Hey, I'd race you again any ti- ... ... What did you say?"

Issun: "Hey, hey. Scrap! Why ya talkin' like you're about to vanish at any second?"

Tobi: "I have violated the precepts and shall thusly be erased. So it is I who must bid you farewell. I shall now accept my fate for abandoning my duty as a gatekeeper."

Issun: "Y-You mean..."

Tobi: "Oh, don't be sorry for me, good sir! This was the life of my own choosing. I treasured it, and no one can ever take that away from me. Though I may have been born a mere servant of spirits, I should at least be allowed to do what I please at my passing, for otherwise, my life would have been in vain! I fear I shall not be able to guide you the rest of the way. I wish I had a bouquet of flowers to present you at this farewell. But, alas, I must part with you empty handed. Please forgive me. Farewell, good sir. And good luck...!"

And Tobi floated to the floor where his body sprouted a lonely daffodil.

Issun: "Tobi... It was more than a petty little race. Perhaps I wouldn't even have gotten this far without you. With that true spirit of competition you showed me, I can now face the biggest challenge of my life so far!"

Vegeta picked up the daffodil and carefully stuffed it in his shirt. He had a plan for Tobi's flower but it would have to wait. Vegeta dropped the key he had been carrying and ran across the walkway and stepped outside onto the balcony. This was not the time to grief. This was the time to fight!


	63. Ninetails: Act 5 Part 15

And that is the end of Act 5! Only one more Act to go and the story is finished!

* * *

Ninetails

An eerie silence loomed all around them. The air was thick with evil. Vegeta could sense it. The Dark Lord was near. The saiyan ran across the balcony and went up the stairs to the very top of Oni Island. There, a huge ring sat. It was a perfect place to battle the Dark Lord.

Issun: "You feel that weird vibe this place is givin' off, Geta?"

Vegeta: "Yeah..."

Issun: "It may be quiet now, but I've gat a major case of the creeps. I know she's watching us from the shadows! She's ready to strike at any moment! You ready, Geta!"

Vegeta: "Of course!"

Issun: "Excellent! I can't wait to cut loose and go berserk! Let's teach that fox-headed wench a lesson!"

The time to avenge Queen Himiko was at hand! Vegeta ran to the center of the ring, but nothing happened. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen.

Issun: "Well... Looks like we've finally reached the top of the castle."

Issun hopped off of Vegeta and looked around.

Issun: "Now where's that fox-headed wench hiding? The great Issun's gonna avenge Queen Himiko!"

Issun drew his sword, ready for battle. But the Dark Lord still did not show. Vegeta looked around, but he couldn't see, smell or sense anything. The prince then raised his head up and howled loudly. The howl went for miles. Then, the dark clouds over head parted to reveal a red moon. But something else revealed itself as well.

Issun: "A constellation... here?"

A constellation appeared before Vegeta. But it wasn't like the others.

Issun: "I can't believe it could shine in such an evil place."

Something wasn't right about this constellation to Vegeta. It didn't shine with a heavenly light like the others. It didn't give off that warm, friendly feeling as the others. There was something... Dark about it. There was only one way to find out what it was. Five stars were visible and four were missing. Vegeta summoned the scroll and filled in the four missing stars. What appeared was not friend, nor was it a god. A great shadowy beast manifested from the constellation. Issun hopped back on Vegeta as the saiyan prince started to growl. The shadowy beast's eyes glowed crimson red. The top of Oni Island changed from the dark world to the one where the gods talked to Vegeta. The beast spun around in the air with great ease as it descended to face our hero. When it landed, it became visible. The Dark Lord - Ninetails.

Ninetails: "Ho ho ho ho ho... So, Vegeta, son of Amaterasu... You have crept into my castle like a sneaky little mouse, have you? By the power of Yami, ruler of the Land of Darkness, I, Ninetails, have been made lord of Ryoshima Coast! You needn't have come all this way just for me to kill you. I would have found you and done so just the same. Just like I did to Queen Himiko!"

Ninetails roared at Vegeta.

Issun: "Yami? Land of Darkness? Never heard of either of 'em! And I don't remember ever giving you my OK to rule Ryoshima Coast!"

Ninetails: "Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings. He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false gods of your fairytales!"

Issun: "False gods? You're the one going around pretending to be a priestess and building fishy hideouts like this! We're gonna expose you for what you are once and for all!"

Ninetails: "Ho ho ho ho ho! We shall see, O mortal one. Prepare to face the wrath of my terrible power! A power far beyond your so-called gods!"

Ninetails roared again. Vegeta snarled at the beast.

Vegeta: "Show me this terrible power of yours and don't hold back! I want you to try every trick you can think of before I destroy you!"

Vegeta roared at Ninetails and the battle began! Ninetails - the true form of the evil that dwells on Oni Island. Nine souls inhabit each of the nine tails, each acting independently. This battle was unlike any thus so far. He was fast and agile, matching Vegeta in every way. Vegeta tried to use the Mist technique to slow everything down so he could get close. But as he was making the symbols, another Celestial Brush appeared and canceled Vegeta's attack! Ninetails was also capable of brush attacks too! The saiyan was gonna have to either draw faster or rely more on his own power. A series of torches alined the battle field and thunder clouds loomed over head. Vegeta suddenly got an idea. So long as those tails were active, they could attack. But what if he burned them? Ninetails suddenly dashed towards Vegeta and our hero jumped out of the way in time! He took this moment to draw a line from the torches to the tails and three of the nine tails caught fire! Before the beats turned around, Vegeta drew yet another line from the torch to the tails. All but one tail was on fire and Ninetails shook them in an attempt to extinguish the flames. As it did, the prince attacked! But Ninetails was too powerful to be dealt with like this. He needed a way to spilt the power of this demon if he wanted to do damage. The answer came when Ninetails raised its nine-pronged sword into the heavens to prepare for an attack. Quickly, Vegeta used the Thunderstorm technique to guide lightning from the clouds to the sword. Ninetails tried to cancel the attack with its own brushwork, but Vegeta was just a little faster. The shock went throughout the demon and it split into nine different Evil Rao looking beings. While some of these little foes stayed back, four of them attacked on foot. These were easier to deal with. Vegeta attacked and defeated two of the little swordsmen before the rest merged back together into Ninetails again. But now, the mighty Ninetails was down by two tails.

Vegeta: "Is that the best you've got! How sad!"

Enraged, Ninetails upped the intensity of its attacks! The remaining seven tails started to spew a yellow toxic spray at the saiyan. Vegeta dodged the attacks while igniting the tails on fire again and again. Finally, Ninetails raised the nine-pronged sword into the sky again and Vegeta electrified it! The two swordsmen that Vegeta didn't get before returned with two more while the rest hanged back. The prince didn't waste any time in dealing with the four beings before him. The remaining three merged back into Ninetails who was now down to only three tails. Vegeta just kept taunting the terrible beast.

Vegeta: "What's wrong? Didn't you say that you were going to kill me with your 'terrible power' that was 'far beyond my so-called gods'!"

Ninetails barred its remaining tails into the ground and tried to skewer our saiyan hero, but to no avail.

Vegeta: "You'd think that someone powerful enough to rule a place like Oni Island wouldn't have a problem killing one little 'mortal' like me!"

Ninetails then tried to trample Vegeta again, but the prince dashed out of the way!

Vegeta: "What happened, 'O mighty ruler of Ryoshima Coast'! Can't keep up anymore?"

There was a strategy to Vegeta's taunting. The more he taunted Ninetails, the angrier the beast got. By angering Ninetails, Vegeta made it blind. Its attacks became sporadic and messy. Its concentration was gone. Now it was just throwing its attacks around in an uncontrolled manner. In anger, Ninetails raised the nine-pronged sword again and Vegeta used the Thunderstorm technique. Only two tail spirits appeared and Vegeta dealt with them easily. But why didn't the last one appear? The last tail spirit turned back, but not into the mighty Ninetails. The beast's mask was thrown off to reveal that Ninetails was nothing more than a giant old, powerful Tube Fox! The landscape transformed back into that of the ring atop Oni Island. The old, battle scarred Tube Fox growled at Vegeta.

Vegeta: "So this is your true form, huh? What a pathetic sight!"

The Tube Fox came after Vegeta in a flash. It tried to trample him, but the saiyan dodged it and the Tube Fox panted from the strain. One eye missing, scars all over its body... This was truly an old Tube Fox that was on its last legs. Knowing that its end was near, the true Ninetails raised its nine-pronged sword in one last ditch attempt to kill Vegeta, even though it knew that it would not survive. Vegeta used the Thunderstorm technique one more time and that was enough. The old Tube Fox shuttered in agony as evil drained from it. It then collapsed, and that was the end. Vegeta, having seen clearly that this old Tube Fox knew it wouldn't survive this battle, commended it.

Vegeta: "At the very end, you knew that you would not survive. Yet... You still continued on, trying with everything you had left in a hopeless attempt. Just the attempt alone was honorable. A warrior to the very end."

And that was it. Himiko's death had been avenged! Vegeta's tenacity had proven too much for Ninetails. The fearsome beast lay defeated, its true nature laid bare for all to see. In death, it was reduced to no more than a tired old fox. Oni Island, pining for its master, raised a din and began to crumble. Like a funerary offering, it scattered into flowers. Otohime, who had transformed into the Water Dragon, returned to the Dragon Palace, her role fulfilled. Ninetails' monstrous countenance, removed from its master, moved skyward, transforming into a wisp of pure and utter blackness. There, it joined the spirit of its defeated master. Even Blight showed up, lending a hand to the fallen Ninetails. Pulsing and undulating, they intertwined in midair. Then, the black mass moved toward the land to the extreme North. Four such blackened spirits had emerged from Orochi's corpse. Perhaps these two were off to join their remaining brethren. Left behind were Ninetails' words about the Dark Lord, Yami. Could it be that this formidable creature resided to the North? Vegeta, sensing a dark presence, trembled. The diminutive Issun, who had accompanied Vegeta bravely, felt a tinge of hesitation in his heart, for he had predicted that the journey would end when all 13 powers were restored. With only 1 power remaining, a tiny frown creased his face. At any rate, their next target was waiting in the frozen North. Their adventure was far from over...

Issun: "No time to rest on your laurels, Geta! Defeating Ninetails didn't bring Himiko back... But at least you can send her spirit off with a heroic howl!"

Vegeta couldn't agree more. The saiyan prince snarled, threw back his head and howled triumphantly into the night sky!


	64. Gears More Gears!: Act 6 part 1

Well... Here we are. The start of Act 6 - The Final Act of Okami Vegeta!

* * *

Gears, Gears and More Gears!

It was just before sunrise when Vegeta arrived at Watcher's Cape. But when he got there, he was welcomed by the last person he wanted to see.

Waka: "Bonjour, Vegeta!"

Waka.

Vegeta: "Oh, not you again."

Waka: "Been on a little fox hunt over on Oni Island, have you? By the looks of it, I'd say you had a rather rough time. Was that wily fox really so formidable? Aha ha ha ha ha!"

Issun: "Why you...!? How can you say that! Himiko's dead, you heartless swine!"

Waka: "Hm!? Oh, I see... Well, I never expected to see you acting like such a little whelp. After all, Queen Himiko was resigned to her fate. Even you knew that, did you not, Vegeta?"

Issun: "What are you talking about!? Anyway, you're the last one on earth we wanna see right now. Now get outta my face, you two-bit prophet!"

Waka: "My my, what a fabulous mood you're in today. Your anger is enough to cloud the sky."

Just as he had said that, a rumble of thunder crossed the sky. It sounded like it was coming from Shinshu Field.

Waka: "See, I told you. That thunder is coming from north of Shinshu Field. It no doubt heralds the coming storm. Well, ma cherie, I must bid you adieu. But first, let me leave you with this - A shocking zap and it opens!"

Vegeta was not impressed.

Waka: "Phew... Feels good to get that one off my chest!"

Vegeta: "Hush and get away from me!"

Waka: "Are you not planning on going there, ma cherie? You know... In the direction of the evil that sprung from the wily fox's body?"

Issun: "Ok, whaddya up to this time, pretty boy?"

Waka: "Heh heh heh... Oh, it felt SO good to prophesize after such a long break. Now you see me, now you don't! Au revoir!"

And Waka disappeared.

Vegeta: "Thank the heavens he's gone."

And Vegeta went to the beach. The sun was rising in the horizon. Ichigo and Toushiro had been waiting the whole time. It was now sunrise and Ichigo feared the worst.

Ichigo: "Time's up, and no sign of Vegeta."

Ichigo got up and looked out at the sea. Then he looked at Toushiro.

Ichigo: "Come on. We have a promise to keep."

Just as Ichigo turned around, he screamed and jumped with fright!

Ichigo: "AH! Good god, Vegeta! You tryin' to give me a heart attack!?"

Vegeta: "You're a little young to have a heart attack, Ichigo."

Vegeta had, unintentionally, snuck up on the young man. Toushiro got up with a laugh. Both of them were relieved to see Vegeta again.

Toushiro: "Did you win, Vegeta?!"

Ichigo: "Yeah, man! What happened - are we safe?!"

Vegeta: "Himiko has been avenged and Oni Island is no more."

Ichigo and Toushiro cheered with joy to hear that Vegeta had beaten the evil leader of Oni Island.

Ichigo: "Ah... Finally! We can get on with our lives. Oh, hey! I almost forgot. That strange guy, Urashima, talked to us for a while and he talked about some events that happened over 50 years ago! He doesn't even look over 30!"

Vegeta looked at the shack that was Urashima's home. Hearing this seemed to intrigue him.

Toushiro: "What's really creepy, is that he lives with this old lady that he claims is his wife!"

Vegeta: "Hmm... I wonder."

Vegeta went to the shack. Inside, Urashima sat close to a fire place with an old lady next to him. After putting two and two together, the saiyan handed over the Treasure Box to Urashima.

Urashima: "...? Well, I'll be... If it ain't that Treasure Box I've been lookin for! Y'all went to the Dragon Palace to get this for me!?"

Vegeta: "Not really, but you can have it."

Urashima: "Thank you... Thank you kindly!"

Ichigo: "Whoa, Vegeta! What are you doing!?"

Ichigo picked Toushiro up and held him away from the Treasure Box.

Urashima: "That time I drowned, they revived me at the Dragon Palace, see. That's why I'm stuck in a body that just won't get any older. I'll always look like a young'un. Forever and ever. Meanwhile, everyone around me's gettin' older and older. But with this Treasure Box, I reckon I can return to normal."

Urashima opened the box and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The next thing they saw, was the normal Urashima.

Old Urashima: "*cough cough* Phew... Well? How do I look?"

Vegeta, Ichigo and Toushiro: "Old."

Mrs. Urashima: "Honey! Is that really you!?"

Old Urashima: "It sure is! Your husband's back!"

Both of the old timers got up and hugged each other.

Mrs. Urashima: "You're back! You've finally come back to me!"

Old Urashima: "And I'm here to stay. I ain't goin' nowhere."

Vegeta: *Give it a year or two.*

Ichigo: "Now I've seen everything."

Vegeta: "Come on. Let's leave them alone."

And they all headed back to Sei-An City. Although Queen Himiko was gone, life went on in the city. It was all the city dwellers knew. Vegeta had escorted Ichigo and Toushiro back to their home, where they both could live in piece now.

Ichigo: "So what are you going to do now, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "It seems that my next adventure lies up north. But I was thinking of resting for a day or two before I head up there. You know... Take it easy, explore the land, help people out... ... See my friends and family again."

Ichigo: "I'm sure they miss you, Vegeta. Stop by any time you like! My door'll always open to you, Issun and the others."

Vegeta: "Take care, Ichigo."

Issun: "See you around, Ichigo, Toushiro!"

Toushiro: "Bye Issun! And bye, Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Oh, one more thing, Ichigo! There's something I want you to take good care of for me."

Ichigo: "What's that?"

Vegeta reached into his clothes and gently pulled out Tobi's Flower.

Vegeta: "A scrap of paper named Tobi helped me get through Oni Island by racing him. He sadly was erased for abandoning his duty as gatekeeper and became this flower. I want you to take care of him for me."

Ichigo: "I will, and thanks for everything, Vegeta."

Ichigo took Tobi's Flower and Vegeta left them to get on with their lives. The saiyan decided to start by visiting the Emperor.

Emperor: "Hello, sir! I got hold of a very interesting treasure just recently. It's a valuable item that enables you to walk on water."

Vegeta: "Uh... Where was this a little while ago? I really needed it back then."

Emperor: "If you have enough Demon Fangs, I might consider giving it to you."

The artifact, called a Water Tablet, was worth over 100 Demon Fangs! Fortunately, Vegeta had a considerable amount of Demon Fangs from all of the enemy's he fought against on Oni Island. The prince handed the Emperor 100 of his Demon Fang collection and the Emperor gave the Water Tablet to Vegeta.

Vegeta: "Thank you. I can put this to good use."

Our hero walked off with his new item. Now he could literally walk on water!

Issun: "I can't wait to try that thing out!"

Vegeta: "Me nether, but first, I want to check on something."

Issun was confused until Vegeta walked past the loyal guards at the entrance of Queen Himiko's Palace. He then knew what his saiyan friend was doing. When Vegeta walked up to the top of the steps, he saw Ebony and Flame Curry standing guard of the Palace right outside like he had asked them to.

Ebony: "Vegeta! You're back!"

The varu and wolf/husky trotted up to their saiyan friend and greeted him.

Curry: "We were beginning to worry!"

Ebony: "What happened? Did you find Oni Island?"

Vegeta: "I did and I took care of the monster that killed Himiko."

Curry: "That's good to hear."

Ebony: "The Handmaiden is outback. Four giant stone pillars have been erected to honor the Queen. Maybe you should bless the graves with some of the holy water from the pool."

Vegeta: "Yeah, maybe I should."

Vegeta calmly walked to the back of the Palace. In the middle of the lake, there were four stone pillars. A monument with water stood just before him. Using Waterspout, Vegeta sprinkled each pillar with some of the water. After he did, it suddenly rained and the prince was taken by a heavenly light once again to talk to Nuregami.

Nuregami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Being so removed from you had weakened me... In fact, I was very near death until your pure heart awakened me. I, Nuregami, have harnessed the power of her tears... Drench the land with benevolence! I grant you the power of Deluge!"

Nuregami left and Vegeta obtained another water technique.

Issun: "Deluge... Hey, I've heard of that one! Isn't that a power derived from Waterspout? All ya gotta do is draw the mark of Nuregami, god of Waterspout, to make it pour like cats and dogs! Now what did that mark look like again...? Well, anyway, if that power has awoken here, that must mean Himiko is still watching over us!"

With yet another new brush technique, Vegeta decided to head over to Kamiki Village. But he took the long way instead, wanting to enjoy the peace that he'd fought so hard to restore this part of Nippon. Finally, after 3 days, he made it to Shinshu Field. Storm clouds were indeed brewing over Shinshu Field. The storm was mostly over the high plateau where Vegeta could see what looked like the remains of a fort. Suddenly, Ida ran past him and then stopped!

Ida: "Ah-ha! There you are. Listen, man. I need to talk to you. I, Lightnin' Ida, wanna challenge you! I wanna take back the title of Shinshu's No. 1 once and for all! You've totally outclassed me up to now. But I'm not gonna run staring at your tail waggin' any more, pal! And just to show you how serious I am this time, I'm puttin' up my family treasure, the Gimmick Gear, as my stake."

Vegeta was sure he had heard about the Gimmick Gear somewhere in Sei-An City. A scientist had asked him while he was in the city recently.

Ida: "So... Time we got this show on the road, right?"

Vegeta: "Bring it on, slow poke!"

Ida: "Come on, then!"

They lined up to start the race.

Ida: "Ready... GO!"

Ida took off, faster then last time! But still not as fast as Vegeta! Within seconds, Ida was caught.

Ida: "What!? No way! Lightnin' Ida of the Dangan Express... Beaten in the greatest and most important match of my life? ... Ha ha ha... You haven't just scored a point off me this time... That's gotta be worth a million points! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Well, a promise is a promise, man. My lucky charm's yours. It should always belong to the No. 1 sprinter in Shinshu."

Ida gave the Gimmick Gear to Vegeta and left to continue his duty. He seemed actually pleased that Vegeta had beaten him. Ida now had a new goal and that was to surpass the saiyan prince. Before Vegeta went to Kamiki, he wanted to track down a scientist in Sei-An City. The little guy seemed very eager to see if anyone had heard of a Gimmick Gear and where he could find one. Instead of heading back to Sei-An City the long way, Vegeta went to the nearest Mermaid Spring and used the Fountain technique to teleport back to the Aristocrat Qtr of the city. When he arrived, Vegeta saw a familiar boy.

Toushiro: "Hi Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hey, squirt! What're you doing here?"

Toushiro: "I just finished delivering a batch of medicine to one of the Aristocrats here. Man, they are so snooty!"

Vegeta: "Careful what you say around here or you could get into big trouble. Hey! I'm looking for a scientist. Know where I can find one?"

Toushiro: "The only scientist here is Gen. He lives up there, in that lofty tower over there. You'll have to climb up to the top to get inside."

Vegeta: "Not a problem for me. Stay out of trouble, Toushiro, and say 'hi' to your dad for me!"

Toushiro: "I will! Bye, you guys!"

Issun: "Bye, Toushiro! Boy what a good kid."

Vegeta: "Come on, Issun. Let's go see this Gen guy before you go soft on me."

Vegeta went to the tower that Toushiro had pointed out and went around to the back. There was a statue of Kabegami on the back and the saiyan used it to climb all the way up to the top of the tower. He found the entrance real easily. Inside was a place that was nothing but machinery all around. The gears were huge along with everything else. In the very back stood the scientist that Vegeta saw earlier. Contraption Maker Gen was a short guy with a light bulb on top of his head.

Vegeta: *The people around here ware the strangest of things.*

Gen: *sigh* "My masterpiece is but one step away from completion. All I need is that final part! My invention would dramatically improve people's lives. It is the greatest test of my talents thus far!"

Vegeta: "Uh... Gen, is it?"

Gen: "Oh! Hello there! I know not how you made it all the way up here, sir. It is unusual for me to have visitors."

Vegeta: "I wander why..."

Gen: "But your timing could not be better. I needed a break. Would you like to hear the new scientific theory I'm advocating?"

Issun: "Oh, uh... No thanks. We're not really into that kinda stuff."

Vegeta: "Uh, besides... I listen to my wife's theories enough as is."

Gen: "No! Wait! We could talk about something else. I am quite the traveler and have seen much of Nippon, you know. And I have collected many strange odds and ends during my travels."

Vegeta: "I can see that."

Gen: "Sculptures never seen before. Strange stones unlike any others. Such things have led me to believe that many ages ago Nippon was home to a completely different civilization from ours."

Issun: "A different civilization?"

That perked Vegeta's interest. During this whole adventure, he's come across hints and clues of what seemed to be of another civilization here in Nippon. And somehow... They all tie to him, the brush gods and his mother, Amaterasu, in some way.

Gen: "Of course, no one would ever believe me. But still I gather these odds and ends for my contraptions. I have a wide range of them in the works. The odds and ends I find are of no use in and of themselves, but with some ingenuity, together they become living contraptions. My odds and ends are like dear old friends to me!"

Vegeta: "... ... There's not a Mrs. Gen, is there?"

Issun: "Well isn't that special... Can we go now?"

Gen: "No! Please wait! This is where it gets interesting!"

Vegeta: "It better be or I'm gone."

Gen: "As you doubtlessly noticed, I am nearly done with my masterpiece. However, I am missing the very last piece! I have come so far only to be thwarted at the very last step! My masterpiece cannot come to life without that one final piece. Many a contraption have I built. City Checkpoint's Big Drawbridge, and Gojo Bridge here in Sei-an City..."

The whole time Gen was talking about his other contraptions, Vegeta was swinging his hand around in a circle, hinting that he wanted Gen to hurry up. The second Gen turned back around, he stopped.

Gen: "And now my masterpiece is but one tiny step away from completion. All I need is a single Gimmick Gear! Without that single gear, my contraption will not move an inch. Must I once again roam these lands in search of the final part?"

Our hero pulled out the Gimmick Gear he won from Ida.

Gen: "... ... Hm!? Sir! That gear of yours...! Could that be a Gimmick Gear, the very last part I require!? Hmm... It appears to be the perfect size and shape. Indeed, that is the very gear that I am missing! GIVE IT HERE! Please! I must have that gear!"

Vegeta: "Take it."

The very second Vegeta said that, Gen snatched the gear right out of his hand! The saiyan prince had to count all of his fingers. They were all still there.

Gen: "Oh, thank you, my fine four-legged friend! When my masterpiece is complete, I shall write your name in small letters near the end of my encyclopedia of contraptions!"

Vegeta and Issun: "... ..."

Gen: "Now, to complete my masterpiece! Are you ready, sir? You are about to witness history in the making! My contraption is about to come to life. This shall herald a monumental advance in people's lives. Now, for the moment of truth... I, Gen the Contraption Maker, give you my masterpiece... Lightningbringer!"

Gen pulled the giant lever and Vegeta looked at the wall with the electrical board. Working fast, Vegeta drew a bolt-shaped wire in place. When he did, a bolt of lightning came down in front of him and he soon found himself talking to the mighty Gekigami once again.

Gekigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... My power had diminished while you were away. But that man's zeal and your own pure heart have restored my power. I have harnessed his fervent energy to bestow upon you a new power. Light up the sky with a Thunderbolt!"

Gekigami disappeared and Vegeta was granted with the Thunderbolt technique! Back in Gen's contraption, gears and springs moved and twirled.

Gen: "LOOK! LOOK! My design was not flawed after all! It may be a bit overpowered, but... At least my masterpiece is complete at last!"

Issun: "... ..."

Vegeta looked around. He didn't see anything but gears.

Gen: "It would appear that you do not quite understand. Such a grand invention as this may well be beyond your comprehension."

Vegeta: "Try me, little man."

Gen: "You should go look up at my house from outside. Then perhaps you shall see the true grandeur of my masterpiece!"

With Gen finally happy, Vegeta was given more praise and he could feel himself getting stronger.

Issun: "Wow, that's really something getting this huge thing to move. But enough about that! Remember that shape you drew, Geta? You know, the shape to fill in the missing part of the wire? Well, that's the mark of Gekigami, the god of lightning. Just by drawing that mark, you can summon lighting anytime, anywhere you want!"

The saiyan prince smiled. No longer would he have to find a source of electricity to use it's raw power!


	65. A Moments Rest: Act 6 part 2

A Moments Rest

Now Vegeta could leave and see what Gen was working on. Once on the ground, he trotted over to the front of his house and saw that Gen's masterpiece... Was a clock. What makes Nippon truly beautiful is that it is stuck in a part of time where technology was only just beginning to take hold. Everything was in a part of the past that made it rich in culture and beauty. But sometimes it was a little strange.

Vegeta: "I'm not gonna burst his bubble and tell him he's a little late."

Issun just laughed. They were all done here for now so Vegeta returned to the Mermaid Spring and traveled back to Shinshu Field. The storm clouds were still there and still going strong. It was time to see what was up there. The saiyan started walking towards the plateau. But just as he was halfway there, he stopped.

Issun: "What's wrong Geta? Why'd you stop?"

Vegeta didn't answer Issun strait away. He instead looked at the ground for a while before gazing over towards Kamiki. Goku and the others were still at Kamiki. They didn't want to leave without Vegeta. He couldn't explain it but, Vegeta had this feeling like it would be some time before he got to see everyone again.

Vegeta: "Issun... If it's alright with you, I'd like to visit Kakarot and the others... Maybe even stay with them for the night."

Issun: "Why? Ya homesick or something?"

Vegeta: "I don't know why but... I have this feeling that if I don't, I won't see them for a long time. I can't explain it."

Issun: "I think I get ya. Let's go visit them! It has been nearly two weeks since you last saw them anyway."

Vegeta: "It's been that long?! I thought it's been a few days at least!"

Issun: "No, it's been a week! Come on! Let's go see them! I'm sure they'll be very happy to see ya!"

And with a happy smile on his face, Vegeta trotted over to Kamiki. At the village, Goku and the others were all having fun. The villagers of Kamiki didn't mind that these visitors were still here. In fact many welcomed it. Some of the Z-Fighters were offering to help out with the villagers chores. It also meant that the village was at peace. Goku was at the Merchant buying some things for the others. He was the one who insisted that they stay and wait for Vegeta. He had worked very hard to get Vegeta to be his friend and now that the saiyan prince was, he wasn't going to ruin that by leaving him behind. Goku had just finished up and was leaving when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure walking over.

Goku: "Hm? HEY! Vegeta is that you!?"

Vegeta smiled even more as he quickly trotted over to the happy-go-lucky saiyan waving at him. The relationship between these two was a complex one. Goku always viewed Vegeta as his friend, even when Vegeta still held a grudge against him for beating him. To this day the saiyan prince still holds a small grudge against earth-raised saiyan, but that was primarily towards Goku always surpassing Vegeta in power and strength. But Vegeta didn't just see Goku as his greatest rival, he also saw him as his closest friend, one he could always turn to when he needed it. Where as most guy friends would go to a bar or something, these two would spar with each other. In a fight against one another, Vegeta would do everything in his power to try and beat Goku. But when they were fighting side-by-side, these two were a force to be reckon with! When Vegeta was only a few steps away from him, Goku kneeled down and waited for the prince to reach him. When he finally did, Goku gave Vegeta a hug, testament to how long it's been since Vegeta last saw any of them. Normally Vegeta would shy away from something like this but instead, he actually returned the hug.

Goku: "My god, Vegeta... It feels like it's been ages since we last saw you! Where on earth have you been, man?!"

Vegeta: "Boy where do I start?! Where are the others?"

Goku: "At the sacred tree, Konohana. Come on, everyone's been wondering about you!"

And with the saiyan prince by his side, Goku headed back to where the others were all waiting. Under Konohana, the rest of the Z-Fighters and family were just enjoying the nice day when Goku came walking up.

Goku: "Hey guys! Look who decided to visit!"

All eyes roamed down to the earth-raised saiyan's legs just as Vegeta stopped next to Goku.

Everyone: "Vegeta!"

Calmly, Vegeta walked over to everyone and sat down next to his family. A second later and Goku sat down next to him.

Roshi: "My goodness! It looks like you've been busy, huh?"

Vegeta: "You have no idea."

Issun: "Boy we sure were!"

Issun hopped down and everyone looked at him.

Issun: "Geta and I've been all over Sei-an City, Ryoshima Coast and more! Fightin' demons, goin' inside the Emperor and the Water Dragon, lookin' for a fox demon on an island full of evil-"

Krillin: "Wait, what!?"

Val: "What have you been doing?!"

Goku: "Vegeta... Could you please explain to us what Issun's saying? And please, start at the beginning from when we last saw you."

Vegeta: "That's actually the only way I can explain everything at this point."

And so Vegeta told his friends and family everything he's done since the last time they saw him. As he did, everyone had different expressions on their face. Some were shocked, some were surprised, and some were horrified. By the time he was done, however, they all had the same look. Blank and speechless.

Gohan: "So you met the Queen of Nippon and avenged her death..."

Krillin: "You went inside the Emperor..."

Piccolo: "You met the Dragonians and their queen, Otohime..."

Tien: "You went inside the Water Dragon looking for the Dragon Orb..."

Chi-Chi: "And you fought a powerful demon named Ninetails?..."

Vegeta: "Not in that order, but yes."

Everyone: "Wow..."

Goku: "So, how are Ichigo and Toushiro?"

Vegeta: "I knew that was going to be the first thing out of your mouth the moment I mentioned them! Don't ask me how, but I just knew!"

Everyone just laughed!

Vegeta: "They're fine, just fine. They live in Sei-an City now so if you want to go visit them, go there. Their house is right next to the main entrance of the city, just to the right. If you can't find them, just ask around. Ichigo's well know there for his medicine. If you guys ever need a doctor, go to him. And uh... Issun here has taken a liking to little Toushiro."

Issun: "Don't even start, Geta!"

Everyone just laughed again! It felt good to laugh like that, but they all knew better. There was still one more brush god out there, so Vegeta was far from being done.

Val: "So where to now, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "The cold white north. That's where those dark spirits went to, so that must mean that I'm suppose to go there as well."

Goku: "You won't get there the normal way, Vegeta. The paths are all blocked up by snow at this time of year."

Issun: "How do you know?"

Goku: "I've been in that region many times, Issun."

Gohan: "My dad's telling the truth, Issun."

Goku: "I know my way around those parts very well. I'd offer to help guide you through, but I'm still under oath with Val."

Val: "And you've done very well, Goku. Thank you. This is something Vegeta must do on his own."

Hercule: "When you say 'on his own'... You are aware that Issun with him, right?"

Val: "Yes and he's allowed to help Vegeta because he's not big enough or strong enough to be able to do everything for him. No offense, Issun."

Issun: "I understand."

Goku: "Still can I at least show him a short cut, Val? It'll take him right to Kamui."

Val: "I suppose so, Goku. But only that."

Piccolo: "Its too late to go now. Night will be here shortly."

Goku: "First thing tomorrow, Vegeta, I'll take you to that short cut."

That night, Vegeta slept peacefully among his family and friends. The moment the sun rose up, Goku took Vegeta to Shinshu Field. But before they left Kamiki, Roshi wanted to tell Vegeta something.

Roshi: "Let me tell you something, Vegeta. Even a god could not make this journey alone. But maybe a saiyan can."

The prince shrugged a smile at the old man before he followed Goku. He had no idea what that meant. The short cut was in the ancient fort that Vegeta had seen from afar. Goku flew up to the bluff while Vegeta used the Catwalk technique on the Kabegami statue nearby. Goku watched from the sideline as the saiyan prince took care of the Devil Gates on the bluff and restored to top of the hill. With those taken care of, they all went to the fort. Atop the crumbling fort was a massive sword statue.

Issun: "... ... This has been here for ages, but... Nobody knows what it's for. There are many things like that in Nippon. No one knows when they were built or even who built them... But I suppose people have more important things to think about."

Goku walked up to the fort and tried to open the door. But he couldn't get it to budge.

Goku: "Urgh!... That's odd."

Vegeta: "What is?"

Goku: "This is the short cut I was telling you about. This door opens up to an underground path that'll take you to Kamui, the snow-covered field in the north. But it's closed and I don't know how to open it. It's always been open till now."

Vegeta looked up at the stone statue again. It looked an awful lot like the one in Oni Island.

Vegeta: "Stand back, Kakarot. I'm gonna try something."

Goku stood back and Vegeta waited for a bolt of lightning to show up. The second it did, he called up the scroll and drew a line from the lightning to the sword. The statue sparked and began to turn. Once it's cycle was complete, the door was open.

Goku: "Impressive!"

Vegeta walked over to the door and took one step inside. He could feel a slight cool breeze inside.

Issun: "Geta, do you know where this hole leads to? You know, there was a foul smoke rising from Ninetails which flew off to the Northern Lands. That's what's waitin' for us on the other side of this tunnel. Anyway, what's up with that creepy lightning? I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this..."

Vegeta: "Me too. But we must."

The saiyan prince turned to his fellow saiyan friend. He could see in his eyes the frustration Goku had about not being able to help out a friend.

Goku: "The frozen land of Kamui is unforgiving to those who are not careful and you can so easily lose your way. Be careful, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Thanks, I will."

And Goku watched with worry as Vegeta headed down the tunnel. A shiver of fear and concern crossed him as he watched Vegeta disappear into the tunnels darkness. It suddenly occurred to him. Vegeta's never been that far north. His concern grew as a blast of cold air hit his face. He had no idea of the near disaster that was about to occur.


	66. Oki, Warrior of Kamui: Act 6 part 3

Oki, Warrior of Kamui

As he headed deeper into the tunnel, Vegeta started to feel the air getting colder and colder. He was getting close to the end of the tunnel. Soon, he reached the end. Stepping outside the tunnel, he found himself in the frozen lands of Kamui as a blizzard raged around them.

Issun: "Brrrrrr...! Is it cold here or what!? How could anywhere be so darn cold!? I know Kamui's the northernmost part of Nippon, but c'mon! I don't remember it ever snowing THIS hard before."

Vegeta: "You've been here before, Issun?"

Issun: "Er, well uh... Ahem! Listen, Geta. I'm gonna hunker down in this thick hair of yours. You try to find us some shelter from this nasty blizzard!"

Vegeta wasn't going to argue. It was so cold that he couldn't control his shivering. As Issun hunkered himself down in his thick hair, Vegeta headed up the snowy path until he spotted a house. But before he could head towards it, he was attacked! A Namahage appeared and blocked his way! Namahage are the embodiment of the loneliness inherent in snowy lands. Two Namahage and two Blade Namahage appeared before Vegeta. Normally, he'd have no trouble making these foes bow to him. But the cold has slowed the saiyan. But the prince had one way of heating himself up and dealing with these demons all at once. Calling up the scroll, our hero used the Inferno technique to cook his enemies into submission. With them gone, our hero went inside the house to warm up. Before he did, he took a look at the path behind him. The way leading further into Kamui was blocked by fierce winds. But he'd deal with that later. Right now Vegeta was more interested in warmth. Inside the large house, it was cozy and warm with a nice fire burning inside. Vegeta and Issun welcomed the fire as they sat down.

Issun: "Brrrrrr! Look! Fire! Fire! Guess we're not gonna freeze to death after all!"

Vegeta laid down in front of the fire. But a moment later, he realized that they were not alone. Through the flames, he could see a person sitting there. The man stood up and turned around. His face was covered with a tribal animal mask. Vegeta couldn't see it, but he could sense the unwavering eyes just staring at him. Slowly, the man reached for something on his other side. With confidence, he drew an impressive looking sword and swung it through the fire's haze. A sign of hostility! Vegeta jumped back and snarled!

Issun: "What's your problem, Geta? I'm allowed to relax in front of the fire, ain't I?"

Vegeta: "We're not alone, Issun. *growl*"

Issun turned around.

?: "... ..."

Issun: "Yikes!"

And then, Issun seemed to recognize him.

Issun: "You...!?"

?: "... ..."

With his sword held ready, the masked man slowly started to circle around the fire. With teeth bared and ready to strike, Vegeta did the same. They both eyed each other carefully, waiting for the other to make the first move. They both circled the fire together until the masked man was in front of the door. He then flinched his head towards the door and ran outside. Vegeta knew that gesture all too well. This fight was going to be outside.

Issun: "You see that, Geta!? I'm not talking about that silly mask. I mean his sword! That puppy's a bona fide masterpiece!"

Vegeta: "Come on, Issun. It would be rude of me not to take up his offer to a fight."

Once Issun was back on, Vegeta ran outside to face his challenger. Outside, Vegeta found him. The masked man stood there, ready to fight. His stance told Vegeta that this guy knew how to fight.

Issun: "Looks like he means business!"

Vegeta readied himself. Excitement was tingling all over him. He could tell that this guy was going to give him a good fight! Fire suddenly erupted from pits all around them. One pit erupted right next to Vegeta. But our hero did not flinch. The light of the flames revealed an excited grin on his face to the masked man. His name was Oki and his sword was called Kutone. Oki suddenly made an animal like howl! Vegeta roared back, accepting his challenge! Oki is his tribe's most skillful swordsman and it wasn't hard for the saiyan prince to see that. Oki dodged the saiyan's first attack with ease! The masked man then swung his blade at Vegeta! At first, it looked like Vegeta had dodged it completely. But a second later, a small drop of blood ran down as a small shallow cut appeared on Vegeta's right cheek! Vegeta wiped his cheek and looked at the blood. He didn't even feel the blade cut him! This made the saiyan prince even more excited!

Vegeta: "Finally! A worthy opponent!"

A worthy opponent indeed. Vegeta roared again and lunged at Oki! But it was a trick! The real attack knocked Oki over but the masked swordsman got right back up! Each of them attacked each other again and again, with only a few attacks connecting. Finally, it seemed as if Oki was finished. But what Vegeta saw next shocked him! Oki suddenly jumped into the air and spun around. He then transformed into a sword-wielding wolf! This shocked Vegeta. He thought that he was the only one on earth who could transform into animals! As a wolf, Oki was faster and swifter! So our saiyan hero showed him that he too could become a wolf! Vegeta transformed into his wolf form and lashed out! Vegeta attacked again and again! Oki then made clones of himself, each able to attack Vegeta! The saiyan kept up his attacks on the real Oki, using his agility and power to the max! And then finally someone struck the decisive blow! Both Oki and Vegeta landed in the snow. The winner of the fight turned around and transformed back to normal. It was Vegeta! Oki transformed back into a human, a sign that he surrenders to the saiyan prince.

Oki: "Not bad, four-legged one."

Defeated, Oki turned around and introduced himself to Vegeta.

Oki: "I am Oki, warrior of the Oina tribe."

As Oki approached Vegeta, he pointed his blade at the saiyan who did not flinch at all.

Oki: "You are obviously not of our tribe. And I can see that you are no mere man, either. What name do you go by?"

Before Vegeta could answer, Issun hopped onto Oki's sword.

Issun: "This here is Vegeta, son of Amaterasu and the great savior of Nippon! But enough about that. Why'd you hafta go attack us? And what are you doing with that sword in the first place!?"

Oki: "Oh, I see you have a Poncle with you. Wait. Is that Issun? I haven't seen you around in ages. Must be nice to be able to roam Nippon on the back of a god's son, huh? I heard you got tired of painting, and ran from this land in disgust about a year ago. So why did you come back? Did you have second thoughts?"

Issun: "Why you...!"

Issun hopped right back on Vegeta in anger.

Oki: "I don't know who you two think you are, but you're nothing like the legendary Shiranui and the Pint-sized Warrior!"

Vegeta: "Pint-sized Warrior?"

Issun: "Bah! Put a cork in it, will ya? Why don't you start by telling us why you have that sword!"

Oki: "This sword?"

Oki held out the sword for Issun and Vegeta to see closer.

Oki: "I have this sword because the time to wield it has come."

Issun: "What?"

Oki: "As you well know, Kamui is a harsh land covered is snow and ice. And the monsters that infest the region only make our life worse. Yet we, the Oina Tribe, have managed to survive to this day. It is because the sacred Ezofuji mountains have watched over us. However, our mothers and protectors, our most sacred of mountains, have been taken over by those demons! Yes. I speak of the twin demons, Lechku and Nechku. They had been imprisoned at the twin summits of Ezofuji. But they suddenly broke free one day and began their deadly assault upon the land of Kamui. The snow storms grew more intense, transforming Kamui into a frozen wasteland."

Issun: "Those demons are back?"

Oki: "Many of our tribe have been killed by their relentless attacks. It was as if they roamed our land in search of something. But they mercilessly slaughtered all the Oina they came across. The good earth is losing its power and its soul. Without these gifts of the gods, Kamui will become uninhabitable. I must slay those wretched demons now, before it is too late!"

Issun: "What about the villagers!?"

Oki: "They should be battling the cold that blasts down from Ezofuji."

Oki looked towards the now clear path that leads further into Kamui.

Oki: "After all, our village lies at their base. It is only a matter of time before Kamui becomes an icy tomb."

Issun: "An icy tomb!? Then what're ya doing out here with that guardian sword? Why did you bring it out of the village?"

Oki: "Did I not say the time to use the sword has come? You've heard of the prophecy of salvation, have you not?"

Vegeta: "Enlighten me."

Oki: "The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the havens when Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver. It means that when this sword glows silver, ridding the village of this abominable blizzard will be child's play!"

Issun: "The sword's gonna start glowing?"

Oki: "Yes, but Kutone will not wake until it has tasted more monster blood. So I will continue slaying the foul beasts wherever they may be, until Kutone lights our way to victory!"

As they finished, the blizzard lightened its grip.

Oki: "It appears the blizzard has lightened a bit. I know not when the demons will launch another terrible blizzard, but now would be your best chance to flee to the village."

Issun: "Wait a sec, Oki... I can't believe the chief let you take that sword. I mean, he tanned my hide once for just touching the darn thing!"

Oki: "I already told you. The time to wield it has come. The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the havens when Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver. It means that when this sword glows silver, ridding the village of this abominable blizzard will be child's play! But Kutone will not wake until it has tasted more monster blood. So I will continue slaying the foul beasts wherever they may be, until Kutone lights our way to victory!"

With Oki's words still echoing in his head, Vegeta started his exploration of the frozen lands. He didn't ask as he had already figured it out. Issun was from this region and had ran away from home some time ago. But the saiyan was going to let Issun explain on his own time. He knew from personal experience that it was a hard thing to talk about. The land was not only covered in snow, but also in a Cursed Zone as well. But next to the arch, he saw a familiar face.

Yoichi: "Oh, it's you again!"

Issun: "Hey! Aren't you...!? I knew it! You're that master bowman. The apple guy! What're you doin' all the way out here in this nasty blizzard!?"

Yoichi: "Well, you see..."

And Yoichi told them everything. He thought that his bow was cursed and that it was bringing him misfortune. So he went far away so he couldn't cause any more trouble and ended up here in the far north. After he was done, he continued to shoot arrows at a small mountain. Storm clouds were around so that meant one thing. When Yoichi shot another arrow, Vegeta drew a line from the lightning to the arrow and it lit up. The arrow struck the rock and it blew up, revealing a Guardian Sapling. Yoichi had a revelation, saying that it was a sign from the gods and that he was meant for bigger things. He left to start his journey, praying that they meet again some day. A minute later and Vegeta used the Bloom technique to restore the Guardian Sapling. The Guardian Sapling went to work instantly and soon restored Kamui back to the dangerous but beautiful white beauty that it is. Now Vegeta could explore Kamui a little bit easier. As he tried to get closer to the Guardian Sapling, he was attacked again! An Igloo Turtle appeared! The thing was massive, but Vegeta just stood in one spot. All he did was use the Inferno technique and the demon melted away. Behind the Guardian Sapling, there was a hidden area with a hole in the ground. Vegeta opened it up with two Cherry Bombs and leaped inside. It was another Divine Spring. Not knowing how much to put in, Vegeta kept offering money until the spring lit up and revealed an old friend. Bakugami.

Bakugami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Only a heart as pure as your own can pierce the darkness. The kindness overflowing from your heart has further strengthened me. The destructive power of three Cherry Bombs is now yours! I trust that you will make good use of it."

Bakugami left and Vegeta's Cherry Bomb technique grew even stronger! Now he could make up to three all at once. Good grief!

Issun: "Bakugami's Cherry Bomb technique just got even more powerful!? Hmm... Just think about what you can do with 3 Cherry Bombs at once! We're on a roll here, Geta!"

After restoring the trees, they left the Divine Spring. Vegeta carefully explored the land, not wanting to miss anyone who might need help. He was slowly making his way up to a cliff that had a path on it. Along the way, he took care of Devil Gates and restoring the land. As he got closer to the path, the blizzard seemed to pick up. Slowly, Vegeta walked up the cliff. The wind was blowing in his face so he had his eyes closed and face turned away. He was cold and his senses were dulled. Each flake of snow stung his skin. His strength was quickly fading! He had to get out of the blizzard and soon! And then it happened! Vegeta suddenly felt the earth under him crumble and begin to fall!

Issun: "Geta! Look out!"

Issun's warning came too late! The plummeted down the cliff along with rocks and snow! Issun was able to jump to safety just in time! The Poncle looked down the cliff face and searched for the saiyan prince. But he couldn't see anything.

Issun: "Geta! Geta, can you hear me!?"

No answer. Issun was unsure of what to do. He could just go down there, but what if Vegeta needed help? What if he was hurt?

Issun: "What can I do?!"

The Poncle hopped around in a small circle for a little while before he figured it out.

Issun: "Hang on, Geta! I'll be back with Goku and the others!"

And Issun hopped off as fast as he could to fetch Goku! He just hoped that it wasn't too late.


	67. Heritage Of The Wolf: Act 6 part 4

The wolf that appears before Vegeta is Amaterasu. But she's not actually there. It's her spirit answering to her son's plea for help. That's why I love this chapter so much.

* * *

Heritage Of The Wolf

Finally, Issun arrived back at Kamiki Village. He didn't waste any time looking for Goku, Val, Bulma and the rest of Vegeta's friends and family. The first place he looked was at the sacred tree Konohana and sure enough, he found them.

Issun: "GOKU! GOKU!"

Upon hearing Issun's yells, the entire group turned to him.

Krillin: "Hey, it's Issun!"

Gohan: "Yeah but where's Vegeta?"

For Goku, it seemed odd that Issun would be here without Vegeta. Plus he could have sworn that he and Vegeta were at Kamui. After all he had shown them the way personally. So why was Issun here and alone? Goku couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Issun: "It's a good thing I found you! We have to hurry!"

Goku: "Issun, what's wrong and where's Vegeta!?"

Issun: "We were exploring Kamui, and we were taking one of the few paths that weren't blocked from the blizzard! Unfortunately it was on a high cliff! All of a sudden, the ground under us broke apart! I managed to jump back to the other side, but Geta couldn't! I tried calling him but I fear he's buried under the snow and the blizzard's getting worse by the second! But I can still lead all of you back there!"

Goku: "Come on, lets hurry!"

Everyone: "Right!"

Issun hopped on Goku as he and the others all hurried to Kamui. They all hoped that they would make it in time before Vegeta suffocated under the heavy snow. But back at the cliff, a patch of snow was pushed up. Soon after, Vegeta shot his head out of the compacted snow. Grunting, he pulled out his arms. By now the blizzard was vicious and even though it was quickly sucking the last bit of heat from his shivering body, Vegeta somehow managed to pull out his legs. But he wasn't glad to be out of the snow. Instead, he stood there with a broken heart.

Vegeta: "Where do I go from here?"

He knew he was close to the end of his adventure. But the hard truth was that the closer and closer he got, the further and further he got from what he really wanted most. To learn the truth... About Amaterasu and himself. Was Shiranui really Amaterasu? Was Amaterasu really a saiyan? Was she really a god? But the ones he wanted to know the most, was Amaterasu really his mother and who was he really? Vegeta had always wanted to know that from the very beginning and when all of this started happening, he had really hoped that he would finally learn the truth. But now he was more confused then ever before. Nothing made sense at all! Amaterasu fought and died from the fight with Orochi 100 years ago. But if what Roshi and Val said were true, than how could that very same Amaterasu be his mother? He was 44 years old and the time on Planet Vegeta was exactly like Earth's, right down to the very second! So how could any of this be linked! He was just so confused that it broke his heart even more. Vegeta collapsed in the snow and didn't even attempt to get back up or take shelter. He just didn't see the point.

Vegeta: "If you can hear me Amaterasu... Then please just end this for me. (sniff) I don't care anymore. I've tried my hardest, but I just don't care anymore. (sniff... sniff) If you are my mother, then please end it for me. (sniff) Or help me. I'm just so... So confused. I don't know what to do. Please... Someone... Anyone..."

Feeling the cold stinging his skin as tears ran down his cheeks, Vegeta covered his eyes with his hand as the blizzard grew... As well as his sorrow.

Vegeta: "Help me."

The silence around him just added to the pain. High above, Goku and the others finally reached the cliff thanks to Issun's guidance. But the blizzard made it impossible to see anything below and Vegeta's temperature had dropped so much that it was impossible for any of them to sense his life force.

Goku: "Vegeta! Can you hear me!? Vegeta!"

When no answer was heard, they all assumed that they were too late. However, Goku voice echoed to the canyon below. Vegeta heard the echos and uncovered his eyes. His eyes focused instantly on a large paw. Slowly, the prince lifted his head up and stared right up at a large white wolf. The wolf stood right in front of him, as though to block the direction of the blizzard. Though his eyes were still filled with tears, Vegeta could easily see it. It was as white as the snow. The wolf stared at Vegeta with its black eyes, before it closed them and lifted its head high as it howled. When it stopped, it stared back down at Vegeta. But the prince looked away, now too weak to stand. The wolf leaned forward and looked at Vegeta before it walked away and into the blizzard. At first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him so he blinked a few times and looked again. The saiyan stared at what was left of the cliff that he fell from... Wide eyes slowly ran up the mountain and fixed on the cliff high above. Even a saiyan had little chance of surviving a fall from that hight, but Vegeta somehow beat the odds. Roshi had said something to Vegeta before he and Issun traveled to Kamui, and now it made sense.

"Let me tell you something, Vegeta. Even a god could not make this journey alone. But maybe a saiyan can."

The saiyan prince looked back down at the snow and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Then he lifted his head up while taking a deep breath and turned back to the wolf. But it was gone. So he looked at where it was standing. All it had left behind were footprints, but there was something very strange about them. They weren't in the shape of a wolf's print at all, but the shape of a hand curled like a paw... Like his. Somehow, with his arms and legs trembling, Vegeta stood up and placed his right hand on top of the print. When he removed it, the print was undisturbed.

Vegeta: "Now I understand. The villagers of Kamiki thought you had died. But somehow you really went back in time, back to your time. And after I was born, you went back again. You fought with Orochi again and this time you truly died. You also had the ability to transform into animals and that's where I got that power. Amaterasu, you really were Shiranui here on earth! And you really were the Queen of Saiyans. I understand now and now I know where I must go from here! Thank you... mother."

Now Vegeta understood everything. His body flowed with renewed warmth and strength but there was one last thing he needed to do before he attempted the climb. He had to tell the others that he was alive and to thank Amaterasu. Pointing his nose strait down to the snow, Vegeta bared his teeth and snarled as he took a deep breath. When he could no longer hold anymore air in his lungs, the saiyan prince howled strongly as he slowly lifted his head up in the air! When he was out of breath, he quickly inhaled and howled again! The wolf reappeared out of nowhere in the blizzard and stood looking back at Vegeta. When she saw Vegeta howl, and heard its power and resolve, Amaterasu perked her ears up and smiled! With 4 great steps, she walked up to her son and stood there while raising her nose into the air! Both mother and son howled in unison as Vegeta's voice traveled upward! At the top, Goku and the others all sat there, grieving for the one they thought was lost. Suddenly they all began to panic when a howl echoed through the air.

18: "Oh great! And I thought things weren't bad enough, now we've got wolves!"

Hercule, Oolong, Krillin, Kid Trunks and Goten: "Wolves!"

Nearly everyone hunched together in fear. It was only Goku, Issun, Piccolo, Gohan and Val who noticed the difference.

Goku: "Wait a minute. Don't wolves usually live and hunt in packs?"

Tien: "So what are you saying, Goku?"

Goku: "Listen guys."

The group fell deathly silent and listened. After a few seconds, another howl was heard.

Goku: "I only hear one!"

Val: "And even if there was a pack, they would have to be dying from starvation to attack a group this size."

Gohan: "A lone wolf wouldn't even last longer then a week."

Piccolo: "And that's if it's lucky!"

The others began to calm down. Their fear had blinded them from realizing that there was only one howl. Another howl echoed around them and Issun suddenly hopped off of Goku and went to the edge of the cliff.

Issun: "Wait a sec! I recognize that howl!"

Bulma: "So do I!"

Future Trunks: "Same here!"

Sunrise: "Me too!"

By the time Goku peered over the edge of the cliff, everyone was also standing at the side. To all of their great relief and great joy, they all saw a certain saiyan jumping, climbing, and walking from ledge to ledge.

Vegeta: "I thought I heard you guys!"

Krillin: "Vegeta!"

Yamcha: "And he's OK!"

Gohan: "Come on Vegeta, you can make it!"

Step by step, Vegeta drew closer to the top. He put one of his feet on a small rock and at first it seemed firm. But the second the prince put his weight on it, the rock broke apart! He collapsed on the rock and dug his fingers into the stone as his foot fell and dangled in the air! He had come too far to give up now! Determined to reach the top, Vegeta pulled himself up and jumped to a wide near-by ledge. He could hear everyone urging him on as he checked each ledge next to him for ice or weakness. Slowly but surely, the prince closed the distance from his friends and himself. Finally, Vegeta dug one of his hands into the ground at the top and swung the other up and over. With both of his hands over the edge, the prince tried to pull himself up but his feet couldn't get a firm hold. But he was counting on his friends to help him... And they did. Val reached over and grabbed Vegeta's left hand in her mouth while Goku grabbed hold of his right hand and the back of his shirt. Both of them pulled and in no time, Vegeta was safely back at the top with everyone. As everyone cheered and shouted, the blizzard seemed to soften.

Goku: "You ok, Vegeta!?"

Vegeta: "I'm fine. Just cold."

Chi-Chi gave Goku a thick warm blanket that she had brought and Goku draped it over Vegeta's shoulders. The prince was freezing cold to the touch so they all moved him to Oki's house where he could warm up. Oki wasn't there, he was gone, off slaying demons no doubt. As the saiyan prince warmed up, he thought about what he had just seen. It couldn't have been the real Amaterasu that appeared before him, so what was it.

Krillin: "You gave us such a scare, Vegeta!"

Goku: "Didn't I tell you that this land is dangerous if you're not careful!?"

Issun: "Yeah but the blizzard isn't making it easy to be careful!"

As they all discussed the situation, Val was deep in thought. Then the Saboron spoke and it gave all of them a surprise.

Val: "Goku... I'm about to make you happy."

Goku: "Huh?"

Val: "You're the only one who knows the frozen land of Kamui aside from Issun. So... If Vegeta doesn't mind... You can go with him."

Everyone, even Vegeta and Goku themselves were all dazed at Val's words. At the beginning, the Saboron made sure Goku didn't help Vegeta in any way because he was likely to do everything for him. But now she was encouraging it!?

Goku: "W-What?"

Val: "It's too dangerous for Vegeta to do this alone. This land of ice and snow will eat him without warning. So I want you to go with him. But you must let him do everything unless asked."

Goku: "I will, don't worry, Val."

Goku smiled. He was overjoyed now that he could help Vegeta out. How often does one of your friends turn out to be the son of a god? Even for Goku, not very often.


	68. People of Wep'keer: Act 6 part 5

People of Wep'keer

With Goku now allowed to help Vegeta, everyone felt more at ease about the saiyan prince wandering around the frozen northern lands. But Goku had to let Vegeta do everything unless he was asked which the earth raised saiyan agreed to. The last thing he wanted was a Saboron angry at him. Once the saiyan prince was warmed up, it was time to go. They had to find a way to help the inhabitants of Kamui before they all froze to death. It wasn't much but Bulma wrapped a warm scarf around Vegeta's neck. It wasn't going to keep him completely warm, but it'll do enough. Once their friends and families had left Kamui, Goku followed Vegeta back to the mountain path they he had fallen from. Our hero used the Rejuvenation technique to rebuild the destroyed path, allowing them to move on. At the top, they entered Wep'keer, home to the Oina tribe. But Wep'keer was a ghost town! Were they too late?

Issun: "Whoa! It's like the whole village has been frozen solid. I wonder if anyone's still alive..."

Goku: "Let's go see if the elder is still alive. If he is, maybe he can tell us how we can help."

Issun: "Just follow the stairs, Geta!"

Follow the stairs. Easier said then done. Some of the stone steps were slick with ice. Goku held onto Vegeta with one hand as they both carefully negotiated the icy steps. There were some spots that were so slick, it was safer to walk in the snow. The whole time they walked up the long set of stairs, they looked around. There was no sign of any life. At one point, one of Goku's feet slid out from under him! But the second he felt the tug, Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist with his mouth and locked his legs! This prevented the earth raised saiyan from tumbling down the mountainside.

Goku: "Thanks, Vegeta."

They were finally done with the stairs and only had to cross two snow covered arches to get to the house to the north of the village. After his fall, Vegeta was a little apprehensive to cross the stone arch. But Goku stood on the arch and even stomped down with his foot, showing the prince that it was firm. After much patience, they reached the elders house. A man warring blue clothes and a tribal mask like Oki's was standing just outside the door. But he wasn't the elder. He was Oina's 'top' warrior, Samickle.

Samickle: "Halt! Who goes there! This is the house of the village elder. If you need something from the elder, you must go through me. I'm Samickle, top warrior of the Oina tribe!"

Issun: "Sheesh! Who does this guy think he is!?"

Goku: "I know him. He's got an attitude so much like Vegeta's back in the day, that it's not even funny!"

Vegeta: "How bad is it?"

Goku: "Let's just say that it's because of Samickle's attitude that I was able to deal with yours, Vegeta."

Issun: "Well, at least we finally met someone from the village. So whaddya doin' standing around in the middle of this blizzard?"

Samickle: "Hm!? That grating voice... Is that you, Issun? What in the world are you doing with that strange four legged man?"

Issun: "That's none of your business, pal! Anyway, what's with this village? It's a total mess. Is it true demon have taken over Ezofuji?"

Samickle: "You must have been gone for some time if you don't know that. Save your questions for when you get back to your own village. That is, of course, if it hasn't already been buried by the snow. Oh, and take that suspicious man with you, too."

Issun: "Why you little...! We're done talking to you!"

Vegeta: "We want to speak with the chief!"

Issun: "Let us into the chief's house now!"

Samickle: "No. You may not pass."

Goku: "Are you crazy, Samickle!? People's lives are at stake!"

Samickle: "We normally don't even let strangers into the village. And I've told the villagers not to let anyone into their houses. They will obey me. For I am Samickle, chief of Wep'keer! Now be on your way!"

Goku: "You!? Chief?! That makes me want to laugh! What you know about being a chief is what you've read in books!"

Samickle then transformed into a wolf and stood guard with a snarl.

Samickle: "Don't test me, Goku!"

Vegeta couldn't believe at what he was seeing! He's never seen Goku behave like this!

Vegeta: "What's gotten into, Kakarot?!"

Goku: "I've known this village since I was a teenager and they know me! For years I've helped them and still help them, out of the kindness of my own heart, ask for nothing in return and the fact that I still get this kind of attitude from you, Samickle, makes me sick! We're here to help and you need it!"

Issun: "Hold on a second! You!? Chief!? What happened to old man Kemu!? He didn't by the farm, did he!?"

Samickle: "Fool! Of course he's still alive! But he's been greatly weakened battling the demons. Now their hideous monsters are trying to finish him off, since only the elder's Volcanic Incantation can foil their plans. That is why I became chief of the village."

Vegeta: "That makes no sense!"

Samickle: "I must protect the elder from the monsters lurking in every corner. Now be on your way!"

Issun: "Let us by, Samickle! You want us to make you!?"

Samickle: "I sense extraordinary power in this four-legged man. But if you do not heed my warning, I'll devour you where you stand! Now be on your way!"

Issun: "Still as stubborn as a mule, I see... C'mon, Geta! I've had it with this village!"

Goku: "I'll pull you away from there by force if I have to!"

Vegeta: "Forget it, Kakarot! You're just wasting your breath on him. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink. His stubbornness will be his own tribe's death!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Goku knew Vegeta was right. Samickle wasn't going to listen to them and they can't do anything until someone in the village decides to open up to them. They decided to leave Wep'keer and the Oina Tribe. They can't help those who don't want to be helped. It was pointless to stay now.

Vegeta: "Now it makes sense how you were able to deal with my attitude and stubbornness, Kakarot. That guy's a real piece of work!"

Goku: "Tell me about."

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a voice calling to them.

?: "Hey, wait!"

Issun: "Hm?"

They all looked back to see a little wolf come running towards them. She seemed frantic to talk to them, so they waited.

?: "You guys! Wait up!"

Both Issun and Goku knew her right away.

Goku: "Hey! It's Kai!"

Kai: "Hello, Goku! Good to see you again."

Issun: "Well, I'll be! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kai: "Issun! It is you! I thought I heard you talking to Samickle."

Issun: "I just thought I'd come back and see how things were after my trip."

Vegeta: "Lier."

Issun: "I can't believe what's happened to the village since I've been gone. And that Samickle's still as stubborn as ever! When did HE become chief!?"

Kai: "Well... A lot's happened this past year..."

Kai then saw Goku and Vegeta shiver slightly.

Kai: "Look, you'll freeze if you stay outside too long. Why don't you all come rest at my place?"

An offer of warmth. You'd have to be crazy to say no to it right now, and the two saiyans were not crazy. Kai's house was small but there was more than enough room for her, Goku, Vegeta and Issun. The cold could still be felt inside, but not as severely.

Kai: "Brrr. At least the cold is a bit more bearable inside."

Goku: "Thank you, Kai. At least one person here has a warm heart."

Kai: "It's the least I can do for two old friends, Goku. It's really been ages, hasn't it, Issun? And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, um...?"

Vegeta: "Vegeta."

Kai: "I'm Kai."

Kai then transformed back into a human. Her mask was that of a tribal stag.

Goku: "He's a good friend of mine and the son of Amaterasu."

Issun: "Also known as No-Bath Geta!"

Vegeta: "Don't make me hurt you."

Issun: "Now let's cut to the chase. There's so much I wanna ask you. First of all, about those demons that are plaguing Kamui... What the heck brought that on?"

Kai: "No one knows for certain. Those twin demons, Lechku and Nechku... They were sealed away by a brave Oina hero years and years ago. And they have been enshrined at the Wawku Shrine ever since. Then, one day, they suddenly stirred and went berserk. A terrible blizzard descended upon Kamui. Kemu set out for the shrine at the top of Ezofuji to pacify them. But they nearly killed him. He was no match for their evil magic. Samickle managed to get to him just in time and bring him back. Then they got even more violent and turned Ezofuji into a glacier! They unleashed a blizzard to smother Kamui in a layer of ice and snow. Chief Samickle's trying to protect the village while Kemu recovers. But there's nothing we can do against those demons."

Goku: "Hearing Samickle being called 'Chief' still makes me want to laugh."

Issun: "You really are in a fix if old man Kemu's prayers don't work."

Kai: "The day before the twin demons suddenly went berserk, we heard what sounded like an earthquake from Shinshu Field to the south. On that fateful day, Kemu declared that the evil force from the south had made its way here to Kamui."

And there was the final piece to the puzzle. The moment he had entered this land, Vegeta has wondered how the troubles here were connected to him and everything else. And this was the piece that connected this half of the puzzle to the rest. When Orochi awakened, so did the twin demons of Ezofuji.

Kai: "Kamui is sometimes called the land of hidden darkness. And there's a legend that says all demons are born from this land. I wonder if all the world's demons are coming back to Kamui now."

And just like that, a piece of the puzzle was found and it didn't fit anywhere. Our saiyan hero has been patient with that for a long time now, but it is just now starting to agitate him a little.

Goku: "Have you seen anything here in the last few days, Kai?"

Kai: "A black shadow passed overheard from the south recently, and vanished into the Wawku Shrine as if it'd been swallowed up. Actually, I think the blizzard's been stronger since then..."

Vegeta: "At least we can now confirm that the black shadow I saw is here somewhere."

Goku: "At least that's something."

Issun: "Kai, there's something else I want to ask you. What's Oki doing with the sacred sword Kutone? I saw him with it outside the village. How could old man Kemu let him take it at a time like this?"

Goku: "Oki has the sacred sword Kutone!?"

Vegeta: (Pointing to the cut on his cheek) "And boy does he know how to use it!"

Kai: "Oh. You met Oki?"

Vegeta: "Met him and fought him. A worthy opponent."

Kai: "He left here with our sacred sword the morning after it all started. As soon as Samickle was chosen to take Kemu's place as chief, Oki just took the sword and left without permission. People from the village have tried to persuade him to bring it back, but Oki chases them off. He says he'll defeat the demons himself."

Goku: "Wow! Old Kemu must have been really hurt to allow that. He'd tan your hide for just touching it without permission!"

Issun: "He just walked away with the sacred sword? He didn't even ask permission!?"

Kai: "Well, everyone admits Oki's a great warrior. Even Samickle does."

Goku: "Wish I'd heard that with my own ears."

Kai: "But it's impossible to defeat those demons all by himself! I just don't know why he did it. Now, of all times."

Issun: "One last thing, Kai. It's about Samickle. He seems awfully nervous about protecting old man Kemu. It's 'cause of Oki, isn't it?"

Kai: "Well, everyone's angry at Oki for taking the sword like that. But you see... Well, Samickle would never say it, but he believes in Oki more than anyone else does. He's convinced Oki will come back and help the village."

Goku: "He's gotta funny way of showing that."

Issun: "So then why'd he have to snap at us like that? He even told Geta here to get lost!"

Kai: "... Well, the day after the village was attacked by the demons, Lika went missing."

Issun: "Lika? As in Lika, your -"

Kai: "That's right... My little sister. We scoured the village and the surrounding area. But we couldn't find her. She just vanished."

Issun: "Not poor little Lika, too... Why would those demons mess with a little girl like that!?"

Kai: "We don't know for sure if the demons are behind her disappearance. But they would certainly have a reason to seek her out. You see, Lika... Lika holds the fate of this village in her hands!"

Issun: "The fate of this village?"

Vegeta: "What does she mean, Kakarot?"

Just as Goku opened his mouth to speak, a howl rang out.

Kai: "That was Kemu's howl! He's calling to you Issun. He's summoning the three of you."

Goku: "Let's go talk to Kemu, Vegeta. He'll tell you more."

Vegeta: "*sigh* Up, down, up, down... I'm getting too old for this."


	69. A Dire Situation: Act 6, part 6

**A Dire Situation**

Our hero and his small band left Kai's house and headed back up to see the elder, Kemu. When they got there, Samickle was standing off to the side. But he still had a flea in his ear.

Issun: "What, you still got a bone to pick with us or something!?"

Samickle: "... ... The elder summons the four-legged man to his home. You may enter."

Goku: "That had to hurt, huh Samickle...?"

Samickle just glared at Goku. Vegeta was actually somewhat enjoying seeing Goku act like this. Somewhat.

Issun: "Well, it's about time! Outta our way, chump."

And Samickle transformed into a wolf again out of anger!

Samickle: "Grrrrrr..."

Vegeta: "Come on, guys."

The leader has spoken. Vegeta and Goku entered Kemu's house, although Vegeta had to literally drag Goku away from Samickle. Inside, the old man laid next to the fire, looking dead.

Kemu: "... ... ... ... ..."

Issun: "... ... This is the village elder, old man Kemu, but... Looks like he might've already kicked the bucket. ... ... How many times did gramps here tan my hide? Bah, this is no time to be dredging up the past..."

Vegeta: "What does he mean by 'tan my hide', Kakarot?"

Goku: "It's probably better if you didn't know, Vegeta."

Suddenly, the old man jumped to his feet!

Kemu: "Grrr! Who was that bad-mouthing me!? Looks like there are some hides to be tanned!"

Goku: "Run, Vegeta!"

Kemu, who seemed to be in a trancelike state, started chasing them around his house! Although Goku tried to get his friend to move, Vegeta just stood there as the old man came at him. He didn't know what was going on, but he found out soon enough. Kemu gave the saiyan prince a firm whack to the forehead which Vegeta felt completely as he fell to the floor rubbing his head! Right after that, Kemu went after Goku who started running for his life! As Kemu chased Goku, Vegeta was moaning from the beating he had just received. Out of instinct, the saiyan prince stood up and lashed out at the old man just as he was passing him! A good tackle was all that was needed to wake the guy up.

Kemu: "Hm?"

It did the trick. Kemu was out of his trance. Relieved, Goku sat down next to Vegeta, huffing from his run.

Kemu: "What happened? Was that a dream? Was I sleepwalking again?"

Goku and Vegeta: "Say what!?"

Issun: "Sheesh... Old man snooze-a-lot tans hides in his sleep, too!?"

Kemu: "Why, is that little Issun!? So then I wasn't dreaming!"

It was hard for Vegeta to believe that this was the Wep'keer Village Elder, Kemu.

Kemu: "I thought I heard Samickle talking to someone outside. I must say, Issun... You've grown... barely at all since I last saw you."

Vegeta wanted so badly to just start laughing right now. But he kept himself composed as best as he could, although he sill had a smile and was huffing some laughs. Goku just chuckled silently at the expression on the prince's face.

Issun: "Aw, put a cork in it, gramps! Did you summon us just 'cause ya wanted someone to clobber!?"

Vegeta: "That hurt by the way."

Kemu: "Ah, yes... Let us get down to business, eh? It is this four-legged man I wished to speak with. You've no doubt already heard this from Kai, but... Her little sister, Lika, has gone missing."

Issun: "Yeah, we know about that. She disappeared about the time the demons started running amok."

Kemu: "That's right. And her disappearance threatens the very existence of our village!"

Issun: "Kai said something like that, too. I can see why you'd be worried, but don't ya think you're exaggerating a bit?"

Kemu: "No, we are not exaggerating! Besides, you have been gone so long, how could you possibly know?"

Goku: "Wait a sec... You don't mean that Lika is?..."

Kemu: "Correct, Goku. Lika has gained spiritual power far beyond my own. Her power is now the key to saving the land of Kamui!"

Vegeta: "What is he talking about, Kakarot?"

Goku: "I'll sum it for you as best I can, Vegeta. Ezofuji is formed from two active volcanoes. Each year, Kemu recites the Volcanic Incantation. That triggers an eruption that warms the frigid land of Kamui, enough to make living here possible. Without the warmth from the volcanoes, people could not live here at all."

Kemu: "Goku speaks the truth. But the demons' power has plunged Ezofuji into an icy slumber. Day by day, Kamui grows weaker and weaker, colder and colder. If we don't have Lika recite the Volcanic Incantation soon, the land of Kamui will become an icy tomb for us all!"

Issun: "Why don't you just recite the incarnation yourself, old man?"

Kemu: "I would if I could! But I no longer have the strength to pray in this raging blizzard."

Issun: "Any idea where Lika could be?"

Kemu: "That's the problem! We've searched high and low for the girl with no luck. Still, there is one place we have yet to look."

Issun: "Where!?"

Goku: "Oh please don't tell me it's where I think it is!"

Kemu: "Yes, Goku. Yoshpet, the mysterious forest of deception!"

Goku: "Shit..."

Issun: "*gulp*"

Kemu: "I caught a faint whiff of Lika emanating from Yoshpet. After all, I do have the keenest nose of all the Oina tribe! I'd like you to conduct a thorough search of that forest."

Issun: "You've gotta be kidding me. I wouldn't touch that place with a 10-foot pole!"

Kemu: "O four-legged man, you are our last hope! Chief Samickle must remain here to protect the villagers. And Oki has left the village on some fool's errand. You're the only one left!"

Issun: "Hold on a minute, old man. Do you even know who this is!?"

Kemu: "Do not mock me, little sprite! That pure white tail and pure black hair... Those crimson markings... And that Divine Instrument... This is none other than the legendary man, Shiranui! That name is known far and wide, even in this distant land of Kamui. But I never dreamed that the legendary Shiranui yet lives!"

Goku: "Uh, actually this is-"

Kemu: "Shiranui, please! You must help us! Lika must recite the Volcanic Incantation soon. Without her, the land of Kamui will become an icy tomb! I beg you. You must find Lika!"

And yet another thing on Vegeta's ever growing list of things to do if he wants to get anywhere.

Vegeta: "Thank the gods I've got a memory like no other. Fine, I'll find her."

Kemu: "Thank you, Shiranui. I had warned the villagers to be wary of strangers. But I will make a special exception for you and of course for you too, Goku. And I will open the village's far gate that leads to Laochi Lake. You should get what you need from the village before you set out."

Goku: "If we're going to Yoshpet, you're damn right we'll need some things. C'mon, Vegeta, we've got a lot of preparation to do and time is not on our side."

Right after they left Kemu's house, the elder gave the signal to the villagers and opened the far gate behind his house.

Goku: "We'll need to see Tuskle in order to get the Oina amulet to gain access to Yoshpet forest. She lives next to the Affun Gate in Laochi Lake."

Vegeta: "What is it about this forest that's making you have such an attitude, Kakarot?"

Goku: "Yoshpet forest is a confusing mess of tall trees, twisting paths and darkness. Very, VERY few people who dare to go in are ever seen again."

Vegeta just groaned at that statement. That was something he really wished he had known before agreeing to find Lika.

Vegeta: "How do I keep getting into these situations?!"

Goku: "C'mon, Vegeta. You already promised."

Vegeta: "Can I just say that I tried already?"

And Goku just raised his eyebrow and looked at Vegeta with an unamused look. Our hero knew that look. If he didn't do it, Goku would MAKE him do it. So they went through the gate and headed for Laochi Lake. The silence was thick. Only the winds howl broke through. Goku led Vegeta up the long trail along the hill. But then the saiyan prince stopped just as the trail made a tight turn. He sensed something familiar.

Goku: "What is it, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, but I know this feeling."

Goku: "English please."

Vegeta: "Er... Follow me."

Goku followed Vegeta as the prince jumped down to a ledge just under the trail. A rock made of diamond and a weaker rock were all that was there. Using the Power Slash technique, Vegeta cut the weaker rock away to reveal a hidden cave. The two jumped down into the cave to find another Divine Spring.

Goku: "What's this?"

Issun: "A Divine Spring. The god of the Divine Spring helps those who toss in some money."

Vegeta: "Let's see who pays us a visit."

Vegeta started tossing in money until the god of the spring was pleased. This gave Tachigami every right to talk to Vegeta once again.

Tachigami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... Only a heart as pure as your own can pierce the darkness. I, Tachigami, can sense purity and light flowing from within you. Thanks to you, my power has again reached its peak. You can now easily slash through anything you desire!"

Tachigami left for the final time and Vegeta's Power Slash grew so strong, he could slice through the toughest of rock.

Goku: "Did you just get a new power?!"

Vegeta: "No, I just got an upgrade."

After restoring all of the trees near the spring, they returned to the world above.


	70. Legend of The Ark: Act 6, part 7

We're very close to the end here. It could just very well be that this story will be finished THIS YEAR!

* * *

**Legend of The Ark**

Goku lifted Vegeta back to the trail they had leapt from and they both continued up the slope. By a huge impressive gate, they saw a house.

Goku: "C'mon."

Vegeta followed Goku inside where they met whom he could only assume to be the Oina Shaman Tuskle.

Goku: "Hey Tuskle."

Tuskle: "Oh, hello Goku. What brings you here in this cursed blizzard?"

Goku: "Him."

Goku gently gestured to Vegeta. Tuskle seemed to know him.

Tuskle: "I know who you are!"

Vegeta: "You do?"

Tuskle: "Yes, that divine look of yours is unmistakable. You're the legendary man Shiranui, aren't you?"

Issun: "Wow... They've heard that name here, too. Well, I suppose Shiranui's legend did travel across the sea to Kamui. Guess it really resonates with the Oina 'cause they're so spiritual."

Tuskle: "Oh! Issun! It's been quite a while. So you're still alive!"

Issun: "Heh heh. I ain't ready to kick the bucket yet! I just left on a little trip. That's all!"

Tuskle: "Well, I'm glad to see you safe. As you can see, we haven't been so lucky here in Kamui. Since the monsters were revived, many people have lost their lives."

Issun: "Yeah, we've heard all about it. So, what's up with those demons coming back? And where the heck is Lika?"

Tuskle: "Hm... The demons have shut themselves up in Ezofuji's Wawku Shrine. They're responsible for the fierce blizzard raging throughout Kamui. We're managing to keep some of it at bay thanks to Affun Gate. But when the day comes, Kamui is sure to freeze over completely. That's not what worries me most, though. What worries me is how the demons were revived in the first place. Kemu noticed it as well, but just before the demons made their return, a dark force traveled from the Southern Land. We both felt an evil energy flowing into Kamui. That's when the demons woke up, as if in response to it."

Issun: "Southern Land... Oh, she must mean Nippon! In other words, she's talking about the return of Orochi, Geta!"

Tuskle: "There have been so many monsters here in Kamui that some people even call it the birthplace of evil. I can't help thinking all this havoc in Nippon has its root in Laochi Lake, the eternally frozen lake at the foot of Ezofuji."

Vegeta: "What has the lake got to do with people calling Kamui the birthplace of evil?"

Goku: (In a horrified mutter) "... The Ark of Yamato..."

Vegeta: "The what?"

Issun: "The Ark of Yamato... Anyone from Kamui knows that story. It's said that the legendary iron ark fell from the heavens. My grandpa used to tell me that story."

Goku: "Mine too... "

Vegeta: "Is it that same ark we saw in the lake earlier?"

Goku: "Yeah and here's the story behind it. Long, long ago in the age of myths, an iron ark fell from the Celestial Plain above and sunk into Laochi Lake. The Celestial Plain is the land above where the gods dwell. The gods are known as Celestials there. The ark that the Celestials were on came crashing down to this land. It was as if they were being chased by something. What they didn't know was that onboard with them were countless monsters. One by one, they were consumed, till all the Celestials were dead. Once the ark crashed, the monsters disembarked and started ravaging the lands. The world hasn't been safe since. It's said that monsters still rise from the lake's depths. That must be why they call it the lake of demons. That's about all I know about it."

Issun: "That's exactly what my grandpa used to tell me."

Tuskle: "Hm... I do have one thing to add to that. And that's the story of the one surviving Celestial of the ark."

Vegeta: "One survived?"

Tuskle: "The ark fell to this world from the Celestial Plain. It was full of monsters, which killed the Celestials on board. But the legend tells that there was one man who survived. He managed to escape from the hell that the ark had become. He then fled, going into hiding somewhere in our world."

Issun: "Hm... First time I've heard that."

Goku: "I've heard that part a few times, but most people who know this story never heard that part of the legend. I just assumed that it was one of those add-ins that often follows a story like that."

Vegeta: "But why would demons continue to emerge from the ark?"

Goku: "Good question, Vegeta. Tuskle, you're well-versed in Nippon legends... Surely you've heard of something."

Tuskle: "I have. They say the reason monsters still emerge from the ark in Laochi Lake is that the Ruler of Darkness is still searching for that man."

Issun: "Ruler of Darkness?"

Vegeta: "Didn't we hear Ninetails say something about that, Issun?"

Issun: "Yeah, we did... Does he have a name?"

Tuskle: "It's all just a legend. No one knows of it's true or not."

Goku: "I've heard many legends in my life and I can safely say this... All legends, no matter how old or strange, have some grain of truth in them."

Vegeta: "What does the ark hold within it?"

Tuskle: "I don't know. No one has ever set foot on it. But the ark brought tragedy to our world, that's for sure. If the powers of darkness in the world are gathering in Kamui, I believe it's becomes the Ark of Yamato is beckoning them. ... ... Hm? I apologize for chatting so much. Now, if you've come all this way, am I to assume you have Kemu's permission?"

Vegeta: "Permission?"

Tuskle: "I speak of permission to enter Yoshpet, the forest of confusion."

Issun: "... ... Yep, that's right. I really couldn't care less, but Geta and Goku here are another story."

Tuskle: "The entrance to the forest is sealed with the Oina crest. It's our way of protecting the place from evil. There's no way that I can break the seal. But if the elder has ordered your entry, then I must comply. Shiranui, you may have the Oina amulet, Sewaprolo!"

Tuskle gave Vegeta the Oina amulet, Sewaprolo.

Tuskle: "With that amulet, you can pass by the Oina crest unhindered. And you can proceed on into Yoshpet. If the elder has deemed it to be right, there can be no mistake. You are the one who can find Lika! Find her before it's too late and Kamui freezes over!"

Goku: "We will and thank you Tuskle. And, by the way, this isn't Shiranui. Shiranui was actually Amaterasu, and this is her son, Vegeta."

And with that, they left to search Yoshpet for Lika.


	71. Yoshpet: Act 6, part 8

**Yoshpet**

They were just about out of Wep'keer when they ran into Kai again.

Kai: "How did it go with Kemu? Did he want to talk to you about something?"

Issun: "It was a little more than a leisurely talk. We were asked to go look for Lika in Yoshpet."

Kai: "Yoshpet... You mean the forest in the east? I don't think anyone's been there to look for her yet."

Vegeta: "Hence why we're going."

Issun: "Well, that doesn't surprise me. I mean, that forest isn't exactly a prime tourist spot."

Kai: "Issun... Are you really going to go back there?"

Issun: "Who says I'M goin' back? I was using the royal "we". I was talkin' about Geta here. Yoshpet is like another world. Get lost and you might never return. But don't you worry. Geta here will find Lika!"

Goku: "You are aware that Vegeta's giving a look, right Issun?"

Issun: "When isn't he?"

Kai: "... If that's the case, I'll lead the way."

Issun and Goku: "What!?"

Kai: "I know you must be worried, but we haven't got much time."

Issun: "What do you mean?"

Kai: "The demons are waiting for the Day of Darkness."

Goku: "Oh no... I knew I had forgotten something!"

Vegeta: "What's the Day of Darkness?"

Kai: "It's a solar eclipse that occurs once every 100 years. Kamui will be in total darkness for a whole day when it happens. Without sunlight, and with the demons' blizzard going on, no living thing in Kamui will be able to survive the day. There are only a few days until the Day of Darkness. If Lika's not here to recite the Volcanic Incantation by then..."

Issun: "... ..."

Goku: "And its not just that. It effects you as well, Vegeta. It's said that when the sun is eclipsed, the gods will become weak for that day. And with you being the Sun God... You'll be affected the most."

Vegeta: "... How?"

Goku: "... ... They say the Sun God loses all of its power and becomes more mortal than the average mortal."

A sick feeling grew inside Vegeta. He wasn't going to pray for he knew that Goku would never tell him a lie.

Kai: "Vegeta, you're no ordinary man, are you? Kemu wouldn't have asked you to do this otherwise. You must be very strong if you can cope with Issun."

Vegeta and Goku couldn't help but let a sly smile cross both of their faces.

Issun: "And your point is...?"

Kai: "Sorry... Anyway, theres's no time to lose! I'll lead you into the forest, Vegeta. Come when you're ready. I'm going ahead to the edge of the forest."

And just like that, Kai transformed into a wolf and ran off ahead of them. A shiver went down Vegeta's spine and it wasn't from the cold. There was a lot to do and time was short. If even a fraction of what Goku had said was actually true, then he had little time to fool around. Goku led the way to the forest and Vegeta followed close behind. Just when they were just a mile from the forests entrance, a new demon appeared. The Bull Charger. This demon is famous for being a leading enforcer in hell. As such, it is very powerful and can freeze souls with its ice breath. Strong, but not stronger than an Ogre, anyone who has fought Ogres will be successful. Of course, only the best of the best can beat Ogres, and Vegeta was in that category. Being a demon from the cold white north, it made perfect sense that it fell it the prince's Inferno technique.

Goku: "Nice, Vegeta. Let's get going! We don't have a lot of time to lose."

Agreeing with Goku, Vegeta ran along side him as they entered the forest. Yoshpet was a dark and creepy place. What made it creepy was the near utter silence that echoed all around. Only the whisper of the trees as the wind blew across their branches and leaves made any sound.

Issun: "... ... The eastern forest... The ancient people of Kamui dubbed it Yoshpet. It means "consuming forest" in their ancient language. They say the forest will swallow you up if you lose your way. Kai said she'd be waiting for us here... I wonder where she is..."

Vegeta: "Maybe she's a little further ahead."

Vegeta took one step before he felt Goku take a firm hold of his clothes. The earth raised saiyan has never been in this forest. Both saiyans felt the same creepy emptiness of this forest. But after a few more steps, Vegeta's mood quickly changed with a snarl. Goku looked up and saw a man standing before them. Vegeta knew this guy?

Vegeta: *Snarl!* "You again!?"

Waka: "Hm? Why, Vegeta!"

Issun: "Bah, not this half-baked prophet again!"

Goku: "You know this guy?"

Vegeta: "Unfortunately! Every time I encounter this guy, I'm nearly eaten or killed later!"

Goku: "Just who the hell are you!?"

Waka: "My, my, simmer down, Goku."

Both Goku and Vegeta were shocked that Waka knew Goku's name.

Waka: "What are you looking for now, ma chérie? I'm still looking for you-know-what. But this cold sure is making it difficult."

Issun: "Like we really care, pretty boy! If you're gonna be doggin' our tracks like this, you'd better tell us who you really are!"

Waka: "Who I really am?"

Issun: "That's right! I mean, we already know that you're p to no good!"

Waka: "Excusez-moi, but I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just looking for a certain path. You could say I am a seeker of the eternal heavens."

Issun: "Aha! Now I know why you keep babbling on about a path to the heavens. You're planning a saiyan murder! Then, you'll take Geta's place in heaven!"

Waka: "Huh!?"

Issun: "Heh heh. By that look I take it I've hit the nail on the head. That also explains why you keep turning up wherever we go. A path to the heavens? Bah! More like a highway to you-know-where!"

Waka: "You misunderstand me, my little bouncing friend. The path to the heavens I seek is not a vulgar thing such as that. My path to the heavens slumbers here in the land of Kamui. I seek a heavenly ark."

Issun: "Heavenly ark?"

Waka: "That's right. In Kamui, there is a ship of iron locked in ice. I can sense it now. It is almost within my grasp. Don't you feel this too, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "All I'm feeling is the urge to kill your ass!"

Issun: "Hey! Leave Geta outta this!"

Goku: "Either start talking or I'll make you talk!"

Waka: "Well, I must bid you adieu. No need for any prophecies this time. Au revoir!"

And just like that, Waka vanished. Once again he had left a bitter taste in Vegeta and Issun's mouths, and this time Goku as well.

Goku: "... Do I wanna know the story between you guys and him?"

Issun: "No you don't."

Vegeta: "I second that."

Ignoring Waka, they moved on and found Kai just a little further ahead.

Kai: "I've been waiting for you, Vegeta. Did you know that Yoshpet means "consuming forest"? It is said that those who lose their way here can never escape. Even the monsters try to avoid the place as much as they can. Our tribe has long been entrusted with protecting this forest. That's why the entrance is sealed with the Oina crest. Recently, however, the forest's power has been weakening. So it's hard to know what might be awaiting us inside."

Issun: "... ..."

Kai: "But if we can make it deep inside the forest, we'll come to a special place. It's a secret place that humans can never reach."

Issun: "... ..."

Vegeta: "Then how do you know about it?"

Kai: "I had something of a connection with the place when I was small. That's why I know the way. Right, Issun?"

Issun: "... ..."

Kai: "There's a chance that Lika might be there. We're all depending on you, Vegeta! Well, it's time to begin our expedition into the forest. Run as fast as you can! Are you ready to go?"

Vegeta: "Of course."

Kai: "Let me warn you first. Do not underestimate this forest, OK? The tree pollen here has the power to confuse beasts. We Oina can't stay in here long, and I doubt you can either. None of us want to get lost in the blizzard and die out here. So make sure you follow me and don't fall behind!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot. You might want to hop on my back if you don't want to get lost. If I come back without you, I'll be skinned alive."

Goku: "You don't mind, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I've carried heavier."

Issun: "He's not lying about that."

Goku climbed onto Vegeta's back and held on. Kai turned into her canine form and prayed.

Kai: "O spirits of the air, earth, and sea... Protect us with your divine powers!"

And off they went! Vegeta followed Kai as she jumped through a hole in a patch of thorny branches. The forest was littered with the living trees that throw their fruit. Vegeta remembered his encounter with one of them back in Hana Valley. It smashed its fruit into his leg and broke it. Luckily, Dende healed him. But he never forgot that moment. With Goku on his back, he had to take extra care to avoid the trees. To make things worse, the forest also had stones of ice scattered everywhere. One touch and you were frozen. Jumping and weaving through the obstacles, they made it through the first section of the forest. The next was just as tricky. Falling icicles posed a new problem. Then they came to a river of poison and the only way across was by jumping from islands covered in ice. Using his fingers as claws, he dug into the ice for traction. Soon enough, they were in the third section of the forest. The new challenge now was to avoid rolling snowballs. Like the ice, they'd freeze if they touched them. Vegeta used Inferno to melt them away as he continued to follow Kai. They finally made into the center of the forest. The center of the forest was calm, warm and green. It was as if magic was keeping this place alive. Kai turned back into her original form. This was as far as she could go.

Kai: "Here we are. It's been a while since I was last here, so I wondered if I'd make it. You know, after all this time, it hasn't changed one bit! Vegeta, this place is Yoshpet's little secret. Welcome to Ponc'tan, home of the Poncles."

Vegeta instantly looked at Issun. So he had been right. Issun was from Kamui.

Kai: "I'm sure Issun will tell you a lot more about it."

Issun: "Ack..."

Kai: "Anyway, Kemu sensed Lika's presence here, right? If we don't find her before the Day of Darkness begins, and she doesn't perform the Volcanic Incantation, Kamui will freeze over for good! We're really counting on you, Vegeta. As a personal friend of Goku's, I know you won't fail."

Vegeta: "Gee thanks for adding more pressure on my already heavy shoulders. A figure of speech, Kakarot."

Goku: "Oh..."

Kai left and headed back for home. Vegeta approached a giant tree trunk in the center of the clearing that had a small hole glowing with light at its base. The forest around this tree trunk was alive with life as animals all gathered around to feast on the lush plants. When they were closer to the stump, Issun made a remark that strengthened Vegeta's suspicion.

Issun: "This place hasn't changed a bit."

Goku: "So this is you're home, Issun?"

Issun: (Ignoring Goku) "Geta, the Poncle village, Ponc'tan, is in this tree stump. Too bad you're so big. I'm sure you'd like to go in there and chat with the locals."

And then, just like that, the Lucky Mallet appeared from the sky.

Issun: "Hey, isn't that...!? Yeah! It's the Lucky Mallet! What's it doing here? Don't tell me it wants to repay you for your kindness! Who knew tools could be so loyal? I guess you could visit Ponc'tan if you were smaller. Well, Geta? Ya gonna go in or what?"

Vegeta: "Yeah."

Issun: "... ... Really? Well, I suppose you could ask the villagers about Lika. But you'll have to go by yourself. I ain't goin' in there! This slick helmet of mine could get ruined in such a gloomy place!"

Vegeta: "Sure it will, Issun."

Issun hopped off of Vegeta and stood off to the side.

Vegeta: "So Kakarot, you've got two choices. Either come in with me where you could possibly make some new friends or stay out here for who knows how long and listen to Issun grope and moan."

Goku: "Uh... Just how's that mallet gonna get you inside?"

Issun: "It has to hammer you down!"

Goku: "What?!"

Vegeta: "No it won't, Kakarot."

Goku: "Are you sure?"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, you've asked me to put my trust in you and I have. So now I'm asking you to put your trust in me."

Goku: "Uh... ... Ok, Vegeta... I trust ya."

Issun: "Party pooper."

Vegeta just hissed at Issun as Goku climbed back on Vegeta's back. He watched nervously as the Lucky Mallet flew above their heads and started to shake. Goku closed his eyes as he felt a strange sensation flow over him. Like before, Vegeta and his passenger shrank down and flew into the tiny hole.


	72. The Spirit Gate: Act 6, part 9

The Spirit Gate

Vegeta: "You can open your eyes now, Kakarot."

Goku slowly opened his eyes upon hearing Vegeta's voice. He saw a strange new world. Pollen floated all around, water laid at the bottom of the stump. Mushrooms and vines all connected by little bridges of cobwebs. Then Goku looked over himself. There wasn't a mark on him, or Vegeta.

Goku: "Whoa... What...?"

Vegeta: "Didn't I ask you to trust me?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta and smiled. He had put his trust in Vegeta and nothing bad happened. Now they were in Ponc'tan. Maybe someone here knew what happened to Lika. Vegeta started their search by crossing the first bridge to the giant mushroom in the center of the tree trunk. The first house they visited was that of the Poncle girl Miya.

Miya: "Huh? You're a bit small for men, aren't you?"

Goku: "Huh... Most people say we're a little big for men on account of our muscles."

Vegeta: "Tell me about it. You have no idea at how many people stare at me."

Miya: "It looks like you're wearing some kind of strange make-up. You're the first visitors in this village who aren't Poncles. My name's Miya. Pleased to meet you!"

Goku: "I'm Goku, but my friend here calls me Kakarot."

Vegeta: "And I'm Vegeta."

Miya: "You know, there was a lost child in the forest the other day. She wandered even deeper into the forest and disappeared through the Spirit Gate, looking almost possessed."

Goku: "So Lika did come through here."

Vegeta: "What's the Spirit Gate?"

Miya: "The Spirit Gate is a relic that lies deeper inside the forest. It's a strange gate that takes you to another place and another time. But people say that opening the gate invites misfortune. We Poncles always make sure we steer well clear of it. But when I saw the girl wondering deeper into the forest, I decided to follow because I was worried about her. I saw the gate open the moment she stood before it. And then it was like she'd been swallowed up! Do you think I should tell the elder about this?"

Vegeta: "Don't bother. We will. I wanna know more about that gate before I go anywhere near it."

Goku: "Same here."

They left to find the elder. Behind Miya's house there was a centipede bridge and they decided to head up. At the top, they found the home of another Poncle girl Mura.

Mura: "Hey! That's amazing! Two humans the same size as us! Hm, it's all a bit suspicious if you ask me. How did you manage to find your way so deep into Yoshpet? Even the Oina tribe can't hold out in this forest for long. Any other creatures die out there in an instant! Long ago, there was an Oina girl who got lost out there, though. She was on the brink of death, poor thing. One of our tribe, Issun, found her out there."

At the very mention Issun's name, both saiyans listened in more closely.

Mura: "He helped her find her way back to the edge of the forest. Hm... It's funny remembering her after all this time. I suppose she must be all grown up by now."

Once Mura was done, they left to continue their search for the elder. At least now they knew how Kai knew how to get here. Vegeta and Goku went to the next house which had two guards standing by. This must be the house they were looking for.

Guard 1: "Hold it right there!"

Guard 2: "Are you some kind of humans?"

Guard 1: "You can't be ordinary humans if you got into Ponc'tan like this."

Guard 2: "We demand that you introduce yourselves!"

Goku: "Uh... I'm Goku."

Guard 1: "Never heard of ya!"

Guard 2: "Wait... That strange make-up and the Divine Instrument on that man looks so..."

Guard 1: "I have a feeling I've seen them somewhere before, too."

Vegeta tried to enter but was stopped.

Guard 1: "H-H-Hold it right there!"

Guard 2: "I remember where I recognize you from!"

Guard 1: "You look just like the woman god in the scroll at old Ishaku's house!"

Guard 2: "Does that mean you're a friend of our chief Ishaku?"

Vegeta: "No, I'm not."

Guard 1: "Then who are you?"

Vegeta: "My name's Vegeta. And I am the son of Amaterasu!"

Guard 1: "The son of...!?"

Guard 2: "Then I suppose we'd better let you in!"

Guard 1: "But the other one stays here."

Vegeta just gave the guard a look that made him reconsider.

Guard 1: "Uh... This is the home of Ishaku, chief of the Poncles."

Guard 2: "He's resting inside at the moment. But please go in."

Guard 1: "He's old and has become quite weak."

Guard 2: "His eyes are particularly bad, so keep that in mind."

Guard 1: "Make sure you don't give him any trouble."

Vegeta walked in with Goku right behind. Inside, there was a giant scroll with a painting of a woman on it who had crimson markings all over her. Whats more, she looked a lot like Vegeta. Even Goku knew immediately who this was. Amaterasu.

Ishaku: "Hm?"

Next to the painting, an elderly Poncle.

Ishaku: "Hmmmmm? I recognize that smell! Who's there!? Wait... A-AMMY!?"

Vegeta: "No. I'm her son."

Ishaku: "Her son?... Oh!... You're Vegeta! Yes! When your mother departed this world after that brutal battle, I never imagined I would see you again! My eyes have started to fail me in my old age, but... But I can sense it. The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn baby. And boy did you have a set of lungs."

Goku: "He still does."

A second later, Goku got a hard hit to his gut from Vegeta's elbow.

Vegeta: "I still have my dignity, ya know."

Goku: "Sorry... Oh god that hurt..."

Ishaku: "Ah yes... That fiery saiyan spirit burned brighter in you then any other back then, and it still does. You've grown into a fine man, haven't you? Who is your friend?"

Goku: "Urgh... I'm a saiyan like Vegeta. My saiyan name is Kakarot, but I grew up here on earth as Goku. Ow..."

Ishaku: "I'm no longer the young boy your mother knew me as, Vegeta. I've grown to become the leader of Ponc'tan. Yes, I am the legendary swordsman, Ishaku!"

Vegeta: "Self-proclaiming must run in the family."

Ishaku: "I'm sensing something about you that worries me. Your divine powers have weakened considerably. I assume you haven't retrieved all 13 of your mothers powers yet, have you?"

Vegeta: "Yeah. I've got just one left though."

Ishaku: "That's not just it. Things have certainly changed since your mother and I last fought together. People no longer have faith in the gods like they used to. Without the people's faith, the gods will grow weaker and weaker. It's sad to see you like this, Vegeta. Let me tell you straight, Vegeta. In your current state, you can't possibly fight off the powers of darkness."

Vegeta: "Thanks... Thanks for that vote of confidence."

Ishaku: "So tell me... Do you have a companion traveling with you?"

Vegeta: "Various friends of mine but one always staid with me. First time I've been anywhere without him actually."

Ishaku: "Who is this companion?"

Vegeta didn't say. Something told him that there was a little more to this old Poncle then meets the eye. Even Goku staid quiet.

Ishaku: "Oh, well... Nevermind. It's no big deal. Vegeta, as I already told you... In your current state, you can't defeat the Ruler of Darkness. We Poncles always knew that darkness would come one day. That's why we've been training to be Celestial Envoys."

Vegeta: "What are Celestial Envoys?"

Ishaku: "Celestial Envoys are the messengers of the gods. The gods cannot live on unless people believe in them. We Poncles are the only ones who can communicate with gods. And we train as artists to teach the world their divine power. Then only the very best of us are chosen to be given the honor... The honor of being named a Celestial Envoy! I was the 6th Celestial Envoy when I traveled with your mother. But I'm old now, and I'm not as strong as I used to be. So I decided to take everything that I've learned, and teach it to my people! I've been very strict, but it's paid off. Now almost all of them have what it takes to be a Celestial Envoy! So, Vegeta. Take a look around the village and talk to them. It's up to you to decide who will be the 7th Celestial Envoy. Whoever you choose will accompany you on your journey. Their amazing paintings will show the world your divine power. If people believe in you, your powers are sure to return. Then, and only then, will you be able to defeat the darkness."

Vegeta: "Ok. But I've got a question?"

Ishaku: "What is it?"

Vegeta: "I'm interested in knowing a little more about the Spirit Gate."

Ishaku: "The Spirit Gate!? Only a fool would be interested in something like that. That loathsome gate invites misfortune, I tell you! If you open it, you'll be engulfed in a vile, sinister air. There's no reason in the world you'd ever need to open it!"

Ishaku then drew out his own sword.

Ishaku: "Anyway, it can't be opened without my trusty sword, Denjinmaru! Nevermind that. Have you chosen a Celestial Envoy yet?"

Vegeta: "Actually... I was wondering about something... Do you have a grandson?"

Ishaku: "No, I don't have a grandson anymore! That no-good rascal gave up on his training and ran away with one of my treasured paintings! He's no longer a grandson of mine! I've washed my hands of him."

Vegeta: "Ok... Thanks for the visit. Let's go, Kakarot."

Goku: "Oh, ok. See ya!"

Ishaku: "It was a pleasure to see you again, Vegeta. Remember what I said. If people believe in you, your powers are sure to return. Then, and only then, will you be able to defeat the darkness."

And Vegeta left, content after learning a bit more about his mother at last. Despite what it seems, the trip inside the Poncle village was very productive. They now know where to look for Lika. At the Spirit Gate. They decided not to waste any more time and left Ponc'tan. Outside, Issun was patiently waiting for the two saiyans to return when they suddenly appeared, back to their original sizes. In no time, Issun hopped right back on Vegeta.

Issun: "You done yet?"

Goku: "Yeah, we're done Issun."

Vegeta: "Issun. We need to go to the Spirit Gate."

Issun: "The Spirit Gate? Are you tellin' me Lika went through it!?"

Vegeta: "Yep."

Issun: "Heh. You're as easy to read as a book. Well, I ain't gonna go in there, either. It's nothing but trouble. If you have to go, ask that old man Ishaku to be your guide-"

Just then, they were interrupted.

Miya: "Issun...? Is that really you!?"

Issun: "Who's there!?"

Just then, Miya came out.

Miya: "Issun! It's me, Miya!"

Issun: "Mm? Oh! Miya!"

Miya: "So you've finally come home! And I bet you've become a real Celestial Envoy! Just like grampa Ishaku and everyone knew you would be! But why won't you come into the village? Oh, I get it! You don't want to go see him, right?"

Issun: "Put a cork in it!"

Miya: "What!?"

Issun: "And what's with this Celestial Envoy business? Gimme a break! What good would it do to become something like that!? I'd rather live happy and carefree!"

Miya: "I can't believe you'd say that... So does that mean you don't paint anymore!? We Poncles are supposed to help people believe in the gods. Otherwise the gods will remain forever powerless, remember?"

Issun: "I said, put a cork in it! If you like painting so much, go for it! But you can count me out! Go hawk your silly ideas and harebrained plans somewhere else!"

Miya: "Issun!"

Issun: "Go away! We're busy! We have urgent business beyond the Spirit Gate!"

Miya: "What!?"

Issun: "Listen. I don't have time to help ya with your boring old paintings. Let's get outta here, Geta!"

Miya: "Issun, wait!"

Vegeta wanted to stay a little longer but Issun started gabbing him with his sword. It was enough to make the saiyan prince move on and they went further into Yoshpet. Inner Yoshpet was a little darker then the first half of the forest. Once again, Goku rode on Vegeta's back as they prepared to go further into the forest.

Issun: "Ok, Geta... The Spirit Gate is further on this way. Even we Poncles hardly go that far into the forest. Nobody knows when it was made or even who made it. They say that opening the gate only invites disaster. But I doubt we'll find any curiosity seekers around there. After all, no one but the chief of the Poncle clan can open it. Plus, the road to the forest depths is like a maze. It's even more confusing than the part Kai guided us through! But if you're really bent on going through there, I'll be your guide."

Vegeta: "Then let's go, Issun."

Issun: "Ok. Let's run full speed to the Spirit Gate! Now stick close to me, Geta. I don't want you gettin' lost!"

Vegeta: "Let's move out!"

And so Vegeta followed Issun further into the forest. Going this deep into an unknown forest was dangerous. So Goku acted as a second set of eyes, watching their backs as he rode on Vegeta. Everything in this side of the forest seemed to be alive. Ice made it tough to run up hills. Ice made everything more dangerous. At one point, they came across a chasm that was too wide for Vegeta to risk jumping over. But there were walls with the mark of Kabegami on them and Vegeta used the Catwalk technique to cross the chasm safely. A little further and they finally reached the end of the forest. And there was an iron door. Drawing closer, it was unlike anything they've ever seen yet.

Issun: "The Spirit Gate... Nobody knows when it was built or even who built it. All we know is that it's been here since the age of myths. And that's a whole lot older than even old man Ishaku! The Poncle chief's clan has served as its gatekeepers for generations. It's said that needlessly opening this gate only invites disaster. But I have no idea what kinda disaster it might be."

Goku: "Plus, we're not needlessly opening it. If Lika did go through, we have to find her."

Vegeta: "Agreed."

Issun: "I'm gonna force this gate open! After all... Like Goku said, we have no other choice if Lika's on the other side of this thing!"

And Issun drew his sword!

Issun: "Stand back, Geta."

Vegeta stood back with Goku as Issun leaped up and forced his blade through and down the door! When he was done, he stood back. A bright light poured from within the Spirit Gate upon the Poncle and two saiyans as the door opened.

Issun: "Boy, old man Ishaku would have my head if he knew what I just did. Let's keep this between you, Goku and me, Geta."

Vegeta: "Sure, Issun."

Issun: "Just look at that light. Looks way too pretty to be anything that invites misfortune."

Issun turned around to see Vegeta staring at him.

Issun: "What are ya lookin' at, Geta? The door's open, ain't it? Do you have the guts to go on through it? If you turn back now after all I've been through, I sweat I'll..."

Goku: "We've got company."

Vegeta and Issun turned around.

Issun: "Hm!?"

Oki was there.

Issun: "Oki!?"

Oki: "Hello again, Issun, Goku and... Vegeta, was it? I thought I'd come and join the fun. I've never seen the Spirit Gate open before. They say that opening it only invites disaster."

Vegeta: "I'm getting really tired of hearing that line."

Goku: "Me too."

Issun: "What're you doing here anyway? And how the heck did you get this far into Yoshpet to begin with?"

Oki: "Ah, you must be talking about this forest's power to confuse beasts. Indeed, we half-man, half-beast Oina should feel the effects."

And Oki pulled out his sword and held it up to Vegeta.

Oki: "But it seems the sacred sword Kutone has kept me safe. This is no surprise, as the sword itself has driven me here. "The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens when Kutone glows silver." As the prophecy foretells, when Kutone starts glowing, it is a sign that the demons shall soon fall. What's more, some say that even the heavens will be within reach."

Issun hopped right back on Vegeta and tried to make sense of everything.

Issun: "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

Oki: "Heh heh heh... Anyway, it hasn't even begun to glow. I must not have slain nearly enough monsters yet. If that's the case, this Spirit Gate should be just the thing! I'll give those monsters of misfortune a taste of Kutone!"

And Oki started to go to the gate's light.

Issun: "Oki, wait! We have no idea what's on the other side of this thing. All we know is Lika somehow ended up going through it. I guarantee you're gonna find more than you bargained for in there!"

Oki: "That's what I'm hoping for... For the sake of Kutone!"

And Oki rushed through the gate! Although Issun protest, Vegeta leaped through the gate as well with Goku right behind him! And with that, the Spirit Gate closed.


	73. Reliving The Legend: Act 6, part 10

This chapter is particularly long. I wanted to get the whole past part in one chapter.

* * *

Reliving The Legend

The other side of the Spirit Gate looked familiar.

Oki: "Hm? This doesn't look so bad. What was all that talk about the Spirit Gate and misfortune?"

Issun: "Hey... This place looks familiar."

Goku and Vegeta looked around. It didn't take them long to see it. They were back in Kamiki Village!

Issun: "Yeah, that's it... It looks just like Kamiki Village."

Oki: "Kamiki? You mean that tiny village in Shinshu Field? That's where the whole legend of Orochi began. I've never crossed the sea and set foot on Nippon before. The divine guidance of Kutone must have led me here! The monsters of this land shall now taste its cold steel!"

And before anyone could stop him, Oki ran off!

Issun: "No, Oki! Wait! What about Lika!? He's gone... Oh, well. Anyway, this really is Kamiki Village, isn't it? But I'm getting a different vibe from here. Hm?"

Issun looked up and saw a full moon overhead.

Issun: "That's strange. Why's there a full moon again already?"

Goku: "And where are our friends? I'm not sensing any of them."

Vegeta: "Is it just me or isn't this the place where the sacred Konohana Tree is supposed to be?"

They all looked around. The great tree wasn't here. There was, however, a little sprout.

Issun: "Hey...What's this dinky little seedling doing here?"

Vegeta: "I've got a strange feeling all of a sudden."

Goku: "Same here. This feels like Kamiki, but at the same time, it doesn't."

Vegeta: "Let's look around. Maybe we'll find out what's going on."

They didn't have to go very far to find their first clue, and a major one at that. A little girl who looked like a much younger version of someone they already knew.

?: "Hm...? Wait a shecond... You're shome kinda god, aren't you? I'm a wood shprite. They call me Shakuya!"

Vegeta: "Huh?"

Issun: "What'd she say her name is? Shakuya? Sounds kinda familiar... Anyway, where the heck's Sakuya's tree?"

Shakuya: "Shakuya? That's me!"

Issun: "Yeah, yeah... We know already, kiddo. We grownups are busy right now. Why don't you go off and play?"

Vegeta, Goku and Issun left and started searching around for more clues as to what was going on. The village did indeed look exactly like Kamiki, but whenever they tried to talk to someone, Vegeta was treated with fear and hate! Then they walked up to a young lady who looked like Kushi.

Issun: "Heya, sweetie! How ya doin'? I hope you can cut that Susano some slack. He's so shy that-"

But the young lady screamed and ran into her house! It got even weirder. The sign next to her house said "Nami's Sake House".

Issun: "Nami? This is where Kushi lives, isn't it?"

Everything was strange. The more they talked to people, the more confusing things became. This was Kamiki Village. But none of the people they knew were here. What's more... Everyone kept calling Vegeta Shiranui or Orochi's familiar. None of this made any sense at the beginning. But slowly it seemed to be sinking in. Then they visited Susano's house. But the sign next to his house said the name Nagi. They followed the sound of snoring and found who looked to be Susano asleep on the ground outside. Vegeta thought that he was waking up Susano when he gave him a good whack. But what he had started was a chain of events that would become a legend.

?: "What the!? Huh...?"

The man stood up and stretched with a yawn.

?: "Ah... I slept like a log! I must've dozed off while training to defeat that no-good Shiranui!"

Vegeta: "Sure you did."

?: "Hm? Who are you? What do you want with me? I'm Nagi, the greatest warrior ever. Wait a minute..."

And the Susano looking man got right in Vegeta's face for a closer look.

?: "Y-Y-You're... Shiranui!"

Vegeta: "Would you get out of my face..."

Issun: "You still dreaming or something, pops!? I mean, greatest warrior ever!? Gimme a break!"

?: "You brought along a little pea-sized monster this time?"

Vegeta: "Wait, where's Kakarot?"

Goku was staying back for fear of Val getting mad at him. But as he watched the scene before him, something started to cross his mind. Nagi, Nami, Shiranui... Could it be that they?...

?: "Well, I have you now Shiranui, you monster!"

The confused man got into a fighting stance.

Issun: "Monster? C'mon, pops! Wake up! You must still be dreaming! And what's with this Shiranui business? You still obsessed with the past?"

?: "The past? Stop speaking nonsense. Look at the moon!"

The man pointed to the full moon high above.

?: "Tonight is the night when the moon waxes to its fullest! It marks the day when Orochi shall claim his human sacrifice."

Issun: "Orochi?"

At the mention of the name, an evil air loomed over the village.

Issun: "Wait a second... What the heck's going on!? This sinister air... That jerk Orochi must be stirring! How's that possible!?"

Nagi: "Hmph... Too late to feign innocence, Shiranui. We know you come each year to size up Orochi's human sacrifice. But this time things are going to be different. I, Nagi, shall put an end to your devilish work!"

And it all came together.

Issun: "Orochi... Nagi... No, it can't be...! Right, Geta!? I mean... The Spirit Gate couldn't have possibly sent us back to Kamiki Village 100 years in the past, could it!?"

Just then, Nagi attacked! Unlike Susano, Nagi was a fighter! He attacked by summoning multiple flying fire swords to attack Vegeta! The saiyan prince jumped clear of these swords and used the Mist technique to slow time down long enough to get closer to Nagi. Once he was close enough, the saiyan attacked but made sure not to seriously hurt Nagi. In seconds, Nagi was knocked out cold. Goku came running up to Vegeta to see if he was hurt.

Goku: "You ok, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "I'm fine, but we've got a bigger problem!"

They looked at the unconscious man.

Issun: "Uh-oh... You knocked him out cold. Wonder what's goin' on... I mean, he keeps calling himself Nagi. I thought he was Susano. Then again, he looks like the statue of Nagi in the village! Hmm... That vibe in the village and the villager's reactions... And now this big ol' full moon! Now I'm positive. We really did go back to Kamiki Village 100 years in the past!"

Goku: "But why does everyone think Shiranui was allied to Orochi?!"

Vegeta: "It was just coincidence that became a big misunderstanding!"

Issun: "I get it now. Everyone thought Shiranui came to the village before the festival to size up the next sacrifice. They thought Shiranui was Orochi's familiar or something. So that's why he called you Shiranui and wanted to fight you. ... ... Hey, wait a second..."

That's when it dawned on them.

Issun: "Where's the real Shiranui then? Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope our coming here hasn't totally messed up history!"

Goku: "Oh boy! Good thing Future Trunks isn't here. He'd have a cow!"

Vegeta: "No kid-"

A lot of commotion at Nagi's house got their attentions.

Issun: "Hm? Look. The villager's are all gathered in front of his house."

The village elder, Mr. Grapefruit, his wife, Nami and the rest of the village were all gathered at the front of the house. They seemed agitated and for good reason.

Mr. Grapefruit: "Nagi! Please come out! We need your help! Shiranui once again roams our village. It seeks to size up Orochi's next victim! The moon is at its fullest tonight... And the dreaded Orochi..."

A second later and a loud roar echoed through the night sky! The 8 symbols of Orochi appeared and swirled around before they merged together and became the cursed arrow. As everyone ran out on the bridge, arrow lunched itself across the sky at a tremendous speed! It then sunk itself into the house of the chosen maiden. Nami.

Mr. Grapefruit: "The accursed arrow has marked the home of the chosen maiden. This will be the 100th maiden since this terrible rite began! Must our village suffer such tragedy yet again!? Poor Nami... To think we'd end up having to send you to that beast."

This was not a dream. Vegeta, Issun and Goku all watched as the legend played out before them. They didn't know what to do. If they did anything, they might disrupt history. Then, Nami turned towards Nagi's house.

Nami: "I believe in you, Nagi! You have trained long and hard to slay the dreaded Orochi. I shall not lose faith! I'm not afraid to face Orochi in the Moon Cave. I know you will put an end to Orochi and this dreaded rite!"

Vegeta, Goku and Issun looked at one another in despair. Because of them, Nami's words have fallen on deaf ears. Nami turned to her villagers.

Nami: "I'm going to go change into the white sacrificial robe. Please, everyone. Go hide in your homes. It is not safe out here!"

And Nami went to change. Now our hero and his friends were in trouble. Nagi was still unconscious, time was running out and there was still no sign of Amaterasu.

Issun: "Bah, that Orochi... I'm sick of him and his antics! ... ... Hm? Hey! Wait! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea knocking Nagi out like that. I mean, what about the legend?"

Vegeta: "And you just figured this out now, Issun?"

Issun: "The legend says Nagi disguised himself as the maiden to be sacrificed and then slew the dreaded Orochi. But how's he going to do that if he's out cold right here!? This is gonna change history itself! What're we gonna do? We'll have to look for Lika later! Right now we have to think of something fast!"

Goku looked at Nagi. At that moment, he had a crazy, but clever idea.

Goku: "Wait... So long as we follow the legend, everything should turn out ok, right?"

Issun: "What are you getting at, Goku?"

Goku: "I know this is gonna sound crazy but... As you said, the legend says Nagi disguised himself as the maiden. What if we dress Nagi up like a maiden?"

Issun: "You're right. That does sound crazy!"

Vegeta: "No! Kakarot, you might be onto something... If we dress Nagi up as a maiden and take him to the Moon Cave, we'll still be following the legend!"

Issun: "Now that you've said it like that, it does sound like a good plan. Good thinking, Goku! Now then, where to begin... Oh, I know! Nami said she was gonna go change into a white sacrificial robe. We gotta swipe that robe and put it on Nagi, then get him over to Orochi's place! That should more or less fulfill the legend. At least, I hope it will... Anyway, we better hurry before Nami takes off! Let's go swipe that white sacrificial robe!"

Our hero an his friends set off to look for Nami. They found her in the lake next to the waterfall, bathing and purifying herself.

Issun: "Hold on a sec! Look at that, Geta. That's Nami. She's bathing in the lake!"

They all hid behind a fair sized bolder next to the bridge. There on the bank was the white sacrificial robe and a small barrel of sake.

Issun: "Look! The white sacrificial robe's there for the taking! Hey, what's with the glowing barrel of sake? You think it could be that 8 Purification Sake!?"

Just then, Nami heard something and looked around nervously. Vegeta and Goku ducked down to avoid being seen.

Issun: "Keep it down, guys! Nami must be purifying herself before putting on the robe. Pretty noble of her, considering Orochi's gonna gobble her up. I bet it's her devotion that made the legendary 8 Purification Sake. If I could just get an up close view of her like this... I'd... I'd... Heh heh heh heh..."

Vegeta suddenly grabbed Issun and handed him over to Goku.

Vegeta: "Hold him while I snatch that robe and barrel."

Goku: "You sure you can creep up there without getting seen?"

Vegeta: "You know how light I am on my feet, Kakarot. Besides, unlike (casting a glance at Issun) certain others, I don't goggle at the sight of a pretty lady."

Goku: "Oh that says so much."

While Goku held onto Issun, Vegeta carefully crept closer to the robe and sake barrel. Very carefully and silently, he picked them up. With the items in hand, he carefully and quietly crept back to Goku and Issun. Once he was at the bridge, he was out of earshot and sight of Nami.

Goku: "Yes!"

Issun: "Way to go, Geta! The white sacrificial robe is ours. Now, let's go get that Nagi into this thing!"

They hurried back to Nagi who was still out cold.

Issun: "Ok, we got the robe. Now all we gotta do is get pops here into it!"

Goku: "Let me handle this."

Vegeta and Issun watched as Goku started putting the sacrificial robe on Nagi.

Vegeta: "You look like you've done this before, Kakarot."

Goku: "Vegeta... I could tell you story after story about what YOUR WIFE used to do to me when I was a kid, and I guarantee that it'd make you uncomfortable!"

Vegeta: "It's already making me uncomfortable!"

Goku just chuckled as he finished putting the robe on Nagi.

Goku: "There. Whadda think?"

Issun: "Heh heh... Doesn't he look pretty?"

Vegeta: "So long as he passes for Nami for the time being, it doesn't really matter."

Goku: "True."

Issun: "Anyway, let's get on with it. Let's take him to the Moon Cave before he wakes up. After all, he's all dressed up for his date with destiny!"

Vegeta picked the now disguised Nagi up and threw him onto his back. With Goku flying close behind, they headed for the Moon Cave! Shinshu Field was much different 100 years ago. Much of the land that Vegeta and the others knew has yet to be.

Issun: "So this is Shinshu Field 100 years ago..."

Vegeta: "Can we get moving?! I'm not really enjoying this!"

Issun: "Hey, you've given a piggyback ride to the Moon Cave before. But it was with that babe Kushi last time... The view, not mention the smell, was a whole lot better then. I'm not sure I'm liking this whole going-back-to-the-past business."

Goku: "You ok, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Urgh! Somewhere down the line, his descendants got lazy! 'cause this guy just STINKS of training! PHEW!"

Goku took a good whiff of the air near Nagi and he instantly covered his nose!

Goku: "Ah, man... That ain't right!"

Breaking into a run, Vegeta headed for the Moon Cave! Just as they entered the field, a new demon appeared. A Clay Soldier. Those who opt to be buried with their lords in mourning are called martyrs. This clay figure holds the spirit of a martyred soldier. A number of them and other members of the Clay Warrior family appeared to challenge the prince. But he had a handicap on his back.

Vegeta: "Kakarot, take care of them!"

Goku: "What?!"

Vegeta: "You heard me! take care of them! I'm a little handicapped right now."

Goku: "But Val said..."

Vegeta: "She said not to help me unless I asked and I'm asking!"

Goku smiled before turning to his opponents. Although it would have taken Vegeta very little time to deal with them, it took Goku even less to clear the path.

Vegeta: "If anymore show up while I've got this guy, get rid of them for me! We're on a tight schedule!"

Goku: "Got it!"

Goku followed close as Vegeta led the way to the Moon Cave. Storm clouds circled overhead of the Moon Cave, a sign that a battle was about to ensue. They headed down the long path and were just near the entrance when a new demon appeared again. A Dogu, the strongest of the clay figures. Goku took care of the Dogu quickly so that they could continue on. Walking up the stairs, Goku couldn't help but gaze at the Moon Cave entrance. He's never seen the Moon Cave for himself, only heard about it legends.

Goku: "So this is the Moon Cave."

Vegeta: "Won't change much in 100 years."

Then Vegeta and Issun noticed something else.

Issun: "Hm... There's no barrier this time. That Orochi must think no one would dare come in here. We should still be careful no matter how unprepared that snake is. I mean, if you think about it, your mother managed to slay Orochi 100 years ago, but she died too. An she was at her peak back then and you're not!"

Just then, Nagi woke up. Vegeta looked at him and shook him off. The man obviously was still a little dazed.

Nagi: "Huh? Where am I?"

And then he noticed his outfit.

Nagi: "What in the world!? Why am I wearing this!?"

Issun: "Hey, Pops! You finally came to! Now you can pretend to be the human sacrifice and slay Orochi. Then Nami will fall for you big time!"

Nagi: "What are you talking about!?"

Goku: "Wasn't that your plan? Disguise yourself as the maiden and slay Orochi?"

Nagi: "Oh, yes. Of course! I am Nagi, the greatest warrior who ever lived!"

Goku just rolled his eyes while shaking his head. Vegeta suddenly turned around as the earth started to shake! He knew what was coming!

Issun: "Brace yourself, Geta! Here it comes!"

Vegeta: "Get ready!"

A second later, a black shadowed head came forth and snatched Nagi up before withdrawing back into the cave! Vegeta ran in with Goku right behind him! But halfway into the cave entrance, they ducked as Nagi was thrown back out! The moment Nagi was out of the cave, a barrier came up and blocked their way out.

Issun: "Looks like Orochi can taste the difference between man and maiden! Well, this is it, Geta! Psych yourself up! We're about to face Orochi in peak condition!"

With Goku right behind him, Vegeta ran further into the cave to face Orochi in his prime. The Moon Cave was just as dark as Vegeta remembered. Halfway up the steps, they found Nami's 8 Purification Sake. They picked it up and continued up the stairs. There was no detour or anything. They went strait to the heart of the cave. There they found nothing but a bell and shrine. But Vegeta wasn't fooled.

Issun: "Hey, isn't that..."

Just ahead of them, was Oki!

Issun: "Oki!?"

Oki: "An evil power lured me to this cave. And now that you're also here, there can be no doubt. This must be Orochi's stronghold!"

Great doors behind them closed and a rumbling came up from the ground. Vegeta looked towards the shrine and bell, only to see...

Issun: "Hm!? Geta, there's someone passed out over there! Oh, no! It's Lika!"

But before Vegeta could go after her, the ground around the shrine started to break! Goku watched with horror and awe as Orochi burst forth from the ground with a roar! The only difference that Vegeta saw with Orochi this time was that the great 8 headed serpent was a gold color. Other then that, he looked the same.

Oki: "So this is the dreaded Orochi..."

Goku: "This is Orochi?!..."

Vegeta: "Stay with me, Kakarot! I beat him once, I can do it again!"

Issun: "Geta, this time's the real deal! You may have defeated Orochi already, but he wasn't in his peak. And remember, Amaterasu just barely managed to slay Orochi at her peak. And in the end, she died, too!"

Orochi: "Fools! How dare you stand in my way! I shall claim my 100th sacrifice and become god of the underworld! Then I shall bring eternal darkness upon all the land! But first, you shall pay for defiling my dark sanctuary."

Vegeta looked towards Goku to see the earth raised saiyan shaking in fear. Vegeta was a god but he wasn't. Orochi's presence was having a huge effect on him! It made Vegeta nervous to see the amount of fear that was in Goku's eyes.

Oki: "I am a stranger to these lands. Your words mean nothing to me. Now, Kutone shall feast on your blood. That should be more than enough to fulfill its need!"

Oki turned into a wolf. Things were getting out of hand! Vegeta had multiple things to worry about and deal with! Lika on Orochi's back, Orochi himself, Goku and now Oki!

Issun: "No, Oki! Wait! Lika's on Orochi's back!"

Oki: "I care not. For Orochi will be my ultimate offering to the sacred sword! Kutone will devour the beast down to the very marrow in its bones!"

And Oki leapt towards Orochi! Issun hurried to get the sake ready for Vegeta to use!

Issun: "This is bad! The sake's not even ready yet!"

As the golden sake filled the pools, Vegeta went to work! Never blinking, Goku only watched as the man who once came to kill him, his friends and family, and destroy the earth, began to fight the fearsome Orochi! Like before, the Fire Head inhaled and breathed out flames that followed Vegeta! The saiyan used Galestorm to blow the flames away! When the flames were gone, the Fire Head opened its mouth and roared! Quickly, Vegeta used Waterspout from the sake to the serpents mouth! The Fire Head swallowed the sake and became dizzy. Vegeta did the exact same strategy that he used on the Orochi in his timeline, keeping close to the legend as possible. After three heads fell, he climbed up and destroyed the bell! One by one our hero started defeating each head. On his last legs, Orochi roared with anger! Vegeta charged towards him, but Oki got in his way!

Issun: "Hey! Get out of the way!"

Oki: "Silence! Kutone! Awaken! The time has come to glow silver! Grant me the power of the heavens!"

Oki tried to impale Orochi, but Orochi's barrier was too much and he was thrown to the side!

Oki: "I don't understand... Why won't Kutone awaken!? Why, Kutone? Why?"

Orochi was about to finish off Oki when...

Nagi: "Hold it right there, vile serpent!"

All eyes turned to the platform above Orochi. It was Nagi!

Nagi: "Behold! Nagi, the greatest warrior who ever lived! And from this day forth, guardian deity of Kamiki Village! Hear me, vile serpent who would do violence upon the weak! Your time is up! Feel the wrath of my trusty sword!"

Nagi leaped down and crashed on the ground. Vegeta just tilted his head as he looked at Nagi with a blank stare. The greatest warrior ever?

Nagi: "Shiranui, I don't know why you are here, but... Orochi is mine! I shall slay the beast!"

Nagi got up and ran to Vegeta's side. Goku watched on as the highlight of the legendary battle took place.

Nagi: "The time has come! O great gods of the heavens, sweep away these dark clouds! Bear witness as the beast succumbs to my trusty sword Bokunenjin!"

Issun: "Wait... This sounds familiar... Oh yeah, the legend of Nagi! His sword gained power over evil when the moon shined upon it."

Vegeta knew what he had to do! Once again, he glanced up at the moonless sky and howled with all his might! Nagi held his sword high as the clouds overhead parted and Vegeta drew the moon in place! The moons heavenly glow shined down on Nagi's sword and caused it to glow gold!

Oki: "His sword... It's..."

Nagi: "Hm!? What devilry is this!? My sword... It suddenly blazed gold! It must be the heavens which aid me!"

Vegeta: *You're half right.*

Nagi: "I shall wield this divine gift with all my might! Nagi-Style Blade of Truth!"

Nagi leaped up and Vegeta knew exactly what to do!

Nagi: "GOOD!"

Vegeta sliced the first head off with ease!

Nagi: "WILL!"

The second head came off in a flash!

Nagi: "NEVER!"

The third head was sliced clean off!

Nagi: "GIVE!"

The forth head came off!

Nagi: "IN!"

Then the fifth!

Nagi: "TO!"

The sixth!

Nagi: "EVIL!"

The seventh head came off! Now only the Fire Head was left! It reared up its head and roared!

Nagi: "Now, for the ultimate in Nagi-Style martial arts! Celestial Cleaver!"

Nagi leaped up over Orochi's last head and sliced his sword right down the serpent's head and neck! The two halves split apart and fell to the ground! Lika was thrown from the slayed beast and landed on Vegeta's back. Shocked but amazed, Goku walked up next to the saiyan prince while observing the scene. With the defeat of True Orochi, Vegeta obtained the Divine Instrument Thunder Edge. And that was the moment that the legend of Nagi was fulfilled... It was the most beautiful sight one could imagine. Bathed in moonlight, Nagi's sword twinkled, reflecting golden light. With Orochi's body cleaved, the beast was sealed 100 years. The sword was dubbed Tsukuyomi and enshrined in the Moon Cave. Little Lika, the Oina girl who had been tainted by Orochi's dark power, had her curse lifted and returned to normal. However, one man, Oki, did not show such signs of recovery. Orochi's power had interfered with his most desperate attack. Despite the grave danger, Kutone did not exhibit the silver glow. Oki's heart burned at the thought of what Nagi's sword had wrought. Thoroughly humiliated and boiling with rage, he skulked away into the darkness, making sure that no one lay eyes upon him.


	74. Oki's Unauthorized Act: Act 6, part 11

Oki's Unauthorized Act

Orochi's body lay defeated and cleaved before our hero and his friends. It seemed that the time of danger has passed. Goku, who had watched the whole battle while stricken with fear, was speechless and just gazed at the slayed beast before turning his eyes to Vegeta. He has now seen the legend for himself and it had been more then he'd ever thought.

Goku: "Whoa..."

Vegeta: "Not too shabby for me, huh Kakarot?"

Goku: "No... But what now? Amaterasu was suppose to die from the battle and she's nowhere to be seen."

Goku had a point. Amaterasu never showed up.

Nagi: "Heh heh heh heh... Aha ha ha ha ha ha! I have slain the beast! I, Nagi, have defeated the dreaded Orochi!"

Goku: "Oh no... I know where this is going."

Vegeta: "It's scary at how much alike Nagi, Susano and Hercule are to each other, isn't it?..."

Issun: "We know, we know. Now will you stop repeating yourself?"

Nagi: "I commend your bravery, Shiranui! But it was I who felled the foul beast! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Issun: "Yeah, whatever. Geta here did all the work! Anyway... Where did Oki go? He left without a word. Well, at least we saved Lika."

Just then, the earth started to rumble.

Goku: "Look! Up there!"

Vegeta looked up. Right above Orochi's corpse was a swirling mass of dark energy.

Issun: "I've got a bad feeling about this. What's that Orochi up to now? I thought he was dead!"

Issun hopped off of Vegeta and stopped a little ways in front of him.

Issun: "Hey, pops! You'd better get over here! Quick!"

Just then, the swirling darkness started to gather rocks together and merge them into one giant bolder. The bolder, right over top of Nagi, started to plummet towards him!

Issun: "Pops!"

Goku and Vegeta: "Look out!"

But it was too late! The bolder smashed to the ground and right on top of Nagi! After the dust cleared, it seemed that Nagi had met his end. But then, a bright light came forth from under the bolder. Nagi looked at the bolder above him that had come just inches from crushing him. The light grew brighter and brighter and the man looked at its source. The light was heavenly. It could only mean one thing.

Nagi: "Sh-Shiranui...!?"

Issun: "Amaterasu!?"

Shiranui... Amaterasu, herself, had saved Nagi from the bolder. Although he continued to stare at the sight before him, Goku took a moment to glance at Vegeta. The saiyan prince just stared, his wide eyes completely fixed on Amaterasu. He was seeing Amaterasu, his own mother, for the first time ever in his life. She looked very similar to him, it was easy to see why everyone and the gods all thought that he was Amaterasu. Amaterasu looked at Nagi as she shook under the bolder's weight.

Nagi: "You... You saved my life!?"

But the moment was ruined as the whole place started to shake. As it did, a little bouncing light jumped off of Amaterasu. Vegeta and Goku knew who it was. It was Ishaku, 100 years younger.

Ishaku: "Hey, you guys! This battle is far from over. Now get outta here while you still have the chance!"

Issun: "Is that...!? Old man Ishaku!?"

With the last of her strength, Amaterasu pushed the bolder off of her. She was now exhausted. With conflicting emotions, Nagi picked her up and ran off just as the roof started to fall! Vegeta snatched Issun up and they all ran out of the Moon Cave and all the way back through the Spirit Gate.

Goku: "Phew! Thought we'd never get outta there!"

Issun: "... ... You know that person who helped Nagi... That was Shiranui. Or in other words, that was Amaterasu."

Lika: "Issun? Is that you?"

Issun: "Hm? Lika! It's been ages! Too bad we had to meet like this. What made you go through the Spirit Gate anyway?"

Lika: "Spirit Gate? What's that? All I remember is two owls appearing in a dream. They invited me to come play with them in the forest. Next thing I knew, I woke up there. Thank goodness you and your friend came to save me!"

Issun: "You had a dream about two owls? Aren't the guardian gods of Kamui owls? Why would the owls lead you here?"

Vegeta: "Makes sense to me. They wanted to prevent Lika here from performing the Volcanic Incantation."

Goku: "Uh... Guys..."

Vegeta and Issun looked at Goku who pointed to the sky. They followed his gaze and saw that sun was starting to be eclipsed.

Issun: "... ... Look, Geta! The sun! It's starting to wane! The Day of Darkness is about to begin! This day-long solar eclipse only happens once every 100 years!"

Lika: "Day of Darkness? What's that?"

Issun: "It looks like something's taking a big bite outta the sun. Geta, you're the sun god... What's gonna happen to you if the sun disappears!?"

Vegeta looked to Goku for an answer. But even the mighty saiyan raised on earth didn't know. All they had were speculations.

Lika: "Sun god? What's that?"

Issun: "Lika! You can recite that Volcanic Incantation, can't you? It's supposed to make that frozen mountain Ezofuji erupt, right? Well, you better do it 'cause Kamui's gonna freeze if you don't!"

Lika: "Volcanic Incantation? What's that? You mean that prayer we offer to the mountain by the lake? Yeah! I can mimic that prayer of old man Kemu perfectly! He's even told me that I do it really well!"

Issun: "I know, I know! That's why we need your help back in the village! Let's go, Geta. Back to Wep'keer as fast as you can!"

Vegeta: "You both had better hang on."

Vegeta picked Lika up and ran off as fast as he could with Goku right behind him! They past Ponc'tan in seconds and left Yoshpet no soon. When they returned to Wep'keer, they noticed that the blizzard had intensified.

Issun: "Whoa! Now that's one nasty blizzard! It's blowing in from the rear of the village. Anyway, we gotta get Lika to the altar. We're almost to the edge of Laochi Lake!"

Vegeta wasted no time in heading up the path to Kemu's house and beyond the gate behind it. As they did, the blizzard was defiantly stronger.

Issun: "Sheesh! What's up with this nasty blizzard! I mean, where the heck does this thing come from!?"

Vegeta: "Let's hurry and find the villagers first before we worry about that!"

Goku: "He's right!"

They headed for the altar but no one was there. Then Vegeta remembered something that Tuskle had said. She said that they were managing to keep some of the blizzard at bay thanks to Affun Gate. So he headed for Tuskle's place and Affun Gate. Sure enough, they found nearly the whole village there and the gate open!

Issun: "What's everyone doin' here!? Hey! I brought Lika, everyone! So what's up with this nasty blizzard!?"

Kai: "It's..."

Tuskle: "It's the Day of Darkness. This day comes once every hundred years. Now it's upon us again. That's why the monsters are making the blizzard even fiercer. And Oki... How could he be so irresponsible at a time like this? He destroyed the gate here on his way to the Wawku Shrine!"

Issun: "What!?"

Tuskle: "I tried to stop him, but he was waving the Kutone sword about. And he was through the gate before I could do a thing. Now Kamui could freeze over whether the eclipse comes or not!"

Issun: "Oki suddenly disappeared after the defeated Orochi. Never thought he'd come here and do something like this. I bet he just wants to steal all the glory for himself!"

Kai: "No! Oki's not like that. I understand why he took the divine Kutone sword. He was trying to do what was right for the village. When the two demons got violent at the shrine on Ezofuji, it was Oki who came to Kemu's rescue!"

Issun: "Huh? I thought Samickle was the one who saved old man Kemu."

Kai: "Oki acted as bait so that Kemu and Samickle could escape. They survived because Oki acted as their shield and fought for them! Oki is the strongest among us, but even so, he was no match for them. He was lucky to come home alive."

Issun: "Wow! That's quite a feat surviving a battle against two demons."

Kai: "But he was angry that he couldn't defeat the demons. So he took the sword and left the village to fight again. I know it's unforgivable that he stole the sword like that. But he was just trying to do the right thing. All he cares about is doing what's best for the village!"

Issun: "... ..."

Tuskle: "It won't be long before the eclipse make the sun disappear. If the Volcanic Incantation doesn't start Ezofuji erupting, Kamui will get colder until it freezes over completely. Please, Lika! We're relying on you to make this work!"

Lika: "... ... Oki always told me what kind of Oina he wanted me to become. He told me to be a good Oina and use my power to help everyone. Do you think it'd help everyone if I prayed like I always do? Who care's about this stupid blizzard! I'm gonna pray for our mountain to come back to life!"

Tuskle: "That's my girl! Let's go, my little warrior! If you don't start the incantation soon, it'll be too late!"

And Tuskle took Lika down to the altar to start performing the Volcanic Incantation. Meanwhile, Vegeta and his friends went after Oki.

Issun: "We really gonna go through there, Geta? The ruins of Wawku Shrine lie within Ezofuji. It's a strange place discovered by the people of Wep'keer long ago. At the peak lies an altar with the statues of the twin demons. And the trail up there is littered with odd contraptions."

Vegeta: "Who are the twin demons anyway?"

Issun: "The twin demons are known as Lechku and Nechku. Their altar statues came to life and terrorized this land long ago. They were defeated and imprisoned by a legendary Oina hero. But it seems they have broken free and are once again wreaking havoc."

Vegeta: "Then we'll just have to cage them up again. Let's go!"

Goku: "Right behind you!"


	75. Wawku Shrine: Act 6, part 12

We're coming close to the end of our story. Just a few more chapters!

* * *

Wawku Shrine

Inside the shrine, ice covered the bridge at the entrance. But that's not all. Two cannons guarded the door.

Issun: "Wait a sec, Geta! See those cannons over there? I'm not so sure they're there to greet us. Let's take it slow and easy..."

Vegeta: "Right. Kakarot, stay behind me but keep close."

Goku: "Don't have to tell me twice."

They slowly started walking across the icy bridge. As they did, Vegeta heard the cannons power up. He used the Mist technique to slow time down. When he did. he saw the cannon's purple projectiles coming at him. Just before the Mist technique was done, he used Power Slash to send the projectiles back at the cannons and they were destroyed. With the cannons gone, they could proceed inside the shrine undisturbed. The shrine was huge and looked modern. A little too modern. There was a demon lock ahead of them so Vegeta knew that an Exorcising Arrow had to be near.

Goku: "What is that?"

Vegeta: "It's a lock that's given me trouble in the past. I know how to get rid of it, I just need to find the Exorcising Arrow."

Goku: "What does that look like?"

Vegeta: "Oh you'll know. Kakarot, I know this is gonna get strange for you as we head deeper into the shrine. Just remember... I've done a lot of things like this already. So you just have to trust me, ok?"

Goku: "Ok, Vegeta. I'll follow your lead."

Knowing that they can't press on without the Exorcising Arrow first, they headed right to an ice bridge where the ice was very fragile. Goku flew across the pit to the other side, while Vegeta ran and jumped across the bridge as fast as he could. The door ahead was blocked by a block of ice. Vegeta just drew a line from one of the two torches next to the door to the ice and melted it. They came close to not avoiding the falling icicles as they entered the next room. The room contained an enormous balance scale with a heavy metal weight on one side and two large blocks of ice on the other. A huge icy snowball was next to them but the floor in front of it was lowered. There had to be a switch on the other side of the room. Vegeta figure that the weight scale was apart of the puzzle to get the snowball across the pit. He had to get the weight even so there had to be some major changes. Our hero first melted the ice blocks on the one scale. He then picked up one of the small houseplants that were off to the side. He jumped up onto the scale where the ice blocks had been and placed the plant down before going to get another. With two plants on the scale, Vegeta jumped off and used Bloom to make them grow bigger. The two plants balanced the weight perfectly and the small floor panels in front of the icy snowball were raised. The ball was emitting a tiny cold mist on it and Vegeta knew that if they touched it, they'd freeze. So he used Galestorm to blow the ball over to a switch. A door opened and revealed the Exorcising Arrow. Like all the others, Vegeta picked it up.

Goku: "So that's an Exorcising Arrow. But how's it gonna get rid of that lock?"

Vegeta: "Just watch and see."

With the Exorcising Arrow in possession, they returned to the lock where the arrow did its thing. The lock was guarding a pool with a huge ice block in it. Melting the block with Inferno, the pool came alive again. Calmly, Vegeta just walked out onto the water. The Water Tablet he had bought from the Emperor was really paying off.

Goku: "How?..."

Vegeta: "Water Tablet. Bought it from the Emperor. Where was this thing when I needed it most?"

Vegeta stood in the center of the pool and created a Power Spring to take him to the next level. Goku followed close behind by flying. Running clockwise around the perimeter walkway, they came to a stop at a wall with some large white slabs of snow and ice plastered on the wall. A Kabegami stood above and Vegeta used Catwalk to climb the wall. The new walkway had cannons mounted on the wall above across from them and looked ready to fire. Vegeta continued using Mist to slow time down and Power Slash to shoot the projectiles back thus destroying the cannons. Several gaps in the walkway had rotating platforms that were spinning a little too fast for Vegeta to jump onto. So Mist was used again to slow each of them down so that the prince could cross safely. They headed east across a bridge and went through a door behind it. Behind the door were a number of spinning gears which Vegeta used Mist to slow them down until he crossed safely. Exiting the spinning gear hall, they found themselves outside again. They simply followed the path until they came across a group of what looked like Platform Spiders but they were on fire.

Issun: "Stop! Stop, Geta! See those glowing red beasts? Those are Flame Spiders! They resemble a Blocking Spider or a Platform Spider, But as you can see, they'll burn ya real good if you touch them! Let's play it safe, ok? You might get hurt if you try to hitch a ride like you usually do."

Taking Issun's warning seriously, Vegeta kept his distance of the spiders while moving on. He jumped down the ledge to the lower area to find a giant machine. It looked like a cross between a slot machine and a phonograph. But before they could get closer, a Great Tengu appeared! Formerly one who cloistered himself in the mountains for training, these fearsome creatures were normally a tough foe. But against Vegeta, it was no match and it fell fast. Now they could get a closer look at the machine. Inside it was a conch horn and the machine looked to be the source of the blizzard.

Issun: "Geta, look! Check out this big contraption! It's got a nasty blizzard blowing right out of it!"

Goku: "So this is where that blizzard is coming from."

Issun: "Can you believe those no-good demons? They're trying to turn Kamui into a giant ice cube with this thing! We gotta stop it now, Geta!"

Seeing a lever on the machine, Vegeta used Power Slash to turn the machine off. With the strange contraption off, the blizzard stopped. All of Kamui was saved form an icy death. But then, the conch horn inside started to glow and it shot into the sky. The sky overhead darkened and a heavenly light shined down on Vegeta, Goku and Issun as the final constellation appeared before them.

Issun: "Look! I think it's here! That 13th and final brush technique! We finally found it!"

Goku: "Well hurry, Vegeta! Do what you have to do!"

Excited, Vegeta looked at the constellation. There were 8 stars in total, and 5 were missing. The saiyan prince filled in the missing stars and the bull brush god stampeded towards them! The bull charged at Vegeta and Goku with his horns, but the saiyans dodged him. The bull, Itegami, the god of ice turned to Vegeta and his friends.

Itegami: "Ah... Amaterasu. Origin of all that is good and mother to us all... In your absence, I took shelter here, only to become trapped. Beings of evil defile the world with impurity and darkness. Like a mighty snow flurry, I, Itegami, god of ice, have returned! I grant you the ability to freeze your foes to absolute zero. I am the last of the 13 gods you sought. You now possess the power to put an end to the evil forever!"

Issun: "The 13th and final brush god is Itegami, the god of ice. You know what this means, Geta! You've now recovered all the brush techniques! Hm!? Whoa, check out Itegami, Geta!"

Itegami pulled the horn up to his mouth and raised it up high. With a loud bellow, Yomigami, Tachigami, the Hanagami trio, Bakugami, Nuregami, Yumigami, Kazegami, Moegami, Kasugami, Kabegami, and Gekigami all joined Itegami together to create the most powerful Divine Instrument of all! The weapon with the power of the sun itself, the Solar Flare. With it, Vegeta felt all of the gods and his mothers power flowing throughout him. He roared with power and pride as he felt whole for the first time ever in his life. But he could not use this powerful Divine Instrument just yet. Not until the people's faith in the gods returned.

Issun: "Well, I guess that's it. We've found the long-awaited 13th and final technique! Itegami's Blizzard power can freeze any monster to the bone! A fitting power to top off the rest. Like icing on a cake!"

Issun then looked at the Flame Spider close by.

Issun: "Hey, check out that Flame Spider over there. It'll make a perfect first victim. Place your brush on a mass of ice to harness its power, and then draw a line to the Flame Spider. Do that, and the power of ice should rush into your brush!"

Goku: "C'mon, Vegeta! Let's see it!"

Issun: "Yeah! Give that bone-chilling brush technique a try!"

With his audience nagging him on, Vegeta had no choice but to oblige. Like he wasn't going to anyway. When the Flame Spider was in the right spot, Vegeta drew a line from a patch of ice to the spider. It froze solid in a second!

Goku: "Alright! That's awesome!"

Issun: "Ha ha! That no-good Flame Spider's frozen solid! So that's the power of Blizzard, the final brush technique... ... ... At last... I've seen all 13 of your brush techniques! The 13 Celestial Brush techniques! The power of the gods! ... ... Well, the celebrations are just gonna have to wait. The first order of business is gettin' outta here alive. I mean, what use will all the techniques be if I'm dead?"

Vegeta: "I was about to say... You're not jumpin' shift now, Issun! Not after everything we've been through."

Goku: "What's that?"

Vegeta: "The only reason Issun joined me in the first place was so he could see all of the brush techniques for himself."

Goku: "What are you plannin' on doing with them after this, Issun?"

Issun: "That's not important right now. Now don't go doing anything stupid and getting us killed, Geta!"

Goku: "Has he called you by your real name at all?"

Vegeta: "Not since after I got my second technique. At least it's better then 'Spiky'."

Enough dilly-dallying! They had to get moving! Using the frozen Flame Spider, they returned to the canyon full of Flame Spiders. They passed the spiders and returned to the shrine. They headed north from the door and Vegeta froze another Flame Spider so that they could reach the bridge above. They continued to head up. Vegeta was using nearly all of his brush techniques as they made their way up the trap and obstacle heavy shrine. Freezing gears, creating bridges of ice, melting snow piles, zipping across gaps with vines. Finally, they reached the 6th floor. They could feel it. An evil presence was near. A gate was all that stood between them and this presence. They headed through the gate without hesitation.


	76. Brave Warrior Oki: Act 6, part 13

Brave Warrior Oki

Just as Vegeta and Goku ascend to the roof of Wawku Shrine, the saiyan prince grabbed Goku and pulled him back just as a set of ice daggers slice into the ground before them! They look up and find the Silver Demon, Nechku, alone and without his twin.

Issun: "Heh heh... Look who's here. This guy doesn't waste any time. I like his style!"

The mechanical owl turned its head around and looked at them. Goku didn't waste any time in getting to his feet. Although Vegeta was suppose to fight, that didn't mean he couldn't be ready to back him up at a seconds notice!

Issun: "This must be the Silver Demon, Nechku. He's one of the twin demons that turned Kamui into an icy waste! What luck finding him alone!"

Goku: "If we can defeat him now, than the other won't stand a chance!"

Vegeta: "Then I'm gonna make sure he falls right here, right now!"

Issun: "Sorry, fella! I know you just recently woke from a long slumber, but you're gonna have to go back to being a statue again!"

But before our heros could do anything, Nechku seemed to start flying away! But he wasn't.

Issun: "Hey, where's that birdbrain going!?"

The Silver Demon wasn't running away. He was turning his attention to a more powerful threat. And that's when a light pierced the darkness.

Issun: "Huh?"

Goku: "Look! Over there!"

Another has joined this battle. Amaterasu herself has traveled from the past to join her son for this battle. Her heavenly light shined brighter than the sun. She had elaborate crimson red markings on her face and body, the divine reflector Solar Flare, and a waving mane of fiery pure white tendrils of energy along her back. Vegeta could feel it and so could Goku. As powerful as they both were, they paled in comparison to Amaterasu. She showed her power when Nechku raised his cane up and shot icicle-like needles at her. With speed like none ever seen in history, Amaterasu deflected the ice needles back at Nechku with her own Power Slash technique. Vegeta just stood there with his jaw dropped at his mothers amazing power.

Issun and Goku: "Whoa!"

Amaterasu then lifted her head up and howled. But she wasn't howling for victory. She was howling for her son, calling for him to join her in battle. It took a second for Vegeta to snap out of his trance, but once he did, he too lifted his head up and howled. Goku watched and listened with wonder as both Vegeta and his mother howled in a symphony of unity. But it was Vegeta who attacked Nechku first. Goku stood back, letting Vegeta fight alongside his mother. It was almost as if Amaterasu could read her son's mind. They didn't communicate at all. Yet they moved seamlessly, as if they've done this together for years. Nechku fired blasts like the type the cannons used at them. Vegeta used Power Slash to deflect them back to the robotic bird. Nechku was knocked out and Amaterasu attacked with a powerful blast, knocking the mechanical owl onto his head. Together, mother and son unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the owl. But it was Amaterasu who struck the last blow. Now Nechku was just one hit away from being finished.

Issun: "Wow! You guys really did a number on birdbrain there! Quick, Geta, before your mom steals all the glory! Finish that demon off!"

Vegeta quickly ran ahead to finish off the demon and Amaterasu started to follow. But then she looked off to the side just before the other demon, Lechku, burst through the wall!

Issun: "What the...!? That's... The Gold Demon, Lechku!"

Lechku seemed to be fighting someone. It was Oki!

Issun: "And look! Isn't that Oki!?"

Lechku threw Oki off. But the brave Oina got right back up and Lechku stood between Oki and its twin.

Oki: "At last... At last I have you cornered! I'm going to finish you off this time. Kutone shall blaze silver once more!"

Nechku finally stood up again and joined his twin. The earth started to shake around them. It was the demons doing!

Issun: "Those demons aren't finished yet. Better back off for now, Geta!"

But Oki transformed into a wolf and growled!

Issun: "No, Oki! Don't!"

Oki: "This is what separates a hero from the rest! You are about to witness history in the making! Kutone, trusty sword of the great hero Oki, shall awake!"

Vegeta: "No, Oki, don't!"

But Oki rushed off! However, he stopped just a few feet away when Amaterasu got in front of him. Vegeta's mother pleaded for him to stay back but Oki swung his sword at her to make her move. With Amaterasu out of the way, Oki charged at the twin demons and leaped towards them!

Issun: "Has he lost his mind!?"

And then... Everything stopped. The whole scene of the battle froze, no one could move or even breathe. It was Lechku's ability!

Issun: "What the heck!? I can't... I can't move!"

Oki: "Hm? Grrrrr!"

Oki remained in the air and Nechku had him right in his sights! The Silver Demon lifted his cane and pointed it right at Oki!

Issun: "I... I can't even breathe... Oki... Get away... from... there..."

Oki: "You... demons... Curse you!"

Nechku was about to finish Oki off for good! And then, somehow, Amaterasu leaped up and shoved Oki away just in time! But Nechku's cane struck her! Although injured, Amaterasu threw her Solar Flare at the demons and knocked them out. Something fell from the demons as Oki landed on the ground and turned back. Time resumed. Amaterasu was thrown across the battle field and was heading towards the edge of the roof! Vegeta hurried and caught her just as she was about to fall! But the prince started to fall over the edge too as he tried to hold onto his mother! Just then, he felt someone grab him!

Goku: "Hang onto her, Vegeta! I gotcha!"

Goku struggled to hold onto Vegeta as the prince held onto Amaterasu. Meanwhile, Oki had come to and saw the twin demons retreating. But they weren't far. He could finish them now.

Oki: "Now's my chance! I can finish them off!"

But Oki glanced over at our hero and his friends. He seemed torn. Then, a tree next to Vegeta and his friend came loose. If it fell, it would fall right on top of our hero and his friends!

Issun: "C'mon, Geta! Pull! Just a little more!"

Goku: "Don't let go, Vegeta!"

Oki looked back at the demons and he gripped Kutone's hilt. At that moment, the tree began to fall! It seemed hopeless! But then the tree was sliced in half... By Oki! He had chosen not to go after the demons but to instead help Amaterasu, Vegeta and his friends! Just as Oki had saved them, Vegeta and Goku finally pulled Amaterasu to safety. The demons Nechku and Lechku had gotten away for now. But not without a reward.

Issun: "Oki! Your sword!"

Oki: "Hm!?"

Oki's noble action in helping our heros had caused the wall of ice surrounding his heart to shatter and Kutone, the guardian sword, started glowing a brilliant silver.

Oki: "Kutone... It's glowing silver! By the great spirits of the air, earth, and sea! I was so blind. I should have known! At last I understand. The sacred sword Kutone, defender of Kamui, could not possibly wake while the heart of its wielder was clouded with selfish desire. That is why I couldn't defend Kamui with this sword, let alone protect the lives dear to me!"

Issun: "Now don't start turnin' all sappy on me, Oki! You gotta focus. Focus! Finish off those demons and you'll restore peace to your village!"

With the sacred sword Kutone in his hand, Oki's resolve was strengthened.

Oki: "O spirits of the air, earth, and sea... And the sacred sword Kutone! Grant me the power to save this land of Kamui!"

And Oki transformed into a wolf. Together, Oki and Vegeta roared their resolve to the heavens!

Issun: "Now you're talkin'!"

Goku picked up the gold gear that the demons had dropped.

Goku: "This looks important."

Oki: "Vegeta! This woman isn't going to last much longer. I owe my life to this one now. I can't let this woman die like this!"

Issun: "Don't worry. I know her companion must be around here somewhere. You'll know him right away. He's a Poncle just like me."

Oki: "Hm... So she has a Poncle companion as well. And she looks almost exactly like Vegeta... What's going on? Even their scents are the same."

Issun: "It's a long story, believe me. And this is not exactly the time to be talking. We gotta chase down those demons!"

Oki: "You're right! We must finish them off. Let's do it together this time!"

Goku: "Now that's a true hero!"

The elevator that they had been standing on started to go down. The elevator stops at the fourth floor again. There has to be a second altar somewhere.

Oki: "Listen, you three... I'm going to stay here with this woman. You go on ahead."

Issun: "What?"

Oki: "I can't leave this one here all alone. What happened to her is all my fault."

Issun: "Oki..."

Oki: "Don't worry. I don't intend on having you fight those demons alone. I'll catch up with you once I finish off the rest of the monsters and make sure this area is safe. Keep forging ahead until then."

Issun: "Oh, come off it already, Oki. You're not really all that tough. I mean, with your plan, we'd end up having to worry about you! But... If you insist, we'll leave this area to you. We'll go on ahead to where those demons are. Look after the lady, OK?"

Oki: "I will! O spirits of the air, earth, and sea... Grant these three your divine power!"

Vegeta: "You'd better take care of her. Or you'll have me to contend with!"

Goku: "And you really don't want that, Oki. Trust me."

With Goku following, Vegeta left Oki and Amaterasu on the elevator. Their first stop was at a mechanized door just ahead of them. It looked like they needed a piece to open the door, and Goku looked at the golden gear he had picked up.

Goku: "I wonder..."

Goku placed the gear into the slot on the door. The door opened.

Vegeta: "Nice."

The next area was outside. There were four cannons on their side of the cliff and four cursed cannons on the other side. The only thing separating the two cliffs was a chasm. Vegeta could use the Blizzard technique to make an ice bridge for them, but not with so many cannons ready to fire at them if they tried to cross now. They had to get rid of most or all the cursed cannons before they crossed. Using the Inferno technique, Vegeta used the cannons on their side to destroy the cursed ones. The barrier around the entrance to the second half of the shrine went down and they could cross the gap safely. After defeating a foolish Great Tengu, they were about to head inside when Goku noticed something.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta. It looks like there's something in that block of ice."

Vegeta looked closer at the block of ice that Goku was pointing to. There was something in it. Using Inferno, the block melted and there was a snowball like the one near the scales.

Vegeta: "Why would I need this?"

Goku: "I think I know."

Goku had taken a look inside the next room.

Goku: "There's a lot of giant spinning gears ahead that are on fire."

Vegeta: "Ok, now I need this."

With Galestorm, Vegeta blew the ball into the room with the spinning gears of fire. Sure enough, many if not all were blazing hot! Using the snowball, the prince cooled the gears so they could cross. Finally, they came to another elevator like the one they were first on. And there was Oki.

Issun: "Oki!? How'd you get here so quick!?"

Oki: "Actually... I owe it to that woman and her little friend. A Poncle appeared after you left and told me to go help Vegeta."

Issun: "... ..."

Oki: "So that was the lady's companion you were talking about, right? She really seemed to perk up when that Poncle appeared. It looked like she had recovered somewhat. I sensed they had a bond. A bond that made me feel they'd be OK. So I left them and came rushing here."

Issun: "... ..."

Oki: "But enough talk for now. I take it if you're here, those demons must be somewhere up ahead. Well, Vegeta? Will you fight alongside me?"

Vegeta: "Only if you pull your weight, Oki. I can't do it alone."

Oki: "Done. O spirits of the air, earth, and sea... Grant us your divine power!"

Together, the four of them headed up to the second altar. The second altar was dark. Lightning blazed across the sky to reveal that the twin demons were indeed here.

Issun: "So this is where those birdbrains went. They're trying to hide while they lick their wounds!"

Oki: "We can't let these infernal contraptions get away this time. And I don't think we have enough energy to chase them down again."

Issun: "Them? Get away again? Heh heh... No prey has ever eluded my trusty Denkomaru more than once!"

Oki: "Nor my own!"

Oki summoned his resolve to Kutone and the sword blazed silver again.

Vegeta: "Kakarot! If either of these demons tries to slip away again, you take them down!"

Goku: "Right! Let's hear ya roar, guys!"

And just like that, Oki and Vegeta roared to show their resolve! Lechku and Nechku were strong together, but they knew not at how powerful cooperation could be. The twin demons pulled their hats off and the attacks started to come. Nechku fired a set of blasts at them and Vegeta deflected them back at the Silver Demon. Lechku had a sword appear and Vegeta used the lightning to zap the Gold Demon. Lechku was the first to get dizzy and Oki came running to the saiyan's position.

Oki: "Now, Vegeta! Pull me back like an arrow and fire me at those demons! I will pull them down to the ground!"

Vegeta pulled Oki back and launched the wolf at Lechku! The Oina warrior somehow managed to pull the Gold Demon down and the two attacked together! But while that was going on, Nechku tried to slip away. However, Goku stood ready and knocked the Silver Demon back into the battle field! By doing so, Nechku became dazed and Vegeta launched Oki at him! Nechku was pulled down and further damage was dealt with. Both demons were losing fast. With another double team attack from Oki and Vegeta, Lechku went down for good! With the Gold Demon gone, the Silver Demon fell fast! Nechku collided into Lechku and they exploded! The twin demons which had suddenly awoken atop Ezofuji, and tried to lay waste to the land of Kamui were defeated. They disappeared in a burst of petals, thanks to Oki and Vegeta. However, a giant cloud, black as night, cast a shadow on the scene. Blight... Ninetails... the twin demons Lechku and Nechku... The souls of each were swept into the cloud as it moved. It drifted towards the Ark of Yamato at the bottom of Laochi Lake. "The Ark of Yamato is beckoning all of the world's darkness within." Tuskle's words echoed ominously, awakening Vegeta's heart. All the sacrifices, all the life lost in the name of good... Was it all in vain? Amaterasu, Vegeta's own mother, was fatigued and exhausted by the intense battle. However, when Amaterasu noticed the glow of Oki's sword, Kutone, a sly smile seemed to crease her tired lips. Satisfied with this bright glimmer of hope, Amaterasu struggled to rise and put every last ounce of strength into passing through Ishaku's gate back in time... Just as Vegeta had theorized... As Vegeta, Goku and Issun looked on, they were fully aware that Amaterasu headed back into the face of danger... to the battle with Orochi. After saving Nagi from the clutches of death and aiding them in their own quest, Amaterasu would die a hero, marking the beginning of the legend of Orochi. As Ishaku left the scene, his eyes betrayed the sort of toughness one exhibits when preparing for a grave event.


	77. Saying Goodbye: Act 6, part 14

Saying Goodbye

Vegeta and the others returned to the foot of Ezofuji. There they saw Lika, praying intently. The storm had subsided. Then, as if to celebrate their hard won victory, the twin volcanoes of Ezofuji erupted in great pillars of flame. The villagers felt the warmth on their skin and wept tears of joy. However, Oki merely surveyed the scene stoically, remaining silent. Although the evil demons had been driven away, the thought of having taken the sword and caused so much grief weighed heavily oh his heart. The only one who could ease the burden of his woes was Samickle. The chieftain who had rescued Kemu from the shrine stepped forward. Silently, he approached Oki, offering an outstretched hand. His eyes betrayed the complexity of the emotions behind the gesture. Oki, realizing the gravity of the scene, extended his hand in turn. The moment they shook hands, Wep'keer was reborn into a village far too strong to ever fall victim to evil again. As for Kutone, the sword that vanquished the twin demons, it was returned to its pedestal by Oki's own hands. And as long as the glow remained, no evil dared draw close. Kutone's gleam spoke of a power too great to succumb to evil. At that moment... A brilliant flash of light shot forth from Kutone striking squarely on the frozen surface of Laochi Lake. Though the lake had never shown any sign of melting, cracks began to open along its surface. The legend of the iron ark, Yamato, said to have fallen from heaven, and the holy Laochi Lake which it called home, was revealed to be more than a mere legend before all those present. The ice of the lake broke apart and the iron ark rose into the sky. A door on its side opened and a rainbow bridge extended down to the altar. Vegeta looked at the ark with a sickening feeling in his heart. It was beckoning, calling to him. When he turned to face Goku, he saw that the other saiyan had the same feeling he did... A feeling that they knew would eventually come. This was goodbye.

Goku: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Kakarot... You can't come..."

Goku nodded as he already knew that. This was hard for them both, and it was going to be even harder for Goku to tell the others. Especially Vegeta's family.

Goku: "... I guess this is it, huh?..."

Vegeta: "... ... Yeah... ..."

They both knew it. Once Vegeta got on that ark, there would be no turning back. It could very well be the last time anyone ever sees him again. For a reason only known to him, Vegeta walked over to Goku one last time. Goku kneeled down and hugged his saiyan friend as tightly as he could.

Goku: "We'll all miss you, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I'll miss you and the others too, Kakarot. You're my only true friend aside from Val, so please... Look after Bulma and Trunks for me."

Goku: "I will."

Goku slowly and reluctantly released the saiyan prince.

Goku: "Beat this Dark Lord to the ground! Show him the power of a true saiyan god!"

Vegeta smiled and so did Goku. Goku then watched as Vegeta slowly turned around and head towards the rainbow bridge. The saiyan prince took one step on the rainbow bridge before he turned to Goku one last time.

Vegeta: "Goodbye and thank you... For everything... Goku."

Vegeta turned back and ran towards the Ark of Yamato. That goodbye was the hardest thing Goku had ever had to endure. Harder then any punch or kick or energy attack he's ever had thrown at him. As he watched Vegeta run up the rainbow bridge, a single tear ran down his face.

Goku: "Good luck and farewell... My prince."

Another goodbye was about to take place. Vegeta was just near the door when Issun had him stop.

Issun: "W-Wait a sec, Geta!"

Vegeta stopped and Issun hopped off of him.

Issun: "Um... Well... We've been through a lot together."

Vegeta: "Issun?..."

Issun: "How long's it been since we first met? It all started in the valley of Sakuya's chest... Then we laid the smack down on Orochi... Then that fox wench..."

Vegeta: "... Issun..."

Issun: "We even went inside an Emperor's body, and traveled to the bottom of the sea. Then, before I knew it, I found myself back in my own land. And now it all ends with the appearance of the legendary ark. But for you, it's just the start of an even greater adventure."

Vegeta: "Issun... P-Please..."

Issun: "Sorry, Geta... I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye."

Vegeta knew it but he didn't want to believe it. He tried to step closer to Issun, but the Poncle just backed away.

Issun: "As I told you from the beginning, I joined you so that I could steal those 13 brush techniques of yours. We've found them all during our travels, and now each and every one has been etched into my mind."

Issun hopped over to Vegeta and drew a circle. A single flower appeared.

Issun: "It's not like I've mastered them yet, but... I plan on having loads of fun with my newfound skills. It's a bit sad to see you go, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do! Take care of yourself, pal!"

And Issun started to hop away. Vegeta tried to go after him, but the Poncle was firm.

Issun: "No! Geta, no! Look... You're a god. I'm a sprite. We live in completely different worlds. The road ahead may be a tough one, but it's one you're just gonna have to walk alone."

Vegeta: "Issun... I don't want you to go..."

Issun: "Heh heh. I know, I know... It's just, I got things I need to do too, ya know. Now let's wrap this up. I can't stand long goodbyes. Farewell, my spiky haired friend!"

And the Poncle started off again.

Vegeta: "Issun! Wait!"

Vegeta took one step and the Poncle turned around with his sword drawn!

Issun: "Hold it right there, spiky!"

Angered, Issun got into the saiyan's face.

Issun: "How many times do I have to tell you? We gotta go our separate ways! Now leave me alone, you thick-headed lump of muscle!"

Issun swung his blade at Vegeta and drew him back. And then they got a visitor.

Waka: "He's right, ma cherie! Your way lies with this ark."

Waka appeared again. This time, he looked pleased.

Issun: "You again!"

Waka: "At last... At last, a path to the heavens has opened up. Oh, fantastique! How long have I yearned for this moment? 200 years? No, it must've been much longer."

Issun: "Bah! What're you babbling on about now, ya big fruitcake. A path to the heavens? On that creepy old hunk of junk? What a fitting exit for a half-baked prophet like you! I have no idea what you're up to. And frankly, I don't care. I'm not a part of this anymore, so I'm gonna split! Have fun, you two!"

And Issun hopped off again.

Vegeta: "Please, Issun! Wait!"

Waka: "Afraid of the legendary ark, are we?"

That struck a nerve.

Issun: "What did you say?"

Waka: "Well, if you must go, then go. Besides, only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato. You never had a ticket, and you never will!"

Issun: "Why you witless, two-bit, half-baked prophet! You're just trying to trick me into getting on that stupid boat! I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I'm no fool! So there! Wait a sec... I know! Maybe I should just hop on board your little boat. Yeah... And then... (drawing his sword) I should tear the place apart as a little parting gift to you!"

Issun hurried to the door. But when he tried to enter the boat, a barrier threw him back! Vegeta looked to Waka for an answer.

Waka: "Heh heh heh... Don't blame me. I already told you. Only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board."

Issun: "... ..."

Waka: "But you didn't need me to tell you that, my little bouncing friend. You know very well why you can't board this ark. Do I not speak the truth, little Celestial Envoy?"

Vegeta: "What?..."

Issun: "...!"

Just at that moment, the rainbow bridge started to fade.

Waka: "Well, it's about time."

Vegeta hopped on the door just in time. He looked back just in time to see Issun fall.

Issun: "Aaaaaaaaah!"

Vegeta: "Issun!"

Issun landed in the cold water of Laochi Lake. Vegeta was gazing down at his Poncle friend when Waka landed next to him.

Waka: "My little friend! I have another prophecy for you! Listen up, because this will no doubt come in handy for you."

Waka grabbed Vegeta's hands and they did a very short tango.

Waka: "It takes two to tango. The bond of the brush shall intercede!"

And Waka released the saiyan prince who was not happy about that little dance.

Waka: "I thought I'd give you the long version since it was my last. Pretty good, don't you think?"

Issun: "..."

Waka: "Those unwilling to fulfill their own destiny cannot board the ferry to the Celestial Plain. Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of you life. You have no doubt met many such resolute people in your journeys."

Issun just gazed on silently.

Waka: "Well, my little bouncing friend... I must bid you adieu!"

And Waka started to head inside the ark. But he stopped.

Waka: "Shall we, ma cherie? We have a date with destiny, and we mustn't keep her waiting!"

But Vegeta did not follow Waka inside. He just stayed there, gazing down at Issun from above. But then it was made impossible for him to continue ding so as the door started to rise.

Vegeta: "No... Wait!"

Vegeta tried to climb up the door, but he could not grip the iron metal. And then, the door to the ark closed. No one could get in or out now. Issun slowly swam to the shore. Goku saw him and placed his hands into the freezing water. The saiyan gently scooped up the Poncle and brought him up to his chest. They both looked at the ark, worried for Vegeta. They both could no longer be next to him in order to help. The great saiyan prince was on his own now.


	78. Ark of Yamato: Act 6, part 15

Ark of Yamato

The Ark of Yamato. The place was dark. Faint red light blowed from patterns on the walls. Five pathways stretched out from the hub of this level of the ship. Each path had a different glowing etching that looked familiar to the prince. But Vegeta just looked back at the closed door behind him. This was the first time he's done something completely on his own. He never felt so alone before and whined in sorrow. And then a voice.

Marco: "My goodness!"

To his left, a spirit. His name was Marco and he was one of the many Celestials that had died inside the ark.

Marco: "I can hardly believe it! My eyes may have been enveloped in darkness all this time, but I know when I see a divine being before me! Are you really Okami Amaterasu?!"

Vegeta: "No. I'm Vegeta. Her second born son."

Marco: "Ah yes! The chosen son of Okami Amaterasu. I, Marco, would like to welcome you on behalf of all Celestials!"

Vegeta: "Marco, where are we?"

Marco: "This is the inside of the dreaded ark which fell from the heavens. It's nothing like our wonderful home, the Celestial Plain. Alas, only my spirit remains in this world. It's been imprisoned here for many years. Perhaps it was my destiny."

Vegeta: "What am I suppose to do? I've never been on my own like this before. I feel so alone right now."

Marco: "You are never alone. Even in death, the spirits of we Celestials will be with you. The Dark Lord awaits for you above. But you must rid the ark of all evil first before you can face him. Each path will lead you to an enemy you've already faced before. Only when they've been cleared from existence, will you be ready to face the Dark Lord himself. I shall remain here until that moment comes."

Vegeta: "Ok."

Five enemies that he's already faced before. Now the symbols on the walls started to make sense. The first one on the far left was the one he chose to start with. The symbol was that of a canine with nine tails. As Vegeta approached the gate to a teleportation beam, the Celestial, Hakuba, sees Vegeta.

Hakuba: "Goodness! If I'm not mistaken... It's you, the son of our great mother, Okami Amaterasu! What is your name?"

Vegeta: "Vegeta."

Hakuba: "Ah, Vegeta! All my waiting under the dark, cold ice has paid off. We Celestials may have lost our physical form... But our spirits live on and are with you for all eternity!"

Vegeta: "Can you tell me what happened here? All that I know is from legends and what happened after my mother fell to this world with Orochi."

Hakuba: "We were heartbroken after the battle on the Celestial Plain, when your mother fell to this world with that monster. We managed to escape before it happened, but... Little did we know the tragedy that was about to befall us. After we ran away from the battle, we boarded the Ark of Yamato hoping to get away. But no longer after we set sail, countless monsters appeared from the depths of the ark. Having nowhere to run, all of us were devoured by the monsters. This ark, which was built by the lunar civilization, turned out to be a cargo ship designed to transport thousands of monsters. Not long after setting sail, the ark lost its rudder, and plummeted down to this world. The Celestials on board, each and every one of us, were slain. I don't know why the Moon Tribe built such a thing. But when the ark fell to this world and brought such tragedy... Well, it was nothing short of a disaster. Okami Vegeta... It seems that the ark has begun to move again after all this time. But this place is like a nest of dark beings. Please take care not to be sucked into the darkness."

After Hakuba finished, Vegeta headed into the teleportation beam to face his first opponent. His first was Ninetails! But Vegeta knew his weaknesses and what to avoid. He burned each tail, electrified his sword and cut down each separate forms of the tails until Ninetails fell to the saiyan's power once again! With Ninetails gone, Vegeta returned to the main room where Hakuba spoke to him for the last time.

Hakuba: "Okami Vegeta! It seems one of the dark beings has disappeared. When all of the evil power has left our midst, I'm sure the ark will return to the Celestial Plain. It seems the time has come for my spirit to take leave. It's brought joy to my heart to have met you before I depart. I hope that you will return to the Celestial Plain, Vegeta. And that you will bring light to this world once more."

And Hakuba's spirit faded, her spirit now finding peace. The half of the wall with Ninetails on it had turned blue, a sign that the evil was gone from there. The next place was marked by a bull with swords, and when Vegeta entered, he came face to face with Crimson Helm again. But a lot has changed since they last met. Vegeta's powers were stronger and Crimson Helm had no hope. After returning to the main hall, Vegeta headed to the next section marked with a spider. The Celestial, Sado, told our hero more about their tragic fate. Orochi was the one who had attacked the Celestial Plain and that the Moon Tribe had built the ark as a rescue boat at the start. Vegeta left to fight the evil in this section. The Spider Queen! So much stronger then the last time, Vegeta quickly dealt with her before returning to continue on his quest.

Sado: "Okami Vegeta! I sense the presence of someone here on the ark... Could it be that man from the Moon Tribe!? I can feel his pain, somewhere deep down inside this ark. Vegeta, you must save him without a moment's delay. You must stop the seeds of tragedy from being sown! In order for the evil in this world to be exercised, the sun god must return to the Celestial Plain. I pray that you will watch over the world from the heavens. And that you will bestow peace upon us all!"

And Sado's spirit moved on. The next path was marked with one Vegeta knew very well. A snake with eight heads.

Vegeta: "Let's see if third time's the charm, Orochi!"

All 8 of the monsters heads faced Vegeta. Like he's done twice already, Vegeta waited for the serpent to roar before he got him drunk. One by one each of the eight heads - fire, earth, poison, light, lightning, water, wind, and shadow, all came down before the great saiyan. Now only one more enemy awaited before Vegeta could face the Dark Lord himself. The last symbol was that of a people who had been impaled by multiple swords. There was only one enemy that looked like that in Vegeta's memory. Blight. At the entrance to his section, the Celestial, Azumi, waited. Azumi told Vegeta the rest of the story and now he nearly understood everything. Amaterasu and a man of the Moon Tribe fought Orochi together until that man prophesied that that Orochi could only be defeated by the chosen one. So Amaterasu descended to the mortal world to search for the chosen one while the man of the Moon Tribe evacuated the Celestial Plain onto the Ark of Yamato, not knowing that the Dark Lord and countless of other demons were hiding aboard. Orochi used Vegeta to spread his curse around the world through his second destruction to bring back powerful demons from the ark like Blight and Ninetails. Hearing that made Vegeta lower his head in grief. He had unknowingly spread the curse throughout Nippon upon defeating Orochi.

Vegeta: "*sigh* So it's my fault that so many lost their lives."

Vegeta pulled himself together as best he could. The best he could do now was to try and rid the world he loved of all evil which partially included himself for his past actions many years ago. He headed on and defeated Blight quickly, who was the easiest of all his enemies. Now all that remained was the Dark Lord himself.

Azumi: "Okami Vegeta... It has begun at long last... The waves of darkness have finally begun to roll. All this evil power... I cannot hold on much longer! Vegeta, there is one final thing I must tell you. The man of the Moon Tribe with the golden hair... I want you to tell him something. The Celestials will never forget how he fought alongside Amaterasu when Orochi attacked. We are forever grateful!"

And Azumi left this world for good.

Vegeta: "So the man of the Moon Tribe is here? But there's only one other person onboard with me..."

At the hub, a teleportation beam appeared in the center atop a pedestal. As Vegeta climbed the pedestal, Marco said his farewell. Now there was only one thing left to do, and Vegeta entered the beam that teleported him to the final battle.


	79. The Final Fight: Act 6, part 16

**The Final Fight**

Vegeta arrived to the heart of the ark. All along the walls, the constellations off all the gods he had restored. The whole arena was clocked in darkness. But the saiyan's eyes saw him. Waka was fighting desperately against something in the darkness. A dark circle was all that was visible. Waka struck the shape with his light sword but it was deflected and thrown over the ring and lost into the darkness.

Waka: "There you are, Vegeta. I thought I could handle this before you arrived. But it seems I have met my match."

Vegeta ran up to Waka.

Vegeta: "Why are you helping me?"

Waka: "Heh heh... This brings back memories, ma cherie! It reminds me of when Amaterasu and I faced Orochi together on the Celestial Plain."

Vegeta: "You and... So you're the man of the Moon Tribe who fought alongside my mother!"

Waka: "Correct. Behold... It is shrouded in darkness, but make no mistake. This is none other than Yami, the evil Ruler of Darkness. It was he who slew the Celestials on board this very ark and brought misfortune upon the land of mortals! Of course, it's too dark to see his true form now."

Vegeta: "This is the Ruler of Darkness?!..."

Suddenly... The world began to shake.

Waka: "And so it begins... The dreaded Day of Darkness is upon us!"

Outside, the sun began to disappear more and more until it was completely eclipsed! Inside the ark, the lights flickered and the dark shadow glowed a threatening red. It seemed to relish in the darkness created by the eclipsed sun and showed itself to our hero. Yami, the Lord of All Darkness was a huge black mechanical ball with red lines. Yami shuttered with a dark wave that swept over Vegeta and Waka. Suddenly, Vegeta felt as if his very soul was trying to be sucked out! He started to grow weaker and weaker with every second until he was literally standing on two feet with his head pointing up and screaming in pain as every single brush technique he had, including the one he was supposed to own, was stolen from him! Waka watched on helplessly as all 13 brush techniques were taken by Yami. The constellations vanished and Vegeta collapsed onto the floor, his powers gone. Even his saiyan powers had been taken. He was now even more mortal then the everyday human.

Waka: "Distorted time and space brings about this phenomenon. This ill-fated day only occurs once every 100 years. Nobody, not even the gods, has the power to stop it!"

Yami shrieked with power and opened. An orb came forth from within the shell and the real Yami, an unknown creature, fired a deadly blast at Vegeta. But Waka stood between the blast and Vegeta, using his other sword to hold the blast at bay with all his strength. Vegeta opened his eyes and gazed at Waka.

Waka: "Still, I shall stand firm and fight this battle! For it was I who brought the Ark of Yamato to the Celestial Plain, but I was oblivious to the evil that lurked in its depths. I caused the death of countless innocent Celestials and brought a curse upon the land of mortals! However, I cannot reset my actions nor undo the past!"

Yami increased the power of his attack and Waka was pushed back even more. And then, in a blinding light, the blast hit home. Vegeta remained untouched, but Waka's helmet fell. But the man had survived this attack, his long golden hair shining against the darkness of Yami. It was doubtful that he'd survive another.

Waka: "Vegeta... "Orochi can only be defeated with the power of the Chosen One." That's what I told your mother. And she waited for me without question. She waited patiently in this land of mortals... She waited for the day that Nagi, the Chosen One, was born. She believed in me despite knowing that I count myself among the ranks of the accursed Moon Tribe who had escaped from the lunar realm. I was deeply moved by her earnest spirit. That is why my faith in your mother has not waned since that fateful day when we engaged Orochi in battle side by side. And that faith has stayed with you."

Yami started to power up another blast.

Waka: "Vegeta, you must return to the Celestial Plain. You must do so in order to bring peace to this world!"

And Yami fired his blast at Waka! The man was thrown across the ring and plunged into the darkness below. Weak, Vegeta just gazed at the spot Waka had disappeared from. Slowly he started to rise to his feet. The core of the mechanical sphere went back inside and the form of a ball was returned. He had no powers, no friends to help him and was weaker than any human being alive today. This battle seemed pointless now. And yet, Vegeta turned to Yami and roared at the top of his lungs! If he was going to die, then so be it. But he wasn't going down without a fight! With what little strength he had left, Vegeta started the battle with a punch and a kick to Yami. Although he was weak, the prince had enough strength to make Yami give back one of his brush techniques. The constellation of Yomigami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Rejuvenation! Yami then pulled out a huge hammer and destroyed a part of the floor which Vegeta repaired with Rejuvenation. With at least one brush technique back, so was his normal strength. With a firm slash from his Divine Instrument, Vegeta made Yami give up another brush god. The constellation of Tachigami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Power Slash! Our hero used Power Slash to further damage Yami. Yami then pulled out a set of blades and started to spin. The machine spun towards Vegeta who just managed to dodge. As he stayed literally one step ahead of Yami, Vegeta threw his Divine Instrument at the sphere. Yami surrendered another god to Vegeta and the constellation of the Hanagami trio returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Greensprout! Using Bloom, the saiyan prince forced the metal ball to open and the actual Yami appeared. With a good hit, Yami seemed to fall. But it was not over. The Dark Lord transformed into another form. His second form changed color too, into a bright green. Yami then set himself ablaze as he flew around the battle field and tried to hit Vegeta. The saiyan prince dodged as best he could and when Yami was no longer on fire, he attacked. Yami gave up another power. The constellation of Bakugami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Cherry Bomb! Using a triple Cherry Bomb threat, our hero damaged the mechanical sphere even more. It gave up yet another power. The constellation of Nuregami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Waterspout! Our hero used Deluge to make the battle field rain thus preventing Yami from bursting into another flaming ball. The rain also damaged Yami further and the machine gave yet another power back. The constellation of Yumigami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Crescent! However, the Dark Lord transformed yet again. His next form was that of a slot machine. As the slots rolled, Vegeta used Power Slash to stop them. The slots landed on the symbols of ice, a demon head and fire. Small blocks of ice flew towards the saiyan and he knocked them back with Power Slash. Blasts like those from cannons bounced his way next and he threw them back with the same technique. The battle field was set ablaze from rocks of fire. Vegeta had no choice but to avoid them for now. The slots rolled again and Vegeta used Power Slash again. This time all three slots hit the same symbol and Yami was forced to give another power. The constellation of Kazegami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Galestorm! With Galestorm back, the prince wasted no time in blowing the fire away from the battle field. The slots started to roll and Vegeta stopped them again. Fire blasts came at Vegeta who blew them back at Yami with Galestorm. The last symbol was one that made Yami's true core appear. Vegeta took the chance and did some major damage to the Dark Lord. Yami gave back one more power. The constellation of Moegami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Inferno! Yami shot out a huge amount of ice and our hero melted it all with the blazing Inferno technique. Aside from melting the ice, the Inferno technique also caused Yami to give up another power. The constellation of Kasugami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Veil of Mist! Now Vegeta knew what symbols he needed to make Yami reveal his core. Using Mist, he slowed time down and Power Slashed the symbols he wanted. After the core was revealed, Vegeta attacked Yami relentlessly. The Dark Lord then transformed again. In this form he grew legs and tentacle-like arms. Vegeta sensed that this was going to be tough one. Yami swung his arms at the saiyan but the prince saw that his core was exposed and attacked. Yami was forced to give up another power. The constellation of Kabegami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Catwalk! While our hero ran around looking for a weak spot, the Dark Lord turned his arms into pronged sword like things that resembled Ninetails sword. But without Thunderstorm, he couldn't do anything about it and was forced to take a hit by a powerful blast. But Yami's core was out and Vegeta unleashed his fury on it. Yami then fired a laser beam at Vegeta who just barely dodged it. But with one more hit, Yami gave up another. The constellation of Gekigami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Thunderstorm! Once he recovered, Yami raised his arms up into the pronged shape again. But Vegeta used Thunderstorm to fry the Dark Lord and the core rolled out! With a flurry of attacks from the saiyan, the machine gave another. The constellation of Itegami returned to the wall as Vegeta got back the power of Blizzard! With a few more good hits, Yami was near the end. Vegeta swung his weapon at the core and that was it! Or was it?


	80. Okami Vegeta: Act 6, part 17

After five year, countless hours, many sore wrists later... Here it is... The Final Chapter of Okami Vegeta.

I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And as the ending says... There will be a sequel in the future.

* * *

**Okami Vegeta**

With that last attack, Yami went down. Vegeta had regained 12 of the 13 powers and Yami looked to be finished. The machine fell in a pile of smoke. As Vegeta relaxed, Issun appeared on his nose.

Issun: "Heh heh. Not bad, man! Well, you know the drill. Let's have one of those famous howls of yours!"

Vegeta started to do his victory howl when all of a sudden, he stopped.

Vegeta: "Issun?..."

Issun disappeared and Vegeta looked around him. It was nothing more then an image from his memory. Knowing that a howl is what Issun wanted, Vegeta threw his head back and howled for Yami's defeat... Or so he thought. Out of nowhere, Vegeta was grabbed and swung around! Pain ran through every part of his body as Yami proceeded in strangling the life from him! One by one the constellations disappeared from the sky as they were destroyed! When the last constellation was gone, darkness surrounded them and the broken Vegeta was thrown onto the ground... Exhausted and near death. Yami however changed into what appeared to be a hand, its final and most powerful form! Vegeta could barely stand on even four feet as the fire in his eyes started to die. He couldn't do it alone.

Vegeta: "I'm... So sorry, Kakarot... I tried..."

He believed... That it was over. Then...

_Issun: "Bah... That guy is always spacing out like that. Geta can't get anything done without our help!"_

_Goku: "Giving up already?! Well that's not like the Vegeta I know!"_

Voices!...

Vegeta: "Huh?!..."

_Camellia: "Is that man crying somewhere sis? Is that why the sunshine has disappeared? *sob*"_

_Camille: "I haven't seen him for a while now... Did my saying there's no such thing as gods cause all this?"_

_Mushi: "Snowy, the hole-digging king... I never dreamt that you were a god! You're gonna make Hayabusa a nervous wreck if you don't get that sun shining again soon."_

_Toushiro: "What happened, dad?! Has Vegeta given up?!"_

_Ichigo: "I don't know, son, but I don't think Vegeta would give up this easily!"_

_Trunks: "Something must be wrong! My dad would never let the sun disappear!"_

_Yamcha: "I agree! Come on, Vegeta, what's going on up there?!"_

_Tien: "Get your butt in gear or you'll REALLY be blamed for this!"_

_Future Trunks: "Come on father, you can't give up!"_

_Gohan & Goten: "Yeah!"_

_Princess Fuse: "Vegeta... Thanks to you, we can protect our village by ourselves. But you must be strong and triumph over evil, for the Canine Warriors so dearly wish to see you once more!"_

_Tama: "Hm... That god sure was burning with passion. I dunno what happened, but if that man doesn't come out of hiding, I'll have to send up a really big one to reignite that passion."_

_Mr. Bamboo: "Ho! So that boy was really a god? Perhaps I should have made an offering of my bamboo ware. It may be my fault that the sun had ceased to shine."_

_Piccolo: "Vegeta... You defeated Orochi, Ninetails, the Spider Queen, the Crimson Helm, Blight, Lechku and Nechku... And yet you can't defeat the Dark Lord? Are you even trying?!"_

Vegeta: "Guys?!..."

Vegeta looked to the dark sky in wonder. Back on Earth, everyone who knew Vegeta were getting others to support him. The people who the saiyan prince had helped throughout his journey were all looking at a small scroll with a drawing of Vegeta that Issun had drawn. With Goku's help, the Poncle was distributing them to everyone across Nippon. And the people's faith began to return.

Mr. Orange: "Who would have ever thought that that man was really Shiranui reborn!?"

Mrs. Orange: "My, my. How that god loved my Cherry Cakes! Could this darkness be caused by hunger?"

At the Sasa Sanctuary...

Jamba: "*chirp*"

Underling 1: "Uh-oh!"

Underling 2: "The boss is... Praying!"

Back at Kamiki Village...

Kushi: "Snowy... Did something happen to you? Why has the sun suddenly disappeared?"

Susano: "Shorty won't roll over and play dead for evil! No brother of mine would dream of it! Ha ha ha!"

At Wep'keer...

Oki: "Something in your brushwork touches the heart, Issun. You never abandoned your life as an artist after all. When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path."

At the Dragon Palace...

Otohime: "Issun... I see you have finally heeded your calling. Your resolve is plain to see in your drawing. It has the power to move people's hearts and inspire their faith in the gods! Amaterasu... No... Vegeta... Their faith shall be your power!"

At Ponc'tan...

Ishaku: "Ha ha ha! He did it! My grandson did it! Look at the spirit behind this beautiful brushwork! He truly deserves the title of Celestial Envoy! It's work like this that can show the true glory of the gods and guide people to the right path. There's one thing I'm sure of, Amaterasu. Your son has found a much better companion than I could ever be!"

Back at Sei-an City...

Issun: "OK, everyone! I know it's kinda hard to see in this darkness, but get a load of my latest work! Issun the wandering artist presents his interpretation of the great god Vegeta! Can you hear me, Geta? You're not floundering about without me, are ya? You gotta pull yourself together! I finally chose my path. And I have the resolve to see it through! I've started to roam the land as your missionary. But you gotta take care of things on your end, too! Don't look so sad. Just psych yourself up like we always did, remember?"

Goku: "Yeah, Issun's right, Vegeta! If you can beat an eight headed monster like Orochi twice than this should be easy! I've always been the one who saves the day, and you hated me for that. Well now it's your turn my friend!"

Riverdance: "I don't hate you for what your brother did to me, it wasn't your fault. But I will blame you if you give up now, so go and beat that monster!"

Roshi: "If your mother could do it than so can you! She may have lost her life but she did it to protect you and your future family! Just remember this, the next generation can grow better then the one before... If given the chance."

Issun: "Oops, I almost forgot. Check these out, everyone! It's the great god Vegeta descending from the heavens! Pretty good, huh? Geta was smiling down from the sky just a little while ago. Something musta disturbed his concentration, though. That's why the world has gone dark."

Goku, the Z-Fighters and the rest of Vegeta's friends all nodded.

Issun: "Without Geta, we can't take a refreshing nap outdoors. Rice won't grow. Plants and flowers will wither. Laundry won't dry. Monsters will roam about like they own the place. In other words, our world will be a total mess! No one wants to live in a world like that! Especially me! So, c'mon everybody! Let's join together to call upon the great god. Let's show Vegeta that we truly believe! Put your hands together and pray. Let's make our gratitude obvious!"

And with that... The world started to pray.

Issun: "I mean, we shouldn't pray only when we want something. We should consider how the gods must feel once in a while. We should even take on some of their burden. If you pray with all your heart, maybe the sun will cheer up and show itself once again, lighting our world with its heavenly glow! After all, the best thing about the great god Vegeta is that never-give-up spirit! Right, Geta? Answer if you can hear me... OKAMI VEGETA, SON OF AMATERASU!"

Goku: "YOU CAN DO IT, VEGETA!"

Trunks and Future Trunks: "COME ON, DAD!"

Bulma: "DON'T GIVE UP!"

Tien & Chiaotzu: "WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Gohan, Videl & Goten: "WE HAVE FAITH IN YOU!"

Ichigo and Toushiro: "WE TRUST YOU!"

Val, Flame Curry and Ebony: "YOU CAN WIN, VEGETA!"

Many small, glowing orbs swirled around Vegeta. Each one was a prayer, and soon they began to merge with him. Slowly, he could feel his strength returning with each prayer. One by one, the power of the gods that Amaterasu used and that Vegeta had worked so hard to regain, returned. When the last god was restored, a small light emerged in front of of the prince. The sky on earth suddenly had an image of the this scene. The people of earth watched and cheered as they saw the Saiyan God! The light finally revealed it's true form in front of Vegeta. It was Amaterasu, Vegeta's mother! Finally, the last sphere merged with Vegeta and he began to glow. Everyone on earth was covering their eyes as best as they could while still trying to watch the sky. Then...

Amaterasu: "Vegeta... Now the origin of all that is good and father to us all... My time has long passed. It is now up to you to take my place. Guide the gods with your unwavering strength and bathe the world with beauty from your heart. Do not be afraid... For you are my son, and I will always be with you. Make those who would dare to smother the world with darkness cower before you! Show them all the power of the sun... It is time to unleash the true power within you, my son!"

The glow around Vegeta started to vanish when the sun came out once more, its light glowing like never before. Amaterasu disappeared with the light and in her place... Stood the new God of The Sun as he shined through the darkness like a beckon of hope. Elaborate crimson red markings danced all over his body. A waving mane of fiery pure white tendrils of energy waved along his back. The Divine Instrument on his back surged with power and transformed into the Solar Flare that the gods had given him, the peoples faith in the gods restored at long last. His eyes opened and the world watched the fire surge back and become an inferno! His expression was calm, yet determined! The gods seemed to relish from the power of their new leader. Vegeta then threw his head back and gave a mighty howl! The final fight with Yami has begun! Vegeta was no longer afraid of failing. He was not afraid of the darkness, nor Yami or what might become of him. He was not afraid... To DIE! Darkness still echoed around them. Vegeta roared with a roar like none he's ever made before, shacking the whole world with its power and force, calling out as the sun returned brighter then ever! Yami crippled at the light and fell to the ground! It wasn't going to take long for it to recover, so Vegeta charged up his Solar Flare and ran to the little orb that contained Yami inside and slash it! Yami recovered but was greatly damaged. It fired rockets at the saiyan but Vegeta used his Power Slash to knock them back at Yami! Then it used an energy beam from its palm and aimed it at Vegeta. But the saiyan prince just ran and jumped out of its way! As Vegeta fought, everyone on earth watched and cheered! However the Z-Fighters were not, for they knew that anything could happen so it was best to wait for the danger to really be gone before any of them cheered. Yami's form was tough but Vegeta found a way. When Veil of Mist was used, the spirit of Queen Himiko came to keep Vegeta strong with her prayer. Vegeta used Crescent and the spirit of Nagi came to lend Vegeta a hand with a powerful slash! While electrocuting Yami, the real Rao comes to lend a hand with her prayer slips. By now, Yami was on its last legs and was desperate. The giant hand clinched together and darkness filled the room again. It had hoped that Vegeta would lose his powers long enough to attack, but the saiyan did not. He drew a circle in the sky again and Yami fell to the ground again! Vegeta charged up his weapon, but Yami charged a blast as well. The prince roared with determination and the whole ship, even the air shook! The two unleashed their attacks! A blinding light over took the sky and the room! The Z-Fighters all became hopeful and yet worried. Who was the winner? Vegeta or Yami? Everyone was worried and as the light began to fade, their attentions were drawn to finding the winner of the faithful battle. As they looked on, Goku and Issun began to fear the worst. The light was gone but there was no sign of either Vegeta or Yami... Then... Landing on his feet, the saiyan prince roared at Yami who was surrounded by a dark energy! The giant hand shook in the air as if in pain and then, just like that, it disappeared. Everyone on earth had the same question on their minds. Did he win? Only seconds after Yami disappeared, Vegeta threw back his head and howled triumphantly! The whole planet knew what that meant and cheered along with Vegeta! Even the Z-Fighters were celebrating, the centuries old battle was over! Vegeta had won the battle!

Goku: "Vegeta... YOU DID IT!"

Goku couldn't contain his joy! No one could! Not even Vegeta himself could contain his joy! After all he just beaten an opponent that even Goku and his mother couldn't! Suddenly all he could think about was his mother. It was then that a light appeared to his left, revealing his mother once again. Amaterasu, the earth's first saiyan child and god of the sun, was very proud of her second born son.

Amaterasu: "Well done, my son. I am very proud of you."

Vegeta couldn't say a word but just smile and softly laugh. Amaterasu could now rest in peace, knowing that the earth was in the safe hands of her son. As Amaterasu disappeared, Vegeta thought back to what Roshi had said.

"The next generation can grow better then the one before... If its given the chance."

Vegeta: "It can grow better then the one before... Hm."

Vegeta stood there, thinking hard but with a smile none the less. Just then he heard something and turned around to see Waka in a saucer, clapping his hands.

Waka: "Fantastique, Vegeta! What a long and winding road it's been, eh, ma chérie? But at last your mother's and I's arch nemesis Yami, the Dark Lord who brought darkness upon the land of mortals, has been annihilated for all eternity. I must say, I was really surprised by your little bouncing friend. You couldn't have done it without him."

Vegeta: "You're wrong."

Waka turned to Vegeta in surprise. Vegeta then jumped onto the saucer with Waka.

Vegeta: "I couldn't have done it without ANY of my friends."

Waka: "Well, Vegeta! Time to embark to even stormier seas! Making the world a better place is never easy! You must return to the Celestial Plain and set things in order. Only then can you usher in a new age of peace in the mortal world, just like your mother dreamed. Our journey is far from over, ma chérie!"

Waka started typing in the controls and a screen filled the room with an image of what Vegeta recognized as Nippon.

Waka: "Now, full speed ahead! First stop, the Celestial Plain!"

The ark's sails suddenly appeared and it began to move. A trail of stars was left behind the ship and it soon pass Sakuya, Goku and Issun. As he watched the ark, Goku looked back on the memories he had of Vegeta. From when the saiyan prince first came to earth as evil as Yami, to the race to gather the dragon balls on Namek, to the battles with the androids and Cell, to the battle with Majin Buu. Even looking back on them, Goku was still amazed at how far Vegeta had come.

Goku: "Vegeta... No matter where you go or what you become in the end, just remember that we'll always be your friends."

Issun: "The path to heaven, eh? Heh heh heh heh! Kinda sounds like fun! You remember what I said the first time I met you, Geta? "There's no stoppin' me once I've made a decision!" So I'm going, Geta! And there's no way you're gonna stop me! I'm gonna pull out all the stops and inspire people's faith in you! You're gonna have more believers than you know what to do with! You'll see! Until then, take care of yourself, Geta!"

Back at the ark, Waka stood next to Vegeta with a sapling in his hand. Suddenly, they seem to go into a vortex and arrived at the Celestial Plain. But the story isn't over... No, in fact... It has only begun...

3 months later...

Many changes have happened since Vegeta left. A 12 year old boy was walking around at what used to be Capsule Corp. He had on a blue gi with a white belt, sunburst yellow pants and a tail. It was none other then Goku. He had been wished back into a child by the dragon balls one month ago by accident and now stood alone in the middle of the ruble. Much of West City was in ruins from a fight with the evil dragon, Omega Shenron. They were able to defeat him but at a harsh price. All of Goku's family and friends were murdered by Omega Shenron. Now little Goku was alone and had nowhere to go. Until...

Goku: "If only I stopped Omega sooner. I guess I was destined to be alone."

"What makes you say that?"

Goku: "I came to this planet alone and now I... ..."

Goku catches himself. It has been a long time, but he recognized that voice. He turned around to see a tall, middle aged man, standing behind him. He had short jet black hair, a dark red shirt covered mostly by a black leather vest. Black leather pants that matched his vest and dark purple leather motorcycle gloves with no tips on his hands. The only thing that made this man recognizable to Goku was a profound widow's peak, a large scar on his chest that was shown through his shirt and the fact that he was on all fours.

"Do you recognize me?"

Goku was speechless, but nodded.

"When I found out what happened and that you were still alive, I came strait here."

Goku said nothing. He was convinced that it was him. With tears in his eyes, Goku ran over and hugged as tightly as he could to Vegeta.

Goku: "I.. *sob* Couldn't.. *sob* Stop him... *sob* *sob* Vegeta."

Vegeta looked down at this little Goku and had to feel sympathy for him. Goku had been alone for two days strait now, so it was easy for Vegeta to see why he was more then happy to see him.

Goku: "*sniff* Why are you here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I came to take you with me. You're all I have left now."

Goku, with some tears still in his eyes, smiled. Vegeta also smiled.

Vegeta: "Come along Kakarot."

Vegeta slowly began to walk off with Goku by his side into the sunset. He knew that life was going to be hard for him and Goku. It has been some time since he had to raise a child and he wasn't as young as he used to be. Goku was going to need a lot of caring for and the Celestial Plain still wasn't safe. But Vegeta wasn't going to leave him alone either and now that this little saiyan is dependent on him, the saiyan prince was more determined to live on and make the world, for both mortal and god safer. But will he succeed? As they disappeared into the golden sunset, it became clear that the answer would rise high into the heavens above with the same warmth and golden light of the rising sun.

The end...

For now.


End file.
